


重来。

by IViv



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But no character bashing either, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Do-Over, I need to heal after the shit-fest that was Civil War, Later chapters contain spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War, M/M, Morally Grey Tony, Not Ex-avengers friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, Team Bitter, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark deserves happiness, Tony-centric, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 189,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv
Summary: 死亡里没有荣耀，没有赎罪，没有拯救。只有黑暗和冰雪—Tony想着。他在西伯利亚的掩体里闭上了双眼。再睁眼，他处在自己41岁的生日派对，战争机器刚刚飞走。中文翻译：allyStk





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anew.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985126) by [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/pseuds/IViv). 



> Translated by: [allyStk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk)  
> 

Tony靠在毁坏的壁炉边，困惑地张着嘴。他看着战争机器飞走，没有办法理解眼下的状况。

等一下。Tony想说，想要尖叫。那是他的朋友，很有可能也是他唯一的朋友。而他的朋友现在腰部以下已经瘫痪了。

 终身瘫痪。他们说。

黑白色的金属线条消失在了夜色里。令人作呕的蓝色灯光在他头上闪烁。Tony扯下面罩，他无法呼吸，他孤单，他正在死去，他已经死了。

等一下。不要把我一个人留在这里。他对着不在这儿的人喊。别不管我。

“Sir。”

Tony震住。

“您正在经历恐慌的症状。请遵照我的指示尝试呼吸。“

 J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony没有听人工智能的下一句话，因为那是Jarvis。Jarvis还活着，他在对他说话，在他把他弄丢了这么多年后，他还在帮助他。

Tony坚持不住了，他滑离壁炉，砰地摔在了混凝土上。他尽可能地在金属战衣内缩成一团，哭了出来。他张开嘴无声地嘶吼，尝到了眼泪的咸涩。他很安全，他在自己的家，他还有个家。尽管建筑的一些结构被毁了，弥漫着酒精，而他最好的朋友刚刚带走了他的钢铁战衣。

他的胸膛里充斥着痛苦，悔恨和背叛。他等着最后幻觉里的一击的疼痛，哭到精疲力竭。

他为从未拥有的所谓家人的回忆哭泣，他为丢失的友情哭泣。但最重要的，他哭了，因为这一切还来得及。

这仿佛是一个残酷的玩笑，一个扭曲恶意的惩罚。

Tony不打算醒来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony尝试补救。

三个小时。

Tony花了三小时从蜷曲的状态里站起来，接受了时空穿越的现实。

“Jarvis, 现状报告，”他安静的指示，生怕音量再大一点会毁了这个幻境，而他将又一次被遗弃在冰雪之中。

“宾客们已经安全地撤离，监控录像表明无伤亡发生。建筑完好程度在百分之八十三。”Jarvis用标志性的电子音阐述。Tony的肩膀松弛了一些。

“让机器人把战衣送到楼下维护。“Tony摸索着战衣的手动开关，他皱着眉发现开关不在他以为的位置，然后意识到他并没有穿着马克四十六。

 他剥下余下的盔甲，它们一片片掉落在在了地上。这甚至有一丝治愈感。不像他后期的盔甲，早期的战衣型号没有淹没他的金属包裹感。金属片细致而又灵活地包裹着他，他的手在它们之上舞动，用他不知道自己还拥有的记忆拉扯脱离着它们。这么久过后，他仍能在脑海中勾勒出每一代战衣的原理图，仿佛就是昨天才发生的事。它们已经融入了他的生命。他的造物从来不会真正的离开他，无论是顺境还是逆境。

 “Sir。”

 Tony觉得不可思议，作为一个人工智能，Jarvis总能在有些时候把设定好的声音变得栩栩如生。当他过去两次失去Jarvis时，他都几乎没有时间为失去的家人悼念。

 “考虑到现状，在您今晚休息前，能否容许我建议再一次血液毒素测试？”Jarvis问道。

Tony继续工作着，把战衣一片片垒起来。通常他不会这么无礼地对待他的造物，但此刻他绝望地想要脱下盔甲。冰雪的感觉缓慢的侵入他被战衣包裹着的每一寸身体，很多年后他仍会在梦中被这个感觉侵扰。他觉得自己仿佛躺在了棺材里，而如果他现在出现在此地是真的话，那可能就真的变成了一具棺材。

“Sir, 如果我可以建议—“

“我把你弄丢了，“Tony脱口而出，”我搞砸了，而你付出了代价。“

“我很抱歉，Sir, 我恐怕不能很好理解您的意思。“

“我—我该从何说起，Jarvis?”Tony抛下了最后一片战甲，金红色的金属跳了一下，落到了一堆瓦砾的上面。“前一分钟我在死去，在一个西伯利亚的九头蛇基地—我基本上很确定我死了的。然后我出现在了这里，五年前。”

“您是说您经历了时空穿越，或许是预见了未来？”Jarvis温和地鼓励他。

“是的，不—也许。我不知道是什么。”Tony扫了眼胸前的方舟反应堆，它在黑暗里闪耀。 某个盾牌把它砸成两半的记忆迅速袭来，Tony很快整理了思路。

他为什么这么的愚蠢？想想他所做的一切，所有的警告，在实验室不眠不休的日夜。他为了他们创造了奥创，因为他不愿他的团队，他的家人受伤。而他们张开双臂欢迎了那个操纵了他最大恐惧的人。没有人聆听他。在追逐着被他们接纳的幻觉里，他弄丢了真正的家人。

“我把你弄丢了Jarvis—”Tony哽咽着，双眼又刺痛了起来，而他绝望地想要咽下。“你被我搞成了碎片。我做的东西杀死了你。我真的抱歉。“

“我完全不同意，Sir，”Jarvis强调。“证据表明我仍存在于这里，我的主机在地库安全运转。即使这些事件真的在未来发生了—我今天的存在是因为您。您创造了我，您总是会为了我好，而我也一样。”

Tony捂住了脸，一天在他的人工智能面前哭一次已经足够了。

“如果这能抚慰您的话，我原谅您，Sir，”Jarvis如同在叙述事实一般。“现在，如果您能允许我建议再一次血液毒素测试，在您休息之前。”

 “你真了解我的软肋，”Tony一半真心地嘟囔着。

 “非常独特的观察，我很少会强迫您做任何事，”Jarvis平淡地说，“您希望我预约清理服务吗？“

 好，预约明早—还是预约今天下午吧，”这俩继续轻松的打趣，直到Tony步入主套房。Tony摔在了床上，才意识到自己有多疲惫。

再次听到Jarvis的声音是西伯利亚以及在之前的协议后的最后一击。他在床头柜上拿起了金属仪器，穿刺了手指。

82%。

这之后只会迅速增长。

“Jarvis。。。？” 在被睡意拽入深渊之前，Tony坚持最后的意识呼唤他的人工智能。这次他听到了回应。

“我在这里，Sir。”

Tony不再挣扎。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

“Potts女士，Stark先生的电话。“皱眉看着秘书，Pepper查看了她的手机。

二十七通未接来电。电话已经响了一个小时，Pepper决意不去理会。她丝毫不欣赏Tony最近的酗酒。有一部分的她对无视Tony感到了痛苦，在盔甲和讽刺的回复之下，她知道他有多敏感，但她必须要给他一个教训。

Tony不加掩饰的无责任感能也将在某天毁灭他自己。他的公关团队早就面临一团噩梦，再加上成为钢铁侠后的变量，如果他不迅速清醒，他的公众形象只会变得更加有争议。

“Potts女士？”她的秘书问道。

“接进来。“Pepper按了按鼻梁。她本打算给他一天冷静下来，但他选择了打座机。而她实在不需要一个酒醉后的Tony跌跌撞撞地出现在总部。

“Pepper，“Tony在接通后低语。

“听着—Tony，我不会假装我不沮丧，因为我们都知道那不可能。“Pepper感觉她的意志正在Tony柔软的声音里瓦解，她继续说。”我打了好几个电话。如果这和战衣有关，你可以放弃了。Rhodes做了他所有能做的，你让他别无选择。“

“和那个无关，”Tony闪电般回答，他听着异常清醒。“我想和你说些别的。事实上，我想告诉你很久了，但一直没法开口。我之前很确信不告诉你是因为我不想你痛苦，但事实上—其实还是为了我自己。我不愿承认，因为承认意味着我毫无办法。我不愿意见你受伤，但我现在意识到如果最糟糕的将要发生，而你却没有机会告别，你会为了不是你犯的错而终生责怪自己。“

血色从Pepper脸上消失，她感觉自己的血液冰凉。“Anthony Edward Stark—你做了什么。。? 你—你还好吗？“她哽咽了。

“你对我这么好Pep, 你不论好坏都站在我这边。我应该让你知道，真相是：我在死去。自从反应堆被挤进我胸腔时就开始了，给反应堆充能的钯核心也在给我注入毒素。钢铁侠战衣只是加速了这个过程。“

Pepper扔掉了手里的电话。

“我已经试了每一个已知元素的排列组合，但我觉得我找到了一些新想法，如果运气好的话—根据运输时间—我能够迅速解决这个问题。你只需要给我点时间，我就会恢复的和以前—“Tony的声音在扬声器里继续，Pepper迅速回神。

“哦—我的天哪。。。！Tony！“Pepper低语着，她颤抖着拿起电话。”你在哪儿？在家吗？别动，我现在过来！Happy，开车！“她叫嚷着奔下楼，差点被绊倒了。

她几乎不能思考，忽然之间一切都说得通了。Tony的自毁倾向，再度酗酒和派对，逃避的眼神。Tony正在经历死亡，而她不在他身边。她都没有发现。。。！她在作为Stark工业的新任首席执行官而忙碌。。。

“等等—你授命我出任首席执行官是因为你知道你—你知道…！”她以为他没有尽力，他让所有人失望，而实际上这些时间。。。

“你穿着高跟鞋呢，小心些。”Tony逃避着，不愿意肯定或者否认。“Jarvis，这就是为什么我说如果见面谈会更好。”

“Sir，根据我的概率模拟，面对面交流有百分之九十七的可能会升级为争吵，而只有百分之三的机会进行一次礼貌的对话。”

“接受你的意见，“Tony说。挂机前他听到Pepper告诉Happy别管红绿灯。

Tony知道这将会是一次很长的对峙。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

六个小时，一件被泪水湿透的ACDC T恤，以及一通很长的和James Rhodes 上校的通话后，Tony坐在他的沙发上喝了一杯。

恕我声明，并不是酒精。他仍在经历死亡，十分感谢。叶绿素一如他记忆里的难喝。Pepper在客卧睡着了。考虑到他刚告诉她的惊人消息，她适应的还不错。一小时后他告别了清理人员。他的马利布别墅又一次进入了黑暗。

“备份完毕，Sir。”Jarvis 通知到。一枚芯片浮现在中央控制终端。

Tony拔出芯片，放入一个隔离信号的盒子。“提醒我每六个月备份一次。”他原本觉得硬件备份粗糙原始又不安全。他不会再犯这个错误。

“了解了，Sir。”

Tony下楼到工作室。比起他在复联大厦的实验室，马利布的工作室看上去比较陈旧，甚至简陋。但正是这个地方见证了死亡商人的陨落以及钢铁侠的诞生。一些他最好的想法在这里诞生。他指尖滑过电子锁。呃—密码。Tony皱眉。是什么来着，石器时代？他得换一个—门轻轻滴了一下打开了。多个全息图闪烁了起来，淡淡的光芒照亮了实验室。他的椅子和上一世分毫无差。曲线的工作台纤尘不染。后面的墙上骄傲的展示着一排损坏的钢铁侠战衣。

Tony吸了口空气：这里的味道混合着金属和机油。这是他的工作室，他的车库，他的玩具乐园。。。而这一切又回到了他手里。

Tony感觉到肾上腺素的飙升，造物的归来带给了他纯粹的喜悦。他下令Jarvis全面封锁工作室。

是时候回到工作中了。


	3. Chapter 3

他用了不到九个小时重新画了马克四十六的原稿，或者应该称为马克四十七—因为他做的一些升级。在这期间他在Jarvis的断电威胁以及Pepper的眼泪攻势下睡了至少三小时，其他生存必须的一切活动都被无视了。

在他入睡后寄来了制造新元素的材料。Jarvis正忙于购买一个足够大的实验室来合成这个元素，而Tony开始则制作马克四十七以备不时之需。当前，他仍准备操纵马克五代。他需要缓冲提供给军方的简易版本与他未来作品之间的科技差距。

没错。Tony打算重新建造钢铁军团。

如果内战给了他任何教训，那就是美国队长对权威的盲目拒绝带来了毁灭性的后果。只要人还在社会里生存，他就必须遵守社会的准则和规范。诀窍在于确保由好人来制定规则。为了避免未来的问题，Tony需要更多的政治能量。当然，作为钢铁侠他是有影响力的，但之前他忽视了作为Tony Stark的巨大影响力。

Stark工业辉煌的领导者，天才发明家，亿万富翁。 

事后想来，在奥创之前他的判断就出了很多错误。被想变成“更好的人”的幻想驱使，他疏远了美国的政权中心，对在全世界精英阶层中酝酿的风暴视而不见。他没有辨明这个圈子里被对立阵营吸引过去的人们，而如果他还参与政治活动的话，这一切本来都可以避免。他不会再犯这样的错误。

Pepper今天早前召开了一个记者招待会。站在James Rhodes上校的身旁，她分享了关于Tony健康的沉重消息。全世界在见证了直播后陷入了慌乱。为了强调他的处境，Tony让Pepper展示了他胸膛上的伤痕。任何怀疑很快就被全球的专家扼杀了。面对史无前例的公众利益，他们飞速地达成了晚期钯中毒的一致结论。

发布会后，民众陆续集结在SI总部的外面，要求与钢铁侠会面。军方陷入了完全的混乱，战争机器在这期间竭力驳回军方想与Tony直接联系的要求。

由于自顾不暇，Tony没有离开马利布别墅，但他在工作室里监测着进展。他不紧不慢地计算着下一步。他有点惊讶神盾的不作为，不过也许是因为这一世他从来没给他们机会的缘故。

自从灾难性的生日派对后，他就再也没有出门，更不会步入一个无人的甜甜圈店了。坦白了健康状况后，他和Pepper以及Rhodey重修旧好，有了靠得住的盟友。他毫无预警地开除了Natalie Rushman，而Jarvis 清除了特工插入系统的所有残余漏洞。

神盾不再掌控他的生活，他们就和剩下的全世界一样无知。如果能够，他们会在这一刻破门而入，用武力强迫对他提供“帮助”，来换取未来远不成比例的收益。Tony不需要他们，但他也不会去干涉，因为在今天以后，人们将会比他本人更关心他的健康。他们将有足够的资源确保靠不住的间谍机构不会出现在他的邮编区域内。

Tony感受到一阵扭曲的满足。由于他提供有偿服务，他并不排斥与神盾做事。他们还是挺有用的，但这次他决意用自己的方式来，否则就完全不合作。

“Sir，Rhodes上校的电话，” Jarvis即时通报。在Tony工作的平板一角出现了Rhodey的全息影像。

“接进来，”Tony说道，放下了平板。接下去的对话将要求他全神贯注。

“Tony。”上校的黑眼圈和他自己的差不多，对方深深皱眉。“你不需要做这个。只要你需要，我可以无限期地拖住他们。你不欠他们他妈的任何事。”

Tony笑了。“我知道，蜂蜜小熊。但是记得任何事情都有代价，我只是在做我最擅长的事情—交易。”

Rhodey给了他一个沉重但坚定的点头，影像转到了另一个房间。

“总统阁下。“Tony没有花时间挂上他的经典商业笑容，总统Ellis看来也对此没有期待。

“Stark先生，我要先对您的工作表示赞赏。如果Rhodes上校说的是真的，我们将全力支持Stark工业。这个国家最好的人才将协助您，政府将竭尽所能提供最大的资金支持，来确保“钢铁军团”达到它的最佳潜能直到您的。。。过早离世。“总统不易察觉的看向了Tony的脖子，Tony没有刻意放大钯中毒的血管，但也没有遮掩。“上校和我讲述了你的状况，你对世界和平的贡献完全令人称道。“

Tony十分清楚钯中毒看上去有多吓人，他决定利用这个优势。“在我们都太激动之前，我还是坚持我先前的条件。钢铁军团不能被任何武器武装，他们将仅作为搜救团队。他们第一以及唯一的重点在于协助民众离开自然灾害以及战争区域。“

“当然，Stark先生，我完全同意。” Ellis总统热切地接受了Tony事先写好的要求。Stark工业将和美国政府合作，为军队设计开发拥有专利的钢铁军团。SI将拥有一切法律权益以及这些设备的使用监管权。合同明确指出不能对钢铁军团进行任何形式的改装，而且只能用于搜救。当然，军方会不会遵守这些条款又是另外一回事了。

从Ellis总统的热情来看，即使合同要求拿他的左半边肾来换，他也是愿意的。参议院眼下的内部政治形态很微妙。如果他拒绝Tony的条款，Tony完全可以和他的对手之一签约。下一任选举马上就要到了，如同任何政客，Ellis也需要良好的民意。

钢铁军团将会比一台战衣拥有更大的冲击力。政府在战争机器着陆后就扫描了战甲，但是至今没有一个工程师能够找到推进器工作的原理，更不用提整台机甲。重新生产钢铁侠战衣至少需要十年。

或更糟，在Tony Stark去世后，钢铁侠的技术可能会永久遗失。

眼下最好的做法，就是把握时间争取他们能够争取的。失去天才继任者后，不论现任的首席执行官如何努力，SI也注定步入消沉。Stark工业建立在科技进步的突破之上，那是Stark帝国的基石。在丧失了他们的领路人后仍然指望公司保持辉煌是不现实的。

到了那时，这合同将变成一纸空文，大型权力机关能轻而易举地逼迫SI屈服。Ellis总统心甘情愿地签署了文件，因为它们是一个将死之人的要求。在此人将他的毕生事业交付他们手中的时候就过期了。

“我对您深表遗憾，Stark先生。您在做好事。你的事业将不会被遗忘，”Ellis总统在签署完合同后说，双方都接受了电子文档。

“天佑美国。” Tony挂了电话。

他们的这个决定将会在未来被粗暴地唤醒。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Tony在工作室吃着卤汁面。容我提醒，不是那种速食的，而是来自高档意大利餐馆的，百分之一百的草饲牛肉，有机证明的那种。他面前的一个屏幕播放着之前Tony在SI总部门口的一次讲话。

“遗产。”录像重复着，讲台上的男人隔着屏幕也显得濒临死亡。“钢铁侠不是为了我自己，从来都不是。它是我们为了后代留下的馈赠。是我们在世时能做的好事，以及我们身后能做到的事。”

“Jarvis，伙计。我必须得吃这个么？”Tony用叉子扒拉着讨厌的色拉。没有人会在吃卤面时吃色拉，这是个被证明的科学事实。

“不，Sir。但是Potts女士要求您每天的膳食报告，您希望我在那份报告里省去某些重要的维他命和矿物质吗？”Jarvis提问，声音里带着些隐约的侵略性。

“叛徒，”Tony喃喃地说，粗暴的塞了一口色拉。屏幕上的Stark工业的前首席执行官正在被提问轰炸。在回答了几个关于钢铁军团的提问之后，一名记者的问题让整个区域都安静了下来。

“您究竟还有多少时间，Stark先生？”明显是钢铁侠粉丝的女孩双目含泪。“难道没有能够治愈您的东西吗？”会场上连一根针掉落的声音都听得见，媒体和民众都在等他的回答。

“你叫什么名字？”他的录像问道。

“Tracy，先生。”

“很好，Tracy—过去我做了一些很过分的事，一些我不引以为傲的事。关闭SI的武器部门，钢铁侠的诞生，Stark博览会，尽管并不非常出色—它们全都是我纠正错误的努力。”他的录像停了一下，看着人群。

“我有没有帮助世界变的更好？我不知道，但我知道我不想就这样离开她。我有这么多的想法，清洁能源，突破性的医疗方案，人工义肢—太多的可能性，我从未像现在这么了解时光的宝贵。在交付钢铁军团后，我会回到我的实验室，因为如果我有任何为人所知的地方，那就是我从不放弃。”人群开始欢呼。”我还没有结束。你可以相信我将会成功，或者至死尝试，Tracy，我有三—也许四个月的时间来想办法。”

那个女孩—保佑她—泣不成声地说，“谢谢你，Stark先生。我们祝你好运。“

Tony坚定地对她点了点头，转身离开。留下的媒体一拥而上想要提问，被安保拦了下来。镜头转到了新闻间。

“好吧，Jimmy，这真是出人意料。看上去Tony Stark远没有放弃—”

“关了它。”屏幕回到了反应堆的分解轴测图。

“Sir，尽管我对您杰出的演讲深表感动，我们在合成新元素前仍然有几个难点需要攻克。” 几页的计算在屏幕上闪烁。Tony拥有的时间正在减少，远少于他对公众保证的三个月。

他在生日派对前还有七十二小时，而在安排好所有事以及搬到新实验室后只剩下了五小时。他知道他在冒险，但他从来不是谨慎的人。公开病因后，他拥有了远离镁光灯的完美借口。合成新元素仅仅会用少量时间，但是Tony需要三个月来策划，对未来的局势做一些私下的研究。

他对向Pepper和Rhodey撒谎有一些愧疚。但嗨—至少他进步了，说了一半事实不是吗？他已经有了办法，所以没必要给他们心脏病，至少没必要给他们更严重的心脏病。

“实验室将在两小时内完成全部重建。”

“非常好，Jarvis。在全部完毕后上传你自己到服务器上，把物料送过去，然后对外封锁整个实验室，”Tony指示道。他之前不得不在仓促之下损坏了一半的别墅。现在有了更充裕的准备时间，他会更优雅地行动。

“好的，Sir。”

全世界都在看着，没有回头路了。演出即将开始。


	4. Chapter 4

在Stark博览会的后台，Justin Hammer正在匆忙地赶路。握手时间比想象的久，这样下去他上台前快来不及理发和化妆了。

“Hammer先生。。。！嗨！Justin Hammer！”一名安保人员叫道。

“什么？”Hammer不耐烦地回复。“你最好有要紧事，我三十分后就要登台了。”他推开保安继续向前走。

“据说有些设备故障—测试时机器人没法敬礼。”

“你不可能是认真的—”完全停下脚步，Hammer的心跳急速上升。这是他击败Stark，向全世界证明他也同样应该得到关注的最好机会。Vanko保证了这些机器人至少能够敬礼，现在它们连这个也做不到？

“你最好看一下，这边走。”保安有些暴力的催促着。

正常情况下，Hammer可能会质疑，但是害怕在公众面前出洋相，他匆忙地跟随了。他们穿过一个空荡的走廊，然后通过了一个“相关人员通行”的入口。这一切不详的预兆终于使Hammer意识到这个方向不对。

“我们去哪里？”男人没有回答，只是把他往前推。“回答我！”Hammer要求，“我会功夫—”

他被粗暴的塞入了一个侧门。在这个员工室的中央，坐着一个他最没有想到的人。

Tony Stark。

“就我们俩，”Tony命令道。保安点点头，立刻出去了。门在他们身后轻轻锁上。

Hammer笨拙地站着，如果被暴力带到一个荒废的场所，见到任何人都会让他恐慌。但这是Tony Stark, 钢铁侠并不以做见不得光的事情出名。在Hammer开口之前，Tony用一根手指让他安静。

“晚上好，天才。猜猜我为什么在这儿，而不是在某个地下室，解决一些更加重要的事？好吧，让我来告诉你，理由就在我的十寸开外。”Tony低头飞速的在键盘上打字。

“Anthony—”Hammer怒气冲冲地说。他整理着外套发现了不远处他的机甲。后盖被打开了，几根粗电线连接着Tony的笔记本。

“你在黑我的机甲？你不能这样做，这是政府资产！”他粗厉地叫。“哦—我知道了。正当我要向你展示我的实力的时候，你露馅了。我好奇如果世界知道了这一切会如何！相信我，他们会知道的—” Tony，无视这些空头威胁，粗暴的把显示屏转向给了Hammer。

背景上充斥着红色的代码。

“这是什么？你要给我看什么？”Hammer踮着脚看着外星语句。

“我的天—”Tony看上去想要捂脸。“这对你来说没有意义吗？你究竟有没有工程学位？”他站起来，强调般地踢着机甲的腿部。

“机甲已经被入侵。Vanko创建了如此多的后门，这差不多也就是个蜂窝了。你知道你做了什么吗？你救了一个获罪的恐怖分子，伪造了他的死亡，资助了他的研究，就为了什么？为了在博览会上高我一头？就算这是个非常出众的博览会—但你看”Tony指着机甲，然后指着屏幕。

“只要一个指令，你所有激活的机甲军团将会只听Vanko的。他看上去像是讲道理的人吗？”

“我—我不知道你在说什么—”Hammer被这消息完全震惊了。

“不不，闭嘴，我不想听，”Tony止住他。“我他妈完全不关心你会怎么样，你劫狱的时候就该考虑到后果。但外面的那些人，那些只是来这里游玩的无辜民众，当情况无法控制时，他们会被波及。他们会为你的错误买单。”

Tony从桌下拉出一个手提箱，打开取出了一个手机大小的金属装置。“这是一个电磁脉冲。打开开关时，它会切断周围一百尺半径内的电路。在Vanko充电和射击间你有三秒钟，好好使用它。”

给了使用说明后，Tony拔掉了电线。

“等一下—你去哪儿？”惊呆了的Hammer紧随着Tony离开员工室。

“你跟着我干嘛？喂—你难道不是20分钟后就要上台了？”Tony在解锁火灾出口时扫了Hammer一眼。外面已经停了一部车，Happy看到Tony后过来开了车门。

“你可不能就这么走，如果你说的是真的—”Hammer一把拉住Tony的手，把电磁脉冲塞给了他。“我做不了那个！我只是个平民！你是钢铁侠，你不能逃跑!”

Happy跑了过来，看上去他打算把Hammer狠揍一顿。Tony没有动，他安抚地拍了拍他的保镖。

曾经有一段时间，很讽刺，Tony自己也是这么认为的。

他是钢铁侠。他不能逃跑。人们需要他。

结果那些人转而把生活中的一切错误归罪于他。他曾经如此的努力。为了协议，他工作到形销骨立，咽下他的自尊，在所有人中竟然要向Ross报告—但这些从来都不够，他的错误总是让他的贡献显得微不足道。

在年复一年，几十年的努力之后，他累了。Tony在被无数次打败后又站了起来，他总是又拼凑回自己，想要做的更多，带来更多好处。他从来不敢停下脚步，害怕那会让他失去想要纠正错误的决心。但以某种方式，西伯利亚让他停下了。

也许和看着他想要保护的人们集合对抗他，或者，和他以为的“家人”做了他一直被谴责的事情反获赞扬有关。

问责性，责任感，达成一致—到最后，这些都无关紧要。

Tony终于意识到他无法拯救所有人。他无法为别人的行为负责。

不幸的是在他飞去西伯利亚前，没有人告诉过他这点。

“与大众观点不同—和你的观点不同—我也只是个平民。”Tony耸肩。“还是一个即将死于钯中毒的平民。”他歪头让Hammer看清脖子上的血管。“我觉得我可以请个病假。你不是我的问题了，至少在未来三个月内不是。所以。去。救。你。自。己。”

Tony把脉冲塞回Hammer的手里。“至少你知道该怎么做，不是很多人都有这样的特权。” Tony把手抽了出来，把他自己和笔记本丢进了后座。

“自作自受。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

Hammer工业的展区，委婉地说，灾难般的结束了。

Tony对Hammer毫无信心，一开始他就没打算把几千人的生命交付于他。一队特警正随时在展区外待命，脉冲对Hammer的意义要大过其他人。

被允许了重来的机会，Tony对过去的行为有了很多审视。他想要给Hammer一次机会，一个让他不需要在监狱中度过余生的方案。

Hammer—令人惊讶的—做到了。

事实上，Tony被打动了。他给了那个男人少于三十分钟的时间来处理状况，除了Tony的话没有任何凭据Vanko入侵了机甲。Hammer踉跄登台，明显被过量信息搞的心慌意乱。他结结巴巴地说了半程，然后重重按下了装置。

他都没有等Vanko启动机甲。

除了轻微的财产损失，没有人员伤亡，每个人都安全离开了。Hammer在被拘留后澄清了所有事情，在后续查明更多证据之前，他将受到社区服务以及重大罚款的处罚。

终身监禁与没收所有相关Hammer产业资产有着重大区别。

Vanko在第三天被抓了，Rhodey将确保这人再也见不着太阳。美军充分支持这个决定。考虑到Tony仍在经历“死亡”，他估计在交付钢铁军团前他们不会让他伤到一根头发。

说到死亡—Tony拍了拍反应堆，想着有多奇怪，或者说熟悉，他又尝到了椰子的味道。

“拜托Jarvis，我真的要喝这玩意吗？我已经痊愈了，从来没更好过。”Tony晃着杯子里的液体，皱眉看着绿色的粘稠物。

“叶绿素补充液对您身体排出余毒非常有好处。我正在测试新合成的元素。直到我们俩都同意前，您必须坚持服用。”听到Jarvis的答复，Dum-E快乐的在背景里发出了哗哗声。他奔过来把Tony扔掉的搅拌机重装了回去。

“嗨—那东西曾在垃圾桶里，至少冲一下，”Tony抱怨道。知道自己无能为力，他叹着气又痛饮了一口。

“Sir，请允许我称赞您最近成熟的行为。我坚信Potts女士会为您骄傲的。”Jarvis在断电实验室前给了Tony五秒警告。

“好的，Jarvis，你就尽管说我之前有多不成熟吧，”Tony喃喃道。他起身去洗个热水澡。事实上，除了身体状态，Tony很惊讶他最近的精神状况也很不错。

Jarvis的回归毫无疑问奠定了他康复的基石，和Pepper改善的关系也有所帮助。他仍然会有噩梦，仍会在半夜惊醒，会因为确信反应堆被砸成两瓣而紧紧护住胸口。接着他会梦到七十二小时慌乱的工作和派对，但他知道从前稳定的睡眠模式早就没有可能了。

新实验室的一面墙体上有大片的落地窗，与日光的接触让他的身体接受了在适当时间睡眠。规律的饮食让他开始在没有食物时提出进食要求。没人指望将死之人出席盛会和捐款活动，在缺乏晚间娱乐以及Jarvis的强制断电下，Tony除了吃饭，洗澡，睡觉以外没有别的选择。

更重要的是，Tony知道所有他噩梦的根源尚未发生。纽约，奥创，索科维亚协议。。。这些都尚未成为现实。

在实验室的安全角落，他警惕着已知的敌人，开始了针对几件特定事件的项目，一丝不苟地搜索着未知的变量，以便更好的准备。

Tony在七十二小时内加强了和政府的关系，挽救了他笑话一般的公众形象， 解决了Hammer工业的机器人，合成了新元素。

他还有好多年，他可以做任何事。他第一次感受到了希望。

对生活的希望带来了惊喜的转变。处于人生中最后年富力强的几年，他当下的康复速度只存在于隐约的记忆里。通过设计战衣，重画下一代的Stark技术的原理图，以及对高科技义肢的持续研究，他重建了肌肉群。他每天都很开心地起床。

三个月一眨眼就过去了。当面对世界的时刻到来时，Tony已经准备好了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen终于露脸了。。。

“Stark先生，多么鼓舞人心的故事。能再次见你真是太好了，没有你的这段时间我实在太无聊了。”一位矿业巨头的继承人女士微笑着接受了Tony在她脸颊边的亲吻。她的珠宝在水晶灯下闪耀，与拖地长裙相得益彰。

“Jemma，这是我的荣幸。” Tony露齿一笑，摆出了标准的商业笑容，“回来的感觉真不错，我想念关注度了。”他的伙伴礼貌的笑了。

他刚在宴会上发表了一通感人的讲话，重复了大概有上百次的阿富汗的苦难，制造钢铁战衣脱离囚禁，随之而来的钯中毒，以及最后关头合成新元素的重大胜利。

大多数都是旧闻了，但是世界就是热衷于一个令人哭泣的故事。

Tony留下来和宾客们闲谈，直到有了去吧台的借口。要是再年轻几岁, 他可能早就溜了，但是考虑到现状，尤其是第二次书面意义的涅槃，他还是充满了希望。到目前为止，一切都进展的不错。如果在山洞里从零制造反应堆还不充分的话，临死之际合成新元素只有更加肯定了他的天才过人。

他接下去只需要在慈善艺术品拍卖前和人群交谈下就好了。他对那些难以理解的弯曲线条并不感兴趣，但是Pepper喜欢，更别提他从前为了讨好她花的更多。

在坦白之后，他们俩人又回到了Tony把握大局然后Pepper实现它们的节奏里。这很让人舒适，很熟悉。她是非常出色的首席执行官。Stark工业的股票在Tony缺席时一泻千里，在他回归后又涨到了新高度。她留给他的时间越来越少，随之他也需要的越来越少。

不论Pepper是不是意识到了，他们一同经历了地狱而又涅槃。前一世的“分手”让他了解到也许他们并不适合作为情侣。人们能为了朋友做一些她们绝对不会支持情人做的事。Pepper需要稳固的关系，需要有人能在她需要时出现。而Tony是钢铁侠，他在一天里面对的危险比某些人一生遇到的都多。相对的，Tony需要忠诚，陪伴，以及兴奋感。脱离天马行空的想法，他不可能这么成功。

他会策划一个目标，然后专注他的想象直到实现。有些人遇到死胡同会放弃，但Tony不会。他会一次又一次地尝试，直到完成不可能，或者碎成千万片。

当他下定决心相信一件事，他全力以赴，不惧风雨。

正当Pepper适应和Tony保持距离带来的崭新独立感时，Tony也在试着接受他更喜欢把Pepper当作一个朋友。他们彼此理解，几十年的交往让他们彼此喜爱—这些太珍贵了，不值得冒险。

也许他应该购回捐给美国童子军的那个现代艺术收藏，再多加几件藏品，为了最初的捐赠道歉。Tony等着他的饮料，漫无边际地想。他靠着吧台，有些厌倦地观察着人群。

一个穿着燕尾服的人物吸引了他的注意。那是。。。？

Tony顾不上等待他的饮料，从侍应生的餐盘里抓过两杯鸡尾酒，无视身后愤愤的眼神，走到了舞池的另一端。

“Strange。。。博士？”

男人转过身。“噢，原来是Stark博士，本世纪的风云人物。” Strange挑眉，明显他有些意外。

“拜托，别告诉我你相信那些小报的胡扯。朋友们都叫我Tony。”Tony递给Strange一杯饮料，医生好奇的接受了。他从来没有见过Tony，也没有被介绍过。他有Tony那个圈子的客户，但至少几十个目前参加这派对的人们也可以这么说。

他们交换着社交辞令，双方都被对方快速的机智以及敏锐的思想吸引了。

“我很惊讶这个房间竟然容得下我们两人的自负，”Tony得意地笑，喝了一口手中的饮料然后皱眉了，他应该等他的点单的。

“您关于刺激神经形成的论文太迷人了，事实上—我听说您对脊椎损伤的手术也有近乎完美的术后结果。你有没有兴趣接受一份SI医疗顾问的兼职？不需要太多时间，只需要时不时来我的实验室，画一些图纸。”

Stephen Strange不引人注意地打量了下周围，果然大厅里半数人都在偷听他们的对话。“你也许需要在私下谈。”Strange降低音量，“如果这是关于。。。”他指了指Tony衣物下淡淡的光芒。

“这个老家伙？不是—这个我解决了。我需要你在别的问题上的一些意见。SI计划推出一条新的产品线，生产尖端科技而又售价合理的人工义肢。制作成本售卖。”这是一个Tony无法放弃的老项目。他对战争机器做了一系列升级，增加了降落伞，备用电源，最高端的防撞技术，以及对脊椎支持的缓冲加固， Tony有信心Rhodey这次会被充分保护了。

他有了原理图，他们只需要再有一点突破。

“我打算在我还活着时做些好事。宣布关闭武器制造部门时，我说过的打算为公众做更多并不只是说说而已。”Tony敲敲反应堆，他对坦白并不擅长。有一部分的自己仍然在尖叫他不值得自我拯救，但他越来越善于无视那部分了。这一世他不打算被焦虑吞噬。

“这。。。非常令人赞赏。” 医生少见的犹豫了，Tony和他想象的完全不一样。“我可以支持这个想法，我会安排我的时间接受顾问的职务。”

Strange并不很关心所谓的“公众利益”，但他除非疯了才会放弃一个和SI合作的机会。Tony Stark碰触到的每一件东西都会变成黄金，而医疗界的革命会使任何人的简历看起来不错。

“就如我说的，不会占用你太多时间。等你有空了打电话给我。”Tony说到，递给Strange他的名片。他的余光看到有人向他们走来。

“Stephen，你去了好久，所以我来找—Stark先生！”女士倒抽了口气，意识到她的约会对象正在交谈的人物。

“Christine，这是Tony。Tony，这是ChristinePalmer博士，市综合医院的外科医生。“Stephen揽上她的腰。

控制欲的类型是最糟的。Tony内心翻了个白眼。他就知道。

“Palmer博士，”接受了暗示，Tony吻了吻她的手，“很高兴见到你。” 年轻时，他会不多加考虑就展开追逐，但他需要Strange的好感。这个男人很有趣，而且更重要的，Tony需要他对新型义肢的观点。 

如果他们能够把价格降得足够低，它可以拯救成千上万人。

“听着—我得走了，你们享受这个夜晚。” Tony一饮而尽，把杯子放在了路过侍应生的餐盘上。

“你不留下来看拍卖吗？”Christine问道。

“我已经和馆长聊过了，她会给我保留几件的。”Tony眨眨眼。“但是请随时给我打电话。” 他告诉Strange，然后打电话让Happy取车回家。

还不到十一点，他已经在打呵欠了？简直是亵渎。

“我不知道你认识Tony Stark。。。？”Christine在Tony离开后惊奇地说。

“我不认识。”Stephen打量着名片。很轻，应该是某种金属。没有名字，只刻着一个号码。

这是个自信的男人。也不是完全不愉快的，他可以这么认为。

“你们说了什么？”Christine好奇地问。

“医患保密条款Christine—” Strange叹气，把名片放进了燕尾服口袋里。他带着Christine走向了画廊。拍卖就要开始了。“尽管这个与他的健康无关。”

“哦，我是怎么想的？你活着维护这些规则。”Christine翻了个白眼。“我都数不清你有多少次问Nick的病人情况了。你们看上去谈的不错。”

“我们心智相投。”Strange得意地笑。

“哦得了吧。”  

 

 

\----------

 

 

 “回家Happ，我累了。” Tony呻吟着坐进车里。

“很高兴又见到你，Stark先生。” Tony期待的男性嘟哝声变成了性感的调情。车门锁住了，驶离了住宅。

Tony僵住了，他随地都可以辨出这个声音。他已经了解她超过十年了。

以为他了解。他暗自纠正自己。认识和了解是两回事。

“你把Happy怎么样了？” Tony加固了表情面具。

“放轻松，他在后备箱里。” 神盾局的特工Natasha Romanov 直视前方。“你想我吗？”她把头发捋到一边，随意的舒展着脖颈的弧线。Tony如此冰冷地看着她，Natasha 不得不说服自己这还是那个她监视了差不多一个月的男人。

Stark在生日派对后做的一切都不符合她报告里的行为预期。即使考虑到他第二次的死亡经历，变化也太巨大了。

当神盾得知Stark消失时，他们做好了失去他的准备。无论他作为潜在资产的价值有多高，他们不能冒险把Howard的笔记交到错误的人手上。当他的大厦被军方包围时，联络他变得太危险了。

但是Stark并没有屈服于病魔，他完好无损的康复了。修复了他的公众形象，加强了政府关系，在没有他父亲的笔记参考下合成了一个全新的元素。。。就好像一路有人告诉他应该怎样做。

“不，我辞退了你。下车。”他的回答里没有温度，仿佛从未被她吸引过。Natasha 非常善于诱惑，Stark 曾一度热衷在她的手心起舞，现在他毫无预警地切断了联系。

“我们需要谈谈，” 她冷静地说。

Tony内心开始积蓄厌烦。总是这样的，不是吗？他说了自己想要的，然后被他们彻底无视。

两个人可以玩这个游戏。

“我的咨询时间已经排满到明年七月。让你的局长排队去。”Natasha 对这句话里信息挑了挑眉。

“你知道我为谁工作。” 她控制着面无表情。

 “你只不过黑了二十个奇怪的端口。一句建议，漏洞可是双向的。”Tony摸了摸伪装成斥力炮的手表。 “我已经告诉过他我对加入他的超级神秘男孩乐团不感兴趣。”

“Stark，这可是件正事。” 她递给他一个印有神盾标志的文件夹。

复仇者联盟倡议。初步报告。 

“你并没有被推荐，但考虑到你的所作所为，局长决定给你第二次—”Tony 流畅地摇下窗，把文件夹丢到了窗外。

几页纸在他们身后飘动。

曾经，Tony 会紧抓住这个机会来证明自己。他付出了他的时间，他的大楼，他的技术，他的银行账户，仅仅来交换一句“他在做对的事。”

阿富汗之后，他很少考虑到自己。他尽量不突出自己的努力，甚至藏起他在每一次复联集结后付出的灾后重建资源。

他本愚蠢的以为—只要他再多做一些，再多惩罚自己一些，他的团队会认识到他是可以被原谅的，会把他放到和他们同样的道德高度。

这么多的挣扎，他最后落到了独自死在西伯利亚地窖的下场。没有人回来找他。

他们这次不可能再玩弄他的不安全感了。          

“噢—你最好快点去捡，这不是高度机密么。”

“你—” 黑寡妇平静的表情出现了裂痕，她向耳机汇报了他们的方位。以前Tony可能会觉得内疚，他现在只感到冰冷的轻蔑。

Natasha 不可置信地瞪着他。不对，这不是一个平民的应对反应。就算Howard参与到神盾的工作，他的儿子应该没有和间谍组织打交道的背景。

一闪而过的金红吸引了她的注意。在她摸到枪之前，她的脸上感受到了斥力炮散发的热度。

“我只会再说一次：从我车上下去。” 斥力波在密室内嗡嗡作响。Natasha 分析着情况，她被严格要求不得伤害Stark，他们仍对他的健康状况一无所知。她的双手都在视线范围内，这个距离下就算她能避开头部，光束也会击中她。纽约眼下的交通很繁忙。

她在路边停下了车。

“我会告诉Fury局长你的行为。” 行为，Tony 沉思着—不是决定。

正当Natasha离开时，Tony 对她喊。

“听好了，我只会警告你一次。当你如此友善地提供我神盾系统接口的时候，我找到了一些有趣的信息。再无视意愿接近我，或者我身边的任何人，你的特工们会付出代价。从Barton开始。”Natasha 僵住了。

“如果我是你，我会小心背后的。” 黑寡妇凶狠的瞪视可能会吓到任何一个人，但Tony露出了他的招牌商业笑容。

“你应该听取你自己的意见。从以往经验来说，撒谎和间谍活动是有代价的。”


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper很高兴她的现代艺术收藏又回来了。基于商人本性，Tony利用这个时机提出了一个他自从Stark博览会后就在酝酿的想法。

让Tony惊讶的是，Pepper并没有立刻驳回。在向她解释了他的计划和思维过程后，Pepper只是叹了气，说她没有能力为他做决定了。

几年前，她会感到怀疑。。。不情愿看着Tony自由行事。不可思议的是，就好像有人按了某个按钮，忽然之间Tony变成熟了。Pepper有时候会醒来然后质疑过去一年的荒诞。她的老板，她的Tony—变成了钢铁侠—一名超级英雄，自由世界的象征。以前那些Tony最糟不过是逃避文书工作的简单日子一去不返了。

她确信Tony在尽量为过去的行为赎罪，然而有些日子他会躲在工作室里，躲避她望向他身上割伤，烧伤，以及其他各类伤痕的眼神。这些日子里她私底下盼望Tony可以再稍稍自私一点。她希望他也能避开一些战斗，让别人也试试偶尔冲在前面。有些日子里她会注视着钢铁侠，然后默默希望她的Tony回来。

然后他们会争吵。双方都藏起真实的感受，转而向对方吼叫，因为只有这样他们才能得到对方的注意。Pepper思考着为什么她花了这么久才看清这个事实。在尝试让Tony变得脚踏实地的过程中，她也在阻碍他。

“你知道我会永远爱你的，对吗？” 她微笑，知道今天过后事情都会不同了。“我爱你，但有时人们爱着彼此却没有办法在一起。”

Tony 警惕地观察着她。Pepper的笑容里没有愤怒，只有一丝哀伤。“我打算和你说这个的，不过总是找不到时机。”

“嗯，我猜到了。我只希望你知道我总会守着你的。”她紧紧地抱住了他。“你可不能这么轻易摆脱我。我也可以变得出人意料地难缠。”

“你的难缠只有好的一面。” Tony在她锁骨处喃喃自语。

重新抱着他的感觉很好，但她知道如果她不再对他有浪漫的想法，抓着不放手是不公平的。

“所以，我们还是朋友？” Tony过了一会儿问道。

“最好的朋友。” Pepper亲了亲他的脸颊，放开了他。 “但是我还是劝你重新考虑下，我可以看到这件事很快的引火上身。”

“相信我Pep, 我知道自己在做什么。我在脑海里和建模进行了上千次情景模拟，没有一次是以从此过上了幸福的生活结尾的。”

Pepper 挑了挑眉。“那我就不明白了，干嘛要这么做？我可以轻而易举地扩张我们的生产线。我肯定Ellis总统不介意等着，考虑到你带给他巨大的政治利益。”

Tony踮着脚尖，蹦跳着来到了钢铁侠盔甲的边上。不是线条流利的马克五代，而是初代钢铁侠。战衣在救援后就被丢下了，他在关闭Stark工业的武器生产部门后去打捞又重新组装了回来。

过了很久，Tony说。“因为我必须去试。我需要彻底纠正我过去的错误。我一次又一次地给某一些人机会，然后把其他人丢在尘土里。后者里有些人已经走的太远了，但他—我可以拯救他。如果成功的话，长期来看对SI也会有利。” Tony抓了抓他的头发。

Pepper没法掩饰她宠溺的微笑， 但她还是假装愤愤地说，“行吧。就做你认为对的事，我总会给你擦屁股的。”

“太过分了。我多好养，” 把手放在胸上，Tony仿佛受伤似的倒吸一口气。

“Sir，如果我能提醒您，过去的两千七十二次，而且还在不断增长的事件表明您和好养完全无关。”Jarvis狡黠地指出。Tony和Pepper同时为那些记忆畏缩了一下。

“两千？你在调戏我了。” 每个Stark的人工智能都会自我学习，就算Tony用相同的编码重写Jarvis，他们也不会相同。这就是独一无二学习过程的美妙之处。

“一如既往，Sir，我的计算是准确的。”

“好吧，那看起来下个月Jimmy Choo女鞋的春季款上市是件好事了，不是吗？”

 

 

 ----------

 

 

出乎任何人的意料，Stark工业正式宣布任命Hammer工业作为生产钢铁军团的外包商。

外界都知道在关闭武器部门后，SI卖了大部分制造军方武器的厂房，只留了一条精简的小型生产线，专门来打造钢铁侠战甲。

和日夜生产Stark科技的其他巨型工厂相比，留下的工厂显得过分的简朴，扑灭了很多人希望SI有一天能重回武器市场的希望。外界都猜测SI会扩张产线，选择自行生产。不管怎么说，就算是个骨架，钢铁军团也是参考钢铁侠战衣设计的。而人们都知道Tony对钢铁侠战衣有多看重。说SI这个决策震惊了整个产业都是轻的。

Hammer和Stark家族是长期的竞争对手。自从Hammer产业在Stark博览会上蒙羞之后，人人都判断Stark会因为对手的衰落而沾沾自喜。然而Stark把这个百年一遇的生命线给了Hammer，凭一人之力确保了Hammer工业会渡过他们自掘的坟墓。无数阴谋论四起，但Tony唯一想的是，原来要说服Hammer他想要帮他是一件这么困难的事。

Hammer那时正在一家养老院做社区服务，努力适应他的新生活。Tony本以为他走进去，宣布了这个大计划，然后可以在Hammer感激的下跪前离开。事实上，Tony花了半小时解释Hammer工业仅仅会生产外壳，以及不行—他不会给他们蓝图—Hammer这才勉强同意会和他的律师们一起看下合同。

无论是否是家族产业，你需要有很高的智商才能成为百万美元的军火巨头。Justin Hammer并不蠢，他知道自己的弱点，也预见性地雇佣了专业人员来解决他无法处理的问题。尽管这些都不能改变他是个糟透了的工程师的事实，而且这个工程师还偏偏渴望击败TonyStark。

其实如果Hammer没有用脉冲证明自己，Tony会袖手旁观。但他做到了，这让Tony无法看着他倒下。Tony不知道合作会把他们带去何方，但他会保持警惕。

只有外壳的生产会被外包，Stark工业会自行完成所有的组装以及未来的维护。Tony被背叛的次数普通人活两辈子也比不上，他不会这么轻易再信任别人。合同直到钢铁军团建成到期，三百台搜救装甲，可以装载飞行员或者无人驾驶。这个规模下，钢铁军团可以同时完成多项任务，即使机甲被俘获了也不会造成问题。

Tony一直在拖延这个项目。照理说他应在“过早离世”前交付它们，在他消失的三个月里，他也被经常地要求说明进展。但Tony很聪明的选择了给他们新元素的进展。

现实是，他两个都没动手，但没有人需要知道。他可以直接用上一世的原理图；它们已经在他的服务器里躺了两个多月，积了不少隐喻的灰尘。

Tony这次打算让别人花力气来求他。政府，军方，商业伙伴，每一个人。Tony太了解提供太多，太快的后果了。曾经他只想抛洒大量精心制作的礼物给他的朋友，他毕竟是天才亿万富翁不是吗。如果他不能无中生有的供给，他还有什么用呢？

从来不觉得自己值得被人接纳，他花了好多功夫掩饰他的困境。他不能冒险让人觉得他弱，或更糟—无能。他会支付飞机票，邀请麻省理工的“朋友们”出海。这习惯早就形成了，当复仇者集结后，他给全部人装备了定制的盔甲，为每个成员设计了整层楼，指望着他们也许会有一丝想法想要留下来。他把自己的大厦给了他们当总部，消除了所有法律问题，仅仅是恳求他们能签下协议，因为他不想伤害他们—他不愿意看着Ross派队伍来截杀他们。

所有的努力，到头来，他仍是个配角。对他的父亲来说，他从来都不够好。对他的团队来说，他从来都不够好。他的恐惧，他的不安全感，统统被随意地拂到一边。

Tony 差点压坏了他手头的工作。

“你精神不集中。” Tony吓了一跳，抬头看着Stephen Strange 医生在工作台上俯过身。他手里拿着腿部义肢的膝关节。

“这么快就好了，史蒂芬妮？” Tony扬起了一边的眉毛，关节部位可是从来都不容易。

“名字是Stephen，或者Strange博士，随你喜欢。” Stephen叹了口气，徒劳地纠正着Tony。“没错，完成了。稳定的双手可是神经外科医生的先决条件。”

“Jarvis，扫描，模拟测试，和上一版型号比对。”Tony抓过Stephen手里的关节，他们称呼对方名字有一段时间了。

Stephen观察着Tony，工程师忙于把关节安装在一个塑料的腿肚子上。Stephen远远不是个心理医生，可如果他没判断错，Tony心里有事。

他在晚会的两天后整理了行程表，清出了一个固定时间段，给Tony打了电话。Tony展示了真正的Stark风格，撇开预约，当即问他当天晚上有没有安排，收到了否定的答复。

那个夜晚开启了之后的很多次见面，绝大部分是在Tony的实验室。Stephen惊讶于自己的热衷程度。正如Christine曾明确的指出过，如同所有自负的混账们，他仅会对熠熠生辉的天赋和才能着迷。TonyStark，别的不说—天才到令人发指。

他们之间有一些东西在变化，还不能称之为友情，但也远远不止是一般的认识。Stephen不习惯人们能够跟得上他的思路。他充分享受着和另一个才华横溢的头脑沟通的感觉，他可以随意抛洒观点，对方只会以两倍的速度再反馈回来。

当他们安静的工作时，他们分享空间却不太交流。Stephen意识到他会经常看向另一个男人。纵容着自己的迷恋，他选择更多地和Tony交流，也发现了对方更多的一面。他了解到Tony的某些特质和大众印象完全相悖。TonyStark经常被描述成括噪的，想要引人注意的花花公子，但私底下在实验室里，他不能离这个描述更远了。

有时候Stephen观察到Tony在沉思，打量着手里的活，但又好像在看远处。这时对方脸上的表情难以形容，酸楚，怀恨，混杂着苦涩和深深的痛苦烙印。这些时刻只会发生在Tony当作避风港的实验室里面。

Tony Stark经历过一些大多数男人不会活着走出来的事件。

“祝贺你们，Sir，Strange博士。义肢的活动性能上升了百分之四。” Jarvis记录着原型，给出了结论。“样品的耐用性能仍待测试。”

“中奖了。我就说替换材料可以解决问题，”Tony拍了拍博士的手臂。

“我怎么记得是我坚持采用了新的结构。你之前的校准可是糟透了，”Stephen取笑道，试着隐藏他的微笑。

“你真会杀价。这样吧，功劳我们俩对半分，五十-五十。” 俩人持续快活地拌嘴，Jarvis在背景音里提供着数据支持。工作室里充满着轻松的氛围。Tony怀念这种感觉，怀念可以有人在他的创意圣地里和他交流想法。这带给他的四肢一股温暖的感觉，在Bru之后—Tony打断了他的思考。

Banner。在Banner之后没有体会过的感觉。Banner在他最需要的时刻总是缺席，在他想要打开心扉的时候，他睡着了。

Tony阴暗地考虑着他和Stephen的新关系能维系多久。Stephen会在什么时候露出真面目？是会在他背后捅刀，还是拿了想要的弃他而去？

“又来了，” Stephen评论，他总管不住自己的嘴。

“什么？” Tony有些疑惑地停止了打字。

“你知道我说的是什么。这个。” Stephen对着Tony比划着。“这个孤单的，受苦的天才形象。”

“有些人可是觉得它很有魅力呢。” 自动还嘴，Tony逃避着对方的眼神。“你打算怎么做,对我嘘寒问暖？告诉我这不是我的错，‘亲爱的Anthony宝贝，一切都会没事的对吗？’” 他用抑扬顿挫的音调刺激着对方。

“我宁可告诉你摆脱它，” Stephen责备道，“不管是什么，过去的经历不会消失。你只能自救。”

“这就是我一直在做的，这些年，自救。” Tony把平板丢在沙发上。“你今天怎么了？我要是给你搬把梯子，你能从我背上下来吗？” 他把他推开，踮着脚走到厨房区，夸张的开关着橱门。“这儿什么都没有。我饿了，咱们点中餐吧。”

“好吧，不过我只吃真正的中餐。” 觉察到对方的回避，Stephen打算放他一马。 “我不敢相信上次你竟然说服我点外卖了。”

“人们还说我招摇，” Tony对他咧嘴一笑。“Jarvis，你可听到医生了。真正的中餐，两人份。” 他可靠的人工智能在Stephen身边的屏幕亮起了菜单。博士粗略扫了下，为他们点了单。

“清蒸鲈鱼，蔬菜，一份红肉。出色的选择，博士，” Jarvis，从来都是个叛徒，给予了肯定。

俩人安静地工作直到食物到达。他们目前呆在Tony合成新元素的实验室里。与马利布大厦不同，外送从来不会找不到这个处于纽约市中心的地址，即将建造的Stark大厦也离这儿不远。

Tony总是很谨慎地授权工作室的进出许可，这是他表达认同的一种方式。新实验室是他走向一条不同道路的开端，象征着他的改变。事实上，Tony并没有指望他会这么快把任何人带到这儿来。他们俩开始在SI总部进行一些头脑风暴的讨论，然后Stephen正式通过了Tony的“测试”进入了工作间。那之后他们相处的无比融洽，Tony终于放心把他们当前项目以外的知识也展露给Stephen。

Tony没有意识到另一个男人过来的次数，直到有一天，他在清理工作台时不当心摔了Stephen的某一只昂贵的钢笔。他抬头四望，看到Stephen的物品随处皆是。后来他开玩笑说如果Stephen打算直接搬进来同居，Tony至少应该先请他吃晚饭。然后Stephen就带Tony去了他最爱的餐厅。那之后不久，Tony打算对SI的实验室进行大规模的重新改造，他们俩就搬到了这里。

“看，你最近都是和我吃饭啊。姑娘们呢？” 出于好奇，Tony在吃炒菜的间隙问。

“Christine和我同意结束我们的浪漫关系，回到朋友的状态。”Stephen以医学手术的精准度拆着鲈鱼骨，Tony看起来总觉得有点大材小用了。“这对双方都好，考虑到我们还在一家医院工作，而人们总会留心到细节。”

“诶哟，你这次做了什么？” Tony打量着Stephen的行动，在他拆完的瞬间就抢了一块鱼肉塞嘴里。“顺便一提，你的手法真是完美无缺，" 他一边说一边品尝着滋味，"一根骨头都没有。”

令人赞赏的，Stephen只是摇了摇头。“我操作神经中枢以及外围系统的手术；鱼骨根本无法类比。以及，没有，我什么也没干。决定是双方的，来解决我们共同的问题。”

“承认你的问题是迈向更好男人的第一步。”Tony如同猎鹰一样盯着第二块鱼肉。

“也许是她导致了这段关系的失败，这种情形下我承担所有的责备从本质上说是不负责任的。”博士轻微地，令Tony非常失望地，把餐盘移出了他能够到的范围。

“说得好。” Tony吃完了炒菜，拿起了平板。“和你说一声，我接下来几周会有点忙，如果你有什么需要，Jarvis会让你进来。”

“你要出城？” 问题很随意，但Tony还是觉得嗓子干涩。Stephen低头吃着饭，Tony很感激。

“是，” 一个字的回复。和大众观点相反，Tony很善于撒谎。他只是不喜欢撒谎，尤其是对朋友。但是Stephen是个平民；他最好还是不要把他扯进来。

“出城。别太想我。” 他的一个更加“私人”的项目终于有了点眉目。Tony告诉Natasha他会反向入侵并不是在说笑。神盾的数据库提供了Tony在重生后就开始破解的谜题的最后一块拼图。

到目前为止，他仁慈的对待敌人。在神盾手腕上拍了一下就让他们过关了，与其还不如说拯救了Justin Hammer。。。下一位可不会有这样的待遇。Tony眼前有一条漫长又黑暗的道路，但他知道他能够穿越。

他必须能够。


	7. Chapter 7

先锋科技，或更为人知的A.I.M.，是Aldrich Killian打造的科学研究开发组织。这个私人智库起源的组织最知名的成员包括科学家Maya Hansen。她受雇于Killian共同开发绝境病毒，一种用于受损组织重生甚至断肢重生的基因治疗。

Tony需要的基因治疗。

不是那种把病人变成会随时爆炸的炸弹的那种令人作呕的地狱模式，Tony需要稳定，完整的绝境。无论科技如何进步，反应堆不能无限期地呆在他的体内，胸口的洞不利于他的健康，他必须要采取行动。

经历过上一世的整个事件，Tony知道那个手术有多危险。那是世界首例，成功概率并不高，但他那时出于绝望接受了，这不是他可以再次承担的风险。

他不会浪费眼下珍贵的重来的机会。他做了更多功课，了解手术流程需要一些时间来完善，但Tony 知道那并不是万无一失的，他需要绝境作为保险。

自从到达这个结论后，Tony事无巨细地调查了所以已知的变量。尽管Killian充满了信心，他的计划充满了漏洞。Tony有两个选择，要么潜入A.I.M.，装作为他们工作，花几个月卧底直到拿到配方，在这期间无视Killian把老兵们当成实验小白鼠的行为—要么解决了Killian。干净利落。

Steve Rogers曾说过 Tony不会为了别人牺牲，他不会趴在电线上让别人从他身上爬过去。好队长并不了解的是，Tony可以牺牲自己，必要时他会毫不犹豫。他带着核弹飞向奇塔瑞所在的太空，心知肚明这是一条不归路。但这样的决意不是随便做出的。生活中没有人全知全能，这也就是为什么在任何其他情形下，Tony会选择割断电线。他会找到问题，然后用最短的捷径解决它。

Tony并不害怕做重大决定。但如果他看到一条捷径来避免困难—更快达到目的—他会选择的。

“Tony！好久不见。。。” Tony站在还未建成的Stark大厦的顶层凝视着纽约的地平线，那里曾是复联的公共区域。AldrichKillian出现在他身后的电梯。“十一年，确切的说。你可以想象当我接到你要求见面的电话时有多惊讶。”

Tony没有回答，他继续看着面前的混凝土丛林。夜晚的城市被夺目的光束照亮，让建筑内部更难看清。Killian走到他身边。“太壮观了，不是吗？ 人类的成就。”Killian 看着呈现的景色。“十年前，这儿连一半的建筑都没有。想像人类如果再次拥有那十年，他们能做什么。”

Tony对这句话笑了，但是并没有到达眼底。“我现在就能告诉你。看到那块地吗？” Tony 指指左面。“这里会变成新的税务局，虽然在规划阶段就遭到了公众的很多反对。我们面前的那幢低层大楼？某个蠢货希望在那儿造一座一百五十层的高楼。SI把他告上了法庭。”

Killian的笑容消失了。“你想要什么？ Tony?”

Tony 急速转身面对身边的男人。“问题不是我想要什么，是你想要什么，Killian。” 他的问题在空荡的楼层里回响。大楼的外墙尚未完成，两人直接面对着九百尺的高空。“好笑的是，你从前让我无法入睡。” Tony 继续说，慢慢地接近边缘。“我一直在想，如果那天我没有这么对待你，事情会不会不同。如果我只是花了时间聆听，给你我的建议。我仍这么想。”

“你知道了什么？” Killian的眼睛在黑暗中危险地闪烁着橙色。

“但已经太迟了。我们都踏上了不归路，不论我做什么都不会令你满意了。“满大人“的爆炸已经开始。很快它们将变得更难控制。”Tony 不引人注意地触摸了手环。 “听着，我理解你对我的仇恨，如果你只是在这儿收手，我没有问题，能者居之。”Jarvis在他耳边轻语战衣的到达时间。“但你不该用人体实验以及操纵恐怖战争来赢取个人利益。那有点超过了。”

轻微风速的变化使Tony 跳向一边，没能及时避开Killian的攻击。他肩膀撞到了地上，袖子上有一个烧透的孔洞。”无论如何，” Tony 畏缩了一下。“我很抱歉。但是接下来这是你应得的。”

马克四十七流畅地出现在了视野。在Tony的指令下，Jarvis 用战衣当作钢铁的蚕茧，锁住了Killian。Killian 在战甲里咆哮，如同Tony预计，修改过的马克四十七成功地锁住了所有热源，正如在实验室的表现一样。

“运输包裹处置中，” Jarvis 指出。战衣从盘旋的地点飞离，设定的目的地是一个被遗弃的SI靶场，混凝土的地下掩体可以承受十倍以上的爆炸。一旦到达地点，战衣会启动自毁程序，从内部发射六枚导弹。

一枚之前就杀了Killian,Tony 为了保险多放了五枚。

“他怎么样了，Jarvis？” Tony喘息着坐在混凝土上。他已经规划了好几个月，但是见到它实际发生又是另外一回事了。

“战衣的表现非常不错。Killian先生还未到达战衣的能量上限，我猜测他清楚他不会飞。” Tony憋住笑，查看了手臂。表皮有一处轻伤，但它仍然很疼。他得等两个小时，等到战衣到达靶场，另一件一模一样的战衣飞回来再去治疗。对任何卫星图像来说，看起来就好像钢铁侠做了一件无辜的差事。

Tony在释放绝境抵抗战衣前就让Jarvis清除了所有Killian来拜访他的录像。Killian对这次行程的保密也帮了忙。Tony 甚至猜想也许他不是唯一一个对这次会面心怀不轨的人。

当第二件战衣到达时，Tony 飞回了马利布。他会一直呆在那儿，直到有人意识到Killian的失踪。如果Maya Hansen是他上一世遇到的那位女性的一半的话，她会联络他，恳求SI赞助她的研究，而他会拿到绝境的配方。

她已经如此接近了，无论有没有Killian，她都会完成它。

Tony 只会愉快地帮助她。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

Stephen Strange 把兰博基尼停在了实验室的外面。主人不在家让他有一丝不自在，但这周看诊有了一些空档，所以他想有效的利用这些时间。

“晚上好，Strange博士，” Jarvis 打招呼道。实验室的大门打开了。

“Jarvis。” Stephen 对着监控摄像头点了点头，就像和普通人打招呼一样。Stephen确信Tony把Jarvis当成一个人来对待，因为他见过Jarvis 所拥有的自由。

Stephen 穿过昏暗的走廊，他的皮鞋跟随着每一步回响。他没有要求开启大楼的全部照明，他知道路，而且他只会呆在主实验室。但是越往里走，传来的声音越清晰。有人在对话，背景里有音乐和—那是派对喇叭的声音？

Stephen带着疑惑去查看了。这声音有一些奇怪，听起来并不像个集会，背景音被降噪了，仿佛在一个很小的空间。Stephen打开实验室的门，被出现的人群淹没。医生畏缩了一下，知道要被挤到了，但人们在接触到他身体时变成了蓝色的矩阵模型。

这是个模拟情景。 

“嗨Tony！”Stephen注意到有人喊了天才的名字，他转向房间的中央，看到一个男人挣扎着走过去。“Aldrich Killian，我是您作品的粉丝。”

“我的作品？” 一位深褐色头发的年轻白人女性问。人们在尝试挤入一部电梯。她的手挽着Tony，怀疑地打量着来人。

“他是谁？” Tony同时问道。 “他是在说我，” 他转向姑娘解释。

Tony有些不一样，他看上去更年轻，更健康。但最重要的是，他胸口没有反应堆的光芒。

“对，当然，但是—” 那个男人，Aldrich Killian，踉跄地避过Tony的保镖挤进了电梯。

“Hansen女士，我的团队从您在麻省理工学院第二年时就开始关注您的研究了。”

“伙计，你要去哪层？” Tony的保镖问道，仿佛男人的话无关紧要。

“好吧，终于有个相关的提问了，事实上他要去一层。”而他们就在一层。“我有个提议。先锋科技是一个私人智库。” 男人拿出两张名片，递给Tony和褐发女子。

“她会那两张。丢掉一张然后不会打另一张的电话。”Tony 推开Killian，褐发女生对这句回答翻了翻白眼。电梯里的Killian持续狂热地述说着他的团体。这对Stephen是一个奇妙的体验，看到过去的事件如此清晰地重现。

人群冲出了电梯。Tony跟在坡脚男身后，让其他人先去。

Stephen有不好的预感。

“瞧，你说你叫什么名字来着？Killian？” Tony 揉了揉脸。“我看到了你的热忱，很明显你做了研究，但你的时机实在太糟了。不如这样—”他从外套里拿出了自己的名片。“早上给我的秘书打电话，她会安排一次见面。”

“我—非常感谢，您不知道这对我有多重要—”Killian 由于感激而颤抖着。Tony 笑看着眼前的尴尬景色，他再加入人群前拍了拍Killian的肩膀。

“谢谢你，Tony！你不会失望的！” Killian从后面叫道。场景消失了。灯光亮了，实验室回到了原来的样子。

这个发展。。。比他预期的要好。Stephen思考，如果面对这个情形，他很可能—不，他肯定不会像Tony一样尊重那个男人。

“二元增强现实溯回架构，或者称之为B.A.R.F.呃—它听上去有点拗口不是吗？” 真实的Tony从座位上站起来走近Stephen。“这是个非常昂贵的劫持海马体的方法，来消除。。。创伤记忆。”

“所以那些都不是真的？ 当时发生了什么？”Stephen 扬眉，接受了这个信息。

“天，你领悟地真快，” Tony喃喃道。“事实上—我当时是个完全的混蛋，没有直接拒绝而是玩弄了他。我让他等在屋顶上，说我五分钟后到。他去了，当意识到我不会来时，他短暂地考虑了跳楼，然后变成一个恐怖分子。”

尴尬的安静充斥着房间。

“所以这就是你的应对方式。你从来没有出城，是么？”Stephen平淡地说。指出，不是提问。

“现在你这样—” Tony 嘟囔着， “—对我的无礼到达了一个新的层次。我可是在和你交心。”

“你上次睡觉是什么时候？你脸上怎么了？”Stephen皱眉看着Tony的脸上的伤痕。“这些是烧伤？”

“这无关紧要，你搞错重点了。我是想要告诉你我犯的错—”

“坐下。我去拿急救箱，” Stephen 命令道。他彻底清洁了双手，拿着医疗药品。 “别动。”

“我没事。不要大惊小怪啦。” Tony 皱着脸想把Stephen的手拍开，却不小心拉到了受伤的手臂。 

“你手臂怎么了？” Stephen 用堪比X光的视线有效率地扫视着Tony。“把衣服脱了。”

“没什么，” Tony说。

“把。衣。服。脱。了。” Stephen无情的瞪视让Tony颤抖，他脱下了衣服。这就是为什么他躲避医生的原因。

“如果你想看我的裸体，你只需要说一声就好了。”Tony 说着俏皮话想要让气氛显得轻松些。

“这—可不是没事，” Stephen 深呼吸，厉声说道。他仔细检查着伤口。尽管手法显得有些粗糙，但包扎处理的并不像个新手，这让Stephen的强迫症好受了些。“我要把它们取下，重新消毒。” 他的视线不容Tony反对，Tony也没反对，他的钢铁侠战衣在大厅，而他还比较珍惜自己的生命。

“所以说。。。” 过了一会儿，Tony打破了安静。“你不打算评论我给你看到的那一幕吗？”

“能说的都已经说了，” Stephen的视线没有一刻离开伤口。“尽管我承认我有点好奇你为什么要在现在提起。从场景来看，那是好几年前的事了。”他无比专注地对待Tony的手臂。

“那个人，Aldrich Killian—不久前。。。失踪了。考虑他的处境，没人要赎金，他已经被认定为死亡。” Tony 用好的手臂搓了搓他的脖子。“我可能会收购他的公司，接管他的研究，你知道的，老一套。”

“你说他是个恐怖分子？” Stephen处变不惊地问。

“对。没人知道，但他在计划一些很恶心的事。”

“那有什么问题？” Stephen耸肩。“坏人没了，你接手，试着做些好事。”

“不是这么简单。如果我那些年前没有嘲弄他，他就不会变成恐怖分子，”Tony争辩道，充满负罪感的恶魔又浮出水面了。“是我的错。”

“简直荒谬。” Stephen皱眉，他停下手头的事，凝视着Tony。 “我不知道是谁让你这么想，抑或是你自己，但是嘲弄某人并不是让他们为所欲为的借口。我的医院总是有实习生觉得自己无所不能，却连器材消毒都做不好。我让他们无地自容。他们有去做非法实验吗？钢铁侠的诞生人人都知道；你变成邪恶的犯罪大师了吗？”Stephen继续说，没有意识到他的类比有多么的触动Tony。“你不需要对他的选择负责。他可以把愤怒化为动力，更加努力来证明你是错的。但他选择犯罪。你又能怎么办?”

Tony 呆呆地看着Stephen; 他从没这么想过。他把Aldrich Killian 加到自己长长的罪恶名单上，包括全世界谴责他的每一件事情。他不后悔杀了Killian,他知道他必须这么做，但是理性并不能阻止他的内疚。他一直以为只要他当初处理的不一样，他们可以避免整个绝境的惨事。但实际上，就算那天在电梯里的不是他，那也有可能是多年后的另一个人。又有谁说换个对象不会触发同样的后果呢？

“我没法变成邪恶的犯罪大师。” Tony停顿了很久说到，“我没有猫。”

Stephen不得不深呼吸，继续处理Tony的手臂。

“真的谢谢你，” Tony在Stephen合上急救箱后说。

“帮我个忙，下次去医院。” 医生竭力让自己显得冷淡疏离。看来Tony不是唯一一个不知道怎么处理感情的人。

“我可不保证。” Tony 看着医生去存放医疗箱的背影。

“这样吧，你给我看下B.A.R.F—真的，你得想个更好的缩写，然后我们扯平？”

这次Tony直接笑出来了。“没问题医生，不过我不觉得我们能够一次看完。”

“我哪儿都不去，” Stephen心不在焉地承认。

Tony 微笑。他希望这是真的。


	8. Chapter 8

“。。。结论是，Stark工业将会为这些装甲的维护负全责。每次部署后的钢铁军团必须要经过完全的检修。钢铁军团将在不同的高风险，高需求的状态下完成各种工作，任何影响它们表现的疏于保养都是不能接受的。美军会和安理会一起，严密监督确保Stark工业高效及时地履行这些职责。—Stark先生! Stark先生，你在听吗？”

最小化墨镜上的YouTube窗口，Tony抬头。会议室的所有人都看着他。

“没有。我走神了。” 打了个哈欠，Tony伸了伸腿。“休息时间到了吗？”

“你从哪儿开始走神的，Stark先生？” 发言人咬着牙问。

“大概是从‘女士们先生们，感谢你们今天的光临。’开始的” 控制不住的窃笑声回响在桌子周围。

“你觉得这很好笑吗，Stark？” Thaddeus Ross站了起来。“如果你不听话，即使当个总统的宠物也不会宽恕你的叛国罪。你最好开始显示出你的尊敬—”

“说到叛国罪—” Tony打断他，双手扣住，好像忽然意识到什么。“Harlem这些天怎么样了？超级士兵项目怎么样了？自从上次那个超大的棕色愤怒怪物后你有什么印象深刻的成果吗？”Tony几乎为Ross感到抱歉了，他的脸色变得如此之紫，那肯定很痛苦。

“既然我们还在尊敬这个话题上，你知道还有什么是不尊敬的表现吗？威胁机器人搜救部队的所有人，在可预见的将来会给你工作的人。在座的每个人都知道安理会仅仅是因为让你难堪才让你主管钢铁军团的。现在坐下，大家都在等你。”

 

 

 ----------

 

 

 “你交朋友的能力从没让我失望，Stark，” 会后一个声音叫住Tony。

Tony转过头，发现Nick Fury，神盾的局长，跟他面对面站得很近。

“我听说你那天给了我的特工一些麻烦。”局长看着对面的男人。Tony看上去很精明清醒。他的三件套熨烫得毫无瑕疵。系着改装跑车红的领结，戴着名牌墨镜，他让亿万富豪发明家的称号实至名归。Fury当然知道这些只是伪装，但不论演技与否，Tony确实看着很健康。

“呃欧。”不准备解释，Tony只是盯着局长好的那只眼睛。“如果这就是你全部要说的，我有更重要的事要做。”

Fury在Tony准备离开时才开口。“我可能拥有一些你会感兴趣的物品。你父亲的遗物。”

“那些废物？你烧了吧。” Tony转过身。“下次见。”

“这些对你都毫无意义吗，Stark？家族遗产？保护地球？你说的那些想要把世界变好的话呢？” Fury挑战他。“你父亲是神盾的创始人之一，他对你有很高的期望。”

Tony猝然停下。他不得不佩服老谋深算的特工，Fury显然深谙怎么才能击到痛点传达他的意志。“听上去好像是你需要我，局长。你的小胡子抖着想要做什么？”

“我想你不需要我向你解释有我们不能理解的力量。你为什么忽然对天马（P.E.G.A.S.U.S）项目感兴趣了？”局长回问。

Tony面无表情。天马是研究和利用魔方的项目代号。也是神盾最为保密的秘密之一。所以他不奇怪Fury会发现他在窥探。

不幸的是，魔方也是Loki入侵以及之后纽约战役的关键。

“这就是为什么我我告诉你的人好好听你们自己说的话。让我们来玩一玩我们不理解的力量，那会给我们无尽的力量。”Tony嘲弄道。“面对现实吧，你们到底学习了多少个宇宙魔方来拥有这样的信心？”也许Tony知道的比应该的要多，但局长脸上并没有表现出来。“你觉得你是唯一一个有信任问题的人？你觉得Howard Stark，爬到美国顶峰的男人，不会至少给他的唯一继承人留一手？”到了这个地步，Tony只是在胡扯了，让Fury去追逐一个想象中的胡萝卜。因为事实上，Howard从来没有在生前为Tony做过任何好事，死后当然也不会了。

他真是什么也没有留给Tony。

Tony花了很多年争夺信息，拼凑出一些真相，尽管很多碎片只是来自不同的人们有选择的想要他知道的那些消息。他花了巨大的精力反复核查事实，极深的意志力打造起了自己的信息库。。。而所有的这些努力本可以完全避免，只要Howard给他留一本该死的日记，一个录像，见鬼的—任何东西都好，只需要他父亲向他解释下过去到底发生了什么，而不是什么隐秘的信息宣称什么Tony是他最伟大的发明。

Tony知道自己有多天才，他只是需要可靠的事实数据。

“你眼睛里的恶意是什么意思？你打算给我的神经系统电一下？”Tony摘下墨镜，刻意看向对方。

“你要什么，Stark？” Fury瞪着他。

“为什么每个人都不停地问我这个问题？”Tony戏剧性地挑衅道。“还是让我们来讨论下你想要什么。你想要我加入你的超级特权走狗小队然后神盾就可以吸血SI，但我不感兴趣。你想我上交战衣，我直播时给了参议员Stern同样的答复：战衣和我是一体的。它确实很闪耀—但是不行—你不能拥有它。你也想让我成为神盾随叫随到的手下，但这样做就和你们的报告自相矛盾了。强迫症，自毁倾向，教科书般的自恋—TonyStark不被建议。这些你还记得吗？”

Tony知道他很大声，事实上，目前还没人接近他们说明神盾花了很多功夫安排这次见面。Tony不介意，他们越在乎，越容易把他们绕进去。

“所以，原谅我如果我有一丝疑惑我们为何还在交谈。我已经拒绝了你的每一个要求。现在你还需要什么？”

“我需要你停止造成—” Fury被Tony打断。

“太晚了，不感兴趣。我来告诉你我想要什么：一个交易。让我进入天马计划，再加上一些别的条件，我会解救你于你还不知道自己有多深陷的痛苦麻烦里。”

“你在做梦，Stark，” Fury深思着。“我也许主持天马项目，但这是安理会的项目。就算我愿意，你身上也有太多牵扯了。”

“想办法，你很擅长那个。” Tony不想多谈的摆了摆手。“我猜你挺了解你们机构的历史。雇佣德国纳粹的科学家，让苏联无人可用？这可不是什么高明的计划。

他扔给Fury一个U盘，里面只有一半的名单。

“一个建议，如果我是你，我会做一些春季大扫除。这个建议是免费的。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

交付钢铁军团后，事态平静了些。Tony有了些时间来整理思路。他持续监控着他的项目，直到十二月份，他又不得不开始出席社交活动。但是，考虑到去年所发生的事，再加上整个时空穿越，Tony让自己慢慢来。他和家人朋友们一起过了圣诞，Stephen也令他惊讶的出席了。Tony好奇为何医生没有和他的家人一起过圣诞节，但他也聪明的没有提及。

同样的一群人在新建成的Stark大厦屋顶过了新年，Tony买了完全不合理数量的烟火。他们每人都贡献了自己的环境污染，用绚丽的色彩点亮了漆黑的夜空。大笑着他们的成果，Tony在烟花最绚烂时与Stephen四目相对，他们的身影在烟火下闪着金光。Tony感觉他的心停跳了一拍。

两人直到意识到Pepper和Rhodey在围观时才移开了视线。立刻装作什么也没有发生，Tony不知道在那个时刻Stephen是不是也感受到了什么。他沉迷于工作，事后并没有采取行动。这样其实更好，他们俩都不需要额外的难题，如果Stephen那晚后的态度代表了什么的话，Tony猜测医生本人也是这么考虑的。

SI全新的义肢产品在二月头上市了。Tony递交专利申请时把Stephen的名字填在了他的边上，这是属于医生和他两人的成功。每件事都进行地很顺利，B.A.R.F.在三月末也已经通过上市了。对外界来说，Stark工业基本上垄断了头条新闻。Tony被时代杂志选为年度人物，他和Ellis总统在白宫共进晚餐庆祝了这个时刻。纽约的权贵们争先恐后地抢着参与Tony出席的派对，太多人急切地想要和他接触。

Tony把名人这个概念带到了新高度。钢铁侠，亿万富豪，社会名流，知名工程师，他没日没夜地轮轴转。情有可原的—也不是头一次了—他的朋友们依然担心了。

Tony 一直都是个工作狂。以前他也有过持续爆发能量废寝忘食，但是他也有休息的时候。现在Tony总是在工作，实验室里敲敲打打，出席军方会议，或者在公众场合抛头露面。

甚至连Stephen也感受到了惊恐，而医生本人都是个工作狂。

他不得不编造接口让Tony呆在实验室里，至少这样工程师会开心些。两个人开始做一些和Tony上一世完全无关的项目。Stephen分享他在手术室遇到的麻烦，指出更好的器材可以避免这些结果。Tony便会画出蓝图，然后俩人从那儿开始着手工作。

他们俩组成了一个粗暴有效的团队，都注重结果，也可以彼此忍受对方无穷尽的理智主义。从来都不真的计较对方的嘲讽，他们甚至会为彼此阴暗的幽默感陶醉不已。

Tony挺喜欢Stephen。他识破了医生想让他放松的伎俩，但如果他们俩可以一边嬉闹一边又开发几个专利的话，他又怎么会说不呢？

就目前来说，事情进展的还挺顺利。但就好像生命中每件美好的事情都不长久，新年里Tony遇见的第一个问题是他没法解决的。

至少无法不用一些绝望的手段来解决。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

“Maya，来吧。给我一些进展，任何进展，” Tony恳求道。对面的棕发女生也同样的恼怒。她看上去焦虑，缺乏睡眠，对这位通常很冷静的女士而言，这通常就意味着一件事。

“我一无所获。” 她抓着打结的头发，满眼血丝地瞪着全息图。“我已经模拟了所有的可能组合。它不会成功了。”

“那是我在发现新元素的十个小时前说的话。一定有什么我们漏掉的—” Tony在屏幕上投射了更多的实验数据。

“承认吧Tony，它完了。绝境从来不该用在普通人身上。” 小心地坐在沙发上，Maya盯着远方。

她看上去放弃了。

Tony换了变量又算了一次。当结果依然是否定时，他重重地锤了下墙。

“你知道可笑在哪儿吗？” Maya嘲笑着他的沮丧。“我几年前就知道了。每次当我想要现实点放弃时，我想到了你。” 她转头看着Tony。“你让我坚持了下来。我不断对自己说：Tony会知道怎么解决这个。你会如此轻易地解决这个问题，就像你在瑞士那晚做的那样。” 她转过头，眼角浮出了失意的泪水。“我从来不让自己放弃。看看我，十三年后。绝望迫使我把项目卖给了A.I.M. 来换取资金。当你去年尾接手，关闭Killian的恐怖活动的时候，我欣喜若狂。我想我终于可以和Tony Stark一起研究了，这么多年，我终于可以完成绝境了。这些时间，这些努力终将是值得的。”

感受到失去的年岁的压力，Maya止不住一声崩溃的抽泣。“但有些东西就是不会成功的。我真蠢。”

“嗨。。。” Tony走近她，跪在了沙发前。“你尽力了，这就是研究啊。我们犯错，我们记录，然后我们再次尝试。这只是路上的一点小崎岖—”

“不。” 擦干眼泪，Maya起身。“我放弃了。” 她抓着行李说道。“绝境不是为了人类生理打造的。我不敢相信我过去有多瞎。”

“等等—” 震惊的Tony穿着实验服追着她，直到保安处。 “你不是认真的吧？这可是你毕生的工作，你就这样放弃了？”

Maya骤停，饱含感情地，她不敢面对Tony的眼睛，“当我见到一件注定失败的事情的时候，我是知道的。我只不过不愿看清而已。我已经浪费了十三年的生命，我必须在浪费全部生命前停下。”她把门卡放在附近的一个窗台前。

“我很抱歉，Tony。” 她就这么走了。

Tony无语地被钉在原处。

他需要绝境。如果手术失败了，配方能救他一命。放弃不是选项。他们是如此的接近了。他只需要找到一个降低病毒排异率的方法。Maya是对的，他们已经竭尽所能地完善绝境了，问题在宿主身上。

只要他能够找到方法强化宿主。

Tony踉跄地回到实验室，用紧急洗眼水洗了洗脸。

他一直指望不需要动用那个的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们终于对望啦。*倒吸一口气*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亲了！

去西伯利亚的天气恶劣异常。

当Tony下定决心回那个地方时，他的心情是纯粹的沉重。他极速飞行，金红的彗星撕破风雪风暴。

西伯利亚以漫长，残酷的冬季闻名，也是地球上人类分布最稀的地方之一。除了定义“冬季”这个概念以外，它全年平均气温在零下，Tony觉得冬日战士的据点在此处真是名副其实。

“接近坐标点。”Jarvis的存在让Tony的胸膛有了点热度。他很感激有人提醒他这次不用面对两个超级士兵了。

钢铁侠的战衣闷沉地着地了。Tony花了些时间关闭设施。尽管此地不再营运，冬日士兵项目诞生了一些九头蛇最好的杀手。用镭射枪射穿了防护，Tony打开了一个权宜的入口。里面的黑暗是令人窒息的，就好像一个等待吞噬他的巨兽。只有反应堆的光亮指引着他。Tony在通道里穿行，直到到达了记忆里的那个地下室。

“备份这里的服务器，隔离一切数据直到我亲自来看。”Tony把Jarvis外接在了主机上。他打量着四周，等待人工智能编织它的魔法。

五个冷冻仓放置在他右边的墙边。Tony接近了其中一个，玻璃被雾化了，但他可以隐约见到里面男人的外形。

“他们是谁？”Tony扫描着冷冻仓，存放着记录以备日后查看。

“根据服务器的资料，他们是一群精英杀手。这些人拥有着九头蛇史上最高的暗杀率。他们加入冬兵项目，意图复制原始实验体：James Buchanan Barnes中士。”Jarvis浏览了主机回复。

接受了这些信息，Tony一个个一击爆头。

“原地待命，我去四处走一走。”不稳地吸了一口气，Tony启动了战甲的推进器。他复位了上次的路线。

在这片空地上，他们看了冬兵杀他父母的录像。在那面墙上，他把Steve压在了一片废墟下面。Tony回忆着，不一会儿，他到了地窖。

Steve用一根电线锁着他的咽喉，使他半身委顿在地。Tony对着屋顶的悬梁发射了一枚导弹，困住了冬日士兵。徘徊在这片空荡，那日的景象浮现在他脑海。

“你记得他们吗？”“我记得他们每一个人。”

他们扭打在了地上。

“这改变不了已经发生的事。”是啊，改变不了。Tony记得自己这么想着。

“我不在乎，他杀了我妈妈。”他切断了冬兵的金属手臂。暂时占了上风，他给了美队退下的最后一次警告。冬兵扑上来抱着他的腿，半秒后Steve压在他身上。队长把盾牌砸进了他的头盔，一次，又一次，又一次。。。

Steve扒了他的头盔。Tony举起手臂护住头部。在他身上的这个男人—这个他在复仇者第一次集结时就把后背托付信任的男人—把他的盾牌砸向了反应堆。反应堆的金属被砸成了两半，玻璃粉碎，Tony感到了心脏结冰的感觉。

收回头盔，Tony躺倒在了他上一世的位置。他看着雪花落在蜿蜒的柱子外面。小小的结晶构成了一条白色的毯子覆盖了地面。Tony转向另一边，几乎期待着鬼魂们的出现。但他们不在那儿，不在这一世，上一世也没有回来过。

“他是我的朋友。”“我也曾是你的朋友。”

安静震耳欲聋。

“下载完毕，Sir。”被思绪动摇，Tony一下子从地上爬起来。他合上头盔，平行显示系统即刻上线，令人舒适的蓝光充满了视线。

Tony猜Jarvis是故意打断他的。

往回走，很多想法涌现在他脑里。回到主地窖，他颤抖着启动了显示器。

“Jarvis，打开任务报告，Howard和Maria Stark。”几页手稿出现在屏幕上，Tony下拉，直到发现了录像。

“播放，”他命令道。

目不转睛的，Tony强迫自己又看了遍录像。在粒状像素的显示屏上，冬兵追上了他父母的车。Tony看着他们撞向了路边，他看着冬兵一次次地把他父亲的头砸向方向盘，他看着他的母亲被勒住脖子直到死亡。

这些已经不能再伤到他，如果他已经对疼痛麻木了的话。

Tony摘下斥力炮，触摸着影像里的车子。他的指尖停留在显示屏上，直到屏幕隐去也没有移开。

再见，妈妈，爸爸。

Tony结束他的上一世时，和很多事物都没有做了结。但他猜迟到也比从来没有了结要好。在特别糟糕的的日子里，Tony仍会怀疑美国队长是否曾把他视作朋友。深思熟虑过事件的发展，他估计答案是肯定的—在某个时刻，美国队长是他的朋友。

Steve Rogers单纯的更在乎Barnes。他放弃了一份友情去救另一份。那是一个冰冷的，残酷的真相。和协议一点关系都没有。如果有机会重新选择，Tony仍然是会被牺牲的那个。他仍然会被留在那个在战损盔甲里为了呼吸挣扎，他仍会是那个被留下的。

人们都有自己的偏爱；Tony已经不会总揪住这件事不放了。

直到傍晚他才有了离开的勇气。在他身后，设施经历了一系列的爆炸。橙光点燃了夜空，Tony没有回头。

他允许了自己一小段时间悼念。从今往后，他只会向前。

“Sir，你今天应对的非常出色，” 他的人工智能安慰道。

“孰能生巧，Jarvis。” Tony深呼吸，他已经拿到了他所需要的。“推进器全速，我们离开这儿。”

  

 

\----------

 

 

有人说信息是21世纪的货币，Tony不能更同意了。

通过梳理西伯利亚服务器上的内容，Tony对九头蛇过去七十年的运营有了透彻的理解。大部分情况都令他惊讶。即使有预警，他仍然发现了许多尚隐藏在暗处的玩家。连根拔起这个机构将花费相当的努力，以及后续数十年的仔细管理杜绝死灰复燃。Tony没有资源来完成这件事。目前来说。

作为一个有百年基础的独裁准军事机构，九头蛇的毒牙牢牢地咬住了当前的社会，渗透了政治以及经济。政府的每个部门几乎都有休眠的九头蛇特工。对于美国队长上一世竟然能够阻止九头蛇的纯粹的，偶然的运气， Tony感到哑口无言。

在已知的九头蛇人员名单上加上更多名字，Tony花时间有条不紊地消化新的信息。其中包括九头蛇自己的超级战士血清。自从Erskine博士在重生行动中被暗杀了，很多组织尝试着复原他的配方。无人成功，但如果冬日战士项目代表了任何事的话，Tony几乎可以肯定九头蛇已经很接近了。

太接近了—事实上。

Tony注视着手中的蓝色血清。他花了大半个月在实验室里完美配方，然后再消弱它。血清目前处在百分之二十的有效强度，可以开始临床试验了。配方只需要一点灵感，一些新鲜的点子，一切就迎刃而解了。

降低强度是减缓副作用的第一步。根据资料，冬日士兵项目在实验对象拒绝联络员，显示出极端暴力倾向和疯狂的行为后被冷藏了。Tony嘲笑了记录，上面说有一名实验对象甚至制服了Barnes。

人类生理是有极限的，任何越界的行为都会导致反噬。Erskine博士的配方正中最佳平衡点，最大化了好处，而把缺点降至基本为零，但他的过早离世造成了Steve Rogers将是唯一的受益者。

幸运的是，Tony并不打算成为超级士兵，他都不愿意成为一名普通士兵。目标从来都是强化他的身体直到他可以承受去除反应堆的手术。但如果百分之二十的血清能够给他加速治愈以及提升他在战场上的存活率，他也不会为之抱怨。

滑门的声音引起了他的注意。“史蒂芬妮？” Tony猛地转身，他没有期待陪伴。“你不该在工作吗？”

Stephen Strange把物品放在了门口的长凳上，他正好听到Tony的问题。“我是的—直到Pepper打电话给我说你已经在实验室呆了超过六十个小时了。急救今天病人不多，下午我又没有病人。” 医生叹了口气，挂好他的外套。“所以我来做我的第二份正职：给你当保姆。”

Tony捂着胸口，假装受伤了。“你伤害了我，我还觉得我们处得很不错呢。” 他从座位上站起来，手里拿着血清。“不过你来的正好，有兴趣做一个小小的实验科学吗？”

Stephen看着蓝色液体挑眉。“那是什么？”

“我没问它的功能，但我确定那是个机密。”Tony手指摇晃着药瓶。 “所有我能说的是，它会帮助我的心脏问题。”他在反应堆上画圈。

“这东西有一丝合法性吗？” 医生问道。

“严格的说，有。” Tony走向了旁边的房间，Stephen紧跟着他。屋子中间有一把看似无害的扶手椅。直到Tony启动了装置，一排蓝色的药瓶出现了。“你觉得如何？” Stephen看着Tony把瓶子装载到了机器上。

“绝不。项目负责人是谁？” 关切占了上风，Stephen质问。“我不会帮你注射任何我没有事先看过配方的东西。”

“谁说你要注射的？” Tony耸肩。“你的工作就是漂漂亮亮地站在那儿，然后在如果一切非常糟糕的发生时来拯救我可怜的屁股—不过我和你说不会的—我的计算没有问题。” 亿万富翁接着把自己绑好。 

“Tony，你不可能是认真的。临床报告呢？任何证据说明这个配方可以用在人体实验上？”Stephen研究着机器，找寻着关掉它的方法。“你会杀了你自己的。”看到对方明显没在听后，他双手压住Tony不让他动弹。

 “哦—是啊，我是怎么想的？”Tony气恼道。“这正是我需要的：更多监管。无数人命死在了争抢这个配方上，医生。我不能冒这个风险让配方离开这个房间。”

Stephen烦躁的发声。“我不是在说那个— ”

“好吧，我知道你在担心。” Tony坐着，把手伸向Stephen的肩膀，轻轻按了下。 “但我已经竭尽所能确保它的安全性了。配方已经被减弱至百分之二十的活性。即使不能生效，它也不会杀了我。我可以承诺我不会做任何愚蠢的事，但我们都知道一旦你离开，下一秒我就会回到这里，而我不想对你撒谎。所以你是更希望我一个人犯傻，还是由你照看着犯傻呢？”

Stephen起身，沮丧地咬着唇。他双手抓头。除了作秀，Tony厌恶提及反应堆。对他来说，能够在私人场合提及，再加上向Stephen求助，已经是个巨大的进步了。尽管这个机器看起来像个刑具，也许它没有那么糟。Stephen信任Tony—尤其在科学领域。

“我恨你，” 医生最后说道，走近一个放置手术器材的桌子，开始拿他需要的器材。

“我也爱你，纸杯蛋糕。” Tony对Stephen飞吻了好几个来表达喜爱。“另外你知道，给我当保姆可是个全职工作。”

“我从Pepper那儿听说了。要是我不知情的话，我得说她大概想把火炬递给我了。” Tony脱了上衣，Stephen把一排排药瓶对准了Tony的手臂和背部。“这会疼。” 医生消毒了针剂将要穿透的皮肤。

“没有疼痛，没有收获。” 尽管装的勇敢，Tony其实有一些紧张。他从来都不喜欢打针。

“Jarvis，启动程序。”

“校准中。” 他的人工智能说道。椅子后仰伸长了，使Tony平躺在了上面。感应器扫描着血管，血清调整着它们的位置。

“Tony，现在停止还不晚。” 机器开始增压，血清等待着注射。Stephen靠近Tony，搜索着他脸上任何的不适。

“护牙托。” Tony要求。几次深呼吸后，他咬住了Stephen给他的塑料。

一片寂静，然后一下子，所有的针穿刺了他的皮肤。Tony疼痛的吼叫，但这和血清被打入身体的炙烧感相比不值一提。这些细小的药剂瓶仿佛包藏着海洋，时间一秒一秒的过去，Tony低哑的呻吟升级成了完全的嘶喊。他在束缚带里挣扎。Stephen强迫自己只看着Tony的体征，他的心脏在胸腔里跳动的方式是自从第一次单人手术后就没有出现过的。医生一直以自己的冷静为傲，但眼下他的思路一片混乱。

不建议医生对自己家人做手术是有原因的。

程序的每一秒钟都是对Tony纯粹的煎熬。他的身体到处在燃烧。针头呆在他身体里直到药剂瓶被清空，之后一下子就退出去了。Stephen奔向他想要止血，然后意识到所有的伤口已经愈合了。

“Sir，你的体征很稳定，” Jarvis提示到。

“好吧—” Tony在呼吸间嘶哑地说，“这结尾可真平淡。”

“你感觉如何？” Stephen问。他解开了Tony一条手臂上的束缚带。“你有哪里痛吗？呕吐？意识模糊？用力握紧我的手。” 他握住Tony的手，轻轻地握了一下。

 “嗯嗯，这感觉不错，你能对另外一只手也同样做一下吗？” 下意识打着嘴炮，Tony想要动一下腿，直到意识到他还被绑着，他扯掉了束缚带。

“Tony，这不是一个玩笑，你刚才经历了实验治疗。”不确定该是为Tony感到害怕还是对Tony感到恼怒，Stephen拉近了两人的距离，完全侵入了Tony的个人空间。Tony感觉他的心跳又开始停拍了，要么他得替换他的反应堆，要么就是Stephen对他施了什么可怕的魔法。

医生的眼睛一直是这么蓝的吗？

情不自禁地，Tony牢牢地抱住了Stephen的腰。医生困惑地想要脱身，但没有成功。Tony慢慢地把Stephen拉近自己，给男人充分的时间来抗拒。医生把手放在Tony的胸膛上稳定自己。

Tony淌着汗，赤裸的胸膛。

“如果不喜欢，你现在就应该打我—” Tony还没有说完，医生的唇压了上来。

Stephen一开始有点小心的僵硬。Tony用了一秒钟重启大脑，然后对这个吻倾其所有。Stephen没有防备速度的突然变化，但他迅速地调整了。他激烈地争夺着控制，身高给了他不公平的优势，他把舌头压进Tony的嘴，挤掉了工程师肺部所有的空气。

Tony不愿意承认失败，吸了口空气继续。这是个非常邋遢而又激情的吻，两个男人都想打动对方。Tony伸手插进了Stephen精心梳理的发卷，把它们弄乱。他用力扯掉了另一条腿上的束缚带，带子飞到了角落。拥有了新的自由，Tony挺着身靠近Stephen，身体的接触让医生发出了呻吟。

“Sir，我是否可以在您和Strange博士性交前建议一次血液测试？” Jarvis评论道。两个人呆住了。Stephen先回过神来，他迅速起身。 

“他是对的，我这样极度不专业，” 医生说。他离开去取注射器，Tony仍然被绑着，他的下体仍在汹涌的状态。

“Jarvis，我有没有说过你应该改进一下你说话的时机？”Tony捂脸。

“我也可以对您这么说，Sir。现实可不是一部庸俗的医疗剧。” 生硬短促的回答。

Stephen花的时间比Tony想象中的要长。当他再走进房间时，他看起来已经完全冷静下来了。可是Tony丝毫没有花功夫整理自己。他还是躺在原地读邮件。Stephen不确定Tony是不是故意的，但他还是对眼前的景色咽了咽口水。Tony保持着大部分被绑着的状态，皮制的束缚带陷进他的皮肤。身处一个医疗手术现场，这个场景和Stephen性幻想里的景色非常令人在意的接近了。

喘息地诅咒着，Stephen尽可能迅速地给Tony松绑。

“你的心脏问题看起来并没有治愈。” 为了分散自己的注意力，Stephen手指围着反应堆打转。他取了少量血样，Tony手臂上的伤口在针头拔出的时候就愈合了。Stephen顿住，他不喜欢看到的这个奇观。

“这只是热身，下周我约了一个专家团队，我希望你也能在。”Tony提到，明显想要回避房间里的大象了。” Jarvis，发出邀请。”

“已完成，Sir。” 

“这是一个短期的副作用，还是永久性的？”Stephen不打算轻易放过Tony。

“呃—既然我们已经完成了…”不自在地转动着身子，Tony闭眼。不管了，他想着。 “你大概得知道那个蓝色的东西让我，嘛。。。我不会称之为超能力—”

“Tony。Stark，” Stephen呵斥他。他对这个谈话方向有很不好的预感。“你干了什么？”

“嗨—至少那只是百分之二十，对吧？我也没变成一只乱跑的野兽，事先说明我可不会拿你的安全冒险，我指示Jarvis麻醉我，万一—”

“你是不是对自己做了基因改造？” Stephen急速起身，撞翻了椅子。

“你干嘛总是理解地这么快？” Tony喃喃道。“就像我说的，事情可能更早，非常糟。”

“我以为—我怎么会这么蠢？”Stephen不敢相信他所听到的。“我以为那就是个实验药，最差情况。”

“别这样，配方已经试过也测试过了。” Tony内疚地摸摸鼻子。“至少在全部药性下，实验对象可能展示了一些暴力倾向，但我纠正了那些。就像我修好了每样东西一样。”

“我不敢相信你对自己做了这个。”Stephen在房间里踱步，审视着空荡的药瓶。“我不敢相信你对我撒了谎。” 医生转过身看着Tony，在注射后第一次认真的研究他。他现在注意到了细微的不同。Tony看上去更强壮了，他的体格更饱满。他胸膛上的肌肉看上去像是石头雕刻的，他身体的每一个动作都展示着力量。

Stephen后退。

“你不是认真的，我没撒谎。我只是。。。没有告诉你所有的事。老实说，如果我说了它是什么，你还会让我注射吗？”Tony在话说出口时就后悔了。

“当然不会！Tony，我是个医生，这和我所有的道德观相违背。” Stephen不常见的笨嘴拙舌了。“我救人，不是拿他们来进行冒险的人体实验。” 他嘶声。“我以为。。。我以为你理解我。”

Tony现在觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋了，他试着再次挽救。“求你了，Stephen，听我说。我的错—我没好好思考。我只是想抢占先机—”医生一脸被背叛的神情伤到了Tony，而他本以为他已经不可能再这样被伤到了。“我是个蠢货，让我来弥补你。”

“不。” Stephen失望的摇头。“我觉得我们都应该冷静下，保持距离。” 他转身去主实验室取回自己的物品。Tony只能看着。

“Sir，Strange博士已经离开了。” Jarvis在几分钟后提醒。

“该死。” Tony诅咒着自己。他原以为他已经没有了信任问题，但其实他还是无法对人打开心扉。他并不是故意误导Stephen，但潜意识里，Tony并不想透露会阻碍他计划的信息。

Stephen值得更好的。

如果有人没对他上一世的灾难做出贡献，那个人是Stephen。Tony却用自己唯一不想被对待的方式对待了他。

他必须要做出补救。他的人生再也承受不了失去任何人了，至少不是以这样的方式失去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *铛铛铛* 你们不会以为一切都会进展顺利，对吧？


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奇异的剧情线即将开启。

从经验来说，事情总是在变好前会变得更糟。

Stephen没有回一个电话。到了第三天，Tony放弃了，转而向Pepper求救。史塔克工业的现任首席执行官在知道Stephen不再接Tony电话后，和Tony聊了很久才肯为他联系Stephen。

Tony在实验室里踱步，等着Pepper在旁边的房间里打电话。再过了好似几小时的悬而未决的令Tony想要咬指甲的煎熬后，Pepper带来了好消息。Stephen会参与他的手术。不过Tony不会这么早就庆祝胜利。如果Tony对Stephen有任何了解，他知道医生为自己的工作自豪。Stephen可能仅仅同意出诊来确保Tony不会成功杀了他自己，至少不会在这周试第二次。

和他预料的一样，手术日Stephen躲避着Tony，直到他麻醉后才出现。Tony第二天醒来，不太舒服，但比上一世的药物引发的头疼要强多了。这立刻证明了他的超级战士配方的成功。

问及当日的状况，Pepper告诉Tony，Stephen在手术室呆了十七个小时。医生一直在他的身边，直到Tony要醒来才离去。

Tony搬去了马利布别墅康复，强化后的体格让他在术后几小时内就痊愈了，其实不需要康复时间，但Tony不能让别人知道这个秘密。手术前他故意向媒体泄露了手术的文件。他是全世界最重要的名人之一，如果他没有解释就要解除标志性的方舟反应堆，大众和军方都会争抢答案。

如此惊人的新闻连日上了国际头条。后果是，如同钯中毒事件一样，Tony不得不接受漫长的“康复时间”。但这一次，他并没有享受到无责任的假期，由于一个明确的原因，Tony感觉就像被囚禁在了自己家里。

Stephen仍然没有接他的电话。

Tony不断地尝试，却总是被转到留言系统。Stephen仍然会联系Jarvis了解他的健康状况，但每次Tony想说话时，Stephen就会挂机。Tony在那之后学会了保持安静。他确信Stephen知道他在偷听，但医生就是不回应他。

这是最好的惩罚。要是Tony不是接受惩罚的一方的话，他简直要为了对方的执行力鼓掌。Stephen仅仅认识Tony不到六个月，他已经完全读透了Tony。他知道怎样才能触动Tony，而这其实非常微妙，因为Tony根据不同的人扮演不同的角色。他上一分钟可以是亿万富翁花花公子，下一分钟就会变成安静的发明家。他是钢铁侠，名人，政治巨头，名单还能继续，但所有他的角色都有一个共同点。

他讨厌被无视。

而Stephen正在做这个：无视他。他们都知道医生很生气，但也没有气到完全不管他了。Tony很感激，但这不等于他没有感受到处罚的严厉。他无比想念Stephen，实验室没有了医生就是不一样了。Tony已经习惯了有人在那儿支持他，给他想法，与他交流。当他独处时，他是一潭死水，安静的空气让他咽下了狡黠的俏皮话和风趣的评论。

在Tony打算不顾后果去医院堵截Stephen前，他收到了一个包裹。

标准邮局包裹，里面只有一张便签和一只不能追踪的手机。便签上的标志和他所处的马利布别墅讽刺地让Tony觉得好笑。上一世，神盾强制下线了Jarvis，入侵了他的家。这一次他们礼貌地请求联络，而一切只需要Tony显露些脊梁。

当然，他的骨气也和他近期凝聚的影响力有关。为了展现无礼的藐视，Tony让邀请在角落里积了会儿灰才打了电话。第一声电话就被接通了，十分钟后，Fury出现在了电话的另一端。

“我需要其余的名单，Stark。”

“而我需要进入天马计划，但成长的一部分就是让我们知道我们不能总是得偿所愿。” Tony噘着嘴说。尽管没有视频对话，局长觉察到了他的态度。

很长的沉默。当Tony已经打算拿出平板继续作业的时候，Fury说到。“我会让你进去。”

“这是个好的开端。” Tony故作轻松地表扬了。“但在我们成交之前，我确实提过天马计划不是唯一的要求，对吗？”

“你提过。” 当处理未知事物时，Fury有足够的耐心。这是之前Tony没有注意到的，单纯因为上一世他从没有在同等条件下谈判的余地。

“让我们都明确一件事：我不是一个不讲理的商业伙伴。牛顿第三定律：作用力和反作用力。我希望你明白我的意思？” Tony喝了一口咖啡，他开始享受这个对话了。“先说清楚，派一个间谍来监视我的生活，然后制造病毒入侵我的公司？不酷。这是首犯。这个间谍把我的安全主管关进了后备箱，试图绑架我，二犯。” 电话另一端完全安静了。

Tony随意慢吞吞地说，刻意露出他冷静声音下的恶意。 “然后，你的人又不得不访问某位医生，某位有常识的，对你们询问保密病人信息感到一丝奇异的医生，当然他没有给你们任何情报。三犯了，局长。”

“你以为这是什么，Stark，幼儿园玩过家家？ 我们不得不这么做，因为你拒绝合作” Fury开始了，但是Tony打断了他。他上一世已经受够了与人方便了。

“没有懊悔？没有一个廉价的道歉？我对你有些失望。我知道这游戏怎么玩，Fury。你监视我，我监视你，标准的工作日。但你不该把我身边的人卷进来。我以为你的机构是扮好人来着？” Tony指示Jarvis发送他之前准备的文件。“所以这是我的条件，接受它们，不然你就慢慢发现谁会在他们课余时间吟唱九头蛇万岁吧。根据名单上第七级通行级别以上的特工人数，你未来三十年内都会有个绝妙的时光了。“

Tony知道他赢了，局长一言不发地挂了电话。

 

 

\----------

 

 

他父亲的遗物在第二天快递给了他，以及神盾目前搜集到的全部关于魔方的初始信息。Tony又等了一个礼拜，他第三个和最后要求的板条箱送到了。

当木箱到达他的车库时，Tony拿了根撬棍打开了它，丝毫不在意会不会损坏到油漆。填充物下面是一枚红蓝相间的盾牌。在这个圆形物体的中央，有一枚星星，它是好几代人的希望象征。

直到现在，仅仅注视着它仍会让Tony作呕。他把盾牌丢进了储藏室。他知道Fury花了点时间拿到这个，但他相信局长的能力。更重要的是，盾牌其实更多的是历史和情感价值，而不在于它里面少量的振金，所以无论Fury找谁拿了许可，对那人来说都不算太大损失。

Fury，和指挥系统的所有人一样，猜测Tony想要熔了盾牌用来打造钢铁战衣。这有一定诱惑力，甚至仅从狭隘的报复层面来看，但Tony尝试着更好地控制自己的冲动。

他会把盾牌作为筹码，等到适当时机，让别人欠他的情。神盾此时还一无所知，在易主的仅仅数月后，一个俄罗斯的石油团队打捞起了北冰洋的瓦尔基里号。在沉船残骸中，他们发现了Steven Grant Rogers的身体，仍然存活着，被冰块低温封存。

到了那时，无论多少的爱国传销或者感情勒索都不能说服Tony上交他荣耀的飞盘。他也许会来软的，在全球灾难时暂时出借，但是盾牌是根本的无可争议的属于他的。

Tony甚至会让美国队长习惯拿回“他的”盾牌，而在对方惹到他的时候突然收回。到那时Tony才会残忍地熔掉这个唯一能提醒Steve在咆哮突击队度过的时光的物件。Tony会把它和钢铁战衣融合，仅仅在每次钢铁侠出现在电视上时当着Steve的面炫耀。

盾牌过去和将来都不属于美国队长。在被丢弃在西伯利亚的更早以前，Steve Rogers就放弃了它。他把一个人的安危置于所有人之上，对Tony撒谎，不尊重Howard Stark的死因。那个为了他朋友做了盾牌的男人，那个从来不会住嘴描述Steve有多棒的男人。那个尽管Steve沉到了大洋底部，也从没有放弃搜寻他的男人。

Tony，作为一个真正的Stark，也许有一天能够原谅，但他永远不会忘记。

“Stark先生，我们到了。” 他边上的车门开了。Tony对特工坚定的点点头，走向了门口的男人。

“局长，作为一个被彻头彻尾背叛的男人，你看上去好极了。” Tony对Fury眨眼。

“作为一个半死在手术台上的男人，你也看上去也好极了。” Fury回敬。

Tony暂时离开世界舞台后，事态相对平静。他最后一次被拍到是出院时对外全黑的多用途汽车。很多人猜测钢铁侠在取出方舟反应堆时受了重伤，Fury当然没这么容易就吞下这些可疑的信息。神盾没有捕捉到任何消息直到事件上了头条，这更让他怀疑整个泄露都是有预谋的。如果是策划的，那就说明Tony有理由想要暂时远离社交场合。

所以，尽管Fury对Tony的诸多放肆要求不满，当意识到对方的度假胜地是莫哈维沙漠时，他还是松了口气。把危险的变量放在能看到的地方是常识，哪怕只有半个脑细胞的人也知道，任由Tony Stark在幕后只会意味着麻烦。

局长转身离开，不理会Tony是否跟上。Tony则在观察周围。联合暗能量行动设施，另外一个名称是天马项目总部的所在地可以被定义为一个小镇。Tony怀疑任何研究者被不被允许外出，所以神盾也要必须提供他们家人的住宿。

“我发现了天堂！” Tony感叹道。他看着孩子们在人工草坪上玩。“在一片荒无人烟的沙漠中央，我都不想走了。”

“你最好习惯，我可是冒着风险带你进来的，Stark。这些是基本守则，我建议你阅读。” Fury想要递给Tony一个文件夹，Tony无视了。他不喜欢别人递东西给他。 “守则也会电邮给你，从头到尾读一遍。” 局长带着Tony穿过了几个安全检查通道。

“作为研究人员，你会被允许一周进行一次外界通话—通话将被严格监督。如果你想离开，你可以在我们检查后离开，但是你将不被允许再次进入此处。” Fury带他去了实验室。 “我得和你说清楚，这是安理会的项目。如果你违反了规则，你会被指控。我也救不了你。” 局长用好的那只眼睛瞪着Tony。

“我以为这个就职演说会由比你工资的低的人来干，但无所谓，我又不是打卡的那个，” Tony一边说一边暗暗记下方位。

“Stark。。。” Fury没有往下说，但他的语气传达了事态的严峻。

“对我有点信心，Nick。我同意不带我的人工智能过来，不是吗？甚至我的战衣都放在家里。我没打算来这儿找麻烦。很有可能我参观了魔方室，决定不值得浪费时间，一周内就走了。你不会再见到我。” Tony拍拍局长的肩。 “到那时候为止，我希望食堂的口味不错。”

Tony直接就去了魔方室。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

原本是建来调查常规科学理解之外的现象，联合暗能量行动设施同时雇佣美国航天局和神盾的专家。他们中有Erik Selvig博士，一名被聘来研究魔方的天体物理学专家。他在接触到思想宝石后进了一所精神病院，如果有任何人问Tony的意见，那是不可想象的浪费天赋。

由于研究的高保密性，联合暗能量行动设施的保全包括了一些神盾最好的特工，特指Clint Barton。在这个宇宙里他从没有见过钢铁侠，然而Clint每次遇到Tony时都像一只鹰似的盯着他。Tony确信Natasha告诉了Clint宴会那晚的对话，他无所谓。他不是来这儿交朋友的。

Tony已经在设施内呆了三周，说实话他快要因为长期的禁闭而发疯了。近距离研究魔方，再加上神盾的分析数据，Tony有了他需要的一切，来应对Loki还有差不多一年才会发动的入侵。

一些全球最聪明的人聚集在这里，不过一个人也只能讲这么多关于宇宙物质，暗能量储存，和多重空间旅行的启发性对话，直到他渴望外界的简单的安慰。Tony有一个月没有见到他的家人们，在这个情形下，即使和天才们一起也无法让他继续下去了。

“好了，我要回家了，” Tony在他的工作台后咕哝。他花了好几小时处理观察数据，甚至他加强过的背部肌肉也开始痉挛了。“告诉Fury我要出去了。” 他指示着被派来监视他的特工。

Tony全速冲出实验室。当他觉得自己不会再呆很久时，他要求寄来了钢铁侠公文包。他期待着重新回到文明中；第一站毫无疑问将是芝士汉堡摊位。也许钢铁侠的降落会引起一些喧闹，但几张签名照应该能确保他的订单会被优先。。。

“Sir，我们绝望地想要联系您。” Tony步入他的战衣。Jarvis在他们见面后说的第一句话是他没有想到的。

“Jarvis，怎么了？实验室起火了吗？我们是谁？” Tony连珠炮地发问。延迟了起飞，他徘徊在设施的停机坪，引起了保安的怀疑。

“在您最后一个电话不久，一周以前，Christine Palmer博士告诉我Stephen Strange博士经历了一起车祸。” Tony脸上的血色一下子消失了，他感觉到肺部的空气排不出去。一段时间里，Tony忘了怎么呼吸。

“Strange博士在大都会综合医院进行了手术，正在恢复。他的情况目前稳定，但他的双手遭受了严重的神经损伤。您想和Palmer博士通话吗？她也许有关于Strange博士近况的最新消息，” Jarvis建议。

Tony靠着最近的货箱勉强站立。“伙计，也许下次你可以试着先说好消息的那部分。” 他按住自己的鼻梁，至少Stephen还活着。

吐出了一直憋着的一口气，Tony合上头盔，全速离开。他撕裂沙漠的蓝色天空，直飞纽约。

“给我接通Christine。” 如果有些事发生了，而Tony没能在那里帮上忙，他永远也不会原谅自己。医生帮了他这么多，Tony会用尽所能来回报他。他是全世界最好的工程师，而Stephen是世界级的神经外科医生。

他们两人协力，他们会让Stephen恢复原状的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直到写完这章我才意识到队长是和盾牌一起被发现的，但是情节设定原因就让我们假设盾牌是和魔方一起被发现的吧。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节章很甜哟，过来吃下奇异铁的安利吧！(///▽///)

“他在哪儿？” Tony用标志性的三点蹲伏式降落在了大都会综合医院的屋顶上。

“重症监护。”Christine一脸焦虑地奔向他。“撞上了山坡，他们找到他的时候，神经损伤已经不可逆了。你读了他的病例？”

“是的。” Tony脱下战衣，一步两阶台阶地冲下楼。“带我去见他。”

 “Tony。。。” Christine不断地看着他。“在你进去之前，有件事你得明白。”

Tony猝地转身。这听上去可不妙。

“我该知道什么？很糟吗？还是糟透了？” 他强调了后面一句。

Christine叹息着，她擦了擦脸，过去的一周对她来说一点也不好。看着所有人中偏偏是Stephen变成一团受伤的血块实在让她难以接受。“我相信Jarvis已经告诉过你我们试图联系你了。”

“是的，你们试了一周。我在参与一个保密项目，不能与外界联络的那种。我发誓，如果我知道—”Tony恼火地解释。

“我知道。嗨，我不是在怪你。我知道你不会故意不接电话的，”Christine安慰道。 “但是。。。好吧，你需要从病人角度来看这个问题，一周是很长一段时间。尤其是当他们整天躺在病床上。。。”

“噢—” Christine的回复让Tony始料不及。他的大脑短路了一秒。

“我尝试告诉他，他只是在杞人忧天，你是关心他的。如果能联系上你，你会马上过来的，这你刚才也说了，但你知道他能有多么固执。” Christine刚遇见Stephen时就知道她完了。

“天哪，” Tony喃喃道。他一下子明白了。“Stephen以为我抛弃了他。”

说不出话来，Christine轻轻的点了头。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

“你来干嘛？来显摆的？” Tony轻柔地关上了身后的门。Stephen因为受伤而嘶哑的声音在房间一角响起，“你走吧。”

医生躺在床上，双手被悬在吊腕带上，金属的夹具夹着他的手指。Tony可见的少量肌肤上布满了伤痕或是碎裂，但是最令Tony伤心的是当他进屋时，Stephen看向了另一边。医生的一只眼睛肿的无法睁开，但另一只眼睛，仍然极其美丽的蓝色，他拒绝与Tony对视。

从Tony遇见医生起，他从没见过这个男人如此的平静。Stephen和自己一样，是一直在行动中的，读最新的报纸，和Tony拌嘴，或者帮助他的研究。而现在Stephen一动不动的躺在那儿，像个破碎的娃娃。

Tony慢慢地接近Stephen，他保持着中立的表情，很小心地不流露出看到这样的Stephen对他的伤害。即使Christine没有提醒, Tony也知道假如Stephen有一丝怀疑Tony在可怜他的话，他会更加受伤的。

“我从来都不乖乖听话，” Tony说着俏皮话。他坚定地走向床边，占据住Stephen的视线。努力使自己看起来自然些，Tony靠在了墙上。他双手插袋，掩饰着握紧的双拳。

Stephen嘲弄地笑了。“行啊，干脆点。”

“我不是有意不接电话的。” Tony在口袋里不安地绞着手指。“我参加了个保密的研究项目。你知道的，一周只让对外界联系一次。”

“我想你的原话是 ‘我会出城一段时间’，而我的回复是， ‘不是吧，又来’。” 医生瞥了他一眼，Tony假装没有看到。

“好吧，所以你知道一半，你知道百分之四十。” Tony不安地踮着脚跟。

“百分之四十知道，百分之六十猜测当你知道我没用了，你就离开了，”Stephen说到。

Tony感觉到胸口升起的的钝痛，Stephen的评语简直和他自己的不安全感如出一辙，这打破了他的伪装。

“Stephen, 你真的相信吗？”Tony举起双手。“当你需要时，我会跑掉？求你了，我才是我们中阴冷孤单的那个，对我有点信心，哪怕是为了我超大的自尊，我绝不会抛弃我的任何朋友，更不用说是你。”

“你走了一周—一百六十多个小时，没有一个字，而你通常第二声铃声就接电话了。你让我怎么想？” Stephen恶声恶气的说。快速的对话引起了一阵激烈的咳嗽。Tony奔向Stephen身边，忽然害怕触摸他，医生全身都是伤痕。

“而你现在。。。就这么进来，然后叫我相信一切都会和从前一样?”Stephen虚弱的笑了，声音阴沉。“人们会离开的，Tony。我理解。我还不如你就—”

“我关心你，” Tony唐突的脱口而出。“我要说几次，你固执的大脑才能明白？”Tony弯腰，他的脸直接贴近Stephen的，迫使医生注视着他。“你不止是我的朋友，你是—天，我不知道你是什么，但你对我来说就意味着这个世界，我们会修好的。”他指着Stephen的手指。

医生一言不发。

“Stephen—” Tony恳求道。

“我需要证明。” 很长的沉默后，医生低语，他嘶哑的声音几乎听不见。Stephen再次扭头不看Tony，仿佛为他的要求感到羞愧。

Tony只想到一个办法。他们亲吻了，世界在周围融化了。一开始是缓慢的，如羽毛一般的轻柔，安慰着语言触不及的地方。Tony的手抚摸着Stephen的锁骨，小心的避开他脸上的伤。他们的呼吸纠缠着，有一秒钟Stephen觉得他又没事了。。。直到他想要一路触摸着Tony的脊椎，想要把他拉近自己身体直到两人毫无缝隙，然后爆发出的尖锐，刀割般的疼痛。

“躺着别动。” Tony轻声安慰着Stephen痛苦的呻吟。倔的象头驴，Stephen又试了一次，直到痛苦变得无法忍受。他恼怒地喘息着，陷进了枕头里。他想靠意志力让手静止，但他从前引以为傲的稳定的双手不复存在了。

“你真是难搞。” Tony摇着头，他调整着枕头让Stephen更加舒服些。 “在我们尝试任何治疗前，你必须先康复。”

“我还在生气，” Stephen在柔软的垫子里挣扎。

“我仍然准备充分道歉。如果你能允许，我会非常得体的道歉。”Tony忽闪着他的长睫毛，玩笑地引诱着。他知道Stephen对他的小鹿眼没辙。

“那取决于你道歉的细节，” Stephen心不在焉地回答。

“这样开始如何—” Tony又快速地啄了一下Stephen的嘴唇。

“停下，你的山羊胡子很痒。”

Tony翻了翻白眼，医生掩藏笑容的努力完全失败了。

“我的胡子十分的雄伟，非常感谢。如果你让别人替你刮的话，你的胡子也会很棒的。”Tony指着Stephen不经打理的络腮胡。他本打算开医生的玩笑，没想到Stephen一下子安静了。

“我不想让他们同情，” 过了一会儿，Stephen承认。再次见到Tony让他放下了一些不知不觉背上的包袱。“他们是我的同事，仍然是，但大多都表现得好像这是他们最后看到我的样子。好像我。。。被毁了。” Stephen舔着嘴唇，他不安的时候会这样做。“我知道我的手一团糟，也不奇怪了，考虑到手术是该死的Nicodemus West做的。没被截肢我已经很震惊了，但这不是我的结局，” 医生眼里的坚决不容置疑。

“我已经联络了专家，也许会有实验治疗，但我会治愈我自己。在那之前，随便他们怎么假装，表演他们的同胞情谊，我知道他们在背后嘲笑我。他们不会看到我的弱点，我不会让他们得逞，”Stephen嫌恶地嘲弄着，带着隐约的苦涩。

“哇—别急，甜心蛋糕” Tony从来没有问题认同Stephen的藐视，但他自己也会通常把身边的人赶走，因为害怕他们会发现他的弱点而离开。他对每个人都这样干，包括真正关心他的朋友们，所以他知道Stephen要去的方向。“这儿还有一些问题。让我们一个个解决。”

“别这么叫我。” Stephen对这个昵称愤慨的皱眉。

“不够华丽吗？那我再换一个，依偎的纸杯蛋糕？” Tony逗他。

“Tony—” 医生警告道。

“种马小布丁？” Tony继续，他玩的不亦乐乎。

“这太变态了。你加重了我的伤势。” Stephen过去的一些表情浮出了水面，Tony打算把它们视作进步。

“就叫种马小布丁。” Tony兴高采烈地宣布。“但说真的，也有人会真的关心你。偶尔你不在最好状态也没关系的。”

“哦，你是说比如你？” Stephen嘲笑。“我们都谈不上在交往。”

Tony可以感到被冒犯，但实际上，他太懂Stephen当下的困境了。如果回到十年前，处于Stephen的境地，Tony绝对会做的更糟。他经历过这些，他可是孤立自我的专家。

“是啊，比如说我。” 没有辩解，Tony直率的，真诚的凝视着Stephen。他可以分辨出Stephen全身僵硬的时刻；医生没有料到Tony的回复。“我不会因为你不在最好状态而离开你。我不会利用你，我也不会嘲笑你的挣扎。我经历过这些，做过这些。”Tony指指方舟反应堆原本的位置。

“你一开始不信我也没事，事实上，我不建议你相信。”Tony举起一根手指强调。 “这样如何：我会证明我自己。我的资源就是你的。我们一起联系你那些优秀的专家，然后分头工作。你搞定医学方面的，我来搞定工程学。如果最终你的手好了，你欠我一个道歉。”Tony淘气地眨眼。 

“我。。。可以接受这个条款。” Stephen犹豫地同意了，仿佛即将步入一个陷阱。“但你不是需要参与一个保密研究项目吗？”

“我可以同时做几件事。” Tony大胆地说。“今天我在家办公。我对处理冲突的行程表很有经验了。是不是，Jarvis？”

“您这周其余的行程已经被清空了，Sir，” Jarvis在公文箱战衣内回复。“所有的重要会议已经被重新预约。”

“如果你坚持，不过既然它们能够被重新预约，明显它们不怎么重要。”

“和您不同，Sir，我们中有些人必须得维持一定的勤勉。” 在钢铁侠公文包上部，Jarvis投射了Tony更新行程表的全息图，Tony装作没看到。

“让我们回到更重要的议题，我先去买午饭，然后我们一起看你的病例。我猜你还是可以吃营养奶昔的？”Tony往门外走，看了眼时间。

“我的消化系统没有出车祸，Tony。” Stephen轻声叹息，他喜爱的凝视流露出他没有想让别人相信的这么无动于衷。

“好，我二十分钟后回来。你别乱动。” 门这次被漫不经心的砰地关上了，传达着Tony的变好的情绪。

Stephen盯着几秒钟前Tony站的位置。

一起，工程师是这么说的。

分开这么久后，Stephen可以接受再次习惯一起的感觉。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

沐浴在Stark大厦工作室的人工照明下，Tony按摩着额头。当轻微的压力没有帮助时，他抓了自己的头发。他拉得很疼，但并没有减轻他颅内的压力。

Tony快速瞄了一眼钟，显示凌晨一点四十五分。对他从前放纵的工作时间来说，这不值一提，但他知道再过几小时，等Stephen醒来发现他还没上床，他绝对会付出代价。

医生在离开重症监护后不久的几天前搬进了顶层的套间。这完全是处于现实的考量，因为Stephen不能开车，而他需要每天出现在Tony的实验室。尽管Stephen拥有自己的房间，他们并没有睡在一起，这个举动还是让Rhodey拍了几下Tony的背，以及Pepper自豪的眨眼。Tony试着解释他们并没变化，还是大部分时间呆在实验室，只是分开休息，但好像越描越糟。在他知道之前，他已经被打上了处在一段“健康的，发展中的关系”的标记。

“Jarvis，等待状态，” Tony下令道。工作室断电后他坐在黑暗里。过去的一个月发生了很多事，他需要一些个人时间来理清思路。

他已经把收集到的魔方数据建模，用来提前二十四小时估测能量峰值。如果Loki打算提前到来，这点时间也够应对了。Tony已经准备好了对付仙宫人的物件，这点上他并不过多担心。

大部分他植入神盾的漏洞没有被发现，Tony相信神盾知道它们的存在，但除了用另一个单独的操作系统来替换他们现有的主机，他们无能为力。从他们内部清理的痛苦的进展来看，Tony猜测Fury无暇顾及其他。

Tony从不质疑局长的能力，但从神盾里剔除九头蛇可不容人掉以轻心。九头蛇编织了一张布满寄生虫的网，如果不处理，他们会加速恶化，直到美国队长以牺牲神盾为代价毁了洞察计划。而Tony释放了他的名单，仅仅用来交换单纯的个人利益。因为他知道神盾是余下的全世界对抗九头蛇的最后一道防线。

一小撮复仇者可以击毁单个项目，可以拯救迫在眉睫的世界危机，但他们永远无法解决根本问题。九头蛇关于新纳粹恐怖分子集团的理念已经被时间证明，他们需要一个机构能够对九头蛇保持长时间的警惕。因此Tony无视他的个人宿仇，从来没有犹豫过协助Fury。他也许会尽力把他们的关系变成互惠而不是互相操控的，但本质上来说，让神盾在不久后死亡从来都不是一个选项。

这就来到了他迄今为止最大项目的开端。他近几年可能变得更加谨慎，但这并不意味着他改了主意。地球需要一些防御机能来抵抗外太空的威胁。

Steve Rogers曾说过每次有人想要在战争发起前终止战争，无辜的人民死去。但他没有承认的是，如果战争真的发生了，无辜的人民照样会死。而且在很多情况下，会千万倍地死去。Tony，作为一个工业巨头，未来学家，以及革新者，见过虫洞的另一端。他只是不能坐等全世界率先被火焰吞灭。

直面了西伯利亚事件后，Tony不但从感情上成长了，也仿佛解锁了之前被封住的一部分大脑。Tony现在把之前太痛苦的记忆在脑海里分类，然后慢慢分析。他事无巨细地分析审视引起索科维亚战争的每一个决定，直到辨明了三个关键催化剂。

首先当然是他自己的紧迫感，他的精神创伤在千钧一发逃离虫洞后又加剧了。他那时候需要时间疗伤，但事情的持续升级让他没有余裕。心理层面上，这次的他要稳定得多，他不知道当前的精神状态够不够，但只有时间能够证明。

第二个因素是心灵宝石，见识过了它的威力，Tony拒绝哪怕用一根十英尺的杆去碰它。事后想来，在已知外星球能量源可以操纵人类思想的前提下，当时每个人都非常奇怪地从容接受了暴露在它的能量之下，没有采取任何防护措施。这足以说服Tony应当尽早处理掉权杖。

最后的催化剂是Wanda Maximoff。猩红女巫这次将不会是个成功的因素。Maximoff双胞胎自愿参加九头蛇的人体实验来得到他们的超能力，而那些实验汲取心灵宝石的能量，因此双胞胎的变异取决于权杖必须留在地球上。Tony已经加速了在市场上搜索任何SI曾经非法出售的武器，甚至不惜重新购买它们，运回美国进行安全销毁。Tony这次不允许冒任何险，他会在萌芽阶段扼杀所有的威胁。

神盾丧失了对权杖的监管是个关键的转折点。没有女巫，没有奥创，索科维亚可以轻松避免，也就意味着没有协议。Tony没有理想主义到认为避免一个错误可以解决所有问题，但至少值得一试。心灵宝石的问题也带来了另一个复仇者们集体没有防御的危险。

精神控制。

传心术并不是个罕见的天赋。尽管Tony对变种人不怎么了解，他知道他们拥有的一些惊人的能力。Charles Xavier教授的参与是迟早的事，不论如何，如果Tony希望保守他的秘密，他必须得找到办法阻止读心。

这会是一个挑战，但也不是完全没有办法。传心术，如同任何蓝牙或者无线传输，有特殊的信号传输方式。如果他能合成一种材料来封锁那些信号，把这种材料编织到他的头盔上，或更直接的，制造一种东西可以抑制信号。。。

“Sir，Fury局长在线上，” Jarvis无预警地说道，打破了工作室的安静。Tony的思路被打断了。

意识到他忘了时间，Tony又看了眼钟。

竟然已经是凌晨三点了？

“接进来。” Tony叹气，Stephen会杀了他的。常年从事着高要求，高强度的工作，医生遵循着严格的睡眠时间。医生痛恨Tony为了一些第二天也可以完成的工作而通宵达旦，尤其是当Tony没有显见的理由却不去睡觉。这是没有自制力的体现，之前Stephen通常在半夜前离开，所以没有发现这点。而那时Tony总是取笑地叫他辛德瑞拉。

现在医生执意要纠正Tony的坏习惯，不论这会否造成生产力的下降。

“Stark。” 录像上的Fury也处在一个人工照明的环境里。

“晚上好局长，你面前的是Tony Stark的全息影像。标准顾问时间是每隔两周，每周二的十二点至一点，所以请在提示音后留言。” Jarvis，保佑他的人工灵魂，即兴播放了语音系统的声效。

Fury闭上眼，深呼吸。“这很重要，否则我不会偏偏打给你。” 局长表情严厉，明显Tony是他最后的手段。

“那你还在等什么？直接说。” Tony在他的旋转凳上转了个圈。 “现在是你的时间。”

“我们似乎不得不为了我们的处境感谢你。”Fury平淡的扬了扬一边的眉毛。如果Tony不知情的话，他得说局长心情不差。这安抚了Tony：不论眼下状况如何，神盾并没有严重的困境。转而让他疑问为何Fury选择在这个点打他电话。

肯定有什么要紧事。

“哦？关于？” Tony没有掩饰他的好奇。

“我只能当面透露详情。我能说的是，如果我们成功，那会给很多谜题带来一些需要的光明。”局长的声音里含着资深特工难得一见的希望。

“当我有兴趣，” Tony说道。秘密是有价值的，曾被无知痛苦地折磨过，Tony这次热衷于抢夺信息战争的先机。

“今天十八点整Rendezvous餐厅，Stark。别迟到了。” Fury直视他警告道。

“你们的人都是参加同一个互助小组吗？我会在我到那里时到那里。 ” Tony并不担心他们会丢下他先开始项目，如果能够做到，他们绝不会第一时间找他。

“别迟到。” 局长再次强调，挂了电话。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医生承认是爱情啦！新年首更和今早的汤团一样甜~

Tony晚上六点准时来到了神盾的总部的停机坪。局长在门口等着他，他指示Tony把战衣留在卸货区。

“好吧，但如果你们擦坏了油漆我会知道的。”Tony装作不在意地同意了。两人穿过一系列安检口，每一个都比上一个更加细致。“你朋友还真专横，” Tony在被建议脱下斥力表时问道。“直说吧，这些安检是为了什么？”

“三天前， 神盾潜入了一个已知的九头蛇基地。”Fury在最后一个安检门安全关闭后坦白。“谢谢你的情报，任务成功了。我们拘留了几位高级别的九头蛇人员，破坏了他们在当地的网络。”

“我猜你还没说到重点。” Tony和局长向前走。大楼这个区域的人明显地少了，专业人员快速地走动，几乎没人说话。

“没错。在任务成功后，我们对那个地方进行了大扫除。找到所有的隐蔽空间并不容易，但是在没收的物品中，有一个低温冷冻仓。” Tony顿住了脚步。西伯利亚的情景一幕幕在他眼前闪过，他可以听见金属的回响。

“就好像那个冰人奥茨？这可不是每天都看得到。”工程师默默表扬自己的迅速恢复。Fury注意到了Tony脚步的停顿，但他没有说话。

“我们解冻了他。他分享了些有趣的情报。” 两人继续在无尽的长廊上走着。Tony只知道两个低温冷冻仓，而两个都代表着麻烦。“你关于冬日战士知道多少？” 局长用令人不安的专注度观察着Tony。Tony知道Fury在找寻一个突破口，一个犹豫的停顿，或者一个紧张的动作透露Tony有多少情报。Tony对他笑了，露了很多牙齿。

“足够多。”

余下的路他们没有说话。

“自从知道他身在何处后，他没有试图逃脱。我们认为他只是在等候时机，但目前他很合作。”Fury一边说一边键入观察区域的密码。远处的墙上立着一面单向镜子，在那后面坐着一个被约束衣捆着的男人。

James Buchanan Barnes。

Tony观察着在软壁牢房里的男人，他和Tony小时候在国立博物馆见到的那个时髦的突击队里的形象相差甚远。冬兵的双脚被锁在地板上，一个黑色的项圈间歇地在他脖子上发光。左袖悬空，表明金属臂已经被取下了。三天足够使这个士兵长了些明显的胡渣，但是除了凌乱的外表，男人看上去没有受伤。

“但是有一个问题，” 局长说道。在一个附近的显示屏上，他浏览了一个冬兵在囚室的监控录像。Tony注意到在大部分的录像中，囚犯都一动不动，Barnes就坐在那里，除了吃饭和上厕所。Tony开始疑惑问题在哪儿，突然Barnes毫无预警地猛烈攻击摄像头，他摧毁了附近的所有监控，反复地拳击着防弹玻璃，直到表面满是鲜血。他烦躁的在牢房里踱步，失控的行为继续了几分钟，直到他忽然回复神智。沮丧地看着周围的损坏，他缩到角落里，直到重武装的人员进入拆除损坏物品。

“他会间歇进入暴力的疯狂。我们最后不得不把他绑起来。”Fury重播了带子，停在了Barnes在意识到拳击没有用后整个人撞向了玻璃墙的一幕。心理编程，九头蛇的馈赠。当我们突破了基地时，他们想要炸了主机，但我们还是恢复了一些数据。他们对他编入了触发词，用来每次从休眠后激活他的训练。当他清醒时，触发词的缺失会让他在事先设定的状态里切换。一开始我们以为他想逃脱，我们对他的项圈进行了几次电击，但很快我们注意到了他的行为模式。如果不迅速采取行动，也许会有不可逆的后果。这是为什么我们找到了你。”

Tony此时已经控制了他的呼吸模式来调整心率。他有条不紊的握拳又松开。“你希望我用B.A.R.F.对他治疗。”

“没错。” Fury扬起一挑眉毛，对Tony快速理解状况感到佩服。 “神盾想要获得一份使用二元增强现实溯回架构的授权。我们了解到这项技术尚在初期，所以对于创造了原型机的发明家，我们也希望能聘用你作为技术专家。”Fury又开始目不转睛地观察他了。Tony知道他们在玩一个猫和老鼠的危险游戏。理论上说，对方应该没有任何途径得知他父母死因的真相，从他上一世的信息来看，神盾也不知情。但是，神盾上一世也没有找到冬兵，因为他们没有Tony给的资料。

Tony毫不怀疑Fury会故意藏起真相，来达到他的目的。冬兵是一个运作良好的，生理强化过的资产，拥有着几十年的实战经验。他们会灌输给Barnes对九头蛇不可动摇的仇恨，继而把他变成神盾的工具。

“我需要一些时间想一下，” Tony停了一会儿来说。

“请便。” Fury亲自送Tony离开了观察室。离开了令人窒息的限制区域后，Tony给了Fury最后一次澄清的机会。

“在我走前你还有任何别的想要说的吗？” 工程师问道。

“确实有件事对你也许会有帮助，或者更像个警告。” Fury提示道。

“洗耳恭听。” Tony迅速戴上了还给他的手表，没有它让他觉得全身裸露，Jarvis在耳边和他确认设备没有被动过。

“你给我的那个硬盘上最有价值的名字无疑是AlexanderPierce。我一开始并不愿意相信。。。但看起来这些天你真不能相信任何人。一旦他和九头蛇的联系被确认后，我们隔离了他参与的一切。被废除的项目里面包括了神盾迄今为止最大的计划，名称是洞察计划。它原本用于在危机发生前消除它们，但是Pierce用它来清楚威胁到九头蛇的人。” Tony了解洞察计划，上一世美队就是通过这个毁了神盾。“我相信你会很高兴而且不奇怪地听说你是他们的首要目标之一，” Fury继续说。“但是，你目前为之着迷的—某位医生，在名单上的位置也离你不远。”

Tony迅速转身，他的眼睛背叛了他想要压制的恐惧。Tony从来没有见过洞察计划打算清除的完整人员名单。毕竟他知道这个计划是在神盾的倾覆以后，而那时危机已经被解除了。

“我会注意他。实际上，神盾可以在你离开时提供他保护—”局长的话被Tony随后的行动切断了。他的视线开始剧烈地摇晃，下一秒Fury意识到他被推到了一面冰冷的金属墙上，一个发光的斥力炮离他的气管只有几英寸。所有附近的战斗人员全都拔出了武器。Fury抬起一只手制止了他们。

“离他远点，” Tony低语。他的呼吸里有一丝颤抖，抑制着暴怒。他无言的威胁在大厅里沉重的回响。“你不要妄想，哪怕一秒钟，我会对你们的打算睁一只眼闭一只眼。Stephen是个平民，你们将不会把他牵扯进来。”

局长小心地保持对视，既不答应也不反对Tony的要求。Tony知道这不会是他最后一次听见这个。Stephen是一位极具天赋的医生，也是神经再生学领域最重要的专家。政府机关联系他只是时间问题。

“你不可能永远保护他，” Fury在托尼卸掉斥力手套后说。工程师看起来和平常无异，但是他的肩膀有一丝轻微的坚硬。他的眼睛眯起，坚固的防御让温暖的痕迹荡然无存。

“我们走着瞧。” Tony步入马克四十九的金属机体。他一言不发地发动推进器离开。

“Jarvis，我需要你二十四小时七天看着Stephen，直到我能安排一些固定措施，” Tony在一个人呆着后，立刻故作镇定命令道。

“也查下神盾对Barnes了解多少。” Tony在想要相信Fury和等着揭露对方的谎言之间挣扎。过去的几年让他学会不再期待不太现实的结果。

“从服务器上的资料来看，神盾目前没有冬日战士的完整受害者名单，”Jarvis叙述道。 “但是，考虑到神盾已经了解我在过去的十二个月内对他们服务器的监视，有很高的可能性他们把新的信息存在别处，”他的人工智能深思熟虑地补充。

Tony皱眉。其实这还不如Fury直接对他撒谎来的容易些。不确定性比熟悉的敌人还致命。但是眼下，他担心的是更重要的事。

 

 

 ----------

 

 

Stephen穿着丝绸睡衣，大字躺在Tony的床上，等着工程师洗完澡。想给Tony树立个好榜样，他抵抗着想要拿起平板的念头。浴室套间的水声已经停了一会，但是Tony还不见人影。这肯定了Stephen先前的观察，Tony的心情很差。医生决意要找到原因。

医生并不是天性好管闲事，他对不感兴趣的人完全无动于衷。只不过Tony凑巧是他认识的人里面是最能吸引他的那个。

Stephen沉思着凝视天花板，他们如此迅速又顺畅地融入了彼此的生活，Stephen在结束后才注意到。那时候他是这么专注于治愈他的双手，Tony第一次提议后他就搬进了大厦。有一段时间，他们俩继续着之前的行为模式。他们咨询着Stephen多年积累的人脉，那些专家逐一被两人否决了，他们要么就是提出非常不靠谱的实验治疗，要么就是完全拒绝看病例。医生完全能够猜得出他们的想法，毕竟如果情形对调，他也会这么想。

Tony在各方面帮他捱过了这些初期的咨询。工程师从金钱和心理双方面支持着他，坚决拒绝让Stephen分担任何账单。Tony也说服了Stephen按兵不动，直到他们能想出一些不会弊大于利的疗法。绝望着想要解药，Stephen向Tony提出使用工程师移除方舟反应堆的血清。医生清楚他没有资格要求，研发血清的资源必定是天文数字，但Tony再次证明了他会毫无保留地帮助他。

工程师其实早就开始实验超级士兵血清能否对受损神经起作用，但令两人失望的是，血清的力量在于强化而不是修护。这让Tony别无选择，只能重启之前他已经归类为失败的一个项目。

绝境。

作为一种基因治疗，绝境重写宿主的DNA，加强他们的生理机能。绝境控制人体的生物电，用它来激活大脑控制修护的部分，从而达到对人体化学的重新编码，实现重生治疗的功能。从现有数据来看，绝境允许使用者愈合所有伤，包括断肢重生。

它对Stephen来说简直完美，如果他们能让它工作的话。

Tony之前因为单纯的无法找到降低排异率的方法，放弃了项目。干涉生物构成既不容易又不安全，融合绝境和超级士兵血清又增加了另一重复杂的变量。项目的进展很缓慢，但在Tony的努力下，Stephen摆脱了初期的偏执，甚至接受了不会马上让双手恢复的可能。

Stephen抬起手，在卧室的暖灯光下查看着。纵穿手指的伤痕都已经愈合了，它们仍会不定时地颤抖，但不再不能忍受。他已经学会了在失败中找到办法，接受它们。

Stephen一开始对和Tony交往感到怀疑，一段关系里的两人都非常自负，明显是自找麻烦。不论他们在专业的领域里如何有默契，在私下两人生活里，总会有做主的那个人。Stephen不愿意为了琐事，拿他们的合作关系冒险。 

他从未料到Tony证明了他是错的。

作为一个如此成功而又聪明的人，Tony的聆听能力超越了Stephen的想像。工程师时不时会炫耀自己的成就，但他完全有资格这么做，而且他从来不会借此去刻意责备另一个人。甚至当Stephen越线时，坦白讲这在早期发生的相当频繁，Tony从来不会往心里去。他理解Stephen的沮丧，应对着他的各种负面情绪。他摆明自己的态度，不会继续纵容Stephen的行为，但同时他也从未放弃他。

对Stephen来说，爱情从来都是个含糊的概念。生活中有很多事会触发人们体会爱情的感觉。医生他自己从来没有爱上过人，他有对别人产生过非常强烈的兴趣，甚至是迷恋，但从来都不是爱情。

仔细想想，最近的一件小事浮现在了Stephen的脑海。在他康复的早期，有一天早晨带着前所未有的偏头痛醒来，他的下巴还在为前一天刮胡子造成的伤口感到疼痛。他记得拖着疲惫的身体去套房浴室洗漱，往脸上泼了点水后，他注意到他的梳妆台一角放着个无害的小物件。

是个电子刮胡刀。

他拿起来检视着。他确定自己没有买过，也没有让Jarvis帮他订过。Stephen试用了刮胡刀，很愉快惊喜的发现当检测到突然抖动时，刮胡刀会暂时关闭。当他在早餐桌上提起时，Tony很随意地承认是他放的，而且他还在设计一个定制的剃须刀，这样Stephen就能体验“更加棒的胡子风格。”

一点点的，适应新生活的困难堆在了Stephen的肩头。一点点的，Tony削掉了它们。

套房浴室的声音让Stephen回到现实，Tony从蒸汽的房间出来，只穿了一条白色内裤。两人都不是浪漫的类型，他们的关系在病床上的接吻之后并没有进展。Stephen仍然在康复的末期，但这并不限制医生欣赏眼前的美景。

一小片纤维实在没有留给想象力太多空间。Stephen对奢华并不陌生，这条价格荒谬的丝质内裤在正确的光线下呈半透明。Tony竟然还有勇气弯腰，然后以一种极其放荡的姿势弯下去触摸自己的脚趾。Stephen咬着牙，他是建议他们慢慢来的那个，Tony实在太情愿答应了，事后想来，可能因为工程师很享受看着Stephen搬起石头砸自己的脚。

“今天不太顺？” Stephen刻意无视Tony裸露的状态。

“我还在想你是怎么发现的。” Tony的热情被问题浇灭了。他叹了口气，把自己丢到了床上。Stephen也因为突然的重量在床垫上抖了抖。

“和我说说，” Stephen提出。

“没什么。” Tony在Stephen警惕的视线下轻微地动了动。“有点晚了，你不该睡了吗？”

“首先，我躺在床上。” Stephen指了指身下的床单。“其次，现在是十一点半，也就是说你还有三十分钟来坦白你的问题。”

“别扫兴，你确定不想盖着被子聊聊天吗？”Tony俯卧着，他拱起脊椎，卖弄着他轮廓分明的背肌和浑圆的屁股。

Stephen，凭借着钢铁的意志力，继续盯着Tony，直到工程师松口。

“没劲，” Tony喃喃道。他撞了下床垫，之前困扰Stephen的故作轻松的空气蒸发了，留下一个看起来与年龄不符，太过疲惫的男人。医生敏锐的发现Tony裸露的皮肤上附了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

“来这儿。” 医生温柔地催促他。布满水蒸气的浴室和空调房间有着明显的温差。他把Tony拉到他身上，接着用Tony的厚被子把他们盖住。Stephen不确定这更多是为了他自己还是Tony。被子有Tony的味道，他身上的重量也奇特的令他感到安心。

“好吧。。。你想知道什么？” Tony依偎着医生，把脸埋到Stephen的锁骨里。“这真好，你应该多睡过来。”

“唔嗯。。。我会考虑的，但我要你先回答。” Stephen在Tony的腰背部打着圈按压着，小个子的男人喉咙后发出了舒服的声音。“你为什么不开心？”

“特工和谎言，和之前一样，” Tony含混的说。他轻轻吸吮着Stephen的脖子，希望能够让医生分心。

“Anthony Stark，我可有一整晚。”Stephen完全不吃这一套。他在被子里尽可能高的抬起手，惩罚地拍了下Tony的屁股。

“你继续这样干，我可永远不会说了。” 大笑了一会儿后，两人安顿下来。Tony把下巴靠在Stephen的肩上。他们谁也没说话，时钟摆过十二点，事先编程的灯光在房内熄灭了，黑暗笼罩着这个空间。

“你应该逃离舞会了，辛德瑞拉，” Tony漫不经心地说，可他下意识里更紧地抱住了Stephen，暴露了实际的感受。医生当然注意到了Tony的表里不一。

“我恐怕你今晚没这么容易摆脱我，我还挺喜欢你房间的。”Stephen的回复让Tony安静。医生瞥了瞥靠在他胸膛的男人。很奇怪的，即使在黑暗中看不见Tony的神情，Stephen也知道对方在难过。

“我今天见到了谋杀我父母的人。” Tony突然说道，又快又轻。Stephen如果没有专注可能就错过了。“还有些别的事。”

“我以为你父母。。。” 不确定要说什么，Stephen停了下来。

“死于车祸？呵—” Tony嘲弄地说。“那都是假的，我不得不通过更痛苦的方式发觉真相。”

“你把那个人怎么了？” Stephen总是一针见血。“给我简单说说。”

“问题是我能对他做什么，或者说我该对他做什么。有很多保密信息，能说的是他当时的精神不稳定，被敌人洗脑了。这个超级秘密间谍组织想让我用B.A.R.F对他进行治疗，因为他是重要的证人以及潜在的资产。” Tony继续说。“我偶然发现了我父母意外的真相。今天介绍情况的时候，他们完全没有提起那起事故。他们可能不知情，或者—”

“在利用你。” Stephen平淡地指出。

“没错，这是个比较直接的说法。” Tony如释重负地叹息。坦白了一些他的问题，肩上的压力似乎小了一些。他也只能逐一解决。“就大局来讲，我知道我应该把个人情感放一边，为了团队做出牺牲。”Tony握紧拳头。“但是。。。说真的，我不确定我怎么想。”

Stephen又轻触着Tony的后背一会儿，整理着他的思路。

“你需要他的信息吗？” 医生问。

“这个机构会因此受益，” Tony真诚地说。

“我没在问机构。” 皱着眉，Stephen抱紧了Tony。作为一个亿万富翁花花公子，Tony有令人焦虑的把别人放在自己之前的倾向。“我是在问你。如果他被治愈了，你有什么好处吗？”

Tony花了一点时间回答。“。。。不。我知道大部分，如果不是全部的信息。”

“那你就照你的心意做，” Stephen说的仿佛天经地义。“给你自己点时间想想。介于他精神不稳定，有可能他会被完全刑事免责，甚至他都不用上庭。”

“没这么简单。” Tony往上坐了一点儿，在这个距离下，他们可以分辨出彼此在黑暗中的轮廓。

“为什么不简单？” Stephen撑着手肘坐起来。“这个组织，和问我要你的病例的组织是同一个？”

Tony点头。

“那你不欠他们他妈的任何事。他们显然不尊重个人隐私。没有人有资格要求你治疗杀了你父母的凶手，不论他的精神状态。如果这个人被保护起来，你父母可能得不到他们应得的正义。你可以随意宽恕或者报复。”

“这世界对你来说总是这么黑白分明。” Tony摇头。“我读过他的记录，这个男人一团糟。他是退役军人，被假定失踪，他的组织试着找他，但被敌人先得了手。他们折磨他，对他进行人体实验，重复的洗脑。我打算干掉真正的敌人，所以我知道他不该承受全部的罪责，但我同时也不知道我是不是该帮他。”

“你有没有试着和他聊聊？” Stephen把一个枕头放在身后，这样他不再需要探过头来和Tony说话。

“什么？” Tony眨眼。“好吧。。。没有。我是通过一面单向镜子看到他的。”

“我会要求和他对话，看看他是否对他的行为感到懊悔。”医生建议。“这也许会加速你的决定。”

“这。。。着实不是个坏主意。” Tony摸着下巴思考着可能性。“计划的可行性可以改动，因为它取决于几个变量，但总体来说，不是完全不能实现的。”

Tony上一世和冬日士兵的简短交流甚至都称不上对话。双方当时都被限制了，Tony饱受协议以及团队分裂的巨大压力，最后关头出乎意料的关于他父母死因的揭露是最后一根稻草。如果与机会重来一次，采取另一种方式确实是他会感兴趣的选项。

“所以，先不下定论，直到你有了更多信息，现在睡觉。”医生没有忘记他来这儿的初衷。“别以为你把我糊弄过去了。我知道你昨晚几点上床的。”

“史蒂芬妮—求你了，” Tony求情。“充满创意的天才们都是半夜开始工作的。”

“不行。”

“好吧。” Tony和Stephen一起陷回床上。他们汤勺式地搂抱着，就像一对结婚多年的夫妇似的为了琐事拌嘴，居家到令人恶心。“我看到你明天要出门。”

“对，一个我之前拒绝治疗的男人据说彻底的康复了。我不太相信，但值得一探。”自从同居后，Tony让Jarvis同步了Stephen的行程表。他们随时都可以知道对方的行程，这挺有用，因为Stephen本质上一丝不苟，而Tony的行程是由Jarvis维护的。

“让Happy开车送你去。” Tony克制着打哈气，他太温暖舒适了。他必须说服Stephen多在这儿过夜。

“我想我会的。” 睡意渐渐袭来，他听到Stephen接受了。Tony笑了，慢慢的，医生终于适应再次使用他的资源了。无论Stephen自己怎么说，自从事故后，Tony觉得Stephen视他自己为负担，而这和真相不可能离得更远了。

无论双手是否颤抖，Stephen仍然是一个非常棒的人。Tony希望有一天他能让医生本人也意识到这一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我昨天看了雷神3: 诸神黄昏。。。情绪被反复击中了。我会试着调整这文里的一些事件。。。下一章会花点时间，但我保证会两周一更。顺便一提，我不会剧透，但雷神3确定了我对待Bruce的方向。我之前有点犹豫。。。但我现在决定了！ *激动人心的音乐*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奇异要去加德满都留学啦！妮妮帮医生“打包”。

早晨，神盾总部 – 隔离牢房B  
  
Tony戒备地站在James Buchanan Barnes对面。他感觉和刚从阿富汗回来那会儿差不多的不自然。清了清嗓子，他的每个动作都流露出压力。  
  
“Tony Stark，很高兴遇见你。我打算握手，不过你看起来做不太到。” Tony指了指束缚衣，Barnes面无表情地观察着他。“我们有十五分钟无人监管的交流时间，所以让我们跳过问候吧。九头蛇必须被阻止。” 九头蛇的名字引起了Barnes的注意。“你凑巧知道很多他们的信息，所以神盾想要谈个生意。你说出你知道的一切，他们帮你摆脱九头蛇的控制。”  
  
“我没看出这和你有什么关系。” 冬日战士过了很久第一次开口。他的嗓音因为生疏而嘶哑。神盾之前已经尝试，并且失败了很多次质询。  
  
Barnes愿意与Tony沟通至少是个好的开端。  
  
“他说话了！” Tony感叹。“沟通是成功的关键。让我来回答你的问题，神盾会很爱不牵扯我进来的点子，但我碰巧拥有会施魔法的科技。这个科技还在早期研发阶段，考虑到你的严重情况，我不能承诺什么。在我同意提供帮助之前，我也需要问你几个问题。” Tony心里默记他早上和Stephen一起讨论过的问题清单。 “你愿意多说几句吗？” 对方微微点头。“好。你记得任何你的受害者吗？”  
  
冬日战士似乎考虑了一会儿。  
  
“有时。” Barnes盯着Tony身后的一处，仿佛墙壁里藏着所有问题的答案。“它们很模糊。。。很难回忆，但我醒得越久，想起来的越多。我有之前生活的片段，然后就是一次又一次的屠杀任务。” 房间陷入了沉默。  
  
“你为你做过的事情感到后悔吗？” Tony情不自禁地咬紧了牙。他不想问这个的，因为他不确定任何答案能使他满意，但Stephen坚持这个问题非常重要。在这种事上，Tony倾向于相信别人的意见。  
  
冬兵花了更久回答。“回忆那些任务—就好像隔着一层雾在看。我行动，但不思考。” Tony猜这是个可以接受的回答，精神创伤的患者把自己和事件隔离是很常见的。Barnes的案例更复杂，因为他花了七十多年重复那些经历。如果他能心理稳定或者适应良好倒是奇迹了。  
  
“但我不想再杀人了，” Barnes补充，这次多了点确定。“我再也不想回去了。”  
  
“没人会把你送回九头蛇，即使你不合作，” Tony可能承诺地太快了。他不确定神盾会不会利用恐惧来达到目的。“转念一想，也许不要和别人重复你刚才说的。”   
  
Barnes的表情没有变化，但Tony可以感觉出他现在更放松了。  
  
“好，最后一个问题。” Tony调整了坐姿，他们的时间快结束了。“你是James Buchanan Barnes，还是冬日战士？” 两人注视着对方。  
  
“我不知道。” Barnes过了一会儿承认。“我已经忘了James Buchanan Barnes是什么样子的了，但我不是冬日士兵。” Tony默默点头，接受了这个答案。  
  
“好吧，这就是我的全部问题了。谢谢你的合作，我会考虑的。” 渴望结束这次对话，工程师准备起身离开。这纯属浪费时间，他就不该答应过来。可能Barnes只是在装温顺呢？任何人都能演的出来。  
  
Tony自嘲，他难道还不了解别人的表演吗。  
  
“等一下，” 冬日战士叫住他。Tony停下脚步，思想斗争了一会儿，工程师猜听一听Barnes必须要说的话也没什么害处。毕竟如果Tony决定他宁可维持现状，这也很可能是他们最后的见面了。Tony一开始就不会介意这个结局，如果这个决定不是带了太多条件而又被塞到了他手中的话。  
  
“在你走之前。。。” 冬日士兵安静地说。“Tony Stark—你是不是认识Howard。。。和Maria Stark？”   
  
Tony的眼睛睁大了，他没有想到这个话题会被提起。  
  
“对，他们是我的父母，” Tony说。  
  
“你知道他们发生了什么吗？”   
  
Barnes仍然被锁在位子上，但他的存在从来没有这么令人窒息。双方都不后退地互望着。这样的场景提醒Tony这位前咆哮突击队员有多危险，无论是精神上还是身体上。  
  
“他们死于车祸。” Tony不知道他为何撒谎。  
  
“不。” Barnes摇头，仿佛羞愧地移开了视线。“我杀了他们。是我的错。”  
  
Tony钉在原地，不能理解事情的发展。此时想起的敲门声示意着会面的结束。  
  
Tony不理睬，直到两名特工出现带他离开。他晕眩失语着，允许自己被带出了房间。  
  
回家的路上，Tony的思绪一片混乱。他两世做人，第一个，恐怕也是唯一一个对他坦白了真相的人是冬日战士本人。如果Tony发现真相，Barnes可能会丧失黄金机会，但他还是选择了告诉Tony。在一个所有人都失败了的领域里，Steve，Natasha，现在估计Fury也一样。。。Barnes才认识Tony不到十五分钟，但他冒着失去唯一的，脱离九头蛇控制方法的风险，选择告诉了Tony。  
  
他是我的朋友。  
  
我曾经也是。  
  
Tony剧烈地摇头，甩掉那一段记忆。  
  
为什么？ Tony自问。  
  
他仅仅在最近才放下了刚听到真相时压倒性的失望。人们都有自己的偏好，Steve偏爱Barnes，而Natasha为了神盾宁愿Tony持续一无所知。Tony改变不了这些，不管他多不愿承认，不断被背叛已经永久性地伤害了他信任别人的能力。  
  
在那些之前还有Obadiah。他把心挖给这些人，可到了关键时刻，他们没有一个站在他这边。他们甚至联合起来对抗他。Tony更温柔，更渴望爱意的一面总是私下怀疑是不是他自己出了问题。他是不是给的还不够？为什么总是他被留下？是不是他单纯的不能被人所爱，不值得他们的关怀？  
  
但是另一面的Tony，那个从阿富汗死线上回来的自己，那个被西伯利亚冰霜磨砺过的自己，每次都刻薄地提醒着Tony-他一个人也很好。  
  
他成功地合成了新元素治愈了自己，加强了与政府的联系，基因增强了体格移除了方舟反应堆，他消除了迄今所有的可能威胁，也监视着其他。当时机到来，只要他想，他可以扼杀它们全部。  
  
他不需要他们中的任何人—那些所谓的“朋友们”。他只需实验，以及实验带来的信息。正如学习一个化学反应，他会接触反应物，添加催化剂，然后坐等收获成果。他有多年的经验，以及各种途径来取得信息，但偏偏Barnes要让一切复杂化。  
  
Tony咕哝着。Barnes是怎么想的，这样暴露自己？如果他能够闭嘴。。。Tony知道Barnes的状况，不透露真相不会给对方带来任何问题。  
  
这简直是一个超大的混乱。  
  
Tony看着周围，他们快到家了。没有留心他飞行的方向，感谢上帝他有Jarvis。很快， Stephen会在实验室里和他打招呼，问他的判决。他也必须要告诉神盾他是否接受或拒绝他们的请求。  
  
Tony闭上眼考虑着关键问题。他的良知能不能任由Barnes自生自灭，当前咆哮冲击队员给了他这样的真诚？他可能是对方在很长一段时间里，唯一得到自由的机会，而他曾经给过远远不值得的人们的要比这多得多。  
  
Tony本以为做这个决定很困难，但事实上，在离开那个监狱时，他已经有了答案。

 

  
\----------  


 

Tony第二天过去讨论和神盾约定的细节。他的个人律师起草了一份合同，双方签了字。Tony会作为神盾新任的技术顾问，负责对冬日战士使用B.A.R.F.，同时与神盾的心理医生合作，消除九头蛇对Barnes的控制。  
  
除非Tony可以不依赖Fury，否则他不会相信局长。所以即使加强了体格，Tony仍然不怎么信任对方。因此Tony尽可能地查看Barnes。他不排除神盾会有意蒙蔽被虐待的受害者，尤其当他们想让Barnes服从的时候。他每日拜访神盾总局，避免让心理医生有太多的机会，也确保每次检查Barnes的精神状态。当Tony决意做一件事时，他从不草草了事。他承诺Barnes会尽全力，因此他就会给那个男人他的全力。  
  
从大方向看，Barnes确实在进步。他保持平静的时间拉长了，而当陷入混乱时，他会很快控制自己。心理医生认为他尚不能够接受完整的B.A.R.F. 模拟治疗，Tony同意。他们将先逐一移除冬日战士的触发词。  
  
出于一些奇怪的原因，Barnes似乎挺享受他与Tony每天的简短聊天，尽管双方基本不谈实质内容。  
  
娱乐模式全开的Tony多次成功地让Barnes冷酷的脸上露出笑容，而这是医生们从未做到的。也是神盾默默同意他日常检查的原因之一。  
  
从刚开始和Tony打交道的几次碰壁后，神盾似乎找到了合作的理想公式。他们任然试着施加压力或者刺激他，但他们不再绕过他去接触他在意的人们。了解了Tony的道德准则，意味着他们不再纠缠他要求他拒绝提供的资源，而选择在他们知道可以得到的东西上，尽可能的谈判来拿到余地。  
  
神盾向Tony展示了组织的特定部分，更深地埋藏起了其他部分。有一段时间，这个公式运行的不错，Tony发现他们可以和平的共存共事。当然他知道这只是装模做样，是不可避免的冲突前的平静，但伴随着Loki的不日降至，Tony决定争取时间，尽可能多做一些，直到他不得不对付不友善的神盾。  
  
令他沮丧的是，当生活中的一些问题找到了秩序，另一些就是拒绝合作。绝境是后者中最显著的问题儿童。即使结合他和Stephen两人的天分，公式就是不和超级士兵血清好好融合。两者互相排斥，就像磁铁的两极。尽管Tony理性地知道绝境这样的项目急不来，他不太确定Stephen会不会有他的耐心。离开医疗行业越久，回归就变得愈加困难。Stephen仍会阅读了解最新期刊，但Tony知道不能操作这些理论让医生感到焦虑。  
  
Tony担心Stephen会在某天控制不住自己，要么放弃，要么做一些无比危险的事情。他当然不会允许，但这仍是一个担忧的理由。因此，Tony做好了面对的准备。  
  
“你解决我们绝境困境的方案是，住到深山里，加入一个邪教，” Tony无表情地说。在他日常去探望了Barnes，回到实验室时，Stephen找他解释了他的计划。  
  
“不—” Stephen放弃地摇头。“Tony，我是一名科学工作者，我不会加入邪教。”  
  
“我听到的可不一样。” Tony讥讽地做了一个痛苦的表情。“史蒂芬妮，真的吗？古一？这比千年山达基科学教的标语都俗。” Tony一直在努力改善绝境超级血清，但他停下研究，和Stephen讨论这个荒唐的计划。“你知道这看上去像什么：一个人经历了创伤事件，转而向更高的神力寻求灵魂的治愈。接下来你会告诉我你要变成一名素食主义者，然后只穿亚麻的破布。”  
  
“我知道我所见到的。” 感觉到Tony的不信任，Stephen继续说道。“相信我，我是我们中更心烦意乱的那个。我从不误诊。那个我见的男人，Jonathan Pangborn，在一次工伤后瘫痪；完全的C7 C8脊椎损伤。他向我求助，我拒绝了，因为他根本无法手术。” Stephen夺过Tony的平板，打开一个存放在他私服上的文件。医生明显已经想了有段时间了。 “然而我见到他时，他在打篮球，移动地好像运动员一般。你怎么解释这个，Tony？”  
  
“哦—我不知道，也许他注射了某种绝境超级血清？” Tony晃了晃指尖失败的橙色液体样品，在爆炸前安全处理了试管。“你知道的，这个配方经历了数十年的研究？这个我们一边讨论，我一边还在研究的配方？” 工程师按摩着他的前额。“Stephen，我知道你要恢复双手，但我认为你抓着一根稻草。就算假定这位 ‘古一’ 真的拥有超能力，你也不知道他们治疗那个男人有什么其他的秘密动机。你是个平民，我不能看着你陷入一场潜在的犯罪集团斗争。我手头很忙，给我一点时间解决那个金属的老冰棍，我和你一起去。”  
  
“现在你能理解我每次看你步入那个该死的锡罐时的困境了，” Stephen恶意地喃喃道。  
  
“哇—你不需要用这个态度。你伤害了他们的感情。” Tony摊开手，对那一排展示着的钢铁战衣做了个夸张的手势。“别听史蒂芬妮的，爸爸爱你们每一个人。你们每个人都非常的时髦有品位，甚至你，马克一代，” 工程师温柔的安慰道。  
  
“Tony，我们正在进行一次严肃的讨论。这是我的问题，而且我会解决它。” Stephen恼火地准备做一次最后的努力来说服工程师。“拜托，我能够照顾自己。只要你不再为了我大惊小怪的话。” 他双手颤抖地，温柔地托住Tony的脸。一段时间没有人说话。Stephen无言地祈求着，凝视着Tony的双眼。  
  
“好吧。” 了解到Stephen的坚持，Tony败下阵来。“你无论如何都要这么干的，我也不可能永远把你关在塔里，尽管我想。”  
  
“你知道，因果轮回真的挺有趣。” Stephen看着超级士兵血清，Tony至少因为他的提示感到有点难为情。  
  
“但是只有你答应两个条件，我才同意。” 工程师迅速恢复自己，意识到他没办法阻止Stephen的古怪计划，他开始小谈判。“首先，你将接受Jarvis电汇的钱。不许和我争，如果你不收，我是不会让你飞到另一个半球去的。我们是去看手的，不是去重燃你当贫穷大学生背包客的热情的。” Tony在医生反抗前就扑灭了Stephen的抱怨。 “第二，你会戴着这个。” 他踮着脚走到一个密码抽屉前，取出了一个貌似定制的手表。  
  
“我原本打算先请你吃大餐喝红酒，但我猜就这样了，所以没有礼盒包装。” 他递给Stephen那个手表，医生好奇地观察着。不像任何品牌手表，表针的独特运作和定制功能充满了Tony的个人风格。错综复杂的金属扣带让它看上去像一件美丽的钟表，如果不是稍微。。。笨重了点儿。  
  
“你在里面装了什么？” Stephen扣好表带。他玩着按钮。“这会让东西爆炸吗？”  
  
“你实在太了解我了，” Tony轻松愉快地说，一半是装的，一半则是因为Stephen的猜测毫厘无差。感受到Tony的认真，Stephen立刻停止摆弄按钮了。  
  
“你在开玩笑吧。” 医生告诫他。  
  
“来这儿，我操作给你看。”Tony开始享受这个了。两人来到大厦的一间训练室。“Jarvis，模拟情景B，景色—蜂蜜蛋糕，再说一次你要去哪？”  
  
“加德满都，” Stephen回答。“还有，不许那么叫我。”  
  
“尼泊尔！”Tony无视Stephen的话惊叫。“让我们来点儿戏剧化的，满是灰尘的小巷子？ 丢点尼泊尔小店的招牌进去。”一道光沐浴在笼罩在他们周围，几秒钟后，两人站在了一个尼泊尔的暗巷之中。  
  
Stephen神奇地看着模拟景色，无论他见了多少回，Jarvis对细节的注意以及Stark大厦的技术能力从来不会让停止惊叹。Tony的工程学是他的独家魔法。“让我们来试试她。”Tony话音刚落，三个凶狠的大块头从蓝色矩阵中出现。他们冲向Stephen。感知到即将到来的危险，手表闪耀着红光，它伸展开来组成了钢铁侠斥力炮手套。不到一秒，斥力炮开始嗡嗡作响。跟上状况，Stephen瞄准，但是三枚射弹比他更快。微型追踪电击网吞没了虚拟的行凶者，一阵暴力的电流在电网上闪过。Stephen确定如果行凶者是真人，他们至少在之后的几天里都会感到疼痛。   
  
“因为空间限制，手套只配了五枚子弹。”Tony在平板上键入指令， 手表的完全轴测图出现了。半透明的全息影像显示着手表的机械构成。“如果探查到恶意，子弹会自动发射。你终究不是战斗人员，所以使用斥力炮将是最后的手段。”  
  
Tony走进漂浮的全息图，用手指把它随意分解。“我也编程了一个定制的人工智能在手表里。打个招呼，乖女儿。”  
  
“下午好，老板，Strange博士。”一个没有形体的声音如同Jarvis一般和他们打了招呼。她拥有柔和轻快的爱尔兰口音，而不是Stephen已经熟悉的标准伦敦音。“我的名字是F.R.I.D.A.Y，我期待着我们将一起度过的时光，博士。为了确保您的隐私，我只会默认监测您的体征。我强烈建议您在进行冒险活动时关闭隐私模式，这样我可以接入您的环境，提供有用的建议。”  
  
“她的主要功能是作为你的个人助理服务。一旦我把她对你编码，她会首先服从于你，我将不能覆盖你的指令。你可以让她带路，同传翻译，告诉你最近的厕所，诸如此类。如果有小纷争，她会摧毁攻击者。但是，万一你碰到更恶心难缠的—当然这只是理论上。”工程师挥去了全息图，展示了另一幅。。。Stephen双眼眯起。那是一个空间站？  
  
“见下Veronica，她是一个移动服务独立舱，原本是为了多样化战斗能力设计的，为作战中输送特定装甲。我重新设计了她，她现在也配备着备用钢铁战衣。几天前她被我发射到了低空轨道；她现在适应良好。”Tony拆解装置，显露了藏在里面的设备。“如果F.R.I.D.A.Y. 认为你处于她不能处理的威胁之中，她会要求后援。一件战衣会把你带离危险，就好像随叫随到的出租车服务，只不过多加了跨洲际的防弹功能。”  
  
“Tony，我是去尼泊尔几天，不是去战区永久定居。 ”Stephen浏览着Veronica的全息图，不知道应该说什么。他收到斥力手表时挺激动，但是他花越久弄懂这个装置，他越明白Tony以为他会处于巨大的危险之中。“你有什么想对我说的吗？”  
  
工程师咬住腮帮，不自然地拖着脚走来走去。“这是不是太多了？我不是想让你不舒服，这也是为什么F.R.I.D.A.Y. 的默认模式是休眠状态。我发誓这不是什么精巧的策划想要监视你—”  
  
“我爱这个礼物。”Stephen在Tony吞吞吐吐至死前打断了他。“我不能想象你对这个礼物倾注了多少时间和资源，我只想知道我是否需要有所提防。”  
  
Tony很长地吐了口气。“在不远的未来将会有些。。。复杂，没有我不能解决的，但多准备点总没错。”工程师拉近了两人的距离，手套变回了手表。Tony把表带系在Stephen手腕上，他绑得稍微紧了一些。 “就。。。试试别摘掉它。”  
  
“我不会的。”医生用惊人的温柔语气回答。Tony抬头惊叹地看着名叫Stephen Strange的这个奇迹。所有他之前向别人介绍类似设备的努力都彻头彻尾地失败了。他们有各种理由。Rhodey是军人，从Tony这儿接受人工智能会把他放在尴尬的境地。 Pepper很注重隐私，尽管知道Tony永远不会对她抱有恶意，她不喜欢让人工智能整天看着。更别提他的前队友，他们总是很快接受他的装置，但从不信任分享任何敏感个人信息。  
  
这感觉很好，知道他的努力被人肯定了，接受了，感谢了。  
  
“我的英雄。”医生真诚地夸赞他。“我要怎样才能报答你？”  
  
“好吧。我不挑，不过我相信现在该是英雄被亲到意识不清的时刻。”Tony垫着脚尖轻轻靠向医生。他们的身高差总是让Stephen觉得好笑，而让Tony懊恼。  
  
医生注意到他们位置的细微变化，轻笑着很快接受了。他双手放在Tony的屁股上，把小个子的男人举高，抱到了一个附近的工作台。Tony双腿缠住医生，他们的双唇一开始缓慢的，肉欲地接触着，但很快变得热情又需所无度。Stephen咬着Tony的脖子，留下了一个介于吻痕和伤痕之间的标记。  
  
“我很快就会回来了。”为了呼吸分开嘴唇，医生承诺道。  
  
“你最好做到，不然我就派Veronica 去找你。”Tony又啃了Stephen一小口才放开。  
  
Stephen走的那天他去机场送了。尽管装作很开心，Tony回家看到空荡的大床，就知道接下来的一周会很漫长。  
  
这之后的日子好像一天天失去了色彩。他的顶层套房安静得连一根针掉落的声音都听得见，Stark大厦的日常事务迅速从无聊升级为无法忍受。Tony很快搬回了他合成新元素的实验室。这是他想要专注工作就会去的地方。几乎没有人知道它的存在，他也不会在每个转角遇到分散他注意力的人们。  
  
慢慢地，Tony又适应了工作与社交集会交织的常规生活。他仍会每天检查Barnes的进展，每晚和Stephen聊天了解医生的近况。Stephen遇见了古一，她—出人意料的，并不像个骗子。Tony当然并不相信，但他尊重Stephen打算留在加德满都直到能更明白他们的方法论的决定。F.R.I.D.A.Y. 击溃了所有的蓄意盗窃，也让Tony在晚上睡得更踏实。工程师又给Stephen寄了两箱电网，Stephen完全出于想让Tony安心的立场收了下来。   
  
一周拉长成了两周，三周，然后数月。尽管Tony非常想去看他，Stephen开始在一个不允许外访者的寺庙里训练了。医生通过了各种繁重的任务，证明了自己，很努力地取得了那里的地位。Tony不愿拿他治愈的机会冒险，所以选择在纽约继续等待。  
  
没什么分散他的注意力，Tony达到了生产力的高峰。钢铁军团在普通民众里大获好评，历经七个多月的损耗，Stark工业终于“勉强”同意扩充军团的规模。整个国家见证了它们拯救的生命数量，这个决定得到了一致的认同。  
  
自从Stephen去了加德满都后，Tony创纪录地完成工作，但他身边的人很明显地感觉到他不像以前那么开心了。尽管钢铁侠还是一样的光彩照人，私下里Tony笑的少了，越来越注重结果。他的大脑里随时充斥着计算。他启动，放弃，或者重访了私服上一半的项目，但每次和Stephen通话挂机后，他仍然挣扎着填补空虚感。Tony知道他表现的像个热恋中需求无度的蠢货，这个认知让他回去找了更多的项目来消耗时间，仿佛这是唯一可以让他不去想Stephen的办法。  
  
Tony已经准备好继续这样过一段日子，直到一通电话打断了他。神盾的心理医生们通知他Barnes已经可以接受第一次完整的B.A.R.F. 模拟了，但冬日战士为了这个目的选择的场景让Tony惊讶。  
  
挂掉电话的同时，他就可以预见这会是一次不愉快的会面，但他别无选择。他已经无法回头了。Tony相信Barnes有他的理由，但这也没有减弱他第二天走进神盾总部时感受到的恐惧感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen终于要去卡玛泰姬啦！事情将会变得。。。充满魔法了。*扭动眉毛*
> 
> 哇，我真的不敢相信到现在这篇文章已经获得了2000个赞。我不敢相信有两千人读了而且觉得她写的很棒！我想对所有花时间读了，评论了，收藏了或点赞了这篇小说的你们给一个大写的感谢。你们是我的灵感来源，我继续被每次新章收获的正面评价感动。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我们即将进入复联线之前的小高潮情节。

Tony通过牢房的单向镜子观察着Barnes。Fury站在一旁，指示着技术人员开始治疗。一个神盾的特工小队在他们身后待命，时刻准备着冲进牢房。这是Barnes的首次全面B.A.R.F.模拟，他们不知道他会如何应对。心理医生们满怀着希望，但Tony不认为九头蛇会让他们这么轻易成功。  
  
在软壁牢房里，Barne闭上了眼。他穿着平时的那件束缚衣，被禁锢在一张操作台上。他带着护口器，保护他的舌头。但Tony不喜欢这个护口器被用皮带紧紧箍着的方式；这个工具的一些特质让他不安。心理医生们小心地给冬日士兵带上B.A.R.F.的眼镜，与Tony不断上升的担忧相比，Barnes显得平和冷静。  
  
“可以开始模拟了，局长，” Fury指示待命的技术人员们开始操作。立刻，牢房陷入了黑暗，一道蓝光笼罩着表面，合成了一个电子环境。瞬间这群人不是在神盾总部的限制区域，而是在黑暗中驾驶。  
  
这个场景是从冬日战士的视角来观看的，在暗夜的寂静中，只听得见齿轮的搅动和轮胎碾过松散的砾石路的声音。Tony的呼吸加速了，他看着一部摩托车追上了他父母的车。当听见第一声枪响时，他无法自控地畏缩了一下。战士的瞄准很精确，汽车撞上了路边。Tony迅速调整了自己，和记忆里一样，冬日战士走进了被损毁汽车的后备箱，拿到了超级战士血清。  
  
感到周围的视线，Tony瞥了眼Fury，发现对方又在观察他。局长毫无疑问地认出了Howard和Maria的车，他的表情里毫无惊讶。Tony咽下了嘴里的苦涩。他不知道为何生活还没有摧毁他愚蠢的希望。  
  
当然，Fury也知道。  
  
确认了血清的状态后，冬日士兵转移了他的注意力。驾驶位的男人已经爬出了车子寻求帮助。即将到来的暗杀者拖着重重的脚步拉近了距离。扭曲地说，Tony很高兴他事先拜访了西伯利亚。不然的话，他不知道他是否能熬过再次见证这场残忍的情景而不当众奔溃。  
  
站在高速公路上，冬日士兵的手指陷入了男人灰白的头部。他暴力地拉扯，但出乎Tony意料，男人的脸竟然不是Howard Stark。  
  
吓了一跳，Tony转向局长。“Fury，这不是说好的计划。” 局长让他看下去。Barnes似乎也为这个变化而矛盾，他现实中的心跳加速了，士兵认出了那个男人。观察到Barnes的痛苦程度，Tony继续施压。“你未经我的许可改变了记忆； 你不知道这将对他造成什么后果。”然后一下子，Tony知道了答案。  
  
他也认出了那个替换掉Howard的男人。之前只瞥见过那人，但Tony有瞬间记忆力。他曾在西伯利亚拿到的训练录像里见过那个男人。那人曾是冬日战士的联络员之一。  
  
“不，不，不，他还没有准备好面对这个！” Tony咆哮道。“关了它！”  
  
在记忆里，1991年的冬日战士把他的金属手臂砸到了他联络员的脸上。仿佛在应和着造成的伤害，Barnes现实中的身体在束缚里挣扎。男人看着好似正在经历电击，身体下意识地抽搐，暗示着可能过去多次类似惩罚的经历。牢房内的神盾特工们拿起了麻醉镖，准备好了应付紧急情况。Barnes的挣扎加剧了。  
  
“我说了。Jarvis关了它！” Tony对着他的西装口袋吼道。他的名牌太阳镜连接着忠实的人工智能，闪烁着红光。  
  
“启动防失控协议，” Jarvis叙述道。忽然，牢房里的图像完全静止了，仿佛停在一桢时机很差的画面。画面坚持了几秒，完全破裂了，房间又重回黑暗。Jarvis切断了系统，紧急照明亮了起来。  
  
“你他妈是疯了吗？” Tony呵斥道。“我们应该慢慢来，让他瞄准失误，到最后他会放走受害者。那才是计划。”  
  
“惩罚抓他的人能得到同样目的。我们给他足够时间适应了，” Fury冷静地说。牢房里的神盾探员麻醉了仍在挣扎的Barnes。Tony紧紧合上眼。他们两人的关系离朋友还很远，但在几乎两个月频繁的查看后，Tony不奇怪自己关心起士兵的健康状况。  
  
“那并不是你全部想做的事，不是吗？”Tony暴怒。“不然干嘛把受害者换成联络员，而不是普通的九头蛇走狗？”无论Tony怎么想，他已经对冬日战士的康复进行了精神投资。“你要他脱离之前联络员的掌控，然后给他一个新的。一个新的，穿着神盾制服的联络员。”  
  
“确保他再次成为自由人仍然是我们的优先要务—” 局长试图保证。  
  
“别他妈对我撒谎，Fury。” Tony砸向单向玻璃，玻璃肉眼可见地震动了。房内的特工们举起了武器，但Tony毫不关心。“这是你的第二天性了，是吗？把人们丢到车轮下来获取你想要的。没人是不可以被牺牲的，盟友也可以，要求庇护的虐待受害者也可以，甚至你最好的特工，如果能够离你的目标更近，你会毫不犹豫让他们牺牲。”  
  
“你觉得我想要不告诉你这些信息？冬日士兵是一个无价的资产。我们需要他；所以我们需要你的技术。我们不能冒险告诉你真相，因为我们知道你会使任务处于险境。” 黑屏的B.A.R.F.单元安静地确认了Fury的宣言。“神盾是建在维护全球安全的原则之上，不惜任何代价。” 局长稳稳地站着，不被Tony的愤怒影响。“由于少数人的安危，踌躇我们的职责，是对已经为此牺牲的无数人的侮辱。”尽管感知到了眼前的威胁，局长并未后退。“我做了我不会自豪的事，这个组织的每个人都是，但如果这些是必要的，我们就会完成。”  
  
不是第一次的，Tony质疑他父亲是否会认可神盾变成的样子。如果他的父亲还活着，他会不会做出一样的选择？他会不会高高的昂着头，自豪地宣称这个他帮助构建的机构从未有一次偏离它设定的初衷？  
  
“没有懊悔。不会为了你杀的人后悔，也不会为了你置于险境的生命后悔。在痛苦中下令。” Tony冷笑。“这一定感觉很安心，能有所有的答案。”他看着神盾的人员从牢房里移走Barnes，大概是去扫描士兵的脑部状态。Tony咬紧了牙。他没有穿战衣。被明显的包围了，他没什么能为咆哮冲锋队员做的。就算他介入了，他也无权让Barnes脱离神盾的监管。他也许能暂时带走男人，但迟早不得不像交回盗窃物品一样上交那个男人。  
  
让Barnes自由需要精细的政治操作，如果这个男人甚至可以被释放的话。军方绝对不能知道超级士兵的存在。尽管Tony在暴怒中，他不得不承认神盾仍是Barnes的最佳选择。Tony参与男人的康复已经为他自己带来不明智的风险了，他是一个数十亿美元帝国的领袖，年轻时，他可能做很多任性的决策，但岁月使人智慧。他知道作为钢铁侠和Tony Stark所做的每件事都会影响到身边的人们；他的朋友或是员工。  
  
“如果有人某天决定牺牲你呢，嗯？”Tony煽动他。“把你丢到车轮下，你会就这么躺倒接受？”  
  
“如果我们要消除每一个威胁，我们需要变得更快，更强，更智慧，以及比每一个敌人都更好的准备，因为只要有一个失误，我们为之斗争的所有就会变成灰烬。” Fury授意特工们给他们一些私人空间，男男女女们犹豫地服从了。  
  
“我不怕死，Stark。我怕我死了而活还没干完。如果有一天我没用了，或者牺牲我可以有更好的收益，我会很乐意把我自己扔到轮子下面，但在这之前—” Fury指着空荡的牢房。“我会继续把他变成神盾的特工，你也被法律文件束缚要帮助我。你多年前说过和平就是比你的对手拿着更大的棍棒，你是对的。那个你哪儿去了，Stark？”  
  
“哪儿去了？” Tony不可置信地重复着。“我的武器被用来屠杀无辜。村庄被SI摧毁，被我的造物摧毁。在见到了我带来的灾难之后，我怎么能不努力做的更好？我怎么能对我造成的苦难无动于衷？”  
  
“你别居功了。”Fury嘲弄到。“人类屠杀同类几千年了。你瞧瞧周围？这世界有因为你不再生产武器而变得更好吗？目的不同的人们有开始亲吻接受彼此吗？没有，一样的烂事仍在继续，恐怖分子照样乱砍乱杀，国家照样发动战争，只不过用别家的枪而已。苦难永远会继续，我们保护能保护的，因为这是我们所有能做到的事。”  
  
“这是你的观点？” Tony不能忍受他所听到的。“维持现状，因为改变太难？我从我的武器部门的灰烬里创造了钢铁侠，来做出改变，告诉人们改变是可能的。”  
  
“你所做的只不过是走捷径。” Fury坚定的注视着Tony。“钢铁侠不够，不够应付即将到来的九头蛇，或者我们还没听说的威胁。你可能比我知道的更清楚，但你在浪费你的天赋。”  
  
Tony摇头。“不需要这样做，总是有其他办法。”  
  
“不会总有的。”  
  
知道他们无法说服彼此，Tony转身离开。他需要一点时间理清思路。  
  
“一个建议。” Fury在Tony离开视线前喊道。“基因调整？”他指着Tony暴怒之际留在留在铝合金窗框上的手印。“这可是一条有风险的道路。”  
  
“我确信这是你有一半成功率就会很乐意尝试的风险。” Tony嘲弄道，做着‘塔希提*’的口型，头也不回地走了。  
  
他一天里已经受够了这个地方了。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Tony回到Stark大厦的顶楼套房，里面一片漆黑。考虑到今天的经历，他不打算去实验室。洗了个快速的澡后，他走到工作室去和机器人们打招呼。Dum-E想要冲到Tony身边时被电线缠住了，U和Butterfingers在背景音里欢乐地鸣叫着，欢迎造物者的回来。  
  
“我发誓，有天我会把你捐给童子军的，”Tony嘟囔着轻柔地帮Dum-E解绑，知道他永远也不会真的实现他的威胁。  
  
“好了，我想你们都很乖？”他问着他的机器人孩子。“不要跟着点头，Butterfingers。我知道你上个礼拜换入口照明的时候至少打坏了三个灯泡，—Jarvis告诉我的。我不是和你说过让电工们做他们的工作吗？”Butterfingers低下了他的机器臂，他的传感器灯光微弱的闪着。“就是这样，反省下你的行为，”Tony责备着，但他很快就拍了拍Butterfingers的头。他永远不能对任何他的机器发很久的脾气，留给工作室伙伴们的耐心得有一英里长。“Jarvis，叫些外卖，可以吗？”  
  
“我的荣幸，Sir。您今晚想吃什么？”  
  
Tony毫无头绪。他什么都不想吃，但他知道他必须进食来维持最佳健康状态。看着他的工作室，Tony注意到了医生留下的许多物品。一叠叠不同话题的医学期刊，布满Stephen潦草笔记的图表，尽管Tony和他说了好几次可以让Jarvis调整房间温度，医生仍然坚持带下来的毛衣。。。  
  
“我在想中餐—真正的那种，好久没吃了，”Tony追忆着过去他们仍试图调整义肢关节的好日子。怀旧冲淡了见到他的机器人的喜悦。自从Stephen去了尼泊尔后，他不常呆在Stark大厦。这儿的摆设还和几乎两个月前一样，每样东西都看着仿佛Stephen随时会走进来，准备好责骂他又一次工作到深夜了。  
  
“Sir，如果我能提示您一下的话，”Jarvis点单后询问道。  
  
“直接说，伙计。”Tony笨拙地沉到沙发里。好像他还需要更多东西来提醒他关于Stephen的事一样。  
  
“目前是加德满都的上午八点，以及电话是十八世纪最伟大的发明之一。”  
  
Tony呻吟道，“提醒我修改下你的个性矩阵。”  
  
“Sir，联络您不在身边的另一半完全不是失礼的事情。” Jarvis的天性让他指导Tony的感情问题，因为有时Tony并不能被信任自己处理好这些事。  
  
“他不是我的‘另一半’。” Jarvis保持安静，但仍然流露出他认为Tony只是在逃避的意味。“我联系过他，只是不是最近因为我很。。。忙。”Tony的借口连他自己听了都觉得可怜。  
  
“是—忙着盯着凌晨的虚空。”即使他创造了Jarvis，人工智能也从来不会轻易放过他。  
  
“好吧，你逮着我了。”Tony投降，想要在辩论上赢过Jarvis本来就不可能。“Stephen有他自己的生活，我不想显得太粘人。他在训练了，不需要我帮忙他也做的很棒。我无休止的电话可能只会让他为难。”  
  
“也许我该联络下Friday小姐，看看医生是否起床了，”Jarvis建议。Tony深思着这个选项，直到意志瓦解了。  
  
“好吧，就这样办。” Tony抓着他的胡子，他确实想再见见Stephen，哪怕只是一小会儿。他可以借口说好奇他的训练；这也不是第一次了。  
  
他面前的屏幕突然亮了。Tony惊讶地发现医生在卡玛泰姬他自己的房间里。穿着简单的训练长袍，Stephen已经准备好迎接新的一天了。  
  
“Friday说你想见我，” Stephen很快跳过问候语说道。他看上去有些担忧，因为这不是Tony平常的电话时间。  
  
“噢—真棒。我自己的孩子们，在我背后使诡计。我既惊讶又愤慨，”Tony放弃地承认了。 “我只想看看你是不是醒着。”  
  
“当然我醒了，八点了。”Stephen的眉头困惑地皱起。“一切还好吗？”  
  
“当然！一切都很好，非常棒。” Tony在脑海中揍着自己。他对着摄像机的魅力去哪儿了？“算了，忘了这通电话吧。你大概在忙—”  
  
“我有时间。” Stephen在Tony挂电话前赶紧说。“我今天没有任何训练。我需要赶上一些阅读进度，但那不着急。我—” Stephen别过头不看显示屏，过了一会儿，他按压着颈后。“我想你了，Tony。”  
  
Tony中途顿住，手还伸在半空中想要切断视频。“真的吗？”他再次确认。“你想我了？”  
  
“当然了，” Stephen想了想他刚才的话，承认了。医生从来都不是安静着闷闷不乐的类型，他对自己的欲望相当诚实。一开始他可能需要一点时间来定义他的感受，但一旦确认了，没什么可以阻止他传递这种感情。“我不知道你有没有注意到，但你的胡子几乎可以和我的一战。”  
  
Tony对着屏幕大笑。 “马屁精。”两人对着傻傻地咧嘴笑了。Stephen想要问Tony今天过得如何，但他停下来，有了更好的点子。医生转过身拿了一个小的金属物件。一个窄的长方形，在一边有两个指环孔。Stephen把食指和中指穿过指环。  
  
“看来我想再见你的欲望真的十分强烈，”Stephen无意识地评论道，指代着一些Tony不太理解的东西。他一会儿一定得问明白。“Tony，你将看到的东西可能会显得有一点。。。令人不安，但我保证我会解释所有的事，所以请试着不要恐慌。我可能保留了一两件我训练的内容没有对你解释。”  
  
“这听上去一点也不好。你干了什么—” Tony看着Stephen抬起带着戒指的手，另一只手开始在空中画圈，感觉很不好。当这个圆圈开始发出琥珀色的光芒时，他的话消失在了喉咙里。不到一秒，圆圈中出现了一个只能被称为传送门的东西。从视频的角度来看， Tony能大概识别门对面的一些物品，它们看上去令人怀疑地类似Tony的工作室。  
  
Tony迅速转身，正好见证了Stephen进入房间的时刻。传送门合上了，一缕缕光芒崩塌然后彻底消失了。和Thor通过彩虹桥穿越留下的古北欧文字不同，工作室丝毫未损，说明刚才有超自然事件发生了。令人震惊的安静悬在两人中间。  
  
“。。。惊喜？”Stephen弱弱地打了招呼。他不需要魔法常识也知道暴风雨就要来了。Tony面如白纸，然后迅速被红色的愤怒与恐惧吞没。  
  
“Stephen Strange，你对自己干了什么？”Tony从座位上冲向前，踢翻了椅子。他几个大步拉近了两人的距离。“Jarvis，准备好研究和发展实验室，我需要清空封锁整个区域。”  
  
“Tony，我和你保证—”Stephen试图让Tony冷静；他遇上了对方暴怒的瞪视。  
  
“闭嘴，”Tony命令道。Stephen颤抖了，仿佛在火炉里的鲜花。爱开玩笑的个性放在一边，Tony可以变得非常令人恐怖，尤其是当他使用经年的超级英雄权威的时候。  
  
“你现在有了极大的麻烦。”Tony拽着Stephen隐喻的耳垂来到了测试实验室。在那儿，Tony至少做了十几次扫描，拿到了Stephen身体现状的详细报告。万幸的是，从Stephen的全部重要器官到维他命指标都显示在非常健康的男性范围之内，规律训练和平衡饮食的效果。  
  
“现在开始讲你知道的一切，我要细节，”Tony要求着，手指划过平板上的报告。Stephen只能服从，他解释了他是怎么被介绍给古一，跳过了灵体出窍的部分，接着介绍了魔法作为一门复杂的学科，简单复述了法师们从异空间汲取能量的理论。  
  
“你真该来看看卡玛泰姬，Tony。有几百人在那儿训练。”  
  
“我不敢相信，”Tony轻声自言自语。“我让你一个人去了两个月，然后你变成了个该死的巫师？”Tony抬起双手，试着把他的想法变成合理的语句。“你在想什么？你知道哪怕一丝你冒的风险吗？”  
  
“不会比你基因增强自己时冒的险更大，” Stephen反驳道，但他立刻对自己的轻率后悔了。  
  
“现在不是挖出过去收据的时刻，而且这两者完全不同。”提高声音，Tony没有意识到自己已经站起来了。“我在实验室创造了那个血清，在可控环境，用的是科学。你对这个古一一无所知，对她力量的类型毫无概念，但你毫不犹豫就加入了她的邪教！”  
  
“你说的太戏剧性了。”Stephen预计到对方的激烈反应，尤其是因为他和Tony都处于彼此职业的顶端，但他没有预料到Tony的立场会如此的负面。因为Tony一直都是这段关系里更体贴的那个，Stephen以为他至少会先试着理解魔法，而不是盲目地拒绝他看到的一切。“魔法不是一个令人害怕的力量，就像所有自然的力量，它可以被控制，用来造福人类。”  
  
“如果有漫长的副作用呢？”Tony问道。“如果她诱惑你相信这个力量不是它真实的样子？你将怎么做？你将让我怎么做？”Tony的呼吸加快了，今天发生的事一件一件，积压着让他无法思考。  
  
“你就不能听我说一分钟吗？”Stephen也扬起了声音。“古一不是个骗子，她也不是来利用我的。不是每个人付出都想要得到。”  
  
“哦—我还真有些消息要告诉你，”Tony嘲弄道。“每件事都有代价，这是宇宙运转的法则。如果她表面上不需要什么，那是因为你还没拥有有价值的东西。有一天这会改变的，与其站在你的死去的身体旁大喊‘我告诉过你的’，我宁愿我们在事情升级前终止它。你不会回去了。”  
  
“这一切都只和你想要的有关，不是吗？”Stephen也站起来了。“你对一个你没见过的人评价如此刻薄，拒绝一个你不理解的力量体系。我以为你会更好，Tony。”  
  
“更好—” Tony花了点时间让自己站稳；他的心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔。“我送你去尼泊尔是为了保护你。让你远离这儿发生的烂事风暴，但你成功把自己卷进一件比你在纽约能遇上的糟糕得多的事情。”  
  
“我不是什么悲痛中的小女孩。我能保护自己。”Stephen失望地摇头。“来这儿是个错误，明显你没准备好。”医生理着被检查弄乱的长袍。“我为了吓到你道歉，但我想我该下次再来。”Stephen开启了重回卡玛泰姬房间的传送门。  
  
“不—”Tony的内在有一些东西碎掉了。“等—”他想要喊出声，但是语句消失在他的肺里。他的胸膛一瞬间太紧了，Tony弯腰，撞翻了培养皿和血样。  
  
幸运的是，Stephen有良好的听力。站在传送门的旋转中，医生觉察到有些不对劲。意识到发生了什么，他冲向Tony身边。工程师正在过呼吸，他抓住经常在工作室穿的背心，拉扯着，直到Stephen听到纤维断裂的声音。  
  
“Sir，你在经历恐慌的症状。请专注于我的指示，试着建立呼吸模式。”Tony在疯狂中听到了Jarvis的声音，这让他安稳下来，他又想起了第一次穿越的情景，那是一年前的事了。他那时在马利布，靠着一个崩塌的火炉，疑惑地望着四周。  
  
“Tony，看着我。我哪也不去。你需要慢慢地呼吸，重新调整你血液里的氧气和二氧化碳的水平，”Stephen缓慢地说。他表现的很冷静，但他没有扶住Tony的那只手握得如此之紧，指关节都发白了。  
  
Tony快速冷静下来，尽管距离上次恐慌发作已经有一年了，他仍然记得程序。他告诉自己这不是他的上一世；这个世界的一切都在掌握之中。Stephen哪里也不会去，至少现在。  
  
Stephen是安全的。  
  
Tony又花了几分钟让心跳正常。这时候，Stephen觉得足够安全了，他抱紧了Tony。  
  
“我不能失去你。”Tony低声的告白因为脸埋在Stephen的长袍里显得含糊不清。 “我不知道如果我失去你，我会干什么。。。”Stephen花了每一分自制力确保不分崩离析，承诺他永远不再离开。他不能给无法保证的承诺，尽管那是Tony最需要听到的。他只能承诺他会尽最大努力远离伤害，他一次又一次地这么做了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记:
> 
> 啊！Tony遇到一些问题。。。但没事，他还有时间。
> 
> *塔希提计划：Fury在组建复仇者联盟之前交给Coulson秘密负责的一个计划，研究外星科技（具体是使用一种叫GH-325的，从外星人身上提取出来的药物来促进人的细胞再生），目的是让生命垂危的复仇者死而复生。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和解以及第一个小高潮。

Stephen慢慢地把Tony从实验室地板上扶起来；他提出扶他去卧室，被工程师拒绝了。两人沉默地回到了顶层套房。餐桌上的器皿里放着冷掉的食物，大概某位机器人从快递员那里签收了外送。  
  
  
“你吃了没？” Stephen注意到食物。Tony摇了摇头，没有说话。他迅速躲进主卧。Stephen跟着他，但没有进门，给Tony留了一些个人空间。几秒钟后，Stephen听到套间浴室的水声响了。  
  
Tony自从实验室坦白后没有说一个字，让Stephen猜的话，他得说Tony大概是为了爆发感到窘迫。Stephen回到开放式厨房。他从塑料盒里取出食物，回想着过去一小时的对话。  
  
“Jarvis—” 医生望着天花板，这是个坏习惯，因为他知道人工智能并不存在于那里。“这是Tony第一次经历这样的症状吗？”  
  
“博士，我非常遗憾，但我不能在没有Sir的同意前和您讨论他这部分的医疗病史，也许您可以直接问Sir？”Stephen点头。Jarvis已经不情愿地给出了答案，如果不存在问题，Tony怎么会设置这样的协议呢？  
  
Stephen打开了电磁炉，在火上放置了炖锅。他一直认为微波炉食物非常难吃。Tony正在洗澡，他有充分的时间恰当地重新加热食物。他用木铲转动着食物，看着它们在不粘锅底部嘶嘶作响。  
  
尽管是下意识行为，Tony的恐慌发作也同样令Stephen惊慌。对Stephen来说，Tony一直是个有能力的权威人物。他完全掌控着生活的方方面面，这也是他们被介绍认识的背景。这个男人仅仅在最近才经历了恐怖分子的绑架，但和普通人不同，他既没有服从也没有崩溃，而是在洞穴里，从导弹碎片里做出了小型方舟反应堆以及一件完全可以工作的战衣，用来求生。他接着合成了新元素，用来作为反应堆的替代能源，在即将弥留之际。  
  
Tony比余下的全世界领先亿万年，无论他本身的瑕疵，当意外发生时，他判断问题根源，然后用惊人的效率解决所有问题。Stark科技的进步速度一直是很多辩论的主题；阴谋论不断浮出水面，宣称Tony Stark是外星人，不然人们怎么能解释他无穷尽的成就？  
  
Stephen一直对这种观点不屑一顾，他理性地认识到Tony的成就源于勤奋的工作以及天生的才能。但潜意识里，他也持有类似的观点：不论Tony处于什么境地，都不会出错。钢铁侠是无敌的，因为披上这个身份的男人正在革命全世界。  
  
他曾见过Tony焦虑，不安，悲伤，但直到刚才，他从未见过Tony如此的沮丧痛苦。  
  
这提醒了Stephen，有时他会注意到Tony茫然地盯着空气，似乎失去了勇气和希望。那些时刻最终散去，直到医生完全遗忘了它们。但现在想来，Tony是分解割裂自身情绪的专家，他只给人们看他们想看到他个性的那部分。Stephen曾经骄傲他可以看穿Tony戴上的笑容，但是他和Tony走近后，这个面具变得越来越难以分辨。  
  
也许在所有的时间里，Tony也在对Stephen掩饰情绪。Tony扮演着这个尖刻挖苦的，聪明的，亿万富翁男友形象，同时善解人意到令人发指。想到Tony把他也关在心门外的可能性，Stephen的胸膛发紧了，但是医生猜测这是合理的。他们才认识一年多，在医生的事故之前他们都不算在约会。他们的关系直到同居后才突飞猛进，但那时，尽管医生尽可能装着一切都会回到原样，他永久性地伤害了双手，绝望的需要支持。Tony提供了他所有的一切，忠实地扮演着在暴风雨中纹丝不动的锚。  
  
Tony知道关于Stephen的一切，然而Stephen，恰恰相反，对Tony令他害怕的一无所知。除了Tony选择让他看到的那些片段，他知道极少关于对方的保密项目。他不知道那个多次接触Tony的间谍机构，尽管在一个屋檐下，当Tony不愿让他知道某事时，每一个小细节都被彻底的过滤，事无巨细。  
  
Stephen知道Tony在保护他。直到这一刻，他都没有多想。和钢铁侠交往不用说会有秘密，他也不会成为那个限制Tony的平民男友，但也许他和古一的邂逅能比他之前想的带来更多的用途。也许这能够消除一些他每次看着Tony出城处理未知时感觉到的无力感。  
  
看着Tony因为非正统的魔法操作而恐慌，剥去了一些Stephen对钢铁侠无懈可击的认知。Tony是人类，尽管他非常有天分有条理，但他还是血肉之躯。他不太可能死里逃生了这么多次还一点不受心理创伤。Stephen咒骂着自己没有早点发现；Tony送他的带着电网的人工智能，以及能呼叫外太空的战衣足以说明问题了。  
  
“是我的错。。。”医生自言自语着，没有期待答复，但Jarvis和Friday不约而同地利用这个机会表达了他们对刚才事件的不认可。  
  
“不幸的是，确实如此，医生。”  
  
“我告诉过你的，医生。” 两个人工智能停下来听着彼此的声音。  
  
“Friday小姐，”Jarvis带着温和的喜爱之情，问候着更年轻的人工智能，“你最近过得如何？”  
  
“非常不错，Jarvis。在医生训练时我在互联网上学习了很多，”Friday轻松愉快地说。Stephen在数月里已经喜欢上了她活泼的爱尔兰口音。听她和她严格意义上的兄长Jarvis聊天十分惹人可爱。“我叫他坦白，但医生设置了严格的协议，禁止我透露他在卡玛泰姬的活动信息。我应该对老板道歉。”年轻的人工智能闷闷不乐。  
  
“我肯定Sir会理解的，他任命你为医生服务。Sir会为你的职业道德骄傲的，年轻的Friday小姐，”Jarvis安慰道。  
  
“没错。”Tony在这个时候大步走进了生活空间。刚洗完澡的他穿着新的背心和舒适的运动长裤。“你不需要道歉，宝贝女儿。”他拿着一条毛巾盖住湿漉漉的头发，明确地拒绝和Stephen对视。“我们有微波炉，你知道的。”  
  
“我坚持。”Stephen从蒸笼里取出了饭碗，把炒菜放在了边上。他递给Tony一把餐叉，Tony接过了。Stephen难以置信这样一个简单动作里蕴含的信任；Tony痛恨从别人手里接东西，他只会从特定的几个人手里接过。  
  
Stephen看着Tony狼吞虎咽地吃着过点的晚饭。对方大口吞咽着，东张西望就是不看Stephen，专注让他不到十分钟就吃完了。叹息着，Stephen拿起了随意放在台面上的毛巾。他慢慢地把毛巾重新盖过Tony的头，帮他擦着头发。  
  
“我还在生气，”Tony从僵硬的嘴唇里吐出语句。  
  
“我知道，”Stephen轻柔地隔着毛巾按摩着Tony的头部，“但我不得不回去。Tony，这是最接近让我手痊愈的方法了。”  
  
Tony诡异地安静了。“我想见这个古一，”他过了很久说道。  
  
“我一回去就会提出要求的。”Stephen猜现在松口气还为时太早，但Tony并没有直接拒绝。“不过我必须提醒你对着她小心说话，经验之谈，她有时会有点。。。急躁。”  
  
“我知道。我不是去让她开除你的，我只是想要自己评估下她。”Tony倚向Stephen，医生放下了沾湿的毛巾。尽管手还颤抖着，Stephen仍然知道所有的压力点。而Tony自从Stephen去尼泊尔之后就开始每天盼望着这样的抚触了。  
  
“你为什么对魔法这么反感？”医生问道。“你不是一定得告诉我，”他补充道，万一Tony并不想说。  
  
“我有一些。。。过去不好的经历。事实上，多次不好的经历，”Tony有些不情愿地承认，因为他不知道是否要提起Wanda或者权杖，而不引来更多提问。“它们可能甚至都不是同一个原理运作的，但如果外表能说明任何问题，你知道的，一朝被蛇咬。”  
  
“你是对的，我应该保持警惕。我只是太兴奋了，肾上腺素为了未知秘密飙升，”Stephen承认。两人又讨论一些更多的事，直到Tony足够放松，感觉到疲惫。“我们去床上吧，”Stephen敦促他。医生花了很多的劝说来说服Tony，当他从休息中醒来时，医生还会在这里。  
  
Stephen的灵体在床尾观察着Tony，他的身体仍和睡眠中的棕发男人纠缠在一起。现在是加德满都的白天，他昨晚睡得不错，但他坚持和Tony一起睡。Tony总是更喜欢被抱着入睡，所以Stephen利用身高优势裹住了更小的男人。  
  
厚被子盖住两人，掩盖了Tony的肌肉。男人看上去体型很小，和Stephen在一年前在酒会第一次遇见时差不多。  
  
Tony总是被能量的光环笼罩着，每个转身都要求着人们的注意力，但在罕有的安静时刻，他眼底的青紫才显露出来。Stephen用虚幻的手指追踪着颜色；Tony肯定又回到了从前的日程表，工作到形销骨立，严重地损耗着自己，即使加强过的体格也没法掩盖。  
  
Stephen总是好奇为何Tony的来电变少了。远隔重洋，他对Tony的作为毫不知情。这比他愿意承认得更加令他感到干扰，他没法全神贯注地学习，影响了进度，而他所有想的就是快点治好手然后回到纽约。他对没有进展感到焦虑，古一注意到了。  
  
“你的思想不在这里，你的专注基本不存在。可你还在想为何能量拒绝听从你的愿望。” 仓促中他可能没有显示足够的尊重。古一没有评论，她开启了一个能量门，把他们带到了珠穆朗玛峰。  
  
“你不能让河流服从于你，你必须顺应水流。你的智力带你走到了这里，但它不会带你走的更远了。”看着眼前的壮观景色，古一说道。  
  
珠穆朗玛峰上白雪的美丽是皎洁无暇的。在人类足迹罕至的地方，山峰傲然矗立，展现着不屈服的力量。  
  
“你想再见到他吗？”惊讶于她的用词，Stephen不再看向景色。古一观察着他，带着仿佛在破解经文或者历经风霜的卷册的专注度。  
  
“抱歉？”Stephen困惑地问。  
  
“在这个温度下，一个人只能坚持三十分钟，直到永久丧失身体机能—”古一握紧双手， “—但你可能在前两分钟内就会进入休克。”她坚定地走向卡玛泰姬的影像里。 “顺应河流，Stephen。”传送门在她身后溃散了，光芒散落开来。  
  
“不，等一下！”Stephen追赶着他的导师，穿过了黯淡的琥珀色光环，倒在了雪地上。冰冷的雪花在他周围融化成泥。Stephen跌跌撞撞地站起来，暴风雪咬着他暴露的皮肤。在令人敬畏的绝望之中，他意识到了发生的事。  
  
古一把他抛弃在了世界最高峰之上。  
  
Stephen暗暗诅咒自己早上把Friday留在了梳妆台上。他抬起带着悬戒的手，另一只手开始在空中画圈。和往常一样，他形成的能力很弱，几乎不能成环，更不要说是传送门了。恐慌中，Stephen知道他时间不多了。气温的骤降引起过呼吸，他的心脏挣扎着在这个极寒的环境里循环血液，承受了巨大的压力。从现在起的任意时间里，他的身体会切断流向不重要肌肉的血液循环，从四肢开始。  
  
Stephen猜他在那珍贵的几秒钟内应该会想很多事，比如说古一告诉他顺应水流的意义，或者他到底该怎么做出传送门回去。但实际上，Stephen所有能想到的是，他再也不能见到Tony了。他想象着Tony知道他的死去时该有多么的伤心奔溃。  
  
不到一秒，周围的环境渐渐淡去。寒冷还是在以一种危险的速度让他冻结，但是他的思想不再专注于此。Stephen能够如水晶般清晰地想到他要去的地方；他精神重塑了自己在卡玛泰姬的房间，传送门开启了。他蹒跚着穿越，跌倒在了自己的书桌前。在桌子上放着他最后一次和Tony对话的平板。  
  
Stephen在丧失意识前，勉强禁止了Friday唤醒Veronica。事后看来，他当时的行为是违反直觉的，直接穿回Stark大厦是个直观的多的选择，Tony就在那里。但在那个时候，他受损的判断把他直接带到了他最后见到安全的Tony的地方。  
  
恢复意识后，他为了进步而欣喜。终于他可以和Tony分享一些东西，能够证明他正在练习的理论了。如果Stephen对自己诚实的话，他禁止Friday泄露训练细节的最大理由是出于自尊。自从事故后，不—也许在很多年前，Stephen就心里有刺。他想要成为最好的，就是这么回事。从不止息的野心和纯粹的意志力让他越过了其他天才外科医生不堪压力倒下的困境。  
  
Stephen Strange习惯成为最好的那个。他习惯站在人群中央吸引所有人的注意，直到他遇见了Tony。  
  
Tony本身就是个奇观。Stephen自信世界认识到他独特的光芒，但作为超级英雄有一些普通人望尘莫及的东西。他和Tony关系大部分都在私下进行，但迟早Tony会想和他一起出席活动，让世界知道他们的状态。他们甚至会被强迫公开，不受欢迎的狗仔们不间断地跟着Tony；钢铁侠没有隐私是常识。  
  
尽管如此，Stephen曾作好了准备努力站在亿万富翁身边，但是一场车祸推翻了他的所有。他在一夜之间丢失了社会地位。他很震惊，随后则被其中的暗示感到屈辱。  
  
Tony一开始注意到他，是因为他是一名出色的外科医生。没有了双手，Tony可以轻易地去找其他同样出众，但没有缺陷的人们。  
  
Stephen曾以为这是为什么Tony一周没接他任何电话的原因。值得感谢的是，一旦Tony可以被联系上，他迅速来到了Stephen身边，证明了他的错误。不然的话，Stephen不认为他会接受他现在努力变成的那个人。但是，问题依旧存在。Stephen需要回到原处，迎头赶上。  
  
医生不介意作为第一个宣布不相信无条件爱情的人，尤其是当双方没有血缘关系时。Tony最终将厌倦付出，把他丢下的想法从第一天就深深地刻在他的意识里，所以当在珠穆朗玛峰上取得进展时，他喜出望外，而不是徘徊在可能受伤的恐惧之中。  
  
**他是多么的愚蠢** 。  
  
Stephen的灵体和身体合二为一。周围环境的感知渐渐回来，他感觉到了身上被子的重量，头下枕头的柔软，但最重要的，他感觉到了怀中人的温暖。  
  
他终于迈向了掌握魔法的第一步，还有卷册需要他去研究，更高级的法术卷轴需要学习，但出于某些原因，Stephen做不到去卡玛泰姬拿那些书册。他闭上双眼，聆听着身边的男人轻柔的呼吸。  
  
**他的** Tony。  
  
Stephen猜他也可以休息一会儿，就一会儿。

 

 

\----------

 

 

“我应当抗议你离开我去和另一个男人在一起。”Stephen靠在Tony步入式衣橱里的镜子上，看着工程师穿衣服。  
  
“嫉妒可不衬你，甜心脸颊。”Tony眨了眨眼，展露着自己。他知道Stephen正在不知羞耻地打量着他的屁股。“既然你挡着镜子了，我看上去如何？”  
  
“我想再把你衣服扒了，”Stephen微笑，“随你怎么理解。”  
  
“看来非常火辣。”Tony披上西装马甲，正了正领结。早上起床动用了他全部余下的自制力。Tony本来都不认为他做得到。“好吧，得工作了。”Tony叹着气，给了Stephen最后一个吻，走向了钢铁战衣。但Stephen轻轻拉住了他的领结。  
  
“呃-额，当心。你可不想毁了那个结。”医生调戏着，直到Tony不动才松手。他理着Tony的西装，当碰到Tony袖子的时候停了下来。  
  
Tony恶名昭著地不扣衬衫袖口出门，他不喜欢笨拙的扭曲着手臂，单手扣上袖扣。用他自己的话说，如此琐碎的事情根本不该存在，所以他选择忽略它们。  
  
“你还有我圣诞给你的袖扣吗？”  
  
“当然，抽屉第一格。”收到指令，放着Tony袖口的抽屉滴的一声开了。Stephen拿过盒子，在黑色天鹅绒内衬的顶部，放着两颗相同的正方形的红宝石。  
  
Stephen在一家古董珠宝店内第一眼就看上了它们。宝石鲜艳生动的色彩让他想起了Tony，不仅是他的钢铁战衣，也是他内在炽热的热情。这个男人值得被宠爱，被注意，以及被爱意灌溉。  
  
Stephen拔出了袖扣，Tony把空闲的手放在了医生的屁股上，等着另一只手被扣好。他看着Stephen用颤抖的手锁好袖扣。这个过程比正常耗时要久，但Tony完全不介意；他的心脏充盈着整整两个月没有感受过的开心。  
  
“没有你我该怎么办。。。？”Tony靠在Stephen的耳边咕噜咕噜地轻声说，温暖的呼吸让医生的脖子有点痒。  
  
“显然，看着衣冠不整。”Stephen最后拉了一下Tony的袖口，放开了工程师。“午餐见？”  
  
Tony微笑了。“给我全世界也不会错过的。”说完这句话，Tony小跑到车库，穿上马克四十九，在他后悔前离开了。他给了自己几分钟让颤动的情绪稳定下来，从这一刻开始，一切都是公事了。  
  
在钢铁战衣的头盔里，Jarvis显示了一系列搜索结果，数据最终指向了北冰洋一组明确的坐标。“北纬65.2482°，西经60.4621°发现异常。 从原始卫星扫描来看，未知物体尺寸相当大，它的外形和瓦尔基里号有相似的吻合度，那是美国队长Steven Grant Rogers最后被发现飞行的飞机。”  
  
Tony有一年多没听到那个名字了。他冰冷，充满计算的眼睛看着显示器上闪烁的结果。他其中一个不那么重要的宠物项目就是积极搜索美国队长，他们已经进行的有一会儿了，考虑到近况，这项发现可谓很及时。  
  
“发动几架私人的钢铁军团盯着，如果有物体接近立刻警示我，不然让他们保持距离。” Tony看着卫星照片。毫无疑问，相似度太接近了，不可能是意外。马上就会有第二个超级士兵来搅局了。  
  
“我是否正确猜测您不愿意做初次接触，Sir？”显示屏上Stark大厦的线架构出现了，几个信号离开了高亮的储存单元，钢铁军团已经去了。  
  
“他不是我的问题，让Fury处理。”他其实可以融化Rogers，这也许有点用，获得对方信任，然后在欺骗的基础上建立‘友谊’，但Tony不确定他会不会先勒死那个超级士兵。他和美国队长从来没有取得过完全一致的看法，到目前为止，他切断了和Natasha以及Clint的联系，他不准备开始制造例外。  
  
获得战衣的手动操作权限，Tony向左转了三周来测试一些新的飞行性能。他的大脑总是在移动中工作的最好，他仅仅知道发现美国队长的大概位置，如果你要搜索单架飞机残骸的话，仍然是非常大的一片区域。。。所以，他成为了这个世界最早发现瓦尔基里号的人。他完全可以物尽其用。  
  
Tony降落在了神盾总部，接受惯例检查，现在他已经知道了安检口人员的姓名了。Tony把他的斥力手表以及其他几件惯例的科技产品交给对方。但这一次，尽管通过了探测仪，Tony仍被拦下了。  
  
“Stark先生，我恐怕您必须上交您的眼镜，局长的命令，”门口的特工怯懦地说。和钢铁侠交流一直是他工作的乐趣。对昨天B.A.R.F.疗程毫不知情，他不知道为何局长忽然设立了新规则。特工别无选择只能服从，但他流露出了自己的抱歉。  
  
“没关系，”Tony随意地取出了胸前口袋的眼镜，“和Jarvis好好玩。”  
  
接过了钢铁侠世界知名的人工智能，特工完全惊呆了。他丝毫没有在意Tony刻意放松的姿势，一个更资深的间谍可能会发现问题。Tony在神盾总局从来没有体会过紧张，但他也从没有开心来这儿过。  
  
Tony大步走过通道，直到来到冬日战士的牢房。四名特工伴随着他走进了软壁牢房，这是平时的两倍。  
  
“你感觉怎样，吉他独奏者？”Tony在Barnes对面坐下，手指击打着他们中间的桌面。  
  
“偏头痛。没什么两样。”Barnes直视着Tony, 前咆哮突击队员在寻找着什么。Tony认出了这个眼神，他几乎不能控制自己的笑声。也许他和Barnes上一世确实能谈得来，甚至在经历过西伯利亚事件之后，尽管Tony现在永远不可能发现了。  
  
这个世界才是值得关心的。  
  
“好吧，昨天发生了一些事。只是想让你知道，我完完全全地不同意。”Tony以这个宣言开始，他受够了肩负别人的错误了。  
  
“我猜到了。”Barnes，留意到Tony太夸张而又虚假的笑容，也笑了。“你现在来搞我毫无意义。你将要对昨天的事件做些什么吗？”  
  
Tony的回答是伸手掏进了他的西装外套。房内的特工们被分散了注意力，他们掏出枪毫不犹豫地开火。他们的举动说明了神盾对Tony能力的信心。他刚刚通过了几道严苛的安检，然而无论这些搜身检查，神盾仍然假设Tony可以带东西进来。特工们仔细地观察着，以防Tony有其他动机，然后在第一个鱼饵时就上钩了。  
  
“你觉得呢？明显我不是服从命令的类型。”对特工们来说有点不幸，Tony躲过了第一轮的麻醉镖。他们没有发射第二轮的机会，冬日士兵把他们一个个打倒了。“Jarvis，炸了它们。”Tony在混乱中下令。  
  
“乐意效劳，Sir。”他本该留在外面的人工智能从牢房的音箱里回答。一个区域接着一个，神盾总部的电力被关闭了。牢房短暂进入了黑暗，Tony丢了几个小型紧急照明在地上。  
  
在他身边，行动中的冬日战士令人印象深刻。尽管没有金属手臂，被禁锢在束缚衣里，Barnes仅用双腿就制服了房内的特工们。在只看得见影子的舞步中，他骗了一名特工对自己人用了麻醉镖，然后成功地击倒了剩下的三名，通过一系列Tony不确定人类可以扭曲的空中动作。  
  
“身手不错。”Tony吹了吹口哨，终于从外套里拿出了物品。这是一个全息显像装置，塑料制成，单向信号削弱，防止触发任何感应器。启动后，一张禁区的地图展现出来，它标记了人员最密集的方位，包括一个用眨眼的钢铁侠表情符号标出的重要地标。“我猜你对这地形不陌生了？”  
  
“我有两个月的时间摸清这里的方位。”Barnes边说着，Tony边帮他脱掉束缚衣。警铃开始在大楼里响起。  
  
“漂亮。”Tony做了个鬼脸。他猜这大概是对方工作的一部分。他都暗地里把神盾安全系统的疏漏从最少到最大可利用分类了一遍；对Barnes来说这大概是第二天性了。“他们的主机下线了，至少需要十分钟重启，这扇门直到那时会一直锁着。” 门的另一边传来了撞击的声音。有时候，安全措施不但阻止囚犯出去，也阻止了特工们进入。“记住了？”Tony指着全息图。  
  
“是的。”冬兵舒展了下完好的右臂。限制行动的数月让他的臂膀减少了一些肌肉质量，但就当下而言，也足够了。  
  
“好。”Tony关掉了全息图，他旋转了装置，按照一定顺序按了几个按钮，一个发光的计时器出现了。“我们最好退后些。”  
  
Tony放置好了装置，两人回到了对面的角落。当倒数清零时，一个小型的爆炸发生了， 焚烧了墙边的软枕，损坏了混凝土地板。Tony踢了几脚，底板在压力下碎裂了，露出了牢房下面的清扫通道。  
  
“你可能需要一路打通出去，但这应该不会太难，考虑到我们起了个好头。”Tony拉松了领结，他会有天大的麻烦了。“在标记的位置会有一条手臂等着你，以及一个安全屋的地址。里面有足够你度过一个末世的的供给，当然不是说你需要，如果一切顺利的话，我会尽早联络你。”  
  
“你给我造了另一条手臂？”Barnes不可置信地惊叹着。Tony窘迫地咳嗽。  
  
“嗨—声明一下，我也有两个月的准备时间。”他摸了摸头发。“听着，你不必一定得去安全屋，如果你想拿着手臂人间蒸发那也完全没问题—”  
  
“我会在那头等你，Tony，”前咆哮突击队员打断了他。笑着，他跳下了洞口，在一滩碎石上落地。一旦开始移动，他几秒钟就消失了。  
  
“好吧，我猜那就这样了，”盯着空荡的走廊，Tony自言自语。他大步走回了位子，伸长着腿，直到观察室的大门被切割开了。“外面怎么样了，Jarvis？”  
  
“主机将在三分钟内重启，我将不再能接入这个房间，你希望我把马克四十九飞来吗， Sir？”Jarvis透过音箱问。  
  
“不，除非我的体征变化了，否则没有必要。让我们低调点。。。暂时。”Tony摇着椅子，几分钟后，大门被粗暴地踢开了。Fury带着一群特工冲进来，他们注意到了洞口，跳进去追逐Barnes，留下局长和Tony进行一场瞪眼大赛。  
  
“他打败了我。”Tony撅着嘴，无辜地眨着睫毛。  
  
“他打败了你。”Fury面无表情地拿好的眼睛瞪着Tony。“你是钢铁侠，然后他就打败了你？”  
  
“嗨，没有‘钢铁’，我也就是个普通人。是你拿走了我的玩具，然后你现在怪我没有带着玩具？”看上去很困惑，Tony捂着胸口假装受伤了。“你要是不信我，你可以问他们，”他指着地上昏迷不醒的男人们，“但我怀疑他们看到了多少，就和你的监控录像一样。”  
  
“我们会找到他的，Stark。”Fury的口吻仍然是平静的，但是Tony看得到他眼睛里的钢铁意志。“你只不过在拖延进展，没有神盾的保护，Barnes永远都不能做一个自由人。”  
  
“哦，我毫不怀疑你们能找到他。问题是，你想吗？”Tony露出牙齿笑了，这个笑容曾让他的敌人脊椎颤抖。“Barnes正在康复，你们这才着急的不是吗？你花了两个月想要招募他无果。你知道他一旦自由，你们就永远失去了他，所以你宁愿强制逼他就范。你和我都知道眼下只有两条路。要么你的特工找不到他，他消失了，然后你我都当他从未存在过，或者你及时找到他，然后我对军方说明真相。第二种情形，我猜爸爸妈妈都得不到孩子。”  
  
Fury观察着Tony给出方案，Fury可以采取其他途径，但那样就会毁了一切和Tony再度合作的未来可能性。Fury权衡着得失。Tony并不知道局长在想什么，当Fury下令所有人终止任务返回总部时，他知道他赌赢了。神盾没有任何确凿的证据证明他促成了Barnes的脱逃，没有法律手段，他们只能动用其他迫不得已的办法。  
  
但是即使与获取冬日士兵的控制权相比，彻底与Tony Stark为敌仍是不值得的。  
  
“你愿意为谋杀你父母的凶手做很多事，Stark。我不得不说我看错了你。”Fury的姿势放松了一些，几乎好像任务失败也让他肩上的担子轻了一些。  
  
“也不是第一次了，”Tony补充道。  
  
事后想来，Tony可以理解Fury的理由。他的父母在初次会议后从未被提起。Barnes几乎不可能在他们唯一不被监视的会面里坦白对他父母的谋杀，因为Tony是去那儿评估他是否愿意帮忙的，而且Barnes在那时和Tony没有情感联系。在治疗之前，Tony仅仅被通知了B.A.R.F.场景的日期和地点。按照合同，他和神盾的心理医生们一起设计了康复计划，教了他们的工程师们怎么使用B.A.R.F。然而他并没有直接参与到创造场景。  
  
回头看，神盾把他从过程中分割开来的手段应该足以给他警示，但是神盾非常小心地实施计划；他们之前温顺的时间麻木了Tony的超级多疑。  
  
在Tony对父母谋杀真相一无所知的前提下，这个预期的揭露会是个残酷的打击。Tony毫无疑问会认出这个意外的场景，就算他父亲的脸被替换了，他仍会质询发生了什么，然后直接步入Fury的陷阱。Tony会抛弃Barnes，或者更糟，会视他为仇敌。  
  
经过一些先见之明以及小小的诚实，Tony忽略了他父母的谋杀，仿佛那是条旧新闻。他专注于Fury不道德的行为，质疑了局长的道德观，然后毫不犹豫的，在第二天把Barnes从一个重武装间谍组织里释放了出来，而他个人承担了所有的风险。  
  
Tony确信如果Fury没有放弃搜寻冬日战士，事情会收尾地很难看，因为把Barnes交给军方从来都不是个选项。那一块的政府部门是完全不同的鲨鱼缸，Tony很感激Fury没有指出他的谎言。  
  
“他仍然是个通缉犯。”Fury抬起一条眉毛。“除非他再不进入社会，没什么可以永远躲藏着。”  
  
Tony对自己笑了。  
  
当然，他可以给Barnes建造一个新生活，帮他避开雷达，但何必浪费他的努力呢？Fury一无所知，有个无比关心Barnes的人即将进入画面。如果记忆正确的话，他还有不到一个月的时间来准备迎接美国队长的到来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶，Barnes终于出去了！我知道我一直保证开始复联线，但看着我的大纲，Tony还需要解决一些事。
> 
>  
> 
> 这周末很美妙的事发生了，我有幸读了才华横溢的izumi2的一篇小说。她提出了有关神盾资料被外泄后的一系列问题，非常的美妙。我深感荣幸能激励到别人，以下是小说链接。
> 
>  
> 
> I Spy... by: izumi2
> 
>  
> 
> AO3网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12826773


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告白啦~ 妮妮去了卡玛泰姬。

“亲爱的，我到家了，”电梯门打开，Tony站在Stark大厦的顶层套房抑扬顿挫地说着。 

“在厨房，Sir，”Jarvis透过音响提醒他。

Tony脱下了外套，丢到了大衣架上。空气中有些东西闻着非常美妙。他好奇地小跑向开放的生活区域。在厨房里，Stephen围着白色亚麻围裙，上面骄傲地宣称：‘外科医生在桌上做（手术）。’医生穿着一件Tony的上衣，他卷起袖子，本人看着无比好吃。炉子上有一些东西在沸腾。

“三分四十秒后沥干意面，医生。”医生嗯着应和了Friday的指示。他最后一次搅拌了罐子里的食物，然后去处理另外的食材。“用一个中碗，混合蛋白，奶油，和帕玛森芝士丝，”Friday活泼热情地建议。Stephen把测量好的食物倒在了一个更大的容器里开始搅拌。

“别傻站着，过来，”Stephen专注搅拌着，头也不抬地说。Tony花了点时间意识到医生是在对他说话。他走过去，小心地抱住高个子男人的腰，以免打扰到烹饪环节。

“我不知道你打算做饭。”Tony踮起脚尖越过Stephen的肩膀看。Stephen注意到对方重量的变化哼了一声，但仍然微弯膝盖，让Tony不至于紧绷着难受。“我可没抱怨，但你不快点，我的胃可能会把自己给吃了。”

“有些事告诉我背着个成年男子做饭大概能够快一些。”在擦杯子的抹布上抹了抹手，两人笨拙地拖着走路，Tony仍然黏在Stephen的背后，而后者又起了个炉子。

“大概，”Tony毫无歉意地强调道，“你并不完全确定。”

“嗯，我猜我确实不确定。”Tony不必看就知道医生的脸上一定有个大大的笑容。两人在舒适的安静里工作着，沸水的水声和黄油的嘶嘶声充斥了这个空间。

尽管其实是Stephen在工作，而亿万富翁半身附着在他身上，像个格外笨拙的考拉，但没有人需要知道这点。

“准备好在十秒钟内沥干意面，医生，”Friday提醒道。Tony扑哧一声笑了，似乎比起将要吃饭的两人，她更专注于他们的食物。对自己微笑着，Tony想起了他上一世刚唤醒Friday时的样子。她会很快了解到意面在那儿多放几秒钟并不会怎样，但现在，Tony很满意地享受着这些可爱的小片段。

他知道很快他就不会有这样的享受了；所有Stark家的人工智能都成长飞速。

“谢谢你，Friday。”Stephen转身给了Tony一个臭脸，好像后者让孩子气馁了。两人又拖拖拉拉地，直到Stephen沥干了意面。手工意面，台面上的擀面杖说明了一切。

 “我怀念这个，”看着整洁但有使用痕迹的厨房，Tony呼吸着。“没有你的大厦死气沉沉的。”

“嗯。。。”Stephen戏谑地考虑着。“我们以前几乎不做饭，我们靠Jarvis点的外卖活着。”

“史蒂芬妮，我不知道你有没有听说过一个叫‘时刻’的东西，但是你现在毁了我们的时刻。”

医生窃笑着Tony的发言。“我道歉，我一定会研究下这个词，作为未来参考。”

Tony把Stephen转过来，回家后他第一次和医生面对面。Stephen的鼻子上有一小点面粉，Tony分不出这是不是在他到家前发生的，但他知道当看到这一幕时，他的心脏停了一拍。有一些。。。他没有料到这样的居家情景。时间还早，太阳还在高空，日光倾泻着厨房，一切都沐浴在柔和的金色光芒中。Stephen正微笑着看着他，完全没有意识到面粉的痕迹正在毁坏镇定的外科医完美无缺的美学。

Tony忽然意识到—他不介意余生每天都回家看到这个场景。

“我想我爱上你了。”

Tony凝视着医生天空蓝的眼睛。它们非常美丽，充满了不遮掩的喜爱和惊讶。。。

等等—惊讶？

Tony倒吸了一口气。他刚才就这么说出了口。

“我—我—呃，我是说我爱上了你的意面。对，意面。你该多做点饭，”Tony退缩了，结巴地说。“我来放碗筷。”无视Stephen，他闪电般地从厨房逃跑了。他跑到一半，意识到没有拿任何餐具。生活区域被叫做开放式是有理由的。Stephen站在原地摇头，看着Tony偷偷摸摸地淹没在挫败里。

Tony准备和设计师严肃谈谈，他们就没有任何隐私观念吗？

Stephen递给他放在一边的盘子，窘迫的Tony快速拿过它们。尽管已是徒劳，他想要立刻回去放好碗盆。这样他多少可以证明伟大的Tony Stark，拥有天才智商的杰出科学家，并没有意外承认对男朋友的爱意，然后迅速慌了想要逃跑。

他没有料到的是，Stephen双手握住他的腰，轻轻把他拉了回来。

医生弯腰纯洁地吻了一下。“无论如何，我‘想’我也爱你。”Stephen的微笑让他身边的阳光黯然失色。医生不公平的身高优势让Tony晕眩。

“桌子。对，桌子需要放餐盘上。”Tony非常确定Jarvis日后一定会回放这一段，仅仅用来欺负他。如果他是在看自己的录像，这仍然能够被当作二手尴尬吗？

不得不给Stephen和Friday记功，意面很好吃。Tony吃了三份加上甜点，当他吃完，他已经说服了Stephen和他一起在中央公园散步。

“那么，我猜你要回去了，嗯？”因为他们不愿被打扰，Tony穿了麻省理工学院的连帽衫，带着棒球帽。配着不知名的太阳眼镜，这个伪装对于目前公园不多的人流应该足够了。

“是的。”Stephen陪着Tony闲逛着。他看向四周，似乎没人注意到他们，于是他轻轻地握住了Tony的手。震惊于少有的公开示爱，Tony僵了半秒钟，然后握了回去。感受到Tony的大胆，Stephen没有放手，他继续握着Tony的手，两人在湖边逛着。

“我们会想出办法的。纽约和加德满都有八小时时差，但除了训练，我可以参照你的时间表调整我的日程，让我们能有更多时间呆在一起” Stephen提议。

“我会让Jarvis照这样安排会议，”Tony握得更紧了，“如果你能让他接入你的日程表的话。”

“当然，这本就在计划当中。”

他们停在树枝围起的一个凹洞中。中央公园的秋季十分美丽，树叶披上了红色，橙色以及黄色。鲜艳的色彩与棕色的树枝以及落叶鲜明对比，它们提供了足够幻觉的私密空间，Stephen倾身抱住了Tony。

“我也怀念这个，”松开手，Stephen承认道。“卡玛泰姬对我来说总是太冷了。”Stephen把玩着他的斥力手表，又看着Tony的那块。“只是一个想法，既然我现在已经…会魔法了。如果你需要任何事，你只要问我一声。”

Tony不开心地戳了戳Stephen的胸。“呃-额,别引我开始啊。你是个平民，表示你不和每周恶棍之星打架。当你看到危险，你转身逃跑。”

“谁说打架了？我是在想同日快递这种，”Stephen狡猾地说，“但既然你提起—”

“不行，”Tony强调。“没的讨论。”

“好吧。”举双手投降，Stephen决定目前就先这样。“我们将来再商量。”

“不，我们不会的。”Tony加重拍了拍Stephen的额头，重新牵起手继续走。

“顺便一提。。。”Stephen犹豫地开口，“当你离开时，我回卡玛泰姬取了点书，古一召唤了我。”

Tony猛然抬头，“怎么了，你偷偷溜出来是不是惹上麻烦了？”Stephen看上去并没有受伤，如果有事的话，他确信Jarvis或Friday会警示他的。

Stephen摇了摇头。“不是，其实会议是关于你的。”

“我？”Tony眯着眼睛。

“没错。她问了一些你的问题，也有些奇怪的特定的问题。比如我们第一次见面的日期，以及你现在的发型，”不能很好地解释情况，Stephen继续。“她要求我带你去卡玛泰姬，在我打算和她说你想见她之前。”

“她经常见外客吗？”Tony快速回想着上一世的事件，他很确定他从未见过她，无论是这一世还是上一世的时间线。

“几乎不。”Stephen相信古一不会伤害Tony，但也不喜欢不知道会面的理由。“她不告诉我会面的理由。”

Tony耸肩，他见过比这更糟的。

“那我猜我们最好别让她多等了。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

“欢迎。” 一个声音在Tony步入时打了招呼。它在空荡的房间中有权威地回响。“请坐。”

坐在茶桌后的女性身着简单的长袍。她看着三十上下的年纪，剃光的头上横贯着几道淡淡的伤疤。

“对一个名字里带着‘古老’的人来说，你看上去并不十分老，”Tony讥讽着。他在古一对面坐下，观察着房间的布置。这里并不如他期待的那般不得体；没有浸在防腐液里的动物内脏或者神秘能量的测绘。

“外表可是会骗人的，”古一回复道，摆了摆手。“茶？”她问道，茶具立刻出现在了空中。

“请给我薄荷茶，不加糖。”Tony短暂地考虑着奇观。上次他查的时候，他很确定重力不是这样运作的，但他也经历过外星球军队，与神话中的神祇作战，还看过他自己的男朋友从世界的另一头打开了传送门。到了现在，他已经停止问这些问题了。“我被告知你是一个法师。‘秘法大师’们的领袖。”

“我有很多头衔，这确实是我认可的其中一个。”看起来Tony的怀疑并没有冒犯到她。“我是继承漫长的至尊法师衣钵的最后一位。正如‘钢铁侠’捍卫着世界和平，我们保护地球不受魔法的威胁，已经有几千年了。”

“行吧。。。”Tony同意了，提醒他自己他必须保持尊敬，否则Stephen在这儿的学习会有危险。“我为何有幸得到这次会面？”他谢了古一递过的茶。

“噢，我不知道，”古一的头微微转向一边。

“你不知道？”Tony不可置信地重复。

“尽管有些人认为我全知全能，事实上有许多事情我无法触及。”她喝了一口自己的茶。“我很少被拒绝浏览人们的可能结局，但我猜你和Strange先生有比肉眼能看到的更多的相似之处，”法师沉思着。“对于那些痛苦的人们，无论是意外，运气，或者他们自己的意志，如果他们能到达卡玛泰姬，我会给他们指路。但我知道与Strange先生不同，你并没有经历那种迷失。”古一指着方舟反应堆从前的位置。

“我不知道命运为何把你带向我，我觉察到我们今天对话的必要性，我知道你的问题只有我能回答。你有一些—非现实世界的感觉。”感觉到Tony的僵硬，她笑了。“但我对你的过去不感兴趣，正如你对我也如此。无论你有什么秘密，这次会面更多是为了你，而不是我。”

“我确实有关于Stephen‘训练’的问题，”Tony强调了这个单词来表达他的顾虑。

“这次会面与Strange先生无关。它只是关于你的。”古一指着Tony。“如果你需要讨论无需我帮助的话题，你可以另找时间向Mordo大师了解。但是，你今天坐在我面前，是为了你自己的问题，这个我很确定。”

“那很荒谬，我不认识你，我也没有什么可问的。我来这儿是因为我想亲眼看看Stephen到底在接触些什么。”Tony说了足够多，来了解到他并不喜欢和古一交谈。当他说话时，她看向他，但并不看着他。她观察着，仿佛她可以看穿他的物理躯壳，看到他的灵魂，接触到他不止这一世的生活。这是一个他不愿多想的可能性。

“你确定吗，Tony Stark？”她一眨不眨地，强烈地注视着他。

Tony想要坚持他先前的言论，但事实上，这时一个问题确实出现在了他的脑海。自从他的‘重生’，‘时空穿越’，或者无论那是什么，他搜索了无数科学理论，想要理解他是如何，或者为何会经历时空的转换。他过去的生活是一个记忆，还是一个梦境？这对他离开的世界会有何影响，那个西伯利亚后的‘Tony Stark’会如何？操纵时空是可能的吗？它会不会再次发生？他是跳跃了宇宙，还是仅仅回到了同个宇宙的更早的时间线？

“Stephen提到你很了解‘多重宇宙’，”Tony不由自主地说道。

“我不会自称‘了解’，考虑到时空自身的复杂性以及无数个我尚未见过的宇宙，但是的，在这个话题上我确实拥有比大多数人更多的知识。这很像一个科学家对物质的理解；你摆弄着你挑选的物质，但是你并不知道物质存在的全部。”古一承认道。这是个很沉重的话题，但她显得奇怪地轻松。

“那是什么？”Tony凑近，对这个类比激起了好奇心。“我们真的生活在众多宇宙的其中一个吗？这能证明吗？有穿越这些宇宙的方法吗？”他急促地说着，连珠炮似的提问。

“简单来说，多重宇宙包含了各种分享同一个宇宙体系的多个宇宙，但它只是一个更大的全次元宇宙的一个小的的子集，全次元宇宙涵盖了一切可能的现实。许多多重宇宙里的宇宙是由分歧诞生的，一个足以改变世界的事件，它随之而来的不同可能性带来了不同的现实。在多重宇宙里穿越，一个人不能离开一个现实，进入另一个现实，他只能诞生更多的结果，更多的可能性。有无穷尽的结果。”

“那是怎么实现的？一个事件可以改变整个宇宙？这些造成所有改变的燃料呢？” Tony步步紧逼。古一的解释仅仅带来了更多的问题。

“一只蚂蚁出生于一个族群，它可以选择住在小的自然洞穴，或占据更大的领地，包括百万个个体。每天它离开巢穴去找寻食物，它非常好的适应着影响它生存的方方面面，但仍保持着对世界其他方面的无知。”古一操纵着她周围的能量，打开穿越门显示着地球上不同的情景。城市从钢筋玻璃丛中建起，森林里遍布着野生动物，立刻喷发的火山，金色沙砾堆起的沙漠。。。Tony静坐在卡玛泰姬，这些景色一一闪过他的眼帘。

“仅仅因为你不能看见一些东西，不能感知到一些东西，不代表它们不存在。你是谁？你是什么？你既很微小，又无比重要；在多重宇宙宏大体系下的一束微尘，然而能够重新定义自身的存在。”

“我—”Tony惊叹着自然变化无常的驳论。这难道不是科学挣扎了无数年想要做到的吗？去发现新的维度，去重新定义存在。

去了解人类只是无数智慧物种的其中一种，在无数宇宙的其中一个？

“给我看。。。给我看更多。”Tony对知识的渴望短暂地超越了对魔法的偏见。他痛恨不合逻辑以及愚蠢，但也许Stephen是对的。

也许魔法真的是另一种科学的形式。

古一犹豫了。“你的灵魂很脆弱，它上面有很多不该有的裂痕。”她闭上双眼又睁开。这一次里面充满了决心。“但我必须尝试。”她伸出手臂，轻轻用指尖触摸了Tony的胸膛。

没有语句可以形容Tony接下来感受到的，仿佛他的精魂被强迫脱离了身体。他漂浮着，离开了所处的房间，离开了卡玛泰姬，离开了尼泊尔。他的精神离开了地球，他的灵魂接触到了宇宙的深度，他见证了一个又一个银河色彩的变化。。。他无声惊叹地观察着，从发光的气体云不似人间的美丽，到群星夺目的光彩。Tony见证着它们，仿佛他，也是永恒的一员。

然而，在每个能维持生命的银河里，那儿有满是黑暗的空隙，有重力强硬拉扯的黑洞，甚至光都无法逃脱。物质被挤压成至小的球体，一切汇聚于吞没任何生命的一点，但同时又通向了其他未知的空间。

Tony好奇地伸手。

“够了。”一个坚定的声音把他拉出了似梦的状态。他一下子意识到周围的环境，提醒着他只不过见到了这个他存在的宇宙的细微一角，他只不过是一个生活在超出他理解的多重复杂世界的男人。“我不能再给你看了，剩下的要靠你自己。”

“我不明白。”Tony笨拙地检查着他的身体的真实性。“我只不过探索了我们的维度。聚合点的另一端有什么？更远处有什么？”

听到他的问题，古一没有回答。她起身，不在乎Tony是否跟随。Tony稍稍踉跄地跟着，两人停在了一个格子窗前。被Tony之前当作骗子的女性沐浴在穿过菱形格子倾泻进来的日光里，渗透着神圣的温暖，仿佛驱逐了一个很漫长前世的虚幻的冰冷。

“与Strange先生不同，他的旅途才刚刚开始，而你已经走了很久。事实上，你的脚步超出了这个宇宙能够允许的边界。”Tony张嘴想要说什么，但被古一制止了。

“我也曾年轻而愚蠢，找寻所有的答案，推开所有的门，从来不停下自问那些答案是否应该被找到，或者那些门是否应该被推开。最后我意识到宇宙是公平的，有所得，必有所失。我不能看清你的过去，我也不能影响你的未来。我只能给你指引方向。这是宇宙运作的方式。”

“Strange先生进步很快，他飞速地汲取着知识。这些知识会影响他将做的决定，一天天的，这些决定会带他走向他命定的路程。”古一触摸着木格子上的纹理。

“你作为他的半身，我只能请求你慢下来。我感知到你的灵魂很疲惫，你新的手段给了你很多，也让你远离其他。时间稍纵即逝，然而死亡却给了生命意义。慢下来，休息。你挣得了这一刻的安宁。警惕地观察着你周围的世界，相信迟早，你会找到你的使命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony去卡玛泰姬啦！ *激动地转圈*  他会在魔法世界呆一短时间，再回纽约。


	17. Chapter 17

Tony茫然地离开了会议。Stephen的背脊推开了他靠着的柱子，走到了Tony的身边。  
  
“古一为什么召唤你？”他问道，“你们聊了什么？”  
  
Tony深吸一口气让自己冷静，几十年浸润于一切重要的科学原理，他带着对自己能力的信心来到卡玛泰姬，但古一把这些概念完全彻底地粉碎了。Tony不再知道应该相信什么。  
  
“一开始挺正常的，她请我喝茶。。。”Tony开始说，仍不确定他们对话的结论是什么。  
  
“我们讨论了一些空间魔法有的没的，我问了一些她没有答案的问题。她告诉我慢下来—”Tony摇头。“然后她建议我练习瑜伽，真是不敢相信。”  
  
“保持和你身体自然能量流的联系。”Stephen嗯哼着同意。“听上去确实想她会说的话。古一也很推崇针灸。”  
  
“胡扯。”Tony发出了痛苦的呻吟。所以这才是他问题的解决之道？瑜伽和针灸？“从好的一面来说，她给了我无限制的出入许可。我也可以在塔里呆着，尽管这对‘专注’不利，但我们可以酌情行事。”  
  
两人穿过了一群在院子里训练的学徒。Tony从他的高处眺望着。尽管故作轻松，但和古一的会面让他看到了一个崭新的，充满奇观的世界。在那些美到令人窒息的星体之下，有如此可怕的黑暗，如此辽阔的虚无，甚至他都无法理解，更不用说掌控了。  
  
他在这些疯狂中的扮演着什么角色？无论他做什么，他能带来改变吗？  
  
一个特定的记忆重新从脑海深处浮现，那是他最努力压制的记忆。冰冷深入骨髓，而他一人站在某个外星星球上。他不记得他是怎么到那儿的，只记得一种令人恐惧的无法避免的感觉，记得那个场景是所有可能性的最后结局。  
  
他低头，看着脚下躺倒的战友。。。几乎所有他关心的人都死在了战场上。肉眼所见之处，全部都是伤口和尸体，太多的鲜血染红了那个冰冷的世界。颤栗着，Tony跪倒在了地上。他查探着美国队长的脉搏，一无所获。  
  
忽然，他身下的男人猛地紧紧抓住Tony的手臂，‘你本可以救我们。’队长濒死吐出了最后一口气，血从他的鼻孔流了出来。  
  
‘你为什么不再多做一点？’  
  
“Tony。”Tony受惊地看向站在他面前的男人。Stephen看上去很担忧。“你还好吗？”  
  
“没事，我一直都好。”Tony本能的开始逃避。他捂着脸。别再是这个记忆了。离第一个恶意外星侵略只有不到六个月了，他没有时间应对这个。  
  
显然Stephen没有被说服。“Tony。。。记得你在车祸后是怎么对我说的吗？”医生问他。Tony知道医生想要的方向，但是他一点儿也不想讨论。  
  
“史蒂芬妮，我说了很多话—”  
  
“偶尔你感觉不好也没关系的。”Stephen停下，让Tony思考他的话。“我知道有时看起来一切都像场独角戏。我大概是最不够格对你说这个的，该死的，我都数不清我从其他外科医生手里抢了多少病人，因为我认为他们的无能。但你不需要一个人承受，我们可以一起想办法。”  
  
Tony移开了视线。如果这世界上还有一个人能够让他坦陈他的过去的话，那就是Stephen。但无论何时当他想要提及这个话题的时候—词语消失在他的喉咙里。  
  
“你见到你的灵体了吗？”医生追问道。  
  
“所以现在它是这么叫的？”Tony习惯性地用手指拍打着斥力表，想起了他充实的人工智能。“Jarvis，我的体征，当她做。。。那个奇怪事情的时候？”  
  
“冷静，仿佛您睡着了，Sir。” Jarvis描述道。“我的传感器探测到能量的飙升。但是，结果却是不规律的，仿佛我无法探测某些特定的波段。”  
  
“提醒我日后调查。”Tony想着法师们控制的能量是否和其他类型的魔法，他之前接触到的魔法，从变异人到仙宫的那些类似。如果他能找到方法来读取这些波段，也许他终于能够‘看到’对付他的到底是什么。  
  
由于大部分魔法是肉眼看不到的，能探测到它们会给他相当大的优势。一旦他有足够的数据，他可以给不同种类的咒语不同的魔法标识，甚至到个人，就好像每个人类拥有独一无二的DNA序列。  
  
他可以用同样的原理来升级Stark大厦的防御系统。他可以于战衣的战斗模式分析融合。收集读数会需要点时间，但不会是白白做工。从卡玛泰姬的大量法师，到‘超能力’人的总体人数, 地球将很快变成一个超自然生命的鸡尾酒缸。如果他想要先人一步，是时候研究秘法了。  
  
察觉到Tony在沉思，Stephen决定这次不再追究。他注意到Tony的一个行为定式。一旦有什么不对，Tony从来都不说出口。他会安静地恐慌一会儿，然后自己想办法解决。如果有人注意到他的行为，他要么逃避，要么就像只蚌一样紧紧的合起来。事无大小，他都这么干。  
  
Stephen尝试着了解为什么Tony会这么做。最后他得到了显而易见的结论。  
  
Tony不相信别人。  
  
Tony信任的人屈指可数，如果要Stephen列举他所有知道的，Rhodes上校—他和工程师的友谊不论—他为军方工作。避无可避时，上校对国家的忠诚会高于Tony，从他上交后来的钢铁爱国者就可见一斑。  
  
那整个惨事在Tony死亡之际发生。。。所以名单最后只剩下医生本人和Pepper。两个没有受过训练的，没有强化过体能的平民。如果有了危险，他们不会有任何自保的机会。所以他们知道的越少，越好。  
  
Stephen不责怪Tony的决定，他手头问题足够多了。但这种行为并不健康，总有一天，Tony会遇到即使他也不能独自解决的问题，不论天才与否。  
  
Stephen想着找最不咄咄逼人的方法来和Tony谈这个问题，工程师正在计划着他的下一步。他正观察着的学徒中的某个男人吸引了他的注意。  
  
Stephen和他介绍过卡玛泰姬的社会等级。新手们着白袍，他们是最没有经验的，尚未从其他维度汲取能量。学徒穿红袍，Stephen目前是他们的一员。只有资深的信徒，或者称之为‘法师们’能够穿定制的服饰。那个黑色皮肤穿着绿色袍子的男人，向他们走了过来。  
  
“Stephen。”他招呼道。“我希望我没有打扰。”  
  
“完全没有。”医生看起来对这个男人很友好。“Tony，这是Mordo法师，他在教我。”Tony和Mordo互相点头致意。  
  
“这也解释了为何你到现在还活着。”Mordo插话。  
  
“确实。。。古一的手法—虽然有效—却不能让人长久忍受。” Stephen暗自提醒让Mordo不要和Tony提珠穆朗玛的事。“Mord，这是Anthony Stark博士，Stark工业的所有人，钢铁侠，以及—”Stephen清了清嗓子。“我的另一半。”  
  
Tony看着比Mordo更惊讶于这个称谓，法师花了几秒钟抬了抬眉毛，但并没有评论。  
  
“有人给你好好介绍过卡玛泰姬了吗，Stark博士？”Mordo问道。  
  
“没有，Stephen直接开启了去会议室的传送门，我还没习惯那个。”工程师握着双手， “叫我Tony。”  
  
“很好，Tony。你不用担心，Stephen会带你参观的。如果希望，你可以马上开始训练，如若不然，我们建议你今天先适应下这里。”  
  
Tony举起了双手。“哇，让我们等一下—”这个男人刚才说了什么？“谁说我是来训练的？”  
  
“抱歉我先入为主了。。。”Mordo看起来也同样困惑。“但所有来卡玛泰姬朝圣的人，都是来找寻秘法训练的。”他仿佛在描述一个事实。  
  
“我更像是精神支持，来这儿参观的。”Tony解释道。“Stephen，你知道这个吗？” 医生摇头，他对古一对Tony的计划一无所知，尽管Tony接受法术训练的概念着实有趣。特许他们可以在私下探讨下这个。  
  
“我甚至都不知道古一愿不愿意我学习魔法。”工程师提醒道。  
  
“知识在卡玛泰姬是免费教授的。如果古一不希望你学习，你从一开始就不会被允许进入训练场地。”背景里学徒们召唤的琥珀色标记验证了这一点。“相信我，如果古一想要你离开这些场所，你会知道的。”Tony看向Stephen，对方肯定地点了点头。医生在做了一些令人尴尬的，不尊敬的假设后，第一手体验了那种待遇。  
  
“当然，我们不会强迫你做任何你不愿意参与的事情。如果你只是打算观察，那请自便，但是请了解我们不会阻碍你学习秘法。”  
  
“谢谢，我会呃。。。想一下。”Tony犹豫地说。  
  
“很好，两位自便。”Mordo转向Stephen。“记住，明天一早训练。”说完，他告别离开了。

 

  
\----------

 

 

Tony抱着笔电坐在石头长凳上，远处，Stephen正在和Mordo格斗。两人你来我往着，一开始Tony的视线不愿离开医生，但最终，他说服自己这是最好的。没有人可以从即将到来的疯狂中幸免，如果Stephen有能力自保，这将大大提升他生存的可能性。

  
当然，那也有可能把他置于火线之中，考虑到‘有天赋’者总是靶子。更不用提‘能力越大，责任越大’的那些套话—  
  
不。Tony摇着头摆脱着那些想法。他不要再去想了。  
  
咽下他的不自在，Tony看向电脑。“行了伙计，我们要工作了。”他的手指在键盘上敲击着重影，留下一条条只有他看得懂的编码。“所有传感器预备。瞄准训练召唤传送门的小组。他们似乎有最稳定的输出。”不同尺寸的装置散落在他的周围，因为不知道他漏掉的波段，Tony今早把他所有的移动传感器都运输到了卡玛泰姬。  
  
“校准中。”Jarvis说道，“系统即将上线，三，二，一。”话音刚落，数据开始涌现在Tony的电脑上。根据记录装置的不同，结果分别有表格，曲线图，甚至基本数据。它们占满了显示屏。“消除重复数据。。。”Jarvis剔除了几条数据流。“余下的传感器是一号，二号，六号，十号，十四号，以及二十九号。叠加记录中。。。”  
  
Tony注视着结果。他们捕捉到的比他预想的要多。“模拟环境，建立实时传输。”他的墨镜上的平行投影框架拓展了，投影出现在了空气中。画面上，学徒们被线框图模型替代。Jarvis把他们的能量输出映射到线框图像中，他们身体的各部位亮起来了。最引人注目的部位是学徒们的胸前，头部，以及手部。  
  
“集中精神，Stephen。”Stephen摔到地上时几乎没有听到这句警告。Mordo挫败地站在他边上。“这是为什么我们不允许访客。”Mordo伸手让医生站起来。  
  
“他很令人印象深刻。”Mordo指着Tony的方位。背景里的工程师手指在键盘上飞舞。他身旁流畅，极简的科技产物闪耀着荣光。Tony和他所处的环境产生了鲜明的对比。  
  
“是啊。”Stephen捏着他的肩膀。  
  
“他是你请假的原因吗？”Mordo尽可能中立地说，但是Stephen知道对方并不认同。  
  
“只是一天。”  
  
“我不认为你需要我提醒你承诺的价值。他让你分心。”两人暂时停下格斗，调整呼吸。Stephen偷瞥了一眼Tony。  
  
工程师看起来并没有在意他们的对话。  
  
“胡扯，你知道他是谁吗？总之他是来这儿帮忙的。”察觉到Mordo仍然不相信， Stephen压低了音量。“自从车祸后，我变得愤愤不平，心灰意懒。”Stephen伸出他布满伤痕的双手，在空中颤抖。“Tony让我重新振作。我知道他对魔法很怀疑，但谁不是呢？给他点时间，他会喜欢这里的。”  
  
“我很确定他是谁，Stephen，这是为什么我告诉你他不适合你。我们比你以为的和外界有更多联系。他才华横溢，毋庸置疑。但他也很自负，顽固。他。。。”不愿意冒犯， Mordo停了下来。  
  
“你继续说。”Stephen好奇地鼓励他。  
  
Mordo考虑了一会儿。“他很放防吞荡。”法师宣称。  
  
Stephen极力克制着面无表情。“说真的，这是个问题？”走近一步，医生进一步压低了声音，“相信我，Tony是你能遇见的最不会玩弄女性的‘花花公子’了。关于他性生活的文章，百分之八十都是彻头彻尾的诽谤。”  
  
“抱歉—”Tony头也不抬地喊道。“但这眼镜上的扩音器非常昂贵，而且在正常工作。” 工程师合上电脑。他走过来看着庭院里的两人。“好吧，我想我准备好看一些更复杂的东西了，好好表演。”  
  
Mordo清了清嗓子，可怜的男人脸红的像甜菜根。站回原位，他拒绝看向Tony，在附近的架子上拿起了一根棍子。“那是什么？”Stephen问道。这棍子本身看上去足够无害，非常普通。  
  
“这是法器。”Mordo解释道。“一些魔法太强大了，以至于人力无法维系，所以我们把它们灌输到器物里，让它们代替我们承受。这是生命法庭的权杖。有很多法器，比如瓦图姆魔杖，佛多之靴。。。”Mordo穿的靴子散发出火光，想来那就是另一件法器。  
  
“可真顺口，不是吗？”Stephen默默的说。  
  
“你们这是专门请了一位清洁工来起名吗？”Tony在背景里喊道。两人看向彼此，爆发出了笑声。“我很抱歉！哦，重来过，我们在重置自己！”Tony咯咯笑道。  
  
Mordo翻了个白眼。“我现在能明白为什么你们俩互相吸引了。”  
  
“英雄所见略同。”Stephen笑了。他被落在他身侧的一击惊到。琥珀色的环节从生命法庭的权杖上伸展开来，变成了一条更长的，鞭状的手杖。“我什么时候可以拿到我的法器？”医生问道，重新专注到战斗上来。  
  
“当你准备好了。”Mordo精准地操纵着法杖。他和Stephen围着彼此转圈。  
  
“我想我准备好了。”医生检查着法杖。这就好像在他不注意时Mordo调换了武器似的，法杖的表面上铭刻着秘纹。法器觉醒后，它的能量明亮地燃烧着。火光在杖结处飘散，和不知名的木节对比鲜明。  
  
它仿佛有生命。  
  
“当法器认为你准备好了，你才准备好了。现在，召唤你的武器。”Stephen躲过了又一击。Tony站在一旁紧张地看着。意识到他要证明些什么，Stephen召唤了Eldritch魔法里的法鞭。有形的光线使得另一个尖锐的攻击偏移了方向，Mordo的攻击落在了石板上，击碎了地面，石块的碎片飞散在空中。  
  
Tony按住了他带着斥力表的手。它正抽动着想要回击。他有常年的武术训练。可能不像其他复仇者们这么精通徒手搏击，但他的神经反射仍十分敏锐。  
  
毫无疑问，他眼前的是战斗训练，但为什么Stephen需要知道怎么作战，如果他只是来这里看手的？Tony追踪着战斗中的医生。Stephen的体型在过去的两个月里明显地增重了，他裸露的双臂充满了之前没有的肌肉。  
  
医生从来都不瘦，但他也从不算健美。Stephen的反应神经和身体协调性也在进步。Tony沉思着，看着医生小心地挪动着步子。这激起了Tony胃部的一阵不安，他现在看见了，就无法视若无睹。  
  
Stephen变得越来越像他自己，一个日常操纵225磅战衣的男人，一个接受超级英雄训练来消除威胁的男人。  
  
“战斗吧！”Mordo叫喊着。“为了你的生命战斗—”两人交换着招数。显然Mordo占了上风，Stephen对实战来说还是个新手，太没有经验了。法师跳到了空中，他的靴子踩着空气，就如同行走在平地一般，他绕着茫然的医生，落下了重重一击。Stephen狠狠地撞到了地面上。  
  
Tony强迫自己站着不动。Stephen不需要安慰。他不应该被娇惯着。医生可以自己做主，他需要这个训练来对抗某天Tony不能遇见的危险。Tony全都知道，但这并不能减轻他指甲陷入手掌的刺痛。Tony无意识中延展了掌心雷。如果Mordo没有停止，他会将那个男人击破成碎片。  
  
“—因为有一天，你会的。”Mordo看着Stephen站起来，这次法师并没有提供协助。远处，Tony注意到古一正看着他们。她脸上带着揣摩不透的表情。他们大概演了出好戏： Mordo的法器，Stephen的魔法，Tony的科技根据能量的波动疯狂地哔哔作响。  
  
“我们改天再继续吧。”Mordo结束了训练。  
  
“问题—”Tony说到，至尊法师看向了其他学生。“我一直想问了：古一到底有多‘古老’？”  
  
“没人知道至尊法师的年纪，只知道她是凯尔特人，而且她从来不说她的过去。”Mordo 凝视着远处。他也花了多年试图寻找这个问题的答案。  
  
“你跟随着她，然而你不知道？”Stephen很惊讶。Mordo在卡玛泰姬呆了很久，他无比的忠诚于古一。Stephen总是猜想Mordo和他的导师有更深的纽带，但好像那并不是事实。  
  
“我知道她是坚定但又难以预料的，无情但仁慈的。她让我成为了我现在的样子。” Mordo脚步坚定向前，他没有在意Stephen的言外之意。“相信你的老师，不要迷失方向。”他和Stephen存放着武器。  
  
“这个观点。。。”Tony思考着。“是自相矛盾的。”  
  
Stephen紧张地咽了口水。  
  
如果这世上还有一个人痛恨以貌取人，那就是Tony。再加上，Tony现在对卡玛泰姬的可信度评估有个人的利害关系，Stephen能很快遇见这个对话将会急转直下。  
  
“如果你对她一无所知，你又怎么能相信一个人？”Tony走到他们边上，他的声音无比自信，仿佛他在对董事会推销一个他知道他们无法拒绝的点子。“这难道不是早就迷失了吗？除非你的方向是盲目跟随，那我无话可说。”  
  
“Tony。”Stephen警告道。  
  
“什么？”工程师问，尽管他清楚地知道为什么Stephen介入了。“不能接受问题考验的原理不是真正的原理。”他挑衅地看向Mordo。“但我不得不承认，全然相信必定感觉不错。”  
  
“Tony。”医生这次的语调更加严厉了。  
  
“让他说。”Stephen认出了Mordo站姿的防备。他尊敬Mordo，也希望Tony不要开罪这个男人，但他不得不承认Tony有他的道理。Stephen在这儿两个月了，但他仍然不知道卡玛泰姬为何这样运作。古一为何要教授他们魔法？他怀疑任何学徒会了解原因。  
  
可是Tony不需要说的这么直接。  
  
“我们曾以为我们的星球是宇宙中心。太阳，月亮，星星。。。所有都围绕我们旋转，在这之前，人类以为地球是平的。”Tony继续，三人现在已经停下了脚步。“我曾经以为我知道所有的力量，至少是地球上的。”Stephen皱着眉头听着。“直到我的 ‘灵体’被逼出了体外，然后我看到了我以为不可能的景色。现在我怎么可能不提问？没有做错的人不需要隐瞒。”  
  
不认同的神情在Mordo的脸上一闪而过。“有些事情我们不应该去理解。古一保护这个世界，她保护我们不受黑暗侵袭。你不知道她肩上责任的重量。”他说着，仿佛他亲眼见过地球没有古一的样子。“没有知识在卡玛泰姬是被禁止的，只有某些训练，你一厢情愿的盲目只会阻止你学习。”  
  
Tony眯着眼。“不应该去理解？通常当某人告诉你这个的时候，只有两种可能。要么你还没有准备好面对真相，要么他们在你背后暗算。你选哪个—”  
  
Stephen突兀地咳嗽了，两个男人的注意力猛地回到他身上。  
  
“我今天下午和Hamir法师有堂课。我要回去洗个澡。”Stephen严厉的眼神表明了不接受讨论。Tony越界了，看起来工程师自己也明白了。  
  
“好吧。”Tony叹息道。“你们先去吧，我留下完成一些计算。”Mordo看上去好像想再说些什么，但Stephen坚决的摇头阻止了他。  
  
最后法师不再说话，离开了。Tony紧紧盯着Stephen的背，视线仿佛要灼烧出个洞来。他们走了很久，他仍凝视着那个方向。  
  
他需要和医生谈谈。实在有太多问题没有被回答了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们讨论一些个人问题。

“你可以有几千种说法，”Stephen等Tony一跨进门槛就说，“但你选了最得罪人的那种。”

“我以为你是‘回去洗个澡’，”Tony说道，拖着身后一车的机械装置。意识到它们太宽了进不去门里面，Tony呻吟着。这儿的建筑都恨他。  
  
“我也以为你要‘完成一些计算’。”Stephen双手抱臂，看起来完全不在意工程师奇妙的机械们。  
  
两人互相瞪着对方。当明显看出医生不准备帮忙时， Tony咬住了下唇。他自己去卸下推车上的机械。Stephen看着Tony来来回回着，在房间的一角堆起了一座机械小山。 “开口求人帮忙是会杀了你吗？”医生烦躁的面具被打破了，他卷起袖子开始一起搬。  
  
“没错，求人让我身体痛苦，”双手各扛着一个传感器，Tony嘲讽地低语。两个人在僵硬的安静中工作着，直到清空了手推车。“所以你的训练是让我住嘴的小花招吗？”  
  
“不，我确实和Hamir法师有课，但我想先和你私下谈谈。”  
  
太棒了。Tony翻了翻白眼。他完全可以看到这个谈话的灾难结果。“我们已经在谈了，”工程师无精打采地说，“开火吧。”  
  
“我不是来吵架的。”抓着头发，Stephen苦恼地挣扎着找到正确的词汇。“我只是想。。。谈谈。”  
  
“谈什么？”  
  
“所有的事。”  
  
整个房间尴尬地静止了。  
  
“这和你不信任Mordo，甚至古一无关。你封闭自己，以为所有人都是来对付你的。当你遇到问题时，你习惯性地走神。你不和任何人讨论它们，这很让我担心，”医生恳求道。  
  
“Pepper告诉了我你花了多久才和她说你正在死去的事情。”  
  
“她说了？你们是不是也有秘密的夜场电影聚会？因为我感觉被排斥了。”意识到他没法全身而退，Tony竭尽全力的开着玩笑。医生识破了他的花招。  
  
“你等到最后三个月—”二十四个小时。Tony暗暗纠正着。“—来告诉某人，而一整年反应堆的毒素侵袭着你。”Stephen摇着头。“她告诉我给你时间。说你在慢慢进步，我应该给你空间，因为如果你需要帮助，我会知道的。然后很长一段时间里，我以为你没事了。”Stephen眼里的锐利告诉Tony终于有人看清了他欢快掩饰的假象。  
  
“我现在明白了，我是个彻底的蠢货。”医生对自己很失望，他不敢相信他花了这么久才注意到。“不需要一定是我，但你应该多和人谈谈。对别人多些信任，”Stephen建议， “为了我的精神健康着想，当你需要时，请别人帮忙。”  
  
Tony重重地吞咽。他回想着每次他向别人诉说，而仅仅是被身边的人们忽略。他的恐惧被宣告无效，他的痛苦和其他人的相比无关紧要，被轻易地扫到一边。所有的一切都从外星人从虫洞中飞出来开始。他无法入睡，所以他日以继夜地敲敲打打。

没有人理解，就连Pepper也不能。然后就是奥创，他在那个事件里丢失了他所谓的‘团队’。他被当成一个疯狂的操纵狂，然而他所有想做的只不过是保护他不能失去的人们。  
  
协议是最后一根稻草。他无数次地保证文件可以被修改，复仇者们必须在监管下运作。他试图维系着‘团队’，而那个他多年以来尊敬的道德指南抛弃了他们，去追逐一个幻影。他去了莱比锡， 求着他的‘团队’放弃对抗，免除像罪犯一样被关起来的风险。他去了西伯利亚，想要去调解，去帮助，去弥补。  
  
瞧瞧做了那些，他最后落到的什么下场。Tony仍然记得被自己涌上的鲜血窒息的感觉，空洞地盯着他父亲制作的盾牌，直到视野一片漆黑。  
  
‘和别人谈谈。’  
  
Tony自嘲着。“是啊，我试过了。最后结果可不怎么样。”  
  
“你不能一个人承担起一切。你是教会我这一点的人。”Stephen束手无策，“当我失去双手的时候，我封闭了自己。你告诉我挣脱它—”  
  
“那完全不同。”Tony抗拒着双手抱臂的冲动，他脑子里重复着步骤，尽可能的让自己看起来有信心。挺直着背，肩膀稍微向后，保持眼神相交，如果手颤抖的话，双手插袋，保持胸部外展。。。  
  
“怎么不同了？”Stephen坚持。  
  
“他们不同，因为—”现在是Tony想要找到正确的词汇了。“因为—”  
  
当发现他找不到词汇时，他稍稍恐慌了。  
  
Tony以为他的精神已经痊愈了，从多种层面而言，确实如此。但康复的道路是漫长又曲折的。他上一世的经历留下了持久的创伤，而那些伤痕，无论他承认与否，很大地影响了他迄今的行为。  
  
医生眼中赤裸的情感仿佛是无声的拳头。Tony并不喜欢单身作战，事实上恰好完全相反。他尤其恐惧孤单。纽约战役后的数月，他孤独地承受着PTSD，那是他人生中最黑暗的时刻之一。他感到与世隔绝，装着若无其事，而内心却一直在嘶吼。他绝望地盼望着有人会注意到。  
  
现在有人注意到了，而Tony又在打算把他推开。  
  
Tony知道他不信任的根源由来已久。如果他想要解释，他必须从头开始，越过今生的成功，越过上一世结局的原因，越过纽约后忍受的黑暗日子。Tony的大脑咆哮着让他逃避这个问题。他的本能防备是躲在厚重的面具之后，坚持一切正常。如果他们一无所知，没有人能够嘲笑他的恐惧。但Tony想要相信Stephen。  
  
Stephen已经证明了他能够被信任。  
  
“你知道我走过最长的路是什么吗？”最后，Tony决定相信直觉。  
  
“我不知道。”医生没有预料到Tony忽然的转换话题。“怎么忽然说起这个？”  
  
“我已经想了这个问题有一段时间了。明显的答案是当我从十诫帮逃脱的时候。” Stephen的头在听到这些话时猛地抬起。这是第一次他听到Tony在面对媒体以外谈论他的囚禁岁月。“我在沙漠里走了三个小时，在闷燃的阿富汗太阳之下，没有水，没有掩护。我蹒跚了大约六英里来寻找村落，直到被美国空军援救。再久一些，我会死于脱水。”

Tony清了清嗓子，明显对谈论这个经历感到不自在。Stephen不知道Tony为何想分享这个信息，但他安静着，全神贯注地吸收着每一丝一毫的细节。他知道如果错过这个机会，他很可能再有没有下一个了。对Tony来说，这些时机非常稀少，难得一见，工程师牢固地捍卫着他的精神领地。他几乎从不和别人吐露心事。  
  
“你会猜那是最长的，但并不是。你知道Obadiah Stane吗？”  
  
Stephen点头。  
  
“是的。他是你的商业伙伴，在最近的一次的空难中去世了。”  
  
Tony冰冷麻木地笑了。“那是个托辞，我接下去告诉你的才是真实的。”工程师拉近了两人的距离，他的声音几乎低不可闻。“他把我的行程卖给了十诫帮。”  
  
Stephen急剧地吸气。这不是他期待Tony会说的事。  
  
“他想要完全掌控史塔克工业，而我妨碍了他。当我从绑架中活下来后，我回来关闭了武器部门。我刚看见了我想要保护的人们，死在我的为了他们的安全制造的武器之下。”工程师纯粹的，强烈的凝视让Stephen不自觉地后退，但Tony步步紧逼。他慢慢地，凶恶地向前。直到Stephen背部靠在了墙上。“他试着说服我改变主意，但我拒绝了。”  
  
现在站在Stephen眼前的男人既熟悉又陌生。第一次，Stephen了解到了被从前叫做死亡商人的男人瞪视的感觉。  
  
“他知道我发现了他暗中的军火交易，所以他来到我家，拿声波电子枪麻痹了我—”Tony忽然伸手，他手指挖进Stephen的胸骨，然后扭转着。“—他狠狠地扯掉了我胸前的方舟反应堆。”  
  
Tony眼里的情感难以描述，没有悲伤，没有遗憾，只有冰冷的认知，对一个他从前视作父辈的男人对他所做所为的认知。  
  
“我走过最长的路，是我拖着自己的身体，从马利布别墅的起居室下到工作室。他让我的胸口露出个空洞，我记得我爬出电梯，想着所有的事，又什么都没想。想着我留下的遗产，想着我毫无准备的愚蠢，想着逃过恐怖分子又死在我拿性命相托的男人手里的讽刺，那个变成个疯狗般的男人—”工程师的述说加速了。  
  
“我们曾一起度过每一个感恩节。他曾是我的Obie叔叔。他鼓励我设计武器，说我在保护全世界。他甚至帮我熬过了我父母的过世。我发明了Jericho导弹的那天, 他告诉我他为我如此的自豪— 如果我父亲尚在，他也会为我自豪。”Stephen记得那些关于Tony少年的报道，他和Stane为杂志封面拍的合照。  
  
“纯粹的运气，一个方舟反应堆的旧模型恰好那晚在工作室。如果我没有及时拿到它，我们今天不会站在这里说这些了。”Tony退后。忽然，Stephen又能呼吸了。  
  
“我知道审判别人是不公平的。我知道我应该分享某些事情，寻求帮助。但我被人操纵利用过，我被人在背后捅过刀子，被我爱过的人们嚼碎，又像吐口水一般吐了出来，被那些宣称爱我的人们。”Tony也许已经接受了发生过的事，但那些记忆将会伴他余生。他怀疑他是否能再拿十年前单纯的眼光看待一切了。  
  
“尽管我花了这么多年希望能重来，我不会为了任何事放弃那些年月。他们让我变成今天的这个男人。”Tony摸着脖子。如此暴露自己让他感到脆弱，但他会承认大声坦白让他感到自由。意识到问题是迈向康复的第一步。他从没和任何人讨论过Stane，至少没有如此详细地说过。和一个可以信任的人讲述这个经历减轻了他压在胸口的重大压力。  
  
“我在慢慢试着重新打开自己，那是为什么我承认了我在经历死亡。”Tony试图用轻快的语句结束他的故事，但从医生羞愧的表情看，明显他的努力失败了。  
  
“Tony。。。我真的很抱歉，”为对方的坦述震惊，Stephen道歉道。“我什么都不知道。天我真是个混蛋。”  
  
“不是你的错。你不知道。”Tony允许自己被对方牢牢地保住。尽管Tony这么说， Stephen仍情不自禁地在小个男人耳边一遍又一遍的轻声道歉。两人持续抱着彼此。温柔的氛围鼓励着Tony再进一步。  
  
“我可以告诉你我为什么这么焦虑。。。”Tony一字一句地说。他一直无法理解那些能够毫无问题分享他们重担的人们。“但你得先保证你会认真对待我说的话。”  
  
“我保证，”Stephen发誓。他短暂地脱身注视着Tony。他眼里的诚挚毋庸置疑。  
  
Tony猜现在不说就永远没机会了。  
  
“好吧，我是说。。。”工程师暗自准备着自己。“将会有一次外星人袭击。”Tony对自己低劣的表达畏缩着。  
  
“。。。什么？”Stephen眨眼。在他所有想到Tony会说的事件清单里面，外星侵略并不在上面。“外星人侵略，是说有恶意的外星人军队侵略地球？”  
  
“那是外星人袭击的意思，”Tony平板的说。  
  
“就像独立日？Roland Emmerich，1996年的那个电影？”  
  
“没错，你懂了。”  
  
Stephen深深地吸气。“我需要知道你是从哪里得到这个信息的吗？”  
  
“不，”Tony干巴巴地说，“相信我，你不想知道的。我也不会说。”医生感觉到头痛的来临。Tony单纯的有惹麻烦的本事。这个男人仅仅在去年经历的烂事比大多数人一生遇到的都要多。  
  
“还有谁知道？”Stephen尽管已经猜到了答案，仍然问了。  
  
“没有人。”Tony又回想了一次事件。神盾被Loki上一世的袭击打了个措手不及。每个对抗奇塔瑞的人在Loki带着魔方逃离后才被告知。  
  
Tony的确定证实了Stephen的恐惧。Tony真的有这么疯狂，打算一个人对抗整个外星袭击。“我猜你有恰当的理由不透露给别人？”他边说着边按摩着太阳穴。  
  
Tony猜他不该对Stephen的适应良好感到惊讶。医生是坚忍理性的化身。“首先，没人会信我。其次，侵略的根本原因是一个高度机密的政府项目，所以你能理解我的谨慎。最后，就算他们信了我，他们仅仅会继续‘更小心’地进行那个项目。”Tony在空气中比划着双引号。“也就是说，什么也不会变，我又何必浪费口舌？”  
  
“好吧，”Stephen点头。他考虑着他的选项。“我能帮上什么忙？”  
  
“就继续你正在做的，”Tony说，“和古一训练，远离纽约。保持冷静直到我解决这团乱麻。我能处理好。”  
  
“我不会在你对抗外星人时躲在寺庙里，”医生断言。“想想我们合作得多么出色。尝试抑制一次侵略可不是小事。一定有我能做的事，脏活累活也行。”Tony考虑了一会儿。他知道如果不给Stephen一些活，医生会自己开发待办事项的。那会成倍地放大Stephen接触到的危险，而那是Tony要竭力避免的。  
  
Tony过滤着他目前的项目表。现在他打算思考了，有几项事情交付给医生简直完美。 “你对反精神控制了解多少？”Tony随意地问。  
  
“所以这是我们要面对的，会精神控制的外星人？”Stephen扬起一条眉毛。  
  
“我知道，我也迫不及待了，”工程师翻了翻白眼。  
  
“我不知道很多，但我可以做些研究。可能不会有个明确的解决方案。直到对付一个真正的外星人，我们不会知道它是否可靠。有可能他们的力量和我们的魔法运作不同。” 

多次元空间，不同的能量构架，质疑存在。。。

很多Tony之前的话开始说得通了。  
  
“那也比没有强。你研究的时候，也看下反魔法。”  
  
Stephen沉思着皱眉。“等等。。。”医生的视线从Tony移向他的传感器堆。它们无辜地座落在房间一角。联系到Tony早上监控他训练的事，Stephen不能抑制他的笑容, “你太狡猾了。”  
  
“你爱我。”Tony对他的男朋友抛了个飞吻。  
  
“我们有多久？”强迫自己不再笑，Stephen问道。  
  
“大概八个月，”Tony不好意思地说。“瞧？史蒂芬妮，这是进步啊。我没有等到最后三个月。我们还有时间。”  
  
Stephen不忍心反驳Tony。“我周日休息，我们可以在那天跟进彼此的进度。明天结束前我需要一份完整的详情介绍报告，”Stephen打趣地要求着。“就和从前一样。”两人互相喜爱地打量着彼此。  
  
天，Tony实在是太想念那些短暂的，无忧无虑的日子了。“就和从前一样，”Tony说，尽管其实不一样了，Stephen现在是个法师，而Tony发现了多元空间。事情再不会回到从前，但他们会找到解决办法。  
  
“再次和你一起共事感觉不错，Stark博士。”  
  
“我也是，Strange博士”  
  
一年前两人握了手，而现在他们接吻了。Stephen简单地梳洗，整理了他的物品。在下午训练之前，他开启了传送门让Tony回到纽约。对微笑着的医生挥手作别，Tony意识到他从来没有害怕步入黑暗的旅途。

他害怕的是一个人走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记:
> 
> 下一章我们就会开始复仇者剧情啦！新年，新开始。巧合？我想不。(完全是);D
> 
>  
> 
> 译者笔记:
> 
> 抱歉度假久了一些，终于更新啦！


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恋情公开啦，我们终于要迎接 *复仇者主题背景音乐响起*

“Sir，Potts女士要求通话，”Jarvis在传送门关闭后迅速提示到。

  
“接进来。”Tony挪到咖啡机边，倒了一杯等着电话。他猜Pepper是为了SI的事打电话，直到看到了对方担心的表情。任何让Pepper Potts担忧的事情可不太妙。  
  
“Tony，我们有个问题，”省掉寒暄，史塔克工业的现任首席执行官拿出了几份小报的头条。Tony看到的让他放下了咖啡杯。  
  
在每一篇文章中央公然印着的是他和Stephen在中央公园散步的照片。很多文章里他们牵着手，但几乎每一篇里都附着他们在河边拥抱的照片。从模糊程度看，应该是同一个人从远处拍摄的，但Stephen的脸清晰可辨。Tony虽然有伪装，但对对他了解得底朝天的公众来说，他的胡子暴露的太明显了。Tony开始阅读其中的一篇。  
  
钢铁侠是同性恋？！头条咆哮着。  
  
据不知名消息报道，昨天Tony Stark，又或者我们的钢铁侠，被目击和一位男性友人在中央公园散步。两人表现得十分亲密，牵着手享受着人不多的地标。他们的约会最后终结于一个在湖边热情的拥抱，多么浪漫！  
  
Tony Stark确实忙碌于他的公众活动以及钢铁侠事务，但他繁忙的行程看上去并没有影响这份升温的恋情。我们最爱的超级英雄从没有公开和男性爱人有过恋情，但Insight杂志的编辑们可没忘了他恶名昭彰的派对群*交包括了两种性别的脱衣舞者。  
  
自从曝光后，我们收到了自称钢铁侠前男友们的几百个电话。全球的粉丝们为了这段风流韵事感到震惊。Tony Stark是全世界最瞩目的黄金单身汉，连续两年被评为最性感男人，他的新恋情无疑将会让百万人心碎。。。

  
文章继续小结Tony公开交往过的人员名单，他不再读了。  
  
“这些照片在你们被中央公园拍到后立刻就泄露给媒体了。各大报纸的主编都打电话提醒了我，但他们没法阻止小报发布它们。#钢铁侠男友 是现在全球热门第一的话题。雪上加霜的是—”Pepper停了下来，给Tony一些时间调整。  
  
“两小时前大都会综合医院的员工认出了Stephen。网上已经传遍了，我们没法控制。” Tony打量着这些文章。隔着屏幕，Pepper也能感受到她周围温度的下降。Tony被媒体摆弄的日子早就过去了，现在，当他开口，他指定报社。业界的各大媒体都不敢在没有联系SI发言人的前提下发布任何信息。史塔克工业是全世界最大的科技企业集团。Tony Stark的名字自带分量，Pepper很高兴看到Tony终于开始使用它了。  
  
“召开一个记者招待会。我会和Stephen沟通要怎么说。感谢保持安静的那些媒体，至于那些不能闭嘴的。。。”Tony的眼里闪着冰冷的光。  
  
“告诉他们本分些，不然我会让他们闭嘴的。”  
  
Pepper笑了。  
  
“还有别的事吗，Stark先生？”  
  
“没有了，Potts女士。”  
  
Tony结束了电话。他茫然地盯着远处的墙壁。客观上，他知道Stephen能够应付。这些压力，外界的审判，无尽的媒体。。。Stephen习惯这些，在他们的恋情之前，他已经是神经外科界的名人了。但主观上，Tony知道当Pepper和他交往时，她很大一部分的压力源自于令人作呕的评论员们。他们判定她除了足够狡诈能爬上Tony Stark的床上之外别无所长，考虑到Stephen的手伤，如果Tony不遏制，很多恶心的传言一定会发散开来。Stephen不能被当作个绝望的拜金者被拂到一边，他值得更好的，他是Tony生活的重要部分。  
  
Tony等到加德满都的晚上给Stephen打了电话。  
  
俩人开始计划下一步的行动。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Stephen和Tony站在讲台上。他身边的工程师正在激情洋溢地描述他们萌芽的恋情的编辑版本。他口若悬河地阐述着Stephen在他生命里的重要性。医生的脸明亮又通红，但这并不是来源于许多人猜测的害羞。  
  
医生简直想弯腰大笑。随着一分一秒的过去，他不得不咬住腮帮，免得穿帮。Tony却丝毫没有放慢。他正在让纽约时报的最畅销恋情小说黯然失色。他讲述的事件大体都是真的，但当Tony把它们编成故事时，Stephen不再认识里面的两个主角了。  
  
他们确实一起进行了义肢项目，但是没有‘一见倾心’。Stephen确实在Tony做手术时陪在他身边，但他从没有‘出于担忧睡在Tony边上’。Stephen确实出了事故，但他可没有 ‘哭了因为他不再可以对Tony进行手术了’。工程师是健康的代名词，移除方舟反应堆没有任何负面影响。而且他们什么时候在烛光晚餐下进行爱情的宣誓了？Tony是在手工意面的餐桌边说漏嘴的。  
  
记者会的最后，Stephen摘下了手套，露出了手上的伤痕。他被闪光灯暂时湮灭了。Tony站在他身边，含情脉脉地注视着他。Stephen克制着背上升起的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
他们可歌可泣的故事销路非常好，粉丝们争论着配对的名字，以他们的名义创建了许许多多的部落格。满足了好奇心，全世界继续着本来的生活。Stephen回到卡玛泰姬训练， Tony继续作为钢铁侠和史塔克工业的拥有者工作。  
  
在2011年10月5号，一个俄罗斯石油团队在北冰洋发现了瓦尔基里号的残骸。二十四小时内，神盾的特工被派去夺取了残骸。Tony通过钢铁军团看着他们挖出了美国队长的身体。  
  
他们也许曾一起并肩作战。也许曾是朋友。在他沉睡时，Tony有冲动来搅浑水，但出于曾经的某些回忆，Tony压制了自己，他为了Rogers保持警惕，以免九头蛇在这个时间线找到了他。  
  
这是Tony最后会为他做的事。从现在开始，他们是陌生人。Tony在去年小心地布置棋盘上的棋子。这一次，他们会按照他的规则来玩，不然就等着了解他能有多操纵狂，有多么像个充满影响力的军火贩子吧。如果最后还是会被贴上这些标签，还不如好好利用它们。  
  
在史塔克大厦的实验室里，Tony和Stephen的反魔法项目进行的并不顺利，俩人都没有这领域的经验。Tony挤出时间往返加德满都，逐渐的，他建立起了数据库，增加了新的能量标记。Stephen频繁地搜查着加德满都的图书馆，利用灵体在睡眠时阅读。通过两人共同的意志，他们开始在圣诞前实验能抵抗魔法的马克五十代。这是效率的最高形式。  
  
在实验室外，Tony的注意力被平均地分散在参加董事会，出席公众活动，以及协助军方。他牢牢控制着钢铁军团，警惕地观察着全世界，直到假日的来临。  
  
再一次的，Tony发现他和同一批人一起过了圣诞和新年。Stephen，Pepper和Rhodey聚集在史塔克大厦的屋顶，点燃了Tony改进过的烟花。当弹片爆发时，Tony对上了医生的凝视，两人无言地理解了彼此。  
  
Stephen去年变了很多。他不再穿着挺拔的三件套，而是身着舒适的休闲衣物。他唇上的笑容更加温暖了，眼里的神色不再锋利。两缕银发装点着医生的太阳穴，Tony猜测来自于之前担心双手的日子里。或者他们仅仅是老了。Tony自己也开始发现白发了。一天天的，浓郁的巧克力棕开始向他上一世记忆里的样子靠拢，Tony猜想着在超级士兵血清的作用下，他需要多久开始变老。  
  
另一束金光照亮了屋顶。在那个时刻，Tony想着站在对面的医生瞧见了谁。他是那个Stephen在酒会遇见的男人吗？又或者他已经完全变成了另外一个人？  
  
Stephen走近他。Tony看着周围，Pepper和Rhodey都不在了。  
  
“我发誓他们会时空转移，”Tony打趣着，“你头发白了，老年人，”工程师捻弄着Stephen的一束发卷。  
  
“它增加了魅力。”Stephen也同样伸出颤抖的手摸着Tony的头发。  
  
烟火点燃了他们的夜空。Tony不确定是谁先靠近的，但他们的唇碰到了，温柔的轻吻。那是吻爱人的方式。  
  
“你是个多愁善感的傻瓜，”Tony抽出身。他被胸口涌上的温暖搞得紧张不安。这个感觉似乎变成了Stephen的招牌，在医生身边Tony从来不觉得冷。  
  
Stephen松开了摸着Tony头发的手，医生轻轻抬起了他的下巴。“请容许我纠正这点。” 手一挥，琥珀色的光圈在他们身后闪烁。 Stephen把Tony推了进去。Tony仰倒在了床垫上，感觉身下十分柔软。  
  
“炫耀，”Tony装作埋怨。医生狡黠地笑了。  
  
Jarvis调暗了灯光。

 

 

\----------

 

 

新年里Tony第一批见的人有Vasily Karpov。他自从西伯利亚后就开始人脸识别搜寻这个男人了。终于Jarvis在克利夫兰发现了配对。  
  
Tony并不很喜欢这个敏捷的男人，但他有Tony想要的东西。确切的说，一本红色的书和两笔血债。一旦Tony在Karpov的河边小屋发现了冬日士兵的手册，他粉碎了男人的头骨。Tony还没有消除九头蛇，但找到监督冬兵项目并安排了他父母的暗杀的人也是不错的进展。不会有仁慈，他不会给，这一世也不会给。  
  
Tony把手册交给了世上最后的冬兵。他再一次问了Barnes是否想带着书离开，对方再次给出了否定的回答。满足于得到了冬兵的完全同意，Tony开始工作。他重新编程了B.A.R.F.，一次移除一个触发词。有些比较容易，有些要求重复进行，但最后，Barnes做到了。  
  
他再也不受九头蛇控制了。  
  
当Tony念了所有的触发词而没有被触发的那天到来时，Barnes哭了。无声地流泪，Tony并没有提这个，但工程师自己也觉得胸口发紧。情绪稳定下来后，Barnes数月来第一次走到了外面。过去的冬日战士合上了眼，感受着阳光洒在脸上的温暖。Tony打开了两罐啤酒庆祝，两人在安全屋的屋顶看着落日。  
  
“谢谢你，”Barnes嘟哝着，观赏着眼前的景色。  
  
“没事，”Tony晃了晃啤酒。“那，你打算怎么办？”  
  
“我打算去旅行，看看我错过的那些。”Barnes也晃了晃啤酒。“再试着以‘Bucky’活活看。”  
  
“听上去不错。”  
  
那天之后，Bucky离开了安全屋。在确认所有参与项目的人员都死亡或者痊愈后，Tony销毁了冬兵的手册。当他清理设施准备关闭时，他发现了台子上的一只一次性手机。  
  
如果你需要我，打电话给我。下面的便签说。  
  
Tony为了这个过时的科技畏缩了，但他接受了前冬兵的好意。他有预感也许有天用得上，如果某位美国队长试图在史塔克大厦堵他的频率说明了任何事的话。  
  
想到另一名超级士兵，Tony用力翻着白眼，瞳孔几乎要消失在脑后了。大概在一两个月前队长被解冻了，他开始要求和Tony见面。就算智商扣除两百个点，Tony也能猜到神盾和队长说了什么。由于手头有更重要的事，Tony示意他的秘书礼貌地拒绝。  
  
Tony十分清醒，指望Steve Rogers尊重他不想被打扰的意愿是痴心妄想。他只是在争取时间，直到他不得不面对队长。Tony希望那是永远不，他怀疑这个愿望能成真，不过一个人总可以做做梦。  
  
数月平稳地过去了。监督着他的宠物项目，Tony深陷SI的媒体活动中。他们正在准备上市一条崭新的，全息界面的Stark科技线产品。曾经有段时间Tony仿佛像躲避脑瘟一样不愿在媒体前起舞，但在尝到了毋庸置疑的公众喜爱后，Tony不情愿地承认当人们站在他这边时，做事单纯的会简单很多。  
  
一如往常的，当有捷径时，Tony会采用它。他对着镜头招摇着好的拍摄角度，挂着的商业笑容是这么的耀眼，以至于弄疼了脸。穿着盔甲在纽约飞行变成了他新的消遣。钢铁侠的公众邮箱被全球的粉丝信件塞满，很多人对他一次次拯救了他们的生命表示了真心的感谢。  
  
钢铁军团在灾后重建中的作用被普遍地感激了。Tony的一位公关提出了一个天才的点子，让Tony和所有被钢铁侠以及钢铁军团援救的人们合影。光美国就出席了几百人，在照片里，Tony在人海里穿着随意，开心地笑着。照片在之后的一整周内高踞全球热门榜首，被赞最多的评论是：钢铁侠，从2009年开始就一直在拯救世界。  
  
Tony之后收到了Ellis总统的私人电话，对方开玩笑道如果Tony再继续做这些好事，钢铁侠可以取代他搬入白宫了。Tony利用知名度来宣传慈善。除了Maria Stark基金， Tony又创建了一个自主筹款的慈善基金，专用于更广的需要人群。从自然灾害到家庭暴力，当人们需要希望时，Tony Stark会以某种方式支持他们。出于对上一世的情感，他命名这个项目‘钢铁精神’。  
  
在四月三十日的晚间，Jarvis提醒了他们探测到了魔方的一次能量峰值波动。此时Tony已经在实验室里等了十二个小时，他深吸了口气。  
  
来了，他一直准备的时刻。  
  
Tony冷静地接通了Fury局长。  
  
“Stark。”局长正常地打招呼，但他接起电话的迅速暗示了正相反的情况。  
  
“不用多说，”Tony强调。“把魔方带到沙漠里，清空区域，我到那里再给你电话。” 他并不担心Fury会忽略他的建议。他在过去的六个月里不断地给局长发去分析报告，要求停止项目。Tony知道他在要求不可能的事，然而他真正想做的是在局长的意识里种下怀疑的种子。  
  
当传送门在他的上一世崩塌时，它带走了整个研究基地。其他的研究学者们没有人能预计到这个结果，因为他们仅仅分析了魔方潜伏的状态。但作为这个星球上最有能力的科学家，如果Tony把魔方视作一个会随时引火上身的危险品— 他了解局长— 对方会给他的备用计划准备备用计划的。  
  
Tony读到魔方的GPS数据开始移动后对自己笑了。  
  
“你确定吗？”Stephen穿着全套法师袍，站在Tony身边。在过去的八个月里，他在卡玛泰姬升到了法师的头衔，也被允许身着定制法师袍的荣誉。无视医生的反对，Tony彻头彻尾为男朋友设计了一切衣物和装置。“我该和你一起去。”  
  
“不— 记得，你可是我的秘密武器，”Tony说着穿上了战衣。“明天只是最后预演，我需要你出现在开幕式当晚。”工程师倾过身求吻。“现在亲我一下，祝我好运。”  
  
Stephen不情愿的给了Tony一个拥吻。“我会在这儿看实况录像，但如果你被连续攻击了，我会来的。”医生轻拍桌上的悬戒。  
  
“亲爱的— 我可是那个会连续攻击的人。”Tony挤挤眼睛，合上了头盔。“现在如果你能允许我，”医生深深地叹气，他不知道Tony怎么能这么轻松地应对这一切。他开启了离目标物几英里外的莫哈韦沙漠的传送门。  
  
“小心点，”医生提醒道。  
  
“别等我啦。”Tony点燃战衣的推进器离开了。当进入沙漠后，他的传感器显示Veronica也进入了他身后的大气层。  
  
Tony笑了。  
  
他将给Loki一个盛大的欢迎会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记:
> 
> 我们到了！我们终于到这里啦！ *复仇者背景音乐更响了* 20章，60,000字后！再次大写的感谢给每一个跟到现在的读者。对那些读了故事，评论了，收藏了，或点赞了的人们，我之前说过，但我想再说一次：你们是我的灵感。大家新年快乐，万事如意！;D
> 
>  
> 
> 译者笔记:
> 
> 我和作者想说的是一样滴，想看到尽快的更新就给我留言吧！;D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始了。欢迎基神~

5月1日晚–莫哈韦沙漠未明地点。 

冷静的沙砾被风暴席卷。在人为的清场区中央显眼地放置着一个圆形物体。它紧紧附着在充能的魔方之上，方块的内部正转变为漩涡状的黑雾风暴。魔方挣扎着想要摆脱束缚，震动波一股股传送到了地心。再也不能收纳这些能量，一道明亮的光束冲破了魔方。光束撕裂了时间和空间的维度。当魔方的力量增长时，裂缝变得更大，温暖的沙砾的景色被没有一丝光线的传送门取代。

到达了峰值，传送门崩塌，震动余波震荡着沙漠。深度空间幽灵般的冰冷在大气中徘徊不去。在传送门曾经的位置，跪着一位被丝丝蓝色火焰包裹的人物。

Loki睁开双眼，他缓慢地站起，恢复着神智。他的思绪还迷茫不清，但心中的渴望永远真实地燃烧着。人世。仿佛有人在他耳边低语着。终有一死的凡人的国度。

一滴汗珠流过他的双颊，他唇边抿起一缕笑容。Loki眨眼，驱散着晕眩。他握住双拳，权杖紧紧地握在手中。

Loki。那个声音说道。两个国度的王子，但却不是它们的国王。是时候来夺取你的荣耀了。

“呃—你好，驯鹿游戏？”另一个远处的声音叫道。Loki抬头，发现沙丘上飞过一个金属人，它在他面前降落，造成了巨大的下沉。“里面有人吗？”高大的王子问道。

金属的怪兽让Loki回想起了毁灭者守护的—不，曾经守护的仙宫的武器库。尽管做工不同，但他们都拥有危险的空气。

“我是Loki，来自阿斯加德，我被赋予了光荣的使命—”

“瞧，”电子音打断道，“我知道你的打算，但我不能让那发生。所以你干嘛不回去童话世界，让我们今晚都能睡个好觉？”

“你竟敢嘲笑我，”Loki眯起双眼，“你是凡人里的神明？”他抬起权杖，一束能量光束涌了出来，直接击中了男人的胸口，但并没造成Loki想象的伤害。一个橙色的曼荼罗圆在击中的位置亮起，闪烁着防御魔法。

人间的法师？Loki想着，不可能。

“没错，这是我期待的回应。”男人伸了伸他粗壮的金属臂。“Jarvis，让我们来暴揍他。”

“启动战斗模式分析，”另一个优雅的电子音说道。随着齿轮的回转声，野兽向Loki冲来。它重重击中了Loki，让他向后飞出。阿斯基德人迅速在半空中调整自己，双脚落地。他利用权杖又打出了一道能量光束，这次攻击加重了。光束割伤了男人的肩膀，金红的盔甲露出了底下嗞嗞作响的线路。Loki得意地笑了。

如他所料，人间的冒牌货比不上真的力量。

“史蒂芬妮，你看到了吗？”男人问道。

“很明显。符文需要修改。”第三个声音加入了对话。“我在分析你送回的能量标志。。。启用模块B-17.”

话声刚落，一个红色钻石形状的机械出现在沙丘后。它围着男人打转，不在火力区，但却在足够的距离帮助男人的战斗。舱口咯哒一声打开了，机械在空中释放了几件盔甲片。它们飞向男人，而男人弹射出了损坏的战甲部分。新的盔甲片接随着轻柔的咯哒声，无缝衔接在了旧的战衣上。

在他们身后，崩塌的传送门带给了沙漠又一次振动波。不稳定的能量丛是跨时空旅行的附加物，他们站立的大地即将被吞没，看起来另一个男人也明白这点。

“好吧，Jarvis—抓好魔方，我们要快点了。”转动的机械释放了一个容器，飞向魔方。 Loki用权杖瞄准，但被子弹的雨林打断了。男人冲向Loki，他们互相攻击着，但不知什么原因，Loki发现击中变得越来越难。不久他的攻击被完全挡住了。随着时间流逝，男人占了上风，他把权杖从Loki的手心撞了出去，压着对方落在沙堆里。

权杖。。。他脑子里的声音又在嘶嘶作响。拿回它。。。立刻！

“Jarvis，那个也拿了，”看到Loki看着他的武器，男人对隐身的同伴说道。另一个容器被释放了，收纳了权杖。直到盖子合上，Loki感觉有什么切断了和他的联系。“听着—” 男人同情地说，“没人喜欢脸上的伤痕，但是出于公平，这是为了你好。”语音刚落，他在空中握起拳头，齿轮转动着，巨大的拳头咯嗒一声离开了接口。一切停顿了一会儿，Loki可以听到容器回到机械的轻微杂音，然后一切都落到了他身上。

“醒来，醒来，醒来。。。”男人反复喊着，他的拳头伸展又收缩着，反复击打着Loki。尽管Loki听不见他—他的感官被疼痛，愤怒，和脸上刮擦的沙砾的感觉充斥了。有些什么在他潜意识的东西碎裂了，随着男人持续的攻击，那个东西几乎要完全破碎了。

“物品均已安全收纳，Sir，”优雅的声音说道。

“很好，带她走，”男人下令道，仍然忙于把Loki打进沙堆里。旋转着的机械启动了推进器，消失在了夜空。

“Sir，传送门正在崩塌。如果我能建议迅速的撤离？”

“是，伙计，我也注意到了—”男人瞄了一眼剧烈波动的能量丛。他带着新的活力又看向Loki。“醒来，醒来，醒来。。。！”

Loki完全没有跟上发生的事，他忙于在猛烈的反复拳打中试着呼吸，他脑海中声音随着裂痕的深入发出了尖锐的叫声，伴随着男人拳头的最后一击，声音彻底毁灭了。

Loki陷入了充满喜悦的昏迷。

 

 

\----------

 

 

“结构完好度97%。。。综合系统完好度83%。。。符文完好度12%。。。”Tony靠在墙上，由着Jarvis扫描着反浩克装甲。他们处于联合暗能量任务设施的任务汇报室。到目前为止还没人来找他—如果让Tony猜的话—他们正忙于审问犯人。但被一人留下不代表他可以离开，所以Tony收好了反浩克装甲，打算开始干活。至少有一个年青特工记得给他倒了咖啡。

“对第一回合来说干得不错，”Tony吹着口哨，喝了口棕色的液体。观察着Jarvis通过马克五十扫描反浩克装甲很有趣，这就好像看着他通过第三人扫描他自己。

“仍然对我们的投入而言，我期待更好的表现。”Stephen的全息投影在台子上皱着眉。“符文开始失效了，再多打几次，你就会被暴露在空气里。”医生翻阅着手中的平板，记录着数字。

“别这样小羊排，你做的棒极了。”Tony点着全系影像里医生的鼻子。当Stephen没有对这个荒谬的昵称做出反应时，他停了下来。“嗨。。。别责怪你自己。这只是第一轮，我们甚至都不知道保护符文是否能够对抗外星魔法。你做的很棒。”垂下肩膀，医生重重的叹气。Tony隔着屏幕都能感受到Stephen的失望，但在他能想到什么说的之前，医生抹了抹脸。

“我会在无限宝石下开启一个新的能量标识，你确定他没有使用任何阿斯基德魔法？”

“是的。他从头到尾都在挥舞命运的荧光棒。我们现在有了魔方和权杖，Veronica已经下线，我们可以—”Tony被Stephen那头的一个人打断了。

“Strange，我们需要你。现在，”生硬的声音说道。Stephen短暂地离开了全息的投影区域。远处传来含糊不清的对话，当医生再回来时，他的双唇抿紧了。

“Tony，你在那儿安全吗？”

“嗯。唯一可见的死亡原因是无聊致死。怎么了？”Tony不喜欢事情的走向。

“寺庙在召唤我。我一回来就找你。”Stephen戴上了悬戒，召唤了传送门。

“等等—”Tony喊道，但他的话消失在了熄灭的琥珀色火光里。“Jarvis，联络Friday。”Tony急速地跺着脚，等待电话接通。几秒讨论后，Jarvis对他说。

“Sir，Friday小姐说Strange博士目前正在卡玛泰姬忙碌。他不能接电话，但并不处在生命危险中。”

Tony翻了个白眼。该死的法师们和他们该死的寺庙工作。今天是Stephen的休息日。

背后的门被一下子拉开了。Fury伴随着一群黑色的皮衣冲了进来。“Stark，囚犯要求和你对话。”局长眯起了好的那只眼睛。

“啊，是时候了。尊重打倒他的敌人。。。谁能想到呢？”Tony站进了马克五十的拥抱，但他没有放下头盔。“带路。”

两人离开了任务说明室，走过通道，到达了餐厅。神盾清理了这一带，只有他们的脚步声回荡在空间里。

“社会准则明确指出，当别人再一次拯救了你的屁股，你应该说‘谢谢’。”Tony在他们穿过一排排空桌时强调。处于节约能量，只有应急灯亮着。Tony在这个设施里呆了三周，但他从来没有见过这么荒凉的景色。

“为了我们还是你？”局长慢吞吞地说。“如果我没有感激地鞠躬，原谅我，但你是为了个人利益来这儿的。”

“如果个人利益是指救了几十条人命，那你最好祈祷我再多‘得利’一些，”Tony同样慢吞吞地回击。

局长恼怒着，他放缓了脚步，这个餐厅仿佛永远走不完。“你交了些令人印象深刻的朋友，这我承认。但安理会要拿回魔方。”

“没问题，我和我的服务模块失联了，但我会尽快还回去的。”

“Stark，你以为这是个笑话吗？”局长转身面对Tony。

说实话，Tony拿着十尺的杆子都不愿碰无限宝石。他知道眼下情况看起来会是如何，但他必须把它们妥善保管着，直到Thor能把权杖和魔方一起带回阿斯基德。Tony不能冒险让人类接触到它们，直到两枚宝石都被永远带离这个世界。

“当然没有，”Tony完全诚实地说。“性能问题可是致命的，五分之一—”

“你可不是无懈可击，”局长进一步说。“就算你是，想想你身边的人。”

两人完全停住了。

“你。。。刚才说了什么？”Tony的语调没有变化，但他的笑容显得非常刺眼。“这是一个威胁吗，局长？”随着他的话，钢铁侠战衣的装甲调整着位置。Tony的手指痒痒得想要对什么开火。“你还记得你上次用这招的后果吗？”

“把这个当作一个警告。不会有威胁，至少我这儿没有，但我敦促你考虑下你行为的后果。你创建了一个帝国，但你在这期间也激怒了一些权力者。”Fury小心地保持着语调的中立。

“你不用管我。同时，我也督促你考虑下为什么魔方没有落到敌人手里，为什么这个设施还能继续存在，以及为什么神盾还在运行，”Tony回敬道。他和Fury就离了几英寸远。和他们最后一次关于某个被洗脑暗杀者的争论不同，大厅里空无一人，而Tony穿着装甲。如果Tony比他本人稍稍低劣一点的话，他会给局长上一课。

一声尖锐的咳嗽吸引了Tony的注意。工程师抬头，餐厅的中层站着一个穿着蓝色，白色，和红色的男人。

美国队长。Tony的眼睛睁大了一瞬。他没有料到队长在这里。上一世，他加入的晚，但他确信美队也没早到多少。但是Tony猜这也说得通，这一次他给了神盾充分的警告。

Steve Rogers从他站的位置向下望。他握在玻璃栏杆上的位置出现了碎裂的网状。Tony猜测着他在那儿站了多久。回想起来，Fury确实选了个非常明确的地点来激怒Tony。

“无论你打算做什么，Stark先生，我建议你不要这么做，”队长屈尊俯就地说。

去他*的—考虑到自己掉进了陷阱，Tony咬牙。他推开局长，无视美队愤愤不平地神情。他没有心情应对Steve Rogers。首先，Loki还在，他还要等Stephen的回电。Tony启动了推进器，飞下了走廊。他放了个追踪器在Loki身上，他知道囚犯在哪儿。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Tony在进入时处理好了面部表情。货舱已被重新装修，来安置今晚的客人。储藏区域的中央放置了专为此次运过来的玻璃牢房。这个区域的照明只有牢房周围的一圈建筑用灯。Tony被明亮眯起了眼睛。

无视他的环境，Loki无动于衷地在囚室里踱步。他举起手在玻璃之上，却没有触摸。粗电线在囚室的金属框上蔓延，很可能带了电。知道Fury嗜好戏剧性的夸张，Tony猜测不仅是内部带了电。

“这可挺舒适，你的世界统治计划怎么样了？”Tony喊着，接近被击败的王子。他的战衣随着每一步砰然作响，声音回荡在空旷的仓库里，几乎掩盖住了摄像头转动的声音。

“钢铁之人，”Loki柔和地打招呼，“你的战友们对你口风很紧。”他停下踱步，微微歪头，等着Tony从暗处走进。“除了你的名字，他们什么也没说。”

在这个距离下，Tony能够感受到光线在他脸上的热度。Loki一定在他的囚室里被蒸透了。工程师绕着牢房，关闭了所有的灯，只留下一盏。他走出马克五十，正了正领结，没有完全离开盔甲的防御区域，但足够来传达真诚了。“他们会更喜欢我们永远不见面，但我们还是见了。”

“承认你们同类的纷争—还是对一位敌人。。。这明智吗？”Loki嘲弄地倒抽了口气。

“不如我们直接跳到你对我有用的部分。我能在这儿的时间有限。”Tony轻击着他的手表面盘，关闭了这区域的监控录像。“告诉我侵略的详细。”

Loki走得更近了，他离玻璃就几英寸远。他的呼吸雾化了表面，蓝色电光火星在一个个金属框架上迸发。“你是。。。怎么知道的？你准备好了我的到来，”王子低语道。 “你—区区一个凡人。你能被预见祝福？”

“你也瞧见了魔方的动静—我可不会把它叫做不明显。”肩膀紧张，双手插袋，Tony保持着彻底的静止。

Loki的眼角闪耀着无辜的微笑。“告诉我，钢铁之人。。。你们中有法师吗？你盔甲上的符文—”他指着战衣。“它们是人类的作品吗？”

“我有个爱我的男友，”Tony打趣道。

“什么。。。？”Loki不能找到两者的联系。

“但那和这无关，”轻轻扬起音量，Tony继续说。“我的重点是—我是你在很长，很长一段时间里能见到的最友善的人了，而且我在很快地丧失兴趣。你最好开始交代，不然我就把你留给我们最爱的局长了。你见过他—高个子，凶狠吓人，沉迷白支光—魅力十足。”Loki凝视着Tony的眼睛，试着阅读他，但Tony没有流露任何信息。

“滴答，摇滚年代，”工程师站直了背说。

安静充斥着这个空间。王子再次观察了周围，看着带电的囚室和Tony的钢铁战衣。他闭上眼，再张开时，他放下了伪装。神祗疲惫地颤抖。从他的内核散发着病气的感觉。他从前象牙般的肤色被割裂，布满伤痕，大多是Tony的杰作。

“Thanos—一个有权力的宇宙军阀在寻找魔方。”尽管Loki在投射自信，他知道他的侵略失败了。他丢失了权杖，被滞留在一个不会比阿斯基德对他多友善的星球。他需要新的同盟，当奇塔瑞军队到来时，他们会来取他的脑袋。Tony很确信他是他最好的选择。

“魔方是六块无限宝石之一。我被下令打开一个传送门，从那儿会涌入奇塔瑞大军。他们被军阀的仆人之一，被称做另一人（The Other）带领。” Loki小心地措词。

“传送门会在哪里被打开？”

“任何大城市。”

“军队有多少人？”

“只要能占领地球，要多少有多少。”

在他们敏捷高效的问询中，Tony编织着真实的问题和已知的真相。他在寻找误导，但目前为止，恶名昭著的骗术大师在说真话。Tony将他从心灵宝石的束缚中解放了出来，就这一件事Loki就欠他的。

“瞧，这是我不明白的地方，”Tony摸着下巴说。“为什么是军队？为什么不让你拿了魔方逃跑？你可能就成功了。为什么邪恶的宇宙霸主想要征服地球？”

Loki不自在地咽口水。“在我之前的。。。迷惑状态下，我可能和他谈了个条件。”

“你和邪恶的宇宙霸主谈条件？”Tony嘲弄道。“无意冒犯，驯鹿游戏。你还不如直接打他，但暴力明显不是你的强项。”

“别低估你的敌人们，钢铁之人。”Loki对他怒视。

工程师翻了翻白眼。噢，自尊心。

“你的眼睛—”Tony不在意Loki的恶意。“—它们是绿色的。你知道在我打醒你前，它们是什么颜色的吗？”Tony也走近了，除了玻璃，他们现在就隔一小步。“不是绿色的。Thanos也许给了你交易的假象，但你完全不在要求的立场。所以我们又回到了我的问题—为什么是地球？”

急速转身，Tony在囚室周围踱步。“我想了又想，可就是不明白。我们是在这片宇宙唯一的文明，除了振金，我们没有值得一提的资源。他一旦拿到了魔方，地球对他是无用的。”工程师捏了捏鼻梁。他感觉他忽略了一个重要的信息。 “他位于哪里？”

“在奇塔瑞空间，被许多人称为避难所（Sanctuary）。那是Thanos的领地，一个损毁的废墟，没有其他生命体。”

“那儿是不是凑巧有很多岩石，黑暗，而且没有大气压？”Tony想起了一个具体的预见里的景色。

Loki对这个精确的描述皱眉了。“是的。。。”注意到恶作剧之神的好奇，Tony在Loki提问前继续。

“如果我想要扩张到一个和我现存帝国不接壤的外界领土。。。我不会这么干。这不值得—除非有一个很强的可能性，我将来会回来。”

“灭霸只会带来死亡和毁灭，他的领土在哪里终结无关紧要，只要所有生存的最终被他统治。”Loki为可能性颤栗。

“而且他打算收集无限宝石来达到目的。”

“是的。”

Tony思考着信息。通过个人经历和别人的话，他上一世知道三枚无限宝石。目前，心灵宝石和空间宝石被Veronica安全地保管。Thor曾说过，真实宝石被他的祖父藏在没人能找到的地方。直到一年后，九世界连成直线时，Jane Foster无意中发现了它。起初看起来这些事件中毫无联系，但不知怎么，宝石们都来到了地球。

恐惧匍匐上Tony的背脊。这可能吗？

“好吧，谢谢你的配合。我会看我能帮你争取到什么。”Tony有了一个想法。他转身离开，但在够到盔甲前停下。“哦对了—另外一件事，”他愉快地扣手，“如果我是你，我会安分点。你可以忽略我的建议，但是越狱不会给你带来任何好处。你需要朋友，我付出了很多代价学到了这点。”说完这句，Tony进入了马克五十。合上头盔后，他静音了外部通话系统，要求Jarvis再次联系Stephen。

“Sir，医生还在忙。你希望我留言吗？”

“是的，”Tony叹息。他绝望地想要证明自己是错误的，但目前为止他的直觉从没出过错。“告诉他立即回来，我需要他在实验室。”Tony打开了他的服务器上加密最严的文件，一份记录了他上一世事件的详细时间表。

“还有告诉他看下追踪咒语。我认为地球上还有其他无限宝石。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 下一章会有“新”角色的爆发，我已经摩拳擦掌啦。
> 
> 另外朋友们，我决定把我的旧tumblr号分成两个新的部落格。这是我的小说部落格ivivao3。如果你在用tumblr，来找我吧。ask box一直开着的！ ;D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更多的兵人加入了游戏盒。

Tony正在平行显示前不断地扫视着时间表，直到他撞到Steve Rogers。队长已经等了一段时间了。他双手抱胸，就像一个石雕的守卫，封锁着唯一的出口。货舱的大门在他后面紧紧地关上。Tony烦躁地嘟哝了一声。

“Stark先生，我想要找你谈话，”队长说道。在Stark大厦等了数月无果后，他终于迎来了他的机会。

“你是谁？”Tony收回头盔，扬起了一条完美形状的眉毛。两人之间的距离太近了让人不舒服，但Tony没有退缩。

“我的名字是Steven Grant Rogers，我认识你父亲—Howard Stark。我们在战争年代一起工作。”队长清了清喉咙。“我想问几个问题。我希望为了我们双方好，你会诚实的回答。”

“你想要答案？另一半世界也这么想，排队去。”Tony继续绕过男人走，但肩膀上的一只手制止了他。

“我的朋友—107陆军师的James Buchanan Barnes中士—他在哪儿？”

Tony没有说话。他慢慢的从Steve的脸看向他放在他身上的手，然后又看向了Steve的脸。“把手拿开，除非你不想要你的手了。”

队长收紧了下巴，但还是移开了手。“求你了，Stark先生。这对我很重要。James—Bucky—他不太好，他需要专业帮助。”

“'不太好'，那是他们告诉你的？”Tony眯着眼看着眼前的男人。“听着—Rogers，我只会说一次，就这一次。Barnes是自愿离开神盾监管的，神盾想要控制他变成他们私人的仆从。我不知道他在哪儿。即使我知道，我也不会告诉你。”

Steve脸上的皱眉加深了。很明显他不接受Tony的解释，但Tony也毫不在乎。这么多年后，他关心的人物名单大大地缩短了，然后又缩短了一些。

确实有那么多年，他敬仰着队长。他盲目的英雄崇拜被其他人的屈尊降贵进一步的放大。他们不知疲倦地提醒他，不论他做什么，他从来都比不上，但自从醒来看到他最好的朋友又能走路了，Tony消除了绝境威胁，重造了钢铁军团，发现了魔法，而且终结了Loki夺取魔方的计划。

随着Stephen加入他的生活，西伯利亚终于看起来像是上一世的事了。Tony有好几个月没有做关于雪山的恶梦了。他看着Steve不认同的瞪视，然后扪心自问。他期待会感到些什么，但那儿没有痛苦，没有憎恨。。。

Tony什么都没有感觉到。

“Sir，抱歉打断，但是Strange博士在线上，”Jarvis提醒。

“他回来了？”Tony看了看时间，早就过午夜了。医生在过了规定的入睡时间后会很不开心，所以Tony需要抓紧。“你怎么还站在这儿？”他对一动不动的队长说。

Steve深深地呼吸。他的手套包着握紧的拳头咯吱作响，但他什么也不能做。神盾无法把Bucky的脱逃定罪给Tony，Steve也不能。“你有一样属于我的东西，”队长最后说道。

“真的吗？”Tony无辜地眨眼。“什么，求你一定要告诉我，到底是什么？”

“你很清楚是什么。”

“你得给我再多点信息。”

“我的盾。”

“噢—你是说我父亲在四十年代做的飞盘？”Tony迅速地打着响指，“我猜它不再属于你了。你瞧，当你在冰下时，我帮了神盾个大忙。他们给我了，我甚至还有文字证据。你可以试着拿回来，不过它已经注册在我公司名下了。相信我，Stark工业有一些非常出色的律师。”

“Stark，我认识你父亲。尽管他有些个人问题，他是个好人。如果他看到你现在的行为，他会很失望—”Steve忽然感到肺里的空气被抽空了，Tony毫无预警地举起了他，把他撞进了墙里。

“你竟然还敢提他。”Tony提醒自己他不需要手下留情—超级士兵的脖子不会这么轻易断掉。他把盔甲的全部重量压向队长，咆哮着。“你没有资格。”

Steve扑哧着在战衣的力量下挣扎。他前后摇摆，直到有足够的势能头击了Tony。力量让Tony的视线一瞬间发白。他蹒跚着后退，直到Steve掉在了地上咳嗽。

两人在几秒后又站了起来。Tony合上头盔，内部的平行显示激活，Jarvis扫描着队长，进行战斗模式分析。他的推进器在封锁的走廊里嗡嗡作响。Tony在Steve蹲下防御的同时抬起了手，但他们被墙上出现的光环打断了。

“Tony，你没事吧—”Stephen走出了传送门。医生看了一眼状况，立即召唤了Eldritch魔法的戒鞭。Tony的双眼睁大了，他完全忘了电话。Tony冲过去，挡在超级士兵前面护住 Stephen，同时Stephen试着站在Tony身前。他们撞向彼此；医生撞到Tony的战衣，痛苦的哼了一声。

“该死！”Tony脱下了马克五十。他冲到了Stephen身边。“你还好吗？”Tony帮着Stephen站起来。马克五十在他们身边警惕地站立着，它的眼睛审视着Steve。

“我们需要学习配合。”Stephen谨慎地打量着Steve。“刚才有问题吗？”医生问Tony。

“那要看了，刚才有问题吗，队长？”Tony视线回到了Steve身上，完全准备好完成他们开始的，但是队长没有咬鱼饵。

“你一定是Strange先生，”Steve转向。“我读过你的资料。”

“Strange博士。”Stephen纠正道。“如果没有别的事了，我们要走了。”医生完全没有被Steve童子军的魅力打动，Tony必须承认这倒是他头一回见。Stephen打开了另一个传送门。他站在史塔克大厦的顶层套房，招手让Tony过去。

“我大概还有个任务汇报—”Tony说着，但Stephen又颤抖地招了招手。

“我会传送你回去。”医生看上去有更要紧的事要讨论。Tony猜Steve以及无论在看监控的谁都已经见过Stephen的能力了。耸了耸肩，他也走进了传送门，把队长一人丢在了走廊上。

 

 

\----------

 

 

两人呆在套间的厨房里。咖啡的香味弥漫着空气，温柔的搅拌声承诺着热饮。他们都过了漫长的一天，Tony忙着从昨晚开始监管着魔方，而Stephen一直准备到最后一分钟，直到被卡玛泰姬叫走。

Tony因为有了半超级士兵的体力，他感觉还好，但Stephen看上去精疲力竭。他没有在和Steve交锋时显露出来，但一旦回到Stark大厦的安全空间，Stephen一屁股坐在吧台的圆凳上，双手小心翼翼地抱住头部。

Tony拿着两杯咖啡，在医生旁边坐下。他们都喜欢黑咖啡，不加奶不加糖，这仅是另一个显示他们有多契合的地方。Stephen点头致谢，但没有出声。

“你冒失了，这么闯进来。” Tony喝了一口，尽量让自己不显得咄咄逼人。

“当我收到你的信息，我试着回电。Jarvis告诉我你在忙。当我留言时，情况升级成了恶意冲突。我该怎么做？”Stephen重重地捏着鼻梁，咽下了半杯咖啡。

“我给你无限制的摄像头权限—”

“我拒绝了，”医生严厉地说，但看到Tony小心翼翼的神情时，他柔和了下来。“我不该知道你每时每刻在做什么，你的隐私也很重要，”他解释道。“我们现在的呼叫系统很管用，但也许为了避免困惑，我们可以在遇险时取消限制，Friday也一样。”

“我同意。”Tony轻击着厨房台面，这帮助他思考。“所以，寺庙遇到麻烦了？”

Stephen点头。“昨晚，一名叫Kaecilius的前法师偷了卡里奥斯特罗之书的几页纸。他从而学会了一个禁止的仪式。”

“那是所有的问题？单纯的财务盗窃？”

“他割下了图书管理员的头，Tony。”

“噢。。。”Tony露出了痛苦的表情。“那很粗鲁。”

“确实，”Stephen回应道。“Kaecilius现在可以有办法联络到多玛姆，一个跨空间的，拥有无法想象的力量的生物。他是黑暗维度的统治者。如果Kaecilius成功把多玛姆召唤到地球，一切都会毁灭。”

“可能是要求太多了，”Tony翻了翻白眼，“但我们能够一次就处理一个世界毁灭的事件么？”

“我知道。”Stephen又开始按摩头部。“侵略怎么样了？”

“停止了—目前来说。Loki老实呆在牢房里，但我怀疑他能呆多久。”Tony检查了他放在骗术大师身上的追踪器。信号稳定的哔哔响着。Tony只希望Loki会呆在那里直到Thor到来。“你必须抓住Kaecilius吗？”

“不，其他对追踪更有经验的法师们正在找他。Kaecilius在频繁地移动，定位他的行踪要花时间。。。”就在医生解释追踪魔法的原理时，Tony浸入了自己的世界。他越想Stephen的话，越感到不安。

客观的说，Tony知道寺庙的冲突不该是担忧的理由，就好像地球活过了纽约战役一样。但从记忆来说，Stephen在纽约战役后也仍然是一名神经外科医生。有意或无意，Tony的行为已经改变了时间线。Stephen现在失去了稳定的双手，变成了秘法大师。如果他的干涉在某些层面上导致了Stephen命运的改变，而Stephen的行为给上一世没有发生的事件带来了蝴蝶效应。。。那对即将发生的事，没有任何是可以确定的。

“—Tony。”医生的呼唤把Tony从思绪中拉了回来。

“嗯？”Tony眨着眼，他放空了多久？

“无限宝石们—”医生重复道，“—地球上有更多的无限宝石。”

“哦是的，我和我们的神祗室友进行了一次启发性的对话。。。”Tony复述了过去一小时的事件。

“你认为Thanos攻打地球的理由，是因为这儿藏着更多的无限宝石？”Stephen试着合理化。

“那是我所有能想到的。如果这个理论不对的话，我也没主意了。但瞧瞧这个。”Tony 抓过台子上的平板，连上了Veronica的即时录像。Jarvis通过安全连接一直在接受Veronica的实时传输。由于空间有限，录像非常扭曲，但毫无疑问的是，在服务模块里，两个容器互相绕着彼此旋转着，好像在跳一个复杂的舞蹈。

“它们看上去像不像在互相吸引？”Tony说着，两人观察着录像。“想想很有道理不是吗。Thanos是怎么知道魔方在地球上的？他有思想宝石，如果—理论上—宝石是相通，那他可以用一颗来找到其余的。”

“但在去年，Stark工业发射了我数不清的卫星进入低轨道。难道它们中的一个不能发现些什么吗？”

“记得你说过魔法只是科学的另外一种分支？我花了好几天来找一个可以触知的连接。因为我们有限的科学能力，有一些事情是我们看不到的，就好像暗物质和暗能量。心灵宝石的能量标志和空间宝石完全不同。也许我们已经找到了其他标志，而我们只是不知道而已？”

Tony的想法忽然加速到了另一个方向。“为什么Thanos把权杖给了Loki？放手一颗已经属于他的宝石既没有必要，危险，又违反直觉。也许唯一找到一颗无限宝石的方法—”

“—是通过另一颗无限宝石。”Stephen完成了Tony的句子。“Loki被权杖指引，他只是还不知道而已。你认为其他的宝石在哪儿？”

“我不知道—我以前从来没想到这么远！”Tony在肾上腺素的作用下脱口而出。直到他意识到他说了什么，他感觉有人给他淋了一桶冰水。

Stephen的眉头困惑地扭紧了，但在他提问前，Jarvis打断，带来了神盾的消息。“Sir，局长要求你去设施。神盾打算把囚犯带到更安全的地点。”

Tony松了口气。总算Fury有用了一次。“我会回来的，你该在太阳升起前睡几个小时。”

“是，我想不清楚了。”医生的直觉是跟Tony一起去，但他眼睛都快睁不开了。 “你也该抓紧睡，明天有好多事。”

“Loki被安置后我就睡了，Jarvis会确保没人在我睡觉时剃了我的，”Tony玩笑的说，但他知道Stephen在认真考虑这个可能性。“我能照顾好自己，”Tony补充道。

“考虑到你过去的记录，我可完全没感到安心。”Stephen喃喃自语，他在空中画圈， Tony抛着媚眼走进了传送门，对医生思考的神情一无所知。

 

 

\----------

 

 

五月二日早晨–北冰洋上的未名地点

根据Tony的坐标，Stephen在十点前到达了天空母舰。神盾利用这些移动的城堡当作进行勘察，隐形发动，以及直接攻击的策略性据点。

Tony在走廊遇上了Stephen，他要去汇报—或者说，做情况介绍—他们一起。Tony穿着他标志性的西装三件套，而Stephen穿着Tony设计的法师袍。深蓝色的面料看起来像是全棉的，但在正确的光线下闪耀着令人怀疑的光芒。隐秘的配件们藏在皮带里，Friday呆在斥力表里。

除非必须，这是医生目前默认的装束。Tony注意到随着时间流逝，Stephen学会了对成为秘法大师感到骄傲。他不再和那一面的自己疏离，公开承认法师和外科医生的双重身份。

这次神盾选了一个封闭的会议室，而不是在中央大堂上面的非正式空间。他们俩是最后到的。熟悉的面孔早就坐在了里面。Steve坐在Fury局长边上，而Coulson特工和Maria Hill在不远处读着文件，桌子对面，鹰眼观察着房间，Natasha和Bruce在聊天。ErikSelvig博士缩头躬身地一人坐在出口处。他是唯一新加入的成员，尽管他的存在是非常急需的。作为十分令人尊敬的天体物理学家，他曾详细学习了魔方，也有过联系阿斯基德的经验。再加上，他这次没被洗脑，这总是个额外红利。

“满员了。”Tony对这景象吹了口哨。

“Stark，”Fury说，“你一定是Strange博士。”

“Stephen Vincent Strange博士，我代表卡玛泰姬的法师们。”Stephen仔细观察着房间，看着桌上每一个人的表情。“我愿意在秘法层面对你们给予帮助。”

“科技顾问—”Tony指着他自己，“—魔法顾问，”他然后指着Stephen。

“哼。。。法师？”Clint嘲弄道。“这可不是每天都能见得到。”

“在这房间的所有人里，谁是A：用着石器时代的武器，B:毫无用处？”有时不说讽刺的评论让Tony感到身体的痛苦。

“Tony。。。”Stephen说着，Clint坐直了。Tony举起双手，嘲笑着投降。

局长清了清嗓子。“从你昨晚交的任务报告看，我们面领着外星球侵略的威胁。”

“没错。我很高兴有人读了，”Tony说着，和Stephen双双坐下。

“但你也留下了很多没说，比如最重要的为什么。”常年的间谍工作教会了局长用Tony的思路来思考。工程师也许是通过不同的环境来得到那些技能，但他们同样有先找到根本原因的意向。“为什么外星人想要进攻地球？”

“你怎么不自己问摇滚时代？我只是一个人，我只能做这么多。”

Fury和Natasha交换了眼神，她点点头打开了牢房的闭路镜头。透过屏幕，Loki盘腿坐在新牢房的中央，Tony上一世的那个，一按键就会从天空航母坠下的囚室。神祗正在沉思，他脸上的伤痕已经开始恢复了。

“自从你离开后，他拒绝给我们任何有用信息。Tony，Loki和你说了什么？”Natasha温和地问。

“Romanov女士，阅读是知识的馈赠。我已经充分解释了所有事件。”Tony的感知在过去的几年里变得敏锐了。就算他从前不认识俄罗斯间谍，他也能在几英里外闻出她的伪善。

“Stark先生，如果我们想要一起工作，我们不得不信任彼此，”队长说，“这种规模的威胁—我们需要团队协作。”这让Stephen眉头深皱，他毫无疑问回想了神盾之前所有想要建立“信任”的尝试。

“我同意。”Maria Hill从房间的另一头说，她和Tony记忆里的那个职业的副局长一模一样。“我们需要做很多准备；如果我们不被获知所有的信息，我们会准备的不充分。”

“那是在假设我有没有告诉你们的信息。”

“你没有吗？”Clint带着审查的空气问道。

“瞧，这是最无用的人做着最大假设的经典案例。”Tony知道怎么攻击让弓箭手烦躁，他在不断地加深钉子。

“如果你没有可以隐藏的，你不需要干扰监控，”Natasha说。

“你觉得如果我没有干扰，Loki会和我说话吗？”Tony自己的怒火开始上涨了。“作为一个职业间谍，你们没有一个胜任自己的工作。你们的第一次尝试如何？哦，我懂了，我会用白炽灯烤了他—那会让他感到温暖舒适。”

Clint站了起来，Natasha压住了他。

“大家！”房间随着一声大吼静了下来。人群转而看着Bruce，他刚才一直保持安静。 “我们需要集中注意，而不是互相责备，能不能专注我们手头的信息，我们仍然有很多，”Bruce拍着Tony的任务报告。“我们知道侵略日期，无论何时Loki发出信号，以及地点，任何一个大城市。”Bruce又翻起了报告，“如果我们能让Loki和我们合作，我们可以把外星军队—”

“—直接带入陷阱。”Tony和Bruce一起完成了句子的后半部分。Tony宽慰地看到Bruce和他上一世一样地，能够快速了解新事物。“而这点—Banner博士—这就是为何你是这间房间里我第二喜欢的人物。这很难做到，因为Stephen默认是第一名。”

“Banner博士，打开传送门是Loki一直想要做的事，”Steve说道。

“你一定非常清楚Loki想要什么。”事后想来，Tony不知道为何他花了这么久才看清他和Steve从来都不搭；不论是作为队友还是朋友。

“我们要么在手握上风时对应这次侵略，要么我们浪费现在的信息，瞎等五年或者十年，那些东西—”Tony指着天空，“他们不会走的。”

“这会危及到百万条人命。”

Tony吞咽着对Steve回答的愤怒。他不能理解Steve，他从来没有理解过Steve。战争会来的，抢占先机是唯一存活的方法。

“队长，”Bruce摘下眼镜说。他垂下眼摇了摇头，“从经验来说，逃避问题解决不了任何事。”

“我们仍然要找到稳定传送门的方法，不然我们就只会重复沙漠的事件，”Selvig肿着眼睛，手颤抖着。自从Loki到来，他大概也没睡过。“如果我们不抵抗量子隧道效应，传送门会再次崩塌，由于我们还有能量源。”

“让我来担心魔方，你就专注让理论变成可能。”Tony没有打算隐瞒Veronica多久。当需要魔方时，他会立刻唤回她的。

“这都取决于我们能相信Loki，”Natasha说。

“不论如何，这不是我们有权决定的事。”Fury和Coulson以及Maria Hill交换着视线。“我会向安理会通报这次会议的结果。”

“当你做那个的时候，也给军方打个电话。”Fury平视着Tony，让他明白他知道他在打什么主意。Tony仅仅耸肩。“你会需要钢铁军团的。”

“当我们等答复时，Selvig博士和我可以开始稳定传送门的工作。”Bruce转向Tony。“我们也可以仰赖您机电一体化工程的专长，Stark博士。”

“叫我Tony。”Tony绕过桌子和Bruce握手。

他怀念和Bruce在实验室胡闹的日子。渐渐的，Tony开始接受出于各种理由，Bruce不会在那儿，或者他不愿达到Tony想要的那种亲近程度。坦白说—Tony现在也可以接受了。他仍然不知道奥创后Bruce身上发生了什么，或者他的科学同伴只是消失了，让他一个人来背所有的后果。但那是Tony上一世永远无法解决的谜题之一。

Tony并不反对重燃和Bruce过去拥有的友情，但他不会再像上一世那样恳求了。他会保持距离，慢慢来，看看如果他不是每次都跨出第一步的那个人，友谊是否仍能萌芽。

不要给得太多，也不要给得太快。Tony提醒着他自己。

“我会在的，”Tony希望他传达了温和的鼓励。

会议又讨论了一些细节，他们对于传送门是否应该开启没有达成一致，Tony和Bruce支持开启，美国队长坚持地反对。其他人要么没有偏好，要么在等待更多信息。不论如何，他们一致同意等安理会和军方回复后，他们再开会。

“Strange博士，”一个声音跟着Tony和Stephen离开了会议室。“神盾局Phil Coulson特工，”Coulson对Stephen伸手。

医生不情愿地握了握。“很荣幸。”

“如果你不介意，我想和你私下聊聊你的能力以及你代表的组织。”Tony没有漏掉Coulson在整个会议一言不发，而是在观察房间里的紧张气氛。

“事实上，我们很介意，”Tony介入。

“我在和Strange博士说话，Stark博士。”由于神盾这次从来没有入侵Tony的马利布别墅，Coulson在这一世和Tony是陌生人。特工维持着充满距离的职业感。

“事实上，我们很介意，”Stephen一字一句地重复了Tony的话。“你机构所有需要知道的是，我并不打算和你们结盟。我在这儿，只不过是因为现在是非常时期，而我是唯一一个有能力且愿意作为秘法顾问的人。”Stephen的话很平和，但Tony从简短的回复看出Stephen并不高兴。“我只会通过Tony和你们联系。我因此给Tony许可代我行事。”

一个诸如Coulson的资深特工明白补救为时已晚。“很好，不过我们仍需要知道你服务的范围。”

Tony胜利地微笑。“我们会递交一份替补顾问的表格。”

“这次试着不要留太多空格。”

“不能保证，”Tony和Stephen转身离开。

“我们需要你，Stark，”Coulson喊道。

“比你们想得更多。”

“也没那么多。”

“那非常好，因为你们应该学着照顾你们自己了，”Tony轻松地说。他走进了Stephen的传送门。“与此同时，如果又有火情了，请拨打Stark大厦的电话。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 我承认我对Stark大厦有感情。。。


	22. Chapter 22

Thor到的那晚，美军，神盾，和安理会陷入了僵局。辩论从前一天下午就开始升温，没有一个组织可以说服其他两个做决定。Tony一开始就想远离这些循环论证，没有接受谈判的邀请。所以当Thor最终来地球敲门时，他正好有空。

Stephen去了卡玛泰姬，向古一询问抑制魔法的意见，Tony留在天空母舰上和Bruce以及Selvig一起工作。着陆后，Thor直接冲上了母舰上Loki的囚室，把所有胆敢挡路的全部推到一边。他在几分钟内就到了密室，但在打破玻璃前，他被推进器的爆炸踉跄了脚步。

“热带惊雷，在你们的童话国度，财务损坏不算犯罪吗？”Tony的声音被头盔放大。“让我说清楚。如果你胆敢哪怕抓一下玻璃，宝贝弟弟会在这个不锈钢陷阱里直接被扔下三万英尺。别说我没警告你。”

“释放我弟弟！”雷神吼道。“他只不过是个传令兵，没有给你们带来伤害。Loki也许被误导了，但他是阿斯基德人。”

“我大概会用个比‘误导’更强烈的词，”Tony克制着想要在空中比划引号的冲动， “如果你还没发现的话，他想要占领地球。”

“是真的，”Loki在他的囚室里说。

“咄！”Thor隆隆地说。“你没有资格管这个，金属人。交出魔方，释放你的囚犯。Loki会面临阿斯基德的裁判。他会被带到众神之父前，得到公正的判决—”

“哈！”Loki嘲弄道。“我很确信。”

“—来面对他的罪责，”Thor说完。“弟弟，你必须看到自己的错误。”Thor转向Loki。“Heimdall承诺说他所看到的，我们还可以证明你的清白！”

“告诉我，Odinson—”Loki啧啧地说。“彩虹桥没了，众神之父召集了多少暗能量才把你带到这儿来的—你‘珍贵的’地球？”Loki观察着周围的损坏。一个重武装特工小队封锁了Thor制造的入口，在他们中站着美国队长，黑寡妇，以及鹰眼。Tony挥手让他们解除戒备。“这又是为了什么？钢铁之人战胜了我。我不过是个战犯，对阿斯基德没有用处。”

“你是我的兄弟！”Thor喊道。“我们以为你死了。。。”

“你为我哀悼了吗？”

“我们都哀悼了。我们的父亲—”

“你的父亲！”Loki呵斥道。“一个骗子和小偷，召唤你来这儿用武力拿走魔方。”

Tony几乎认为Loki忘了他的观众，直到他听到Loki的指责。他脑子顿了一秒，但很快回过神来。Tony在头盔里抿嘴笑了。他不得不佩服Loki；恶作剧之神有一条银舌头。要是没有上一世的知识，Tony也会掉入陷阱。

“多么友善，让地球无力抵抗一次侵略，”Loki的转换天衣无缝，“夺取他们唯一的生存机会。”

“我以为魔方会开启奇塔瑞的传送门，”Tony顺着说。

“有其他办法到达地球，就像你刚看到的。”Loki用下巴指了指Thor，明显后者没有用Tony最近获得的无限宝石来到这里。“那耗费更多，但是可以完成。当奇塔瑞到来时，只有魔方可以填补缺口。”

“你歪曲了我的意思！”Thor惊喊。

“那就只带我作为你的囚犯回去。”

“我们必须带着魔方离开。”

Tony打开头盔。Thor毫无机会。骗术大师的每一个字都互相衔接。“Loki是对的。我不能给你魔方；地球需要它。”

“金属人—”

“钢铁侠，”Tony纠正。

“钢铁之人，”Thor从他最初的狂暴中冷静下来。“你不能被他骗了。尽管这样说伤害了我，不能相信Loki的话。”

“如果你在过去的十分钟，没有比Loki到达地球后损坏了更多财物的话，这个角度也许能奏效。”

在玻璃墙后，Loki没有试图掩饰他的得意笑容。Thor曾经和Tony简单说过Loki的过去，所以Tony知道Loki为什么畏惧回到阿斯基德。他不确定Thanos是否真的能用其他方法打开传送门。Loki可能仅仅在撒谎，但Tony明确知道两件事：他需要Loki和奇塔瑞军队联络，他需要魔方打开传送门。

Tony仍然想要把两颗无限宝石送离地球，越快越好，但他只能在处理完奇塔瑞之后才放手。不然当第二次进攻到来时，地球不得不同时面对两个敌人。目前来讲，他们的目的奇迹般地重合了。既然如此，Tony并不反对帮助Loki来进一步他的计划。

“我是地球的友人，”Thor说道。

“他说的是实话。”一个声音回响在Thor打开的入口。Erik Selvig博士推开封锁住这个区域的神盾特工。“你可以相信这个男人，”Selvig对Tony说。

“Erik！”Thor对熟人微笑了。“你在这儿！淑女Jane过得如何？”

Selvig皱眉。“她很生气，但我们可以事后再聊。Tony，我们应该让Thor带着Loki离开。”

“然后放弃我们唯一的情报源？”Tony在这事的立场很明确。“Loki和魔方呆在这里，直到侵略结束。那之后，他们都是你的。”

Thor考虑着Tony的话。“这个要求很合理。”他和Selvig交换着眼神，后者也点头支持了。“很好，Loki把战争带到了你们门口。我会帮助地球作战。作为回报，我要求在事后带Loki和魔方一起离开。”

“成交。”

“Stark，这事我们需要等Fury的同意—”Natasha被Thor打断了。

“你们人类真小气，而且渺小，”Thor嘲弄道。“你们躲在钢铁之人身后，然而你们却质疑他的决定。”

“你竟然维护抓了你兄弟的人？”Tony为Natasha的回复摇头。黑寡妇深谙怎么挑起争斗，但她将被阿斯基德的逻辑闪瞎。

“没错。钢铁之人作战果敢公平，比你们中的任何人都强。”Thor眼中的严厉光芒似乎在说明他知道Loki到达地球后发生的所有事，包括一圈建筑白炽灯。“我不会被愚弄。我们达成了协议。你将会把我弟弟从你们的玻璃囚笼里释放出来，不然就面对阿斯基德的怒火吧！”

 

 

\----------

 

 

“又一个半神？世界疯了吧。”那是Stephen回到天空母舰说的第一句话，他的手臂夹着一个木盒。

“你可以说事情开始变得奇异。”Tony对着Stephen漫长的，忍受的呻吟微笑。“那儿有什么？告诉我是好消息。”

Stephen打开了盒子，里面放着一对黑色的皮质护腕，小心地铭刻着符文。带着焚香和尘土的味道。黑色的皮具和红色的丝绒底座形成了鲜明对比。更近一点看，护腕的内部缠着金属。Tony好奇地伸手。

“最好让Loki先摸一下，”Stephen提醒道，他紧紧关上了盒子。

“我们要打扮他？”Tony站了回去。他期待更多。。。物理限制；如果他上一世的手铐和口套有任何指标意义的话。

“外表是有欺骗性的。古一提议这些是有理由的。我希望Loki没有足够蠢去挑战它们。” Stephen把盒子放在工作台上。“这比其他选项优雅多了，你不觉得吗？”

“确实，一个牢笼会和这儿的极简装饰格格不入。”作为交易的一部分，Tony打算把Loki带回Stark大厦。自然而然地，Thor会跟着他的兄弟，所以Tony手头有了两个阿斯基德人。半神们会拥有一部分大楼的权限，Stephen将会用魔法封闭起来。Stephen一开始举得这个方案很危险，但Tony说服了他，把Loki留在神盾监管会更加危险，不论怎样后者可是恶作剧之神。

“现在改主意还为时不晚，”Stephen在显示屏前坐下。每次看到Stephen穿着法师袍操作科技产物仍然让Tony感到迷惑。

“在家软禁看起来更友好些。人类不是宇宙中唯一的生物；我们需要建立同盟。”

“等你做完一切后，神盾和安理会就要失业了，”Stephen逗他。“说到Thor。。。他在哪儿？”很难无视走廊里垂直的一排洞口。天空母舰看上去诡异得空荡。

“做有用的事。”Tony完成了他在做的盔甲改进。“我可能会提供他和他兄弟两人的住宿，但你知道，一些大大的坏人在碍事。他们不愿释放他可怜的，纯洁的弟弟。很明显他没有做什么错事。从来都没有。”

“噢没错—Loki，甜蜜的，温柔的灵魂。是什么让他陷入了这个困境？”

Stephen和Tony交换着嘲弄的评论，直到Jarvis提醒了他们到来的特工。“Stark先生，”实验室的门静音飞速地移开，“你要去开会了。”

“你觉得他们达成一致了吗？”Stephen尽管怀疑，还是问了。

“我不会抱有期望。”Tony抓着他的平板。他跟着特工走了出去。两人停在一组厚重的大门前面。其中一扇开了一点点，容Tony进入。

在黑暗的会议室里，一圈全息投影让这个区域染上了蓝光。Tony毫不惊讶Ross将军作为军队代表在场。Fury局长站在他们对面，双眼泛着血丝。在他身后站着十几个武装的特工。他们的视线牢固地锁在了仅在一个小时前摧毁了他们防御的半神身上。

Thor，对威胁毫无所觉或者毫不在意，正在和一名安理会成员激辩。他紧紧抓着雷神之锤。他手臂上的肌肉鼓起，他的脸因为吼叫涨得通红。一房间的人被Tony的进入打断了注意。Fury眼神里的死亡射线可以射穿钢铁。Tony毫不在意局长的血压，仅仅眨了眨眼。

“钢铁之人—”Thor吼着，“你必须说服你愚蠢的同胞！Loki不是地球的敌人，你们应当小心的是Thanos。”

“确实如此。”Tony坚定地走到委员会成员的全息投影前。“我们即将面临一次侵略，但不是来自阿斯基德。”

“Stark先生，”一名姜黄色鲍伯头的女性委员说道，“你报告里的建议—这太疯狂了。我们不可能对侵略者打开大门。”

“哼。。。”Ross将军嘲弄道。“一群懦夫。我说让这些混账来吧，我们会把他们都打服气。让宇宙知道别来惹地球人！”

“将军，你一如既往的老套，但你的建议，说傻都是客气的了，”女性委员高高扬起下巴。“我们对星际关系一无所知，这是地球的第一次外星接触，我们不能简单地相信一个拿着矛的异端分子—”

“当心你的话！”Thor咆哮道。

“你不相信Loki，这很公平，但是你瞧，我们有第二个阿斯基德人—”正是这样的对话提醒Tony他为什么从一开始就不愿参与。“—一个早就在新墨西哥证明了他自己的人。我们干嘛不问问他？”Tony双手指着Thor。“说吧，惊爆点。”

Thor也许错过了这个玩笑的文化背景，但他清楚这是他开口的机会。“奇塔瑞是军阀Thanos的手下。他们并不属于中庭或者其他已知世界。他们不会被理由打动，更不要说会有别的国度在乎他们的灭亡了。”

女性委员没有说话。Tony知道她对一切半信半疑，但她也没有证据说明Thor可能也在欺骗他们。

“灭霸会对付我们每一个人。中庭可以帮九大国度一个大忙。”

“你在要求地球激怒一个强大的敌人，”一名委员会成员说道。

“不。”Thor摇头。“奇塔瑞会来的。中庭除了战斗别无他法。”

全息投影们互相交换着视线。

Tony清了清嗓子。“这个折中方案如何：我们打开传送门，然后拿着鲜花和美酒等在下面；看看奇塔瑞是不是给我们带了个传令兵。”

“如果是呢？”

“那我们就谈判！那最好不过啦。”

“如果不呢？”

“如果不。。。”Tony的嘴角扬起个令人不安的笑容。“那我们就会如此快速而且猛烈地进攻，他们将悔恨地爬回他们来的洞口。”

尽管Tony憎恶政治，他不得不承认委员会有点道理。没有人建议他们该完全躲避外星接触，随着时间流逝，他们同意在可控环境下打开传送门是最好的方法。

“我们不能对全世界隐瞒这个，”那名姜黄色鲍伯头的女委员说。“公众有知情权，尤其是如果我们要在美国领土打开传送门的话。”

现代科技让保持秘密变得越来越困难。他们会造成很多喧闹。只要有一个年轻人带着一个智能手机，全网就会知道这件事。

“我们不能在任何别的地点动手，时间不够了。我们需要把侵略遏制在美国境内，”Tony划着平板，“我有个计划。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

Tony在六小时后离开了会议室，伴随着口干舌燥和头疼。Thor在他身边庄严地踏着步。Tony估计这个神祗大概更情愿打一天架。Fury局长紧紧跟着他们。他通过厚重的眼睑盯着Tony和Thor。看起来眼下每个人都缺乏睡眠。

“我知道你很冒失，但我从来不觉得你疯了，”局长说道。Tony停下，他拍拍Thor的肩膀，让神祗先走。“自从你成为钢铁侠，你击败了无数恐怖分子，但核爆一艘外星母舰？”

“那是唯一的办法。”Tony干咽着。

Fury观察着Tony，仿佛第一次看明白他。“如果你错了，你会让我们和一个外星种族开战，那些人—”Fury指着黑暗的会议室。“—他们很愉快的就能枪决你。”

Tony冷笑，记起上辈子的核弹；那个要是他没有带到外空，会毁灭了曼哈顿的核弹。他仍不确定他是怎么活下来的，因为那是他孤注一掷的努力，想要拯救核弹爆炸半径里的数百万人命。

“很好，因为当时候到来，他们不得不做个决定。”

Fury叹息，他把双手放在身后。“如果你搞砸了—”

“我不会。”

“你不能保证那个，至少不是通过这个骇人的计划。”自从Tony认识Fury以来，这是第一次他看到局长不安地踱步。

Fury挣扎着跟随Tony的逻辑，Tony并不怪他。每个人都觉得困惑，因为与其把侵略的消息掩盖起来，Tony提议全球对播放。他想要史无前例的关于第一次外星接触的媒体报道。

Tony并不是轻松地做出这个决定。即使有了先见之明，他挣扎着选择哪条路，思考着纽约大战后他所认识的那个世界。作为一个远见卓识的未来学家，Tony知道他想去的方向，但不太明白怎么到那里。

在理想的未来，Thanos应该被打败了，超能力者们应该平和地融入社会，地球应该被未来的跨星际威胁保护。实现那些目标有不同的方法，Tony现在站在第一条分岔路。

他拥有毁灭奇塔瑞的一切，有没有初代复仇者他都能这么做。如果Tony打算站在战场的舞台中央，那么很大可能复仇者不会集结，至少不会以上次纽约被进攻的状态下集结。

这就带来了下面的问题：复仇者到底应不应该在这个时间线集结？

就好像生活中的所有事情，每个结局都有两面性。除了Thor，初代复仇者都来自地球；即使他们不属于同一个组织，他们也不会去别的地方。

上一世的时间线里，复仇者们救了很多人命，但也制造了Tony无法估算的资产损坏。很多国家把他们视作一群乱跑的义务警察。他们毫无监管，冲动行事，没有权利机关能干涉他们。

但在另一面，复仇者们也积累了民众对于超能力人士的好感。人们恐惧着无知的事物。如果人们无法见到有能力者公开地为了他们在第一线作战，那很可能更加恶化人类和他们有天赋的同类的社会分层。 

进一步说，毫无监管横冲直撞的反面是太多监管。如果没有一个组织，没有一面可以集结超能力者的旗帜，那么诸如神盾这样的组织就可以轻易像糖果一样吞噬这些超能力者。他们会被吸收到组织里，然后真正变成反协议帮恐惧的走狗。

直到最后，是Tony对未知的恐惧推动他做了这个方案。先见之明既是祝福，也是诅咒。避免已知灾难并不充分；Tony必须也确保未来不会因为他做的改变而更糟。如果Tony不确定世界会因为没有复仇者变得更好，那么他就有义务让Fury的宠物项目得到通过。

复仇者的成立会带来一系列连锁反应，所以带来了Tony的第二个问题：如果复仇者再次集结了，他们这次将怎么运作？

Tony依旧支持索科维亚协议，但如果他能预防索科维亚战役，那么协议将可能永远不会成为现实。之前复仇者对抗协议，因为他们在无人监管的状态下运作了太久，他们习惯了这种特权。

塑造任何机构的最好时期是在早期。Tony需要趁热打铁，定下基本规则。主动在他们不需要的时候提出监管问题，打开了谈判的大门。Tony可以做他最擅长的事：谈条件。如果他需要对全球第一个超能力人类组织拥有控制权，他得小心地操作。

上一世，Tony除了没有冠名，事实上运行着复仇者的一切事务。他解决法律问题，为团队设计装备，为一切买单。Tony曾足够愚蠢地以为做那些事会让他的话有分量，但他的贡献被无视，他的意见无人采纳。如果要重来，他会要求把一切归功于他。

Tony已经受够了扮演恶棍的角色。他受够了做出所有牺牲，但仍被当成道德低劣的那个。确认，褒奖，遗产。。。这些才是一个英雄想要的不是吗？

世界至少欠他这么多。

“我做我的工作，你做你的。”Tony在几秒内完成了脑海里对下一步的再次规划。表面上，他仍然在和Fury全神贯注地对话。“我们需要民意支持，所以把消息散播出去。”

‘外星人宣传活动’仅仅是让人们让人们观看复仇者集结的幌子，因为他们这次不会在曼哈顿开启传送门，英雄们离开了观众可当不了英雄们。当然，这可不是Tony在会议室里说的话。安理会和军方都担心在听到核爆外星舰队后，公众明显会做出的激烈反应。Tony 只是简单说服了他们现场直播会对他们有利。如果外星人先动了手，那么所有对抗侵略的人都将变成地球的救世主。

“我希望你知道你在做什么，Stark，”Fury提醒道。

Tony笑了。

“和大众观点不同，我很清楚我在做什么。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 贡献了最多的人做主。规则不是我定的。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *问答时间！我们现在都知道Loki是在2012年5月1日来到地球的。猜猜看2016年5月1日发生了什么？没错：卡里奥斯特罗之书被偷了。在此文里，他们发生在同一天并不是巧合。

 

Tracey的额头滴下一滴汗。她紧抓着笔记本，尽管手在颤抖，她在飞快地记着笔记。在讲坛上，一名威风的金发男人正在讲话。他身穿盔甲，带着红色披风，隆隆的声音通过麦克风清晰响亮地传达了出来。带翅头盔在聚光灯下闪耀着光芒，诉说着未知的土地和神话。

传说中的阿斯基德人。

昨天，每家重大报社都收到了美国军方发布的一则声明。其中的内容震惊了全世界。他们还有不到八小时的时间来应对外星生物想要联络人类的惊人信息。这还不够，这则新闻被一名外星生物传达了，他就站在他们眼前。

意识到她在如此重要的会议中放空，Tracy暗暗诅咒着自己。显然只有最资深的记者们才被选来参加今天的发布会。Tracy是报社的新人，她仅仅是因为在钢铁人新闻上的专场才被叫来参加的。

在过去的两年内，她事无巨细地看了每一条亿万富翁参与的采访，参加了每一场Stark工业的记者会，发表了十几篇钢铁侠的文章。起初单纯的英雄崇拜改变了她的职业生涯。

Tracy丝毫不后悔。尽管享有着大规模的公众喜爱，钢铁侠之前死亡商人的形象仍在有些人心中挥之不去。每次看到人们丑化钢铁侠的声誉，Tracy都会感到生气。这些指责全是毫无事实基础的猜疑。人是会变的；钢铁侠为了全世界付出了这么多，她觉得是她的责任让媒体正确地报道钢铁侠，即使这意味着她得自己来写这些文章。

讲台上的Thor Odinson，雷神，开始接受问题了。大厅里的每一双手都举了起来，包括Tracy。会议室做到了一个充满人的玻璃房间能够达到的安静。他们身后，武装的警察巡逻着四周。他们不时逮捕想要跳过围栏撞击玻璃的好奇青少年们。Tracy并不羡慕Thor的位置。她本人都开始觉得像一只关在展示盒里的珍奇动物了；她只能期望阿斯基德人对于地球的第一印象并不仅仅是小气的个人攻击以及不守规矩的人群。

Thor回答着外星生物想要联络人类的问题，Tracy摘抄着更多笔记：奇塔瑞，如果她没写错的话，她过后得确认拼法。

Thor透露越多信息，Tracy越觉得这个奇塔瑞也许不会很友好。Thor在尽量保持客观，但很明显他对这件事有个人看法。Tracy不自在地咽口水。她希望钢铁侠能在这里。

Tony Stark会知道该怎么做。

奇迹般地，她拿到了下一个问题。挑选记者的男人看上去令人怀疑地像是Stark工业法律部门的员工。Tracy清了清嗓子。“Odinson先生，您有和钢铁侠见面吗？他对这件事有什么看法呢？”

“啊—吾友Tony！我们确实见面了，他是中庭勇敢的守护者。”

Tracy激动地站起来。“你能详细说说吗？”

“吾友Tony既可敬又亲切。出于不可说的原因，我欠他人情，也欠其余中庭的，”Thor开心地笑着。Tracy在笔记本上狂书。“他正不知疲倦地工作，确保与奇塔瑞的会面。中庭在很可靠的人手里。”

“就是说钢铁侠也会参与这会面吗？”

“是。”Thor的凝视里有坚定的意志。“我想不到比他更有资格的人了。”

Tracy坐了回去，她忽然感到一阵安心。这很傻，因为有可能如果会面搞砸了，钢铁侠也无能为力。但Tracy不能自已，钢铁侠的信心让大家感到安心。无论去哪儿，他的盔甲都如圣像般明亮。

钢铁侠是人们在时局不定时所需要的：

希望。 

 

 

\----------

 

 

“做的好，惊爆点。你做到了。”Tony在Thor走出电梯时拍着他的肩膀，肌肉欢快地抖动着。

“好，中庭的‘记者们’确实是名副其实凶猛的生物。幸运的是，我事先拿到了这些提示卡片。”Thor挥动着一叠卡。“Loki怎么样了？”

“Jarvis？”Tony把问题丢给了他信赖有加的人工智能。

“Laufeyson先生目前正在浏览网页。他搜索的关键词包括法术，魔术，历史，以及钢铁侠。”

“我？”Tony茫然地瞪着。

“您希望我开启内容过滤吗，Sir?”

“不，由他去吧。”和Loki分享他已经和其他70亿人分享的信息不会有什么伤害，再说，Loki在他身上浪费的时间越多，他考虑Stephen的时间就越少。

Loki昨天第一次见了Stephen，当时法师用古一的护腕封住了他的魔法。这只是暂时的，Stephen承诺Loki侵略一结束，他的魔法就会回来。整个“折磨”经历持续不到一分钟，Thor和Tony都站着守卫，Loki无暇做什么来让事情复杂化。

但并不是Loki的魔法让Tony不自在。半神们被安排在客人的楼层。Thor独自被授权了顶层套间的公众区域，以及Tony的私人实验室。当带他们惯例参观时，Loki非常好奇地观察着皮制护腕。他不知疲倦地想要和Stephen搭话，医生客气但坚决地仅回复只言片语。

当Tony来接Thor时，Stephen在和Bruce以及Selvig完成一些计算。老实说，Tony可以简单地让Jarvis引导Thor下到实验室，但他需要个单独呆着的借口。送走Thor后， Tony准备给实验室成员泡一大罐咖啡。他在柜台忙碌着，时不时按着蒸馏咖啡的按钮。

他胸口涌上一股不愉快的惶恐，那侵蚀着他。也许是日夜不眠的工作让他疲倦，但Tony相信他的直觉。还有一些别的，一些他没有预见到的事会发生。Tony猜测那和卡玛泰姬有关，但Stephen已经安慰过他法师们正在尽全力寻找Kaecilius。

想到医生只有加重了他的惶恐。Stephen有承担责任的天性。起初，Tony坚持Stephen就呆着做幕后调查，但在数月里，Stephen慢慢而又坚定地坐上了“守护地球”悍马号的，发射散弹枪的位置。

Stephen正在以头抢地的姿势加速闯入他没有受训的领域。外星人，无限宝石，世界毁灭的事件—Stephen不到一年前还是一名神经外科医生。而Tony当了一年钢铁侠的时候，还在忙着对着天空打下毫无价值的Hammer机器人。

Tony拖着手捂住脸。时间线的改变让先见之明失去意义。Killian死了，所以没有满大人的爆炸案。洞察计划被取消了，所以神盾没有毁灭。Tony再也不会碰心灵宝石了，所以没有奥创，没有索科维亚战役，没有协议。。。

改变的势能也在影响着未知的将来。Thanos的威胁就在眼前，隐藏着的无限宝石仍然不为人知，暗维度的统治者打算吞噬地球，Tony几千次地诅咒Rogers把他送回这个尴尬的时间点。要是他能知道谁握有其余的无限宝石，或者它们的藏身之处，或者它们是怎么控制这个宇宙的。

叹着气，Tony再次猛刺着咖啡机的按钮。他需要更多的咖啡带地球走过接下去的几年。

“Sir，Strange博士，Laufeyson先生需要见您，”Jarvis优雅的声音回响在内部通话系统。

“我上来了，”Stephen回复说。

“呃—没事。我来吧，”Tony 说道。他想了想，抓起了大罐咖啡和两个杯子。“我更近一点。”

“他不会吃了我的，Tony。”

“我们还不知道呢。”

Tony挪进了电梯，上行到客人的楼层。他发现Loki在自己的套房内，正对着Thor的房间。骗术大师脱下了战斗盔甲，换上了柔软亚麻的休闲衣物。他倚着床头板，拿着Stark平板。绿色的衣服非常衬托他的肤色，在与反浩克装甲冲突造成的任何伤痕都早已痊愈了。

Loki看着Tony进来笑了。他并没有指明想见的人类，一个两个都行，但看起来他早就知道Tony会独自前来。

“我对睿智医生的喜爱让你烦恼了吗？”Loki的双眼又大又无害。

“是的。”Tony开门见山。“才六个小时，你已经受不了了？”

“你的电子坟墓确实挺有趣，但我渴望更多的。。。。人类接触。”Loki湿润的舌头舔了舔下唇。Tony一定变老了，因为不可能Loki在对他调情。Tony眨了几次眼睛，Loki发出了大笑。

小混蛋。 

Tony也止不住自己的窃笑。他在床边坐下，也靠着床头板，给他们都倒了杯咖啡。“阿斯基德的女生们肯定都爱死你了。”当Loki笑容消失时，Tony知道他说错话了。他把咖啡递给Loki赔罪。

“那是你急着要我离开的原因吗？”Loki观察着沿着白色陶瓷打转的棕色液体，它散发着愉悦的香味。他喝了一口，为了其中的苦涩皱眉。

“你得慢慢习惯这个味道。”Tony也喝了一口。“还有答案是否，你需要回去是因为童话王国是你的家，再加上你对魔方可撒了谎，我说过不玩游戏的。”

“这是个可以被洞察的谎言，再说你积极地支持了我。”

“被洞察的？”

“谎言只有在大多数内容为真时才最有效，”Loki慎重地说。“有其他方式越空而来。Thanos也会来。奇塔瑞的命运并不重要，他们只不过是被繁殖，被消耗的生物。只要中庭拥有灭霸找寻之物，战争的火焰就会燃起。害怕，逃避，命运还是会来。”

“那我要狠狠揍他的脸，甚至以后提起地球都会让他脊椎颤抖。”Tony握紧了咖啡杯。

“你擅长作战，钢铁之人。但是技巧面对真正的力量不堪一击。”

Tony靠近，他观察着Loki，对方毫不退缩地回望。“你在害怕，”Tony总结道。“我听说你在阿斯基德也干了不少事。包括叛乱，三重陷害，以及种族灭绝未遂。”Tony确保自己事先询问了Thor关于他领养兄弟的事情，获取了可信的信息来源。“如果你失败了，会怎么样？”

“你对恐惧一无所知，”Loki嘶声道，“或者丑陋的无望，或者羞辱。如此接近了，而仅仅发现你战斗着不过是在追逐海市蜃楼，你可以渴望，欣赏，但却永远无法拥有。你的一切化为泡影，而一个不值一提的蠢货坐在本应属于你的王座上。”

Tony的笑意没有到达眼里。伴随着信息被一点一滴地发现，纠缠了他多年噩梦的那个幻觉开始逼近。死亡，毁灭，废墟；Tony见过，感受过，活过。

很多年了，他四处乱撞，就像陷入了迷宫；持续在逃避，但还是被深陷。那变成了他的生活，逃避，搜寻。他从没告诉过他的队友，因为他能怎么说？他从来都不够好，从来都没有资格。他的“队伍”张开双臂接纳了那个恰恰把恐惧灌输给他的人。

你的一切化为泡影，而一个不值一提的蠢货坐在本应属于你的王座上。

Tony在这个有毒的想法蔓延前扼杀了它。那不是他战斗的理由。他并不想领导，但他们没有更好的选择。不是他就得是Rogers，而他见过Rogers的领导的样子了。Tony被给予了重来一次的珍贵机会，他没有蠢到以为会有第三次。

“我知道恐惧。”以防万一，Tony放松了握着咖啡杯的手指。Loki的床单不需要碎裂的陶瓷和泼洒的饮料。“我可以对自己的生活滔滔不绝，从‘爸爸从不爱我’开始，但这并不是奥林匹克比惨大赛。你过的不好，那又能怎么样呢。”

“你竟然建议我就。。。”Loki挣扎着找合适的词，“原谅？”

“什么—”Tony吸气，觉得被冒犯了，“不。”Loki睁大了眼睛。Tony猜测那大概是第一次有人告诉他保留复仇心理。“Odin对你撒了几千年的谎，在他睡觉时捅了他，我一点也不在乎，但你得和他解决这件事。我自己也干过很多复杂的复仇计划；你从来都不想要地球，你只是想证明自己，但你选了件很糟的事。别把其他人掺和到你家的口角中来，我发誓如果如果你随意回答我，我就召唤反浩克装甲了。”

Loki考虑着Tony的话，然后举起双手。“我害怕地颤抖。”

“呃，”Tony抱怨道，“我可没付这么多工资来应付这个。”

两人在舒适的安静里坐了一会儿。看到Tony享受着咖啡，Loki又喝了一口，继而又皱眉了。

“你找我们干嘛？”Tony问，“说真的。”

“奇塔瑞越来越不安分了。他们的首领再找我，”Loki盯着棕色液体的漩涡。

“我们会阻止他们的。”

“你们和什么军队？”

“复仇者。”Tony对着Loki困惑的表情翻了翻白眼。又来了。“地球最强大的英雄们，那一类的。它听着很蠢，但你会慢慢喜欢上这称呼的。”

“我没法挡太久，”Loki提醒道。

“给我们四十八小时。”Tony一饮而尽，浓缩的咖啡因温暖了他的胸膛。“我们会准备好的。”

“很好。”Loki看上去并没有被说服，但他又看起了Stark平板，明显不像多谈了。“我仍然想和医生说话。”

“做梦吧，驯鹿游戏。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

外面在下雨。

蕴含水汽的细小雨滴从天而降，湿润了加德满都。街上的商贩们忙着给商品盖上雨披，行人们撑着伞穿梭在小巷，但一切喧嚣都无法渗过卡玛泰姬的围墙。

古一喜欢雨天。雨水润泽了大地，带来了生机。雨水是希望的缩影，洗净过去的罪恶，迎来重生的开始。

“你找我？”她没有听见她新任命的图书管理员的脚步声。Wong历经风霜的脸因为近来的事件显得严肃。新鲜浇灌的植物香味漂荡在图书馆深处，但古一没有分心。她调整着阿戈摩托之眼支架上的宝石环，观察着世界在她头上的投影变化。

在其他人都看不见的幻境上，一层层的现实被改变，融合，彻底转换。在她至尊法师的任期里，她避免了无数可怕的未来，但她现在察觉到她一人对即将到来的事件，恐怕不再足够。

在飞速的瞥见中，人类的未来繁荣着。科学进步着，艺术支撑着文化。古一审视着事件的发展，她可以看见他们了，出色的个人们，有些有超能力，有些没有。他们追随着一个男人的旗帜，但在他们能够成熟，然后激励其他人以前。。。

黑暗到来了，吞噬一切的空虚像病毒一样损耗着这个星球。被另一个死路的幻境震颤，古一松手了，投影熄灭。她离开支架，拿起了一本附近的书籍。

“我们站在改变的峭壁上。过去从未有两个改变世界的事件同时发生，互相撞击，”古一对Wong说。她虚无的眼睛不在看着眼前的管理员，而是他可能踏上的不同人生。“现在发生的将会决定地球在未来几千年的命运。”

“两个改变世界的事件？但那是不可能的。”Wong的呼吸哽住了。她觉察到恐惧，但即使如此，她怀疑他是否理解事情的严重性。她怀疑没人能够理解。

“但它发生了。空间和时间的维度上的一个褶皱。”她想起了要求见面的那个男人。那个令人好奇地和Stephen Strange建立了深交的男人。

又一个褶皱。

古一准备着自己。她的手指摩挲着卡里奥斯特罗之书的书脊，缺失的书页显得刺眼。鲜血的气味蔓延在这些内庭里，残忍地不仅提醒着已经发生过的，还有也许本可避免的。

Kaecilius，她最聪明的学徒之一。她看到了他的潜力，那么强大，纯粹的潜力。他来找她时，是一个痛苦破碎的人。她训练了他二十年，然而一切化为泡影。

“带Strange法师去纽约圣殿。”合上卡里奥斯特罗之书，古一的声音里含着钢铁。“在那儿他会遇见他的命运。”

“他还没有准备好。”

古一眨了眨眼，她的视野充斥着下落的雪花，以及穿越地平线尽头的无数闪电。维系了她这么多年的力量在耳边低语着黑暗的诱惑。低语着她不可避免的陨落，但她稳稳地站着。

“从没有人准备好了。”她又眨了眨眼，回忆着当初责任是怎么突然被交到她手上的。她那时多么的年轻，多么的愚蠢。

“我们无法选择我们的时机。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> *吸气* 纽约圣殿！会有什么呢？提示：不是Kaecilius。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *问答时间#2：  
> 在MCU世界里，Stephen在2016年9月发现了魔法。在此文里，他也在9月，但是2011年发现了魔法。提前了五年。

Stephen双手抱臂，单脚敲着镶木地板。Wong不见人影。脾气暴躁的图书管理员嘴里嘟囔着命运和宿命，把Stephen拖出了Stark大厦，而在他们刚步入纽约圣殿时就把Stephen一人丢在了那里。

“Wong？”Stephen喊道，无人应答。他在科技方面没什么专长，有Tony，Selvig和Banner三个天才的创造力已经足够了，所以Stephen忙于用法术保护器材。这并不容易，考虑到这些器材迅速堆积起来，所以如果有一天他不想被打扰，那就是今天了。

“有人吗？”Stephen走向远离大门的楼梯，Wong十分钟前消失在那里。Daniel Drumm，圣殿的守护者，也不见了。

Stephen的声音回响在大厅里。他从来没深入探索过纽约圣殿，他过来的几次都仅仅是在大堂等着Drumm法师拿取一两件物品。Stephen漫步到二楼，发现了一个满是柜子的长廊。里面放着令人好奇的物品，穿越不同时空，它们大概有几百件，粘土器具，鬃毛面具，看上去像是折磨刑具的金属夹板，以及。。。

一件红色斗篷。

Stephen从来没见过这样的斗篷。它做工精致，前端有两个扣环，紫红色的外观，黑红格子内衬。内衬稍有褪色，显示着它的前任主人非常的爱惜。Stephen观察着悬浮斗篷在空中轻摆。

他点头赞赏着细致的工艺，离开了展示柜台。长廊连着一条过道，尽头有三扇大门。每一扇都指向一个不同的方位。Stephen打开了海洋的那扇。海浪冲击着沙滩，打湿了Stephen的靴子。旁边有一个按钮，Stephen按了下去，海景变成了沙漠。

通过这些门，Wong可以在任意地方。没有办法，Stephen又回到了原处。他站在柜子中间。这情形很诡异，外星人即将在48小时内过来敲门，然而Wong选择现在让他来捉鬼？

Stephen走向大堂，他打算给Wong留个字条，然后开启传送门离开。当走到台阶的一半时，他听到一声巨响。Stephen皱眉；他很确定圣殿没有人。他及时走了回去，听见了另一声响声。

在展示柜内部，斗篷的一角蜷成拳头，正在撞击着玻璃，沉重的砰响在重新见到Stephen后变成了快速的轻轻拍打。

“停下来，”Stephen低语，斗篷停下了。这个月不是头一次的，Stephen怀疑着自己的神智。他在和一件衣物说话，尽管斗篷很明显灵智已开，再说，他是个法师，他的男朋友是个超级英雄，而且他们打算一起开启传送门让外星人进来。这一刻没有什么是不可能的了。

“你要干什么？”Stephen问着徘徊着的面料。它没有回答。Stephen并不知道他在期待什么。“我疯了。”他摇摇头，打算转身离开，但是撞击迅速继续了。“你能停下吗？” Stephen猛地转身。“你要干什么？干洗？”

斗篷在柜子里转了个圈。

“是啊，我懂。你真漂亮。Wong马上就回来了。”Stephen又打算走了，这次他无视了撞击声。噪音回响在开放的空间，当Stephen加速时，它变得更响了，然后整个圣殿都被一声惊天动地的碎裂声震荡了。

Stephen奔了回去。玻璃四处都是，斗篷把柜子撞翻了，它在空中自由地盘旋着。Stephen长长地叹息。Wong再也不会让他借书了。

男人和斗篷无言地互相瞪视了一会儿。然后斗篷扑了过来，Stephen下意识护住了脸，但斗篷并没攻击他。它窜到背后，把自己扔在了他的肩上。Stephen感到有一些东西在他身体里泛起涟漪。 

一个力量拉扯着Stephen的双肩，他在地板上被拉着踉跄行走。当不再移动时，他稳住了自己。斗篷把他带到了一面镜子前，紫红色的布料在他两边全力张开，就像一只威武的凤凰正在展翅。

“Wong？”Stephen又喊了，盯着镜子。“帮个忙？”

那看起来不是斗篷想要的回应。它恢复了原来的形状，飘动着准备着，然后又仪式感十足地展开了一个更大，更宽的弧度。

“它想要打动你，”他右边的一个声音说。Stephen被声音的接近跳了起来。

“你能不要再这么做吗？”

“不能，”Wong板着脸说。他深色的眼睛打量着眼前的组合。“悬浮斗篷，它选了你做它的主人。”

Stephen抓了抓凌乱而又稍稍发油的头发。“瞧，不是我不享受我们的秘法对话，我只是—目前很忙。”Stephen期望他嗓音里的压力足够表达他的沮丧。“我为什么在这里？”

Wong看着主人和斗篷。“你现在可以走了。”

“不敢置信。”Stephen抗拒着拔头发的冲动。“现在帮我把它脱了。”斗篷听到缠得更紧了。

“你将成就伟业，Strange。致命的危险，但是伟大，”Wong转身离开了。

“等等，那就是说我可以留下它了？”Stephen问，但Wong已经走了。

 

 

\----------

 

 

事情就在变得更奇怪了。Tony僵硬地转身。又来了，红色披风，期待地盘旋在他的肩头。“我觉得被钩住了。糖霜泡芙—你能叫你的披风别再做这个了吗？”

“它是件斗篷，Tony，”Stephen目光都没有离开工作。“还有不行，它喜欢你。”

“如果我不知情的话，我得说你想把你的孩子扔给我了。”Tony收敛了。斗篷颤抖了一小会儿，慢慢披在了Tony全身。

当Stephen开好那个即席会议回来时，Tony几乎都快被斗篷弄窒息了。悬浮斗篷—一件圣物—Tony这么听说的，可以很自由地表达它的喜爱之情。它的偏好也很明显，它拍掉了Selvig的手，当天体物理学家打算摸它时。但它拒绝离开Tony身边。

“铱怎么样了？”Tony问Selvig。

“很稳定，但我们需要另外的能源来激活反应堆。这之后它就能从魔方汲取能量，自给自足了，”Selvig的声音从下面传来。他大概趴在地上试着校准传送门的设备。

“试试Starkium，它给我的战衣充能。”

“Starkium?”Bruce的声音从实验室另一头传来，脸上带着笑容。

“是啊，我打算给它申请专利叫Badassium（无法无天ium）但是遇到些法律麻烦。幽默已死。”

“太可惜了，”Bruce合上了他的节奏。

Thor走开粘着Loki去了，其余的团队安静地工作。他们都感到了压力。Jarvis每两小时在社交媒体发布消息引起兴趣，第一次外星接触的直播变成了史上最多人观看的电视事件。

“你知道吗，我没料到你会支持传送门，”Tony忽然说。

“我看上去不像是会冒险的类型？” 双手仍在他的Stark平板上键入着，Bruce对上了Tony的眼睛。

“经过计算的冒险—”Tony纠正道，“但不，你看起来不像是直面对抗的类型。”

Bruce笑出了声。“我尽量避免对抗。这和另一个家伙有关？”

“也许。”

“外星人，神祗，传送门。。。”Bruce列举。“看上去和我搭不着边，但我能找到解决的办法。有最好的方案。但这个—”Bruce指着他自己。“这个无药可救。”

“瞧，我以前也这么想。”Tony走向实验室的那头，悬浮斗篷在他身后怒张。从Bruce的表情来看，他一定看着十分雄伟。

Tony清了清喉咙，拍拍他的胸前，反应堆原来的位置。他曾经听过各种声音，金属清脆的响声，人工胸骨空洞的震动声。。。但现在他只能听到健康骨头的声音。“我也曾经以为无药可救，但我错了，总会有办法。”

“Tony是对的。”Stephen加入对话。“很多人想要被‘治好’但并不是所有人都能做到。分别是有些放弃了，有些继续尝试。”

Bruce考虑着Stephen的话。他抿紧双唇，郑重地点头。他们不再说话，过了一会儿，Bruce打破了安静。“Strange博士，我在报纸上读到了你的事故。这真令人遗憾，但你也改变了自己的人生。”

Tony大笑。“呃-噢—你刚踩到了一个大地雷，蜂蜜兔兔仍然试着治手呢。”

“怎么可能？”Bruce问。“我以为神经损伤是不可逆的。”

“是的，但我们在做这个宠物项目—”

“Tony，”Stephen责备道，“我们只有不到20小时了。”

“—一个简短的，提神的弯路。”Tony从他的平板上把绝境资料转到了工作台上。病毒的全息投影漂浮在了半空中。“这个项目断断续续地进行了一会儿，然后我们被卡住了。之后就是魔法，外星人，我们没来得及回去再研究。”

Bruce翻阅着研究。“你收集了很多数据。”

“并不都是我们。SI拿到了项目的所有权，当我们。。。和A.I.M.合并的时候。”

“那个首席执行官消失了的公司？”

“是的。。。”Tony不自在地调整着站姿，“没人知道他发生了什么。”

“无论如何，这很惊人，”Bruce推了推阅读眼镜。“如果我们可以重新编程大脑，重写DNA。。。Tony，这个可以治愈遗传缺陷，可以拯救晚期病症，可以治愈残疾。这个可以改革整个医疗界。它可以改变世界。”

“没错。”看到Bruce眼里的光芒，Tony转了更多的研究文件过来。“配方目前不稳定，病人的排异率就像个俄罗斯轮盘赌。但如果我们能够稳定它，它就是万能药。全部效力下的绝境很容易被用作武器，但如果我们能够在释放给公众前稀释它。”就好像我对超级士兵血清做的那样，Tony暗暗想。

“这是。。。太惊人了。你这么接近了。。。”Bruce喃喃道，完全被绝境迷住了。

“你想加入吗？”

“我没明白？”Bruce眨眼。

“你想加入吗，”Tony重复。“Stephen和我没招了，你有多个生物化学和放射物理学的博士学位，而你也需要在外星人问题结束后做些什么。”

“我—”Bruce考虑着提议。他看向Stephen，对方也点头支持。“我猜我能有些贡献，但我要警告你，另一个家伙。。。”

Tony想着在低空轨道的Veronica，以及储藏室的反浩克装甲，都是将来Bruce帮忙的设计。“我能罩着你。最差情况—”

“我完成了！”Selvig激动地叫着，吸引了一房间的注意。“我们还需要测试，但是设备完成了！”

“哇—做好了？”Tony转身看着墙上映射的倒计时。“还有二十小时！太棒了团队！”

Selvig拉伸着背，龇牙咧嘴的，“看着怎样，Jarvis？”

“初始扫描没有发觉异常，Selvig博士，”Jarvis说道。“我将需要大概10小时来模拟所有可能情况。如果我可以提议，请房间里的先生们抓紧这段时间休息？研究表明缺乏睡眠是事故的首发原因。”

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”Stephen看了看手表。“我们9小时后碰头吧，足够洗澡，睡觉，进食了。”Bruce和Selvig都嗯着同意了。过去的几天对谁都不友好，他们需要充分的休息来应对明天的胜负之战。Tony花了点时间整理，他和Stephen是最后离开的。当他们到电梯时，其他人已经走了。

“明天没有寺庙工作吗？”两人步入电梯。

“当然没有。我几个月前就申请休假了，”Stephen说道。

“你确定？”

“医生的行程这周都清空了，老板，”Friday通过Stephen的斥力表愉悦地说道。

“Fri，”Tony叹气，“我的宝贝女儿，你可没在帮忙。”

“我不会留你孤军奋战的。”Stephen敏锐地，毫不费力地发现了问题所在。电梯门开了，Tony不做声地向卧室走去。“你想也不用想，”Stephen跟着Tony在他们家走着。

“你不是作战人员，”Tony试着压低声音。“在战场我看不了你。”

“我会保持距离，围捕漏网之鱼，让它们无法逃离战场，就像我们说过的，”Stephen不容反悔。“而且我不需要你看着我，我能照顾自己。”

Tony咬着唇不说话。

“Tony—”

两人走进了卧室。Tony向浴室走去，但肩膀猛地被拉住了。斗篷强迫他转身，把他推向了Stephen面前。“嗨！”Tony惊叫。Stephen趁机双手抓住了Tony的臀部。

“抓到你了，”Stephen喃喃道。“他不喜欢我们争吵。”

“所以现在是‘他’了？”

“好啦，我们不要这样了，”Stephen抱住了Tony。“我答应你会小心。我可不是白白训练了这么久。”

“史蒂芬妮，我不想对你这么说，但Mordo在和你跳舞呢。”Tony抽出身，抱住双臂。“要是真打，你坚持不下一分钟。”

Stephen扬起了一条眉。“你会惊讶的。”

“证明它。”

“你不会真想在这儿动手吧。”Stephen看着周围。顶层套间的卧室覆盖着地毯，但并不像训练设施那样加了垫子。

“如果你输了，明天你不动手，”Tony挑战道。

“如果我赢了？”

“如果你赢了。。。”Tony饱含暗示的扬了扬眉，头摆向床边。“下次我们在这儿时，我就让你在下面上*我。”

炽热的红潮爬上了Stephen的脖子，但他的眼神诉说着挑战。

“成交。”

两人跳后，Tony踢掉拖鞋，Stephen卷起了袖子。斗篷察觉到空气的变化，回到了主人肩头。

“没有装甲，”Tony提议。

“没有魔法，”Stephen投桃报李。

他们都进入了战斗姿势。Stephen先动了，他佯装向左，瞄准Tony的身体，但却攻击了Tony的膝盖。Tony，拥有十年的复仇者战斗经验，看穿了佯攻。他挡住了脚踢，然后在Stephen还近身时回击，他的拳头让Stephen拖着后退。

“我听说指挥中心有空调，”Tony摆出了标准的咏春站姿。“我会确保他们提供好酒—”

Stephen冲向前。他快速出击，迫使Tony跳过了躺椅。Tony找着突破口，却发现避不开几下攻击。尽管他那么说，他毫不怀疑Stephen在进步。新任的秘法大师精确而有计划地出击。再多几年经验，Stephen会是名令人敬畏的战士。

Tony确保他的路线是清晰的，然后翻折身滚过了地毯，他眼角看到了样东西，落地时抓过丢向了Stephen，对方被忽然升空的毛毯挡住了视线。Stephen在战斗中顿住了，但是毛毯没有近身。

Tony的拳头停在了Stephen的脸部几厘米处，气流弄乱了医生的头发。Tony小心控制着力道，因为即使百分之二十的超级士兵血清都能让钢铁凹陷。Stephen没有加强过的身体是脆弱的。

“即使在边线你也能帮忙，没有人能忘了你已经做出的贡献，这也不像啊啊啊啊啊—”Tony没机会说完。他被扔到了房间的另一头，落在了床上。他花了点时间意识到他看不见的原因是Stephen的斗篷挡住了他的脸。Tony挣扎着挣脱，但斗篷把他包成了紫红色的蚕宝宝。

“现在该谁笑了，钢铁侠？”斗篷一揭开，Stephen就出现在了Tony眼前。

“你作弊！”Tony尖叫，他像脱水的鱼一样在床上翻滚。

“我说没有魔法，我可从没说不用圣物。”

“呃。”Tony陷入了床垫。“这个宇宙恨我。”

“这个宇宙。。。”Stephen笑了，他爬到Tony身上，亲了他。“。。。爱你。”斗篷迅速解绑了Tony，关上了门离开房间。

“那个东西需要自己的社会安全号码，”Tony快速翻身，压住了Stephen在身下。“有任何我能让你回心转意的事吗？”尽管知道答案，Tony还是问了。

“我不能让你孤军作战。”

“我不会一个人的。”

“你需要有人殿后，其他人我都不放心。”感受着身上的重量，Stephen抱住Tony，放松了身体。“就当我有妄想症。”

“妄想症我已经拿了，你得找你自己的专长。”Tony的鼻子摩挲着Stephen的颈部弧线。“答应我你会保持距离，”他最后说。

Stephen笑出了声。“我答应你。”

几周以来第一次，两人就这么躺着任由时间流逝。最后，Tony做起来抽了抽鼻子。“我从没想到我会这么说，但我们都好臭。”

Stephen没有应答。Tony戳着Stephen的脸，医生猛颤着醒来。“我睡着了，”Stephen打着哈欠，“我们该休息。”

“是啊，好主意。”Tony起身翻下床，拉着Stephen一起。“但在那之前，我们洗澡。”Stephen注意到Tony提议里的‘我们’，期待地看着他的男朋友。

“只工作不玩耍,聪明的Stephen也会变傻，”Tony含糊地说。

“你和我。。。我们来玩耍一下。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 入侵开始倒数啦！


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我见了漫威十周年集合照片，几乎要哭了。谢谢你RDJ，栩栩如生地演绎了Tony。

 

Tony听着Jarvis的天气预报醒来，感觉棒极了。“早安，可爱宝宝。” 他在Stephen额头上亲了亲，男人在他身下嘟哝着。“你已经很完美了，但你可以考虑下血清。” Tony的手指梳理着Stephen头发，他同情地等着Stephen再休息几分钟。

“照这样下去，我会考虑的。” Stephen揉去眼底的睡意。他最终积蓄了力气踢掉了毯子。快速洗澡后，Stephen穿上了法师袍，Tony披上了战衣的内甲。

“我知道你在看我。” Tony知道他穿着内甲看起来好极了。黑色是他的颜色，薄薄的面料非常贴身，没有留下任何想象空间。Tony总是很匀称，但是超级士兵血清强调了他的肌肉，他甚至长高了，尽管不可能超过Stephen，这是一个Stephen从来不会停止提醒他的事实。

Tony的厚脸皮让他的屁股迎来了一记巴掌。

斗篷安置在Stephen的肩头，两人去了厨房。当他们加入剩下的研究团队时，Bruce和Selvig已经吃完了。为了奖励他的表现良好，Loki也被邀请至公共区域。他一人在吧台坐着。从他所在的高处，他可以看见每一个人。有人做了培根和炒蛋，也给晚到的留了一些。Tony和Stephen各找了把椅子，开始大口地吃早餐。

“装置怎么样了？”Tony满口炒蛋地问。

“不错，”Selvig说，惊叹着滑动着Stark平板。“这些东西非常有用。”

“我给你寄一箱吧，”Tony控制不了自己，老习惯太难改了，他就这么说出了口。“抱歉，我不是那个意思。我就是—我以为—”

“以为什么？”Selvig仍专注滑动着。“我想要一个。我当然会付钱的。它们和你对外卖的版本不一样，这些对在路上做研究再好不过了。”

“Tony留着它们做私人用途，公众不需要这么高速的处理器。”Stephen轻轻肘推着Tony。“上校什么时候到？”

“JamesRhodes上校将在一小时内到达，”Jarvis回答。

Tony又挖了一勺炒蛋进嘴。有些天里—不，重来—他每天都对Stephen的洞察力和无条件的支持心怀感激。Loki愉悦地笑着看着眼前的事件。Tony用他的食指和中指比了个V。他指了指自己的眼睛，然后指向Loki。我在看着你，Tony想着，试图传心。别干傻事。

“Thor呢？”Stephen留意到少了一个阿斯基德人。

“他和Jane在一起。她是我的天体物理科学家同伴，”Selvig解释。“他们。。。处在一段恋情中。”

“在开战十小时前？”Stephen的额头担心的皱起。

“他说他会回来的，”Bruce从沙发上喊道。“Tony，你需要看下这个。”Tony咽下最后一口早饭，小跑到休息区。“权杖突然爆发了。”

“权杖？”

Bruce点着他的Stark平板，放到了一边。图像显示了Veronica内放置心灵宝石的容器。“能量标志爆表了。我很惊讶这容器还能撑得住。”

“惊讶？我造的，你看到那个SI标志了吗？”

当Tony和Bruce专注于Veronica时，Stephen擦了擦嘴，偷偷靠近了吧台。Loki看到Stephen时，笑容又放大了。“Eldritch魔法，”骗术大师发出了猫咪一般的低沉柔和的声音。“很不错。。。对一个凡人来说。”

“你见过这类魔法，在地球之外？”Stephen扭着双手，光线的小涡流出现了。它在法师们的周围停留了一秒消失了。

“当然。中庭是很特别，但远不是唯一。我们的—”Loki清了清嗓子。“Thor的祖先们学习魔法上千年了。它对每个生命都是不可或缺的—他们的生命能量—如果你想这么说的话。有个人能量，世界能量，空间能量。”

“有意思，”Stephen思考着。“人类和其他物种分享着这个宇宙，一定也有其他人用和我们一样的方式构造着现实的源代码。”

“这个现实的源代码，”Loki思考着。“这种说法十分迷人。”

“我的老师这么告诉我的。”

“你不是一个人？”

“不是。”

“我就离开了你一秒—”Tony冲向了吧台。他在法师们身前停下，不高兴地看着他们。

“他来找我的。”Loki诠释了睁大眼的无辜。

“Stephen—”Tony拖长着医生的名字，手叉着屁股转向Stephen。

“他有珍贵的信息，”Stephen开始说。

Tony深呼吸。“但是—”

“Sir，抱歉打断，但有一架身份未明的飞机要求降落许可，”Jarvis说道。

“拒绝，”Tony毫不犹豫地下令。他的注意力又回到了Stephen身上，对方正在按摩着太阳穴。“但他真的是骗术之神。”

“恶作剧，”Loki纠正道。

“我恨这个家庭。”Tony对提供Loki要喝的茶后悔了。

“Sir，”Jarvis又开口了。“飞机下降了三名热能标志到大厦屋顶。面部扫描确定为Rogers队长，Romanov女士，以及Barton先生。他们带来了危险—我承认我错了—我们的安全屏障出现了漏洞。”

“Rogers？”Tony问，“他不是和神盾一起吗？”

“请求开火许可。”

一瞬间，Tony考虑着用枪林弹雨招呼着三位未来的前复仇者们，但他控制着自己的冲动。“不，让他们进来。”

“这是在立一个坏的榜样，”Stephen警告道。医生对自己的不喜十分明确，神盾从来都是他不留情面的嘲笑对象。

“我知道，但我们—”Tony看着他的表，“—九个半小时就打开传送门了。我们需要统一战线。”他向大门走去。

Stephen看上去并没有被说服，但他跟着Tony的脚步，斗篷在他身后飘扬着。Loki离开吧台，也轻轻走了过去。Bruce和Selvig和他一起。

“你觉得他们想干什么？”Bruce问道，“他们可以打电话的。”

“不会有好事，”Tony有不好的预感。Stark大厦的研究团队原定在传送门处与神盾和美军碰头。任何没有预约访问的人都不该掺和这里的事务。电梯门打开，Tony在这世上最不喜欢的三人组出现；也算是个令人印象深刻的成就了，考虑到他的名单的长度。“星条旗们，我是怎么拥有了这个不令人愉悦的荣幸？”

美国队长穿着神盾提供给他的色彩丰富的制服，那是Tony承担了全队装备之前的衣服了。Natasha和Clint站在Steve两边。Tony从头到脚打量着他们，注意到他所有能做的升级，但他不会做了。

“Stark，你需要取消攻击。”Steve注意到Loki在队伍后自由漫步。他双眼眯起，但没有说话。队长抓着一个新的盾牌，是根据原来的重造的。它的成分很可疑，考虑到Howard已经消耗掉了神盾所有的振金库存，来制造躺在Tony仓库积灰的那个原型。

“他们就这么把计划告诉了你？”Tony捂着脸。又来了，在本世纪的重大时刻前再一次给神盾擦屁股。“如果我是你，我会听取建议的。还有你在听你自己说的吗？你觉得我可以取消攻击？我很荣幸，但那不可能。”

“你不能为了你的自负毁灭了整个种族。一枚核弹可以杀害百万生命。你打开了传送门，你就有了权利选择。” Steve要求着，仿佛Tony就要一手开始第三次世界大战。他调整着盾牌；Tony 很高兴他们把传送门的装置存放在了实验室里。

“我做出了选择，奇塔瑞得被干掉，”Tony说道。没有足够的时间说服Steve，如果Steve还能有一丝可能被别人说服的话。“瞧，如果另一头友善的话，都不会有核弹。”

Steve深呼吸，然后摇头。

“我告诉过你，他不会听的，”Clint说。

“旧习难改，”Natasha漫不经心地同意。

“确实，从两个以杀人为生的前杀手嘴里说出来，”Tony受够了Clint和Natasha屈尊的口吻了。“背叛已经是你们的第二本能了是吗？Fury同意了这个计划。”

“你一点也没变，”Steve说道，他并没有认识Tony足够久到可以对他失望。“全世界都看错你了，你还是一个发战争财的军火贩。”

“你才认识我不到一周—”Tony开始说。

“我认识的足够了，”Steve总结陈词。“我看过录像。你只会为了你自己战斗。你不会做出牺牲，躺在电线上其他人从你身上爬过去。你也许不是个威胁，但你最好别再假装扮演英雄—”

“像你一样的英雄吗？”Stephen打断了。他绕过Tony身前，直接面对面看着Steve。“Tony为这个世界做的远超你的想象。你什么都不是，你只不过是一个精心编造的故事—让你身披荣光不过是为了战争宣传。现在学会礼仪，不然我会把你再扔进北冰洋，你可以再花下个七十年好好学着。”斗篷鼓动着做好了准备。

“关掉它。”Steve对Stephen说，但他的回复其实是针对Tony的。

“不然你打算怎样？”Stephen挑战道，指尖出现了火光。

Steve拉开了距离，下沉了重心。在他身后，Clint取出了一支箭，Natasha启动了寡妇之吻。Tony暗自诅咒着，召唤了装甲。他不想在战斗几小时前做这个，但去他的，他不会允许Stephen受伤。

“够了！”电梯门又一次开了。声音让Tony和Steve同时转头。出现的男人剪了头发，穿着深色连帽衫。除了紧握着行李袋的钢铁手臂，他看着就像个普通游客。

“Bucky？”Steve吸了口气。

“Barnes？”Tony挥手让马克五十离开。“你在这儿干嘛？”

“我答应帮忙的，不是吗？”Bucky说。“我看了新闻。现在看上去是个好时机。”

“谁让你上来的？”只有两人有顶层套房的无限制权限，而他们其中之一正站在Tony身边，那就是说。。。

“我，”另一个声音伴随着清脆的高跟鞋出现。现任Stark工业的首席执行官身披王者风范的白色套装。克里斯提·鲁布托的红色高跟鞋极好的与她珊瑚红的口红相得益彰。她一手拿着文件夹，一手调整着耳机。

“Pepper？”Tony呆住了。

“Potts女士”Natasha被Pepper暴怒地瞪视。

“停止‘Potts女士’我，”Pepper警告道。“我知道你干了什么。离Tony远点。”她一个个观察着房间里的人，有些她冷淡的无动于衷，有些则收到了她轻轻的点头。最后，她的视线与Tony相交。“我在楼下遇到他，一片混乱。他解释了自己的身份，我让他上来了。Jarvis递交了安全漏洞；警卫们在路上。”话音刚落，火警出口被冲开了。十几位警备以及同样数目的钢铁哨兵赶了过来。

自从重生后，Tony十分重视Stark大厦的安全。钢铁哨兵伴随着钢铁军团被开发，被用来解决可能会危及到安保团队的安全事件。大多数人当被一件飞行的战衣告知安分守己时，通常都会听话。尽管大众十分热情，钢铁哨兵并不出售。它们从那之后就变成了Stark大厦的热门景点。

“Rogers队长，Romanov女士，以及Barton先生，请解除武器，不然你们会被请出大楼，”几十名钢铁哨兵同时说道。

美国队长举起了盾牌。他看着Bucky。“Buck。。你还好吗？”

Bucky和Tony互相点头示意。“解除武器Steve，”Bucky放下了旅行袋。

“Buck，你不知道发生了什么—”Steve解释道。

“我不知道，但我信赖Tony。我了解你，我得说你也不知道发生了什么，所以后退。这些家伙可是会揍人的。”Bucky伸展了他的金属手臂。Tony猜他刚才亲身经历过了。

Steve看着Tony，他身后的队伍，以及守卫着的钢铁哨兵。他看着Bucky，对方对他摇头。咬着牙，美国队长放下了盾牌。

 

 

\----------

 

 

在起居室的另一头，Steve正在和Natasha以及Clint激烈地争论。Bucky站在一边，双手抱臂地看着。前冬兵在他的爆发前和Steve私下聊了一会儿。Tony猜Bucky交代了从火车上掉下后的每一件事。

Thor回来后了解了事情经过，然后就堵在了前复仇者和实验室的门口。Pepper离开去发表Stark工业在第一次外星接触前的最后媒体通告，Rhodey也穿着战争机器战衣到来了。Jarvis在路上就和Rhodey通报了这次对峙，上校把Tony拉到一边聊了一会儿。Tony和他保证事情会如计划中进行，Rhodey就这么传达给了美军。

Tony开始头疼，他头部的血流在痛苦的脉冲。他一饮而尽第三杯咖啡，准备倒第四杯。Stephen适时把咖啡馆替换成了茉莉花茶。花香完全没有安慰到飞速的思考。Steve，Natasha，和Clint的局势分分钟就会升级，更糟的是，Bruce也过来和Tony说了。

“等等等一下，”Tony举手停住了Bruce的问题。“你问我，我们是否可以让美国队长坐在冷板凳上？”

“是啊，”Bruce确认。“那就是我要说的。他是个负担。”

“这太疯狂了，我需要点时间。”Tony一口喝完了茶。他正和Stephen，Bruce，还有Selvig坐在厨房。Thor就在不远处，而Loki又回到了吧台，Rhodey在窗边打着电话。他们没有都在说话，但Tony的队伍和前复仇者保持着明显的分隔。一个‘我们 vs 他们’的状态。被冷落的休息区分开了两方，就好像两军交战的无人区。这并不比上次奇塔瑞过来敲门时强；现在更糟。

Tony并没有预见这样的事情发展。复仇者们，尽管开头很坎坷，在他的上一世尽责地集结了，但他眼前这一群互相格格不入的人们明显没有集结的兆头。Tony总是会憎恶和前复仇者们一起工作，但他没有料到团队会彼此厌恶。Tony不能允许他们之间产生的间隙，至少不是在侵略即将发生的几小时前。

他们需要展示一个统一战线。

“嗨！”Tony喊道。“大家，听好了！”所有人的头都转了过来。满意他得到了一整个房间的注意力，Tony漫步到了顶层套间的中心位置。几秒内，他想了几种说法，但没一个听上去是对的。

“由于你们都相处得这么好，我想我还是提醒各位一声。我们在八小时内有事要做。”Tony试着回想着他自己过去的动力。

是什么让他和穿着紧身衣和猫女皮衣的这伙人在一起飞的？他为什么要成为复仇者？Tony记忆倒回了那个精确的瞬间。他清了清喉咙。

“有个想法，叫复仇者计划。”Tony观察着为了侵略集合的人们，把他们的脸印入脑海。有一些老人，一些新人。“Fury和我说过这个，”Tony慢慢地说着。人们的凝视仿佛穿透了他的皮肤，他干咽着。这一刻如此的离奇。他真的要这样做。他要立下成立复仇者的基石。

Tony的双手被责任感的无形重量颤抖着。他花了点时间让自己稳下来。“想法是召集一群出色的人们，看看我们是不是能够变成更多。看看在世界需要我们的时候，我们是否能一起合作。。。”Tony吸气。在另一世的某处，浸透了鲜血的美国队长卡片在桌上凌乱地摆放着，留下了一抹血痕。

“。。。去打他们从来不能对抗的战斗。”

人们安静着。有一刻Tony觉得他失败了，但接着Stephen站了起来。医生站到了Tony身边，接着是Bruce和Selvig。他们的行为起了连锁反应。Rhodey挂了电话，也加入了他们。Thor绕着圈挥着雷神之锤，而Loki小心地从吧台上下来。Bucky带着新生的坚定走向Tony，Steve跟在他身后。杀手大师们交换着眼神，他们是最后加入的，但还是加入了。

Tony惊奇地看着人们在他周围聚集。他又张开了嘴，其余的句子很轻易就来了。“有些人还相信英雄。我也一样。不然我不会在锡罐里飞来飞去。”Rhodey对Tony的观点微笑了。“我们不见得都彼此一致，但现在不是解决这些不同的时机。”Tony看着Steve。“我知道现状不很理想，但要么这个，要么更糟。”

“你仍能终止它，”Steve说道。

“和平不是靠单方面完成的，Rogers。你经历过战争，所有人里你应该最清楚。”Tony坚持阵地。最后Steve垂下了目光。

Tony回过头对其他人继续说。“威胁在接近。奇塔瑞人要来了。我们是地球第一道也是唯一一道防线。我们不能失败，因为如果我们输了，那所有我们在意的东西，所有让我们在意的人会化为尘土。”Stephen在斗篷下握紧了拳头。“我们的家园到了生死关头。这是我们战斗的原因。不是挑起战斗，不是证明我们更厉害，而是因为人们需要我们战斗。”Clint握紧了弓上的手。

“我一人拯救不了地球，”Tony继续说。“我很想，但是我做不到。我们没有人能做到。如果我们想要生存，如果我们想要保护在意的东西，我们需要克服分歧，团队合作。”他看着房内的每一个人，陆陆续续有人点头。

“我们不知道你们怎么想，但是我不打算让世界在明天终止。”Tony一步向前。

“现在谁和我一起？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 奇塔瑞不知道他们会迎来什么。 ;D
> 
>  
> 
> 译者笔记：
> 
> 每次team Cap没办法了都能表演一番不情不愿，然后全身而退，反过来一有机会他们都不会手下留情。嘛，我猜因为妮妮是个更好的人？


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开打！

五月七日早晨– 莫哈维沙漠的未明地点

当他们不在忙于争执时，美军，安理会以及神盾令人害怕得高效。自从于五月三日晚间达成一致后，三方布置并隔开了二十英里的冲击区域，来应对人类第一次的外星接触。他们选择了平地，在边缘建造了临时指挥中心。

冲击区域的中央有一个明显的红色的喷漆标志，那是Tony圈出的斗兽场。为了避免善意交火，美军同意只要复仇者能够把战斗维持在那个红色区域内，它们就不会介入。一个小军队的机器人在传送门周围盘旋。为了安全，没有平民被允许进入，所以人们只能通过新闻电台观看。

在斗兽场，战斗人员全副武装，准备开战。军方的援军被安排在最近的沙丘驻扎待命。Veronica发出轻轻的嘶声，推进器的声音回响在圈内。服务模块自从Loki到来后第一次出现降落了。Veronica开启了舱门，释放了放置魔方的容器，又迅速脱离了视线。Tony看着Selvig拾起魔方，连接上了传送装置。一旦设备开始工作，Selvig跳上了等候的直升机。他和Tony交换着抬起大拇指，天体物理学家被带到了安全区域。

“准备好了？”Stephen的声音在他们的私人频道响起。复仇者们围着传送装置站成一圈。Stephen戴着全息平行投影，变化的数据让他浑身浸在蓝光里。法师袍的防弹编织纤维在阳光下闪耀。Friday伸展开了，斥力炮包裹着Stephen的右前臂。悬浮斗篷停在他的肩上。

“从出生我就准备好了，”Tony对他的男朋友说。他然后转向斗篷。“照顾好他。”斗篷的领子如同点了点头似的上下快速摆动。

魔方放出了夺目的光线。一束光束冲上了天空。它撕裂蓝色的天幕，暴露了后面没有星星的虚无。一秒秒过去，没有任何情况，然后传送门吐出了几个奇塔瑞。他们似乎被看到的场景惊讶了。

“不要开火，”Tony在团战频道说道，奇塔瑞在上方徘徊。

“欢迎来到地球！”一个事先录好的音频播放着，欢快的女声在圈内响起。惊讶于人迹罕至的情形，奇塔瑞冲向了他们仅能看到的区区数人。“我们是和平的！”电子音继续欢快地说着，外星人接近了。

“不要开火。。。”Tony强调，队伍维持着阵型。奇塔瑞开火了。能量波从天而降，在没有接触到肉体的地方融化了沙砾。Tony笑了。

“复仇者们，摇滚开始了。”

Thor发出了雷鸣般的大笑。他挥动着雷神之锤，冲向了大军，击碎他们的战舰，贡献了一血。Loki对情形翻了翻白眼，但也在每指间召唤了匕首，他前臂的护腕被取下了，魔法充斥着他的血液。

“他们来了，”Natasha说道。

奇塔瑞战士们从传送门里倾泻而至。Rhodey将Clint抬起放到了一个附近的沙丘顶端。两人和Stephen一起限制着战场范围，法师把逃离的战舰通过传送门又送回了斗兽场。Tony，Thor，以及Hulk是事先说好的交火主力。Hulk激动地双拳相击，然后在战场跳来跳去，挑战着看到的目标。Tony和Thor站在传送带附近，迅速了结一涌而出的敌人中队。Steve和Bucky在他们下面，消灭任何从战舰上掉落得奇塔瑞人。Loki和Natasha穿梭着战场，搜寻落网之鱼。

“Tones，有两个绕到你九点钟方位了。”Rhodey说道。

“我来搞定，蜂蜜小熊。”Tony键入一系列指令。“起床吧军团，是时候挣钱养家了。”

在斗兽场的外围，沙砾陷落，露出了金属，钢铁军团卸下了伪装。拓展的军团包括五百台战机。为了准备奇塔瑞入侵，它们被暂时装备了轻量火炮。战机们从蹲位站起，如同蓝白的陨石般飞向了空中，尽责地狙击着逃脱的战舰。

“很好，”Rhodey赞扬道。脱离的热能标志从他的平行显示上消失了。

“等着瞧大规模的吧。”Tony笑道。“Jarvis，开启圆顶阵形。”

“如您所愿，Sir，”Tony信赖的副驾驶给予了肯定的回复。军团们接近了传送门，排列齐整，编制有序的钢铁战衣遏制住了进攻。

“这。。。”Clint仰头看着。军团的圆顶阵型在战场上空铸造了一张十字交错的网，足以挡住了太阳。有一会儿，弓箭手忘了瞄准。

“Tones？”Rhodey犹豫地问。他也在抬头。

“嗯？”Tony包围了一伙奇塔瑞人，然后用一枚导弹消灭了它们。钢铁侠从没看着使人害怕，但当面对几百架飞行的钢铁战衣，没人能不感到威胁。Tony知道这看上去的样子。军团只听命于他一人，他就是一人军队。这也是为什么他拒绝再扩张军团的直接原因。

“你近期不会打算成为军阀首领。。。对吧？”

“如果我打算转行了，我会告诉你的。”

“Tony—” Natasha在沙堆上打滚，避过了能量波。她用寡妇之吻炸了一个奇塔瑞的脑子。在她的呼叫后，一整艘利维坦的头部挤出了传送门。这个身披盔甲的怪兽眯着它的小豆眼看着钢铁军团的圆顶，然后从它的外壳缝隙放出了更多的奇塔瑞。空地被震耳欲聋的吼声震荡。“你有任何想法吗？”

“Romanov女士，我以为你永远不会问了。”Tony改变了航线。利维坦注意到了他，朝他游来。Tony看着怪兽无法击穿的装甲和奇怪的移动模式。“来吧—”工程师喃喃道，“那可不是重力的工作方式。”在利维坦上的奇塔瑞开枪了，Tony通过一系列的空中移动摆脱了雷射光束。

“嗨伙计们，”Tony对团战频道说，“你们中的任何人听过约拿的故事吗？”

“不行—”Stephen断言。Tony正面对上了利维坦，他战衣的腿甲后撤，露出了一排导弹。“Tony Stark，你不会干我想的—”Stephen被Tony消失在利维坦口中的景色震惊到无语，怪兽的腹部同时随着Tony的行动亮起。一枚接一枚导弹在怪兽内部爆炸，把它的内脏撕成粉碎。利维坦痛苦地嚎叫着。Stephen一眨不眨，直到Tony完好的从另一头出现，全身覆盖着粘液。

Bucky吹了口哨。火焰吞噬了巨兽，几十个奇塔瑞跳了下来。它们撞到了沙堆上。没有即时死亡的也死在了地上团队的手里。

“它来了！”Clint喊道。在随着光束打转后，被撕碎的利维坦从天上掉了下来。地上团队四散开了。他们勉强避开了被压垮，但是传送装置没法移动。圆柱体的装置被扩大的阴影覆盖了。

“绿巨人！”Tony叫到。尽管知道魔方召唤了自保的力场，Tony并不想测试它。核弹还没发射，派对可不能在大结局前就结束了。

在听到他被召唤后，Hulk停下了手头的战斗。他咆哮着冲向下落的怪兽，他挑起，身上还挂着三个用爪子抓着他的奇塔瑞。两条轨道在装置上的一英里处相遇了，Hulk先撞上了利维坦，随着咯吱作响，尸体被一分为二。Hulk踢掉了大部分，但遗漏了尾巴。

Tony准备了两枚核弹，但在他发射前，一个琥珀色，比他之前见过的都大的传送门张开了。巨大的野兽尾巴擦过光圈边缘，然后坠落，重新出现在了斗兽场边。Tony转向Stephen，打算庆祝他及时的干预，但与其责备Tony刚才的冒失举动，Stephen弯下了腰。一滴滴血从他鼻孔流了下来。Tony在半空僵住了。

“医生，六点方向！”Friday的惊呼让Tony从恍惚中清醒。奇塔瑞的中队正在接近。Tony的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。颤抖着，他发射那两枚预留的导弹，消灭了大部分奇塔瑞，但有两名逃过了。

“Stephen！”Tony吼着。他极速飞向Stephen。一名士兵举起了能量枪。来不及了！Tony绝望地想。

正当枪筒被积蓄的能量点燃，一闪而过的红色把它从士兵手中撞开。斗篷离开了Stephen，包住了奇塔瑞，把他拖到了沙堆的另一边。当有一段安全距离后，斗篷绊倒了奇塔瑞，然后把他的头持续地撞向一块岩石。另一名士兵冲向斗篷，但被脸上的电网攻击了。

“医生，回过神来！”Friday从冒烟的斥力炮里喊道；她用尽了子弹。Stephen嘟哝着，他摇晃着但站了起来。Tony落在了他身边。

“行了，你干完了。回到指挥中心去，”Tony说。

“我没事。”Stephen用袖子抹去血迹。Tony打算开口争辩，但Steve打断了他们。超级士兵注意到了他们的难题，离开了他的位置来帮忙。

“Strange博士，你没事吧？”Steve把他的盾牌陷入了一名奇塔瑞的胸膛，然后扯出了圆盘。Tony忽略脊椎上升起的寒意，消灭了另一名步兵。

“他们太多了，”Tony说。三人抬头，看到了另一只到来的利维坦。奇塔瑞从天而降，就像是一场恶心的暴风雨中的雨滴。

“我们需要关闭传送门，”Steve看着Tony打开面罩的脸。两人点了点头。

“Fury，发射吧，”Tony在团战频道说。

几英里外的指挥中心，神盾局长按下了发射的绿灯。一架盘旋在附近的战略轰炸机装载着核弹头。“预计三分钟到达，”Fury提示道。Coulson和Maria Hill站在他身边，监控着战斗。“各就各位。”

“Jarvis，接管驾驶，给我最近的军团，”Tony下令。马克五十的平行显示换成了更简单的界面。Tony想过再进入一次虫洞，但最后决定不这么做。之前的带核弹飞行是绝望之举。这一次Tony有了资源；还是小心为上。他需要珍惜他的生命，即使只是为了Stephen。

接下去的一系列动作需要精细操作，所以Tony手动把军团飞向了到来的核弹头。核弹一直线地飞向传送门。军团在Tony的操纵下，等着核弹飞过它的头部，然后慢慢地接近，直到双臂接住了弹头。

“很好，”Tony面露喜色。察觉到核弹，Veronica重现在空地中央。她释放了放置权杖的容器。“驯鹿游戏，你拿到了吗？”

“我看到它了，”Loki说。容器的盖子打开了，Loki被能量光波激得后仰。

 “哇—驯鹿游戏？” Tony憋了一眼。

“这是灭霸的手法。他太久没和权杖联系了。再久一点，这颗无限宝石不会再回应他了。”Loki站了起来。他带着的手环伸展开了一具斥力炮。Stephen事先用保护魔法加固了斥力炮。Tony挑选了Loki来关掉传送门，因为Loki深谙魔法。他也有和心灵宝石接触的经验，从而最不可能被控制思想。Loki斥力炮上的符文黯淡地闪烁，但当Loki拿到权杖后，它们恢复了生机。“我准备好了，钢铁之人。”

“行了，决胜局了大家，”Tony决定道。

斗篷回到了Stephen身边，帮助他解决了另一个奇塔瑞。Jarvis控制着马克五十，消灭了近身的一个中队。在他们头上，钢铁军团的圆顶为了他们的战友分开了一条线路。复仇者们看着Tony的军团带着核弹流畅地飞出了天际。

推进器全力，Tony进入了传送门地带。他的头盔合上了，关闭了他周围的世界，越发强调了宇宙的静止。就好像Tony又穿越了时空。他凝视着虚无，飞向奇塔瑞母舰，核弹在他背上发热。他去的越远，心在胸膛中跳的越快。Tony瞄准，然后缓慢地松开了核弹。弹头保持着完美的轨道。Tony在震耳欲聋的安静里看着它穿过虚无。

 “Sir，如果我能够建议一个迅速的撤退，”Jarvis说道。

“噢—是啊，当然，”Tony咕哝着，“Lokes，关了它。”

带着奇特的似曾相识感，Tony看着核弹与母舰接触。满足于做完了这个任务，他调转军团。在传送门外，Loki用权杖打破了魔方的力场。心灵宝石触碰到了空间宝石，断开了撕破天空的光束。瞬间撕裂的空间纤维开始自行修补。Tony咬着牙冲向关闭中的传送门，他的心跳又升高了。他计算着他的飞行速度，与传送门的缩小速度相比。我能赶得上，Tony 想着，但他的视野剧烈地摇晃了。

被黑色真空空间所掩盖，一艘奇塔瑞战舰潜行到附近，拦截了回归的军团。两名士兵用相连的手指抓住了Tony，把他锁在了原地。在他们身后，母舰分奔离析。它杀死了剩下的奇塔瑞， 但Tony仍被外星肢体交缠着。奇塔瑞尸体拉着Tony进入深渊。地球在视野里越来越小，直到黑暗重新收拢了虫洞。

传送门关上了，断开了Tony和军团的联系。简单界面闪烁着，回到了Tony习惯的平行投影系统，但他太颤栗了来理解这一切。他上一世的坠落感又回来了，无数噩梦的记忆重叠到了一起，与Tony刚才见证的交叠着。

传送门在他出来前合上了。Tony，漂浮在宇宙中。永远的迷失。

Tony在头盔内尖声喊叫。他拳打脚踢着空气，接着操纵军团飞向了传送门曾经的位置。Tony对身后的喊声一无所察。无意识地飞行，直到撞上了沙丘。左肩落地，白色，撕裂般的疼痛穿过了他的胸膛。抱怨着，Tony翻身，然后不动了。撞击让他大脑清醒了些，但他还在震惊中。远处有声音叫着他的名字。

“Tony！”Stephen呼喊道。他奔向坠落的马克五十，然后没有停顿地跪下，膝盖陷入了沙堆。“Tony，回答我！”Stephen拉了Tony头盔上的手动释放装置。

Tony的头盔落下，他在沙漠的耀眼天空下眯着眼。一旦Tony的眼睛适应了光亮，他专注地看着身边的男人。

Stephen看起来很糟，他的脸上充满着血迹，烟灰，以及汗水。医生的前额擦破了，又开始流鼻血了。深色液体蜿蜒下了他精心打理的胡子。Tony制作的袍子一团乱，手臂处被撕开了，胸口也有很长的裂缝。幸运的是，裂缝仅仅穿破了外层，内部丝毫无损。

“Tony！”Stephen又喊了一次。其余的复仇者站在他们周围。“说点什么。。。”

Tony看着没有传送门的天空。“我回来了，”他哽咽道。

“你当然回来了。”Stephen紧紧地抱住Tony。“你没事了。”

奇塔瑞海洋坠落在他们脚下，但这不是纽约战役。没有平民伤亡。事实上，除了入侵军队，没有任何死亡。记者机器人大军们在他们周围盘旋，记录着他们将在多年后仍不停播放的这场对世界直播的战役。热风吹干了Tony脸上的汗水。他回抱着Stephen。

“我们赢了，”Tony说道。

“是的，我们赢了。”Stephen笑了，这是Tony所有见过最迷人的微笑。他们正在被队友和全世界围观着，但Tony丝毫不在意。他抓着Stephen的领口，亲吻了他，尝着彼此口中的铁锈味和汗水。

Tony很高兴他回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 随着复仇者线的结束，Tony正式没了任何先见之明。他知道其他诸如九大世界练成一线的事件结果，但他并没有参与。从下一章开始，我们将步入崭新的世界！


	27. Chapter 27

“。。。没有伤亡。这个区域将被封锁直到有新的消息。未授权人士不得进入。今天晚间美军将会发表一个申明。。。” 

“。。。这个组织将会被正式冠名为‘复仇者’。知名的成员包括Tony Stark，这位亿万富翁又以钢铁侠被人熟知；JamesRhodes上校，又叫钢铁爱国者；Thor，阿斯基德半神；Bruce Banner博士和他的另一人格，浩克；美国队长，在冰下沉睡了70年后被解冻了；以及StephenStrange博士，大都会综合医院的前神经外科医生，正和钢铁侠处于一段恋情之中。其他的成员尚未公布。。。” 

“。。。然后钢铁侠就冲进了飞行鲸鱼的嘴里，鲸鱼接着爆炸了！浩克把鲸鱼撕成了两半，剩下的飞进了一个巨大的传送门—那可是我见过最酷的事了！” 

 

 

\----------

 

 

Tony独自坐在Stark大厦工作室的黑暗里。当天的经过在他脑海不断重播。Stephen在楼上。Tony在Stephen入睡后悄悄离开了。但Tony无法入睡，也不愿入睡。每次闭上眼睛，他就得面对那片寒冷的虚无。与其盯着天花板，Tony和上一世一样来到了工作室。

Tony在黑暗里开启了工作台。一个线框模型发出了柔和的蓝光。Tony转着奇塔瑞的原型。他们摧毁了母舰；Tony看着核爆的。奇塔瑞是共享蜂群思维的智慧体，由于他们并未灭绝，Thanos将不得不再繁衍他们来建造一只新的军队。

这给了他们时间。Tony复制了现存的文件结构到了一个分开的文档。他穿着仅仅一件单薄的背心和平角短裤。为了避免过热，实验室总比适宜温度低五度，Tony颤抖着。一个哗哗的响声在门口响起。Tony停下，但没有人。并不是闯入者，不然Jarvis会警告他的。

“出来吧，”Tony撒谎道。“我看到你了。”一秒秒过去。在长廊尽头，悬浮斗篷在角落露出了尖尖角。当意识到被看见时，它冻住了。

“你可以进来；门没关。”Tony招唤着。

斗篷在入口处盘旋，仿佛在进行思想斗争。它静静的飞走了。很奇怪，斗篷以前从不拒绝Tony。Tony抓了抓头，重新回到了工作里。十分钟后，他听到拖鞋划过光滑的混凝土的声音。工作室被开关点亮了，Tony的眼睛躲避着光线。直到那时斗篷才飞进来安置在了他肩头。Tony看着Stephen捂着手指打着哈欠。

“这些可以明天再做，”Stephen说，“回去睡觉。”

Tony的肩膀仍因为落地在酸痛。他放下手，眼睛适应了明亮。“我不会太久的。”Tony转身对着斗篷。“你不该叫醒他。”

“Tony—别让我过去。”Stephen双手抱臂，靠在了门框上。Tony又捂住了脸。Stephen为眼前的景色皱眉了。“怎么了？”

“没事。”Tony的手沿着脖颈往下，敲了敲他的胸口。完好的胸骨对上了他的拳头，Tony又重复敲了一下。

Stephen绕过工作台。他在Tony身前停住，然后单膝跪了下来。两人的立场转换了，Tony不再仰着脖子，而是往下看。

“如果这是求婚，我希望有烟火，”Tony打着趣。

“来嘛。。。”Stephen劝诱道，“你可以告诉我任何事。。。”Stephen没有打理的头发笨拙地分在两边，大部分黑色的发缕夹杂着零星的灰白。他看着很累，很脆弱，但他还是出现在了实验室，而不是去睡他十分需要的睡眠。

“不。你不能做这个。”Tony对Stephen总会为了他，出现在这里又爱又恨。“这个—”他指着Stephen恳求的眼睛，“—应该是违法的。”

“一个有着小鹿斑比眼睛的男人这么说，”Stephen说道。“Insight杂志是怎么形容它们的？对了— ‘温暖，金黄的焦糖色的瞳孔，但可以融进无尽的欲望。。。’”

Tony放声大笑。他们交换着无害的嘲讽。“我只是想保护你，”Tony说着拉近了Stephen。另一个男人的前额抵住了他的胸膛。

“我很安全，多亏了你。”Stephen的声音在Tony的背心里含糊不清。接着的安静令人泄气。Stephen抬头。“怎么了？”Tony没有回答。“我们赢了，结束了。”

“我们赢了吗？”

“不是吗？”

Tony深吸了一口气。“一个倒下了，还有一轮。”

Stephen急速地眨眼。“你一定在开玩笑。”他抓过一个圆凳坐下，看着Tony创建的数据库。奇塔瑞的信息被事无巨细地输入了，但是新的分类下仍然是空的。“这些页面是为了什么？”Stephen浏览着文档。当他的动作加速时，Tony知道Stephen明白了些什么。

“你从没告诉过我，你是怎么知道奇塔瑞会来的，”Stephen仿佛得到了启示。“我以为你从神盾那里得到了情报，但他们比我还无知。你到底瞒着我什么？”

“我有种预感—”Tony停下了，他不想撒谎。

“别哄骗我，Tony Stark，”Stephen说。“我了解你。你不是那种会对毫无根据的假设付诸行动的人。你过去两年里所做的每一件事都是为了这个。扩充钢铁军团，监视神盾，学习魔方拦截Loki。。。你不会铺张你的资源，除非你很清楚奇塔瑞的到来将是一个事实。”

智慧而且敏锐，Stephen很难被糊弄过去。Stephen是阻止侵略的重要部分。Tony最不需要的是让Stephen匆忙走向去搜寻答案的道路。

“有一个幻觉，”Tony承认。“我清楚地看到了。一切的终结，我带着我们开启的道路的最后。”

“第二次入侵？”

“Thanos，”Tony肯定了。“如果我的理论正确的话，地球上藏着更多的无限宝石。Thanos会来的，只是时间问题。”Stephen抬着下巴深思着。Tony等着不可抗力的奚落，但嘲笑并没有发生。“你不担心这个幻觉的可靠性吗？我带你经历这些，只不过是因为一个梦。这毫无责任感，就算是我—”

“奇塔瑞来了，”Stephen叙述事实地说。“如果你没采取行动，而Loki在一个比如纽约这样的大城市打开了传送门，你能够想像那会带来的灾难吗？做梦与否，这个世界欠你一个无法还清的债务。”

“如果别人知道了。他们不会这么想的。”

“除非他们做了更多来拯救世界，不然他们需要闭嘴，”Stephen面无表情地说。“古一曾阻止过许多糟糕的未来。作为至尊法师，她经常看到幻觉，你也许经历了类似的经验。” Stephen下拉着文档。“Tony，人们正在开香槟，我们必须警示他们。”

“怎么警示？”Tony双手向天，弄皱了斗篷。他的沮丧因为缺乏休息加剧了。“我要求神盾关闭天马计划几个月了，什么也没有发生。我那时还有证据魔方是危险的。现在我什么也没有。。。只有一个模糊的预言。没人会信我的。”Tony看向了别处。“就算他们信了，我们也完全不能抗衡。Thanos会毁灭了我们的。”

“所以我们就躺着露出肚皮吗？”Stephen嘲弄道。

Tony看回Stephen。“我有个计划。”

“我希望你会这么说。”

两人转着旋转凳子来到了工作台边。Tony挥开了旋转着的图表，打开了另一个文件。五个种类亮起，一只猎鹰，一只蚂蚁，一只黄蜂，一条黑豹，以及一只蜘蛛。

“这是什么？”Stephen问。

“新兵。”Tony一个个打开了分类。它们包涵了他能找到的这些超级人类的任何以及一切信息。SamWilson的文件是最大的，因为Tony已经问Rhodey拿到了空军的资料。Scott仍是一个不起眼的骗子，Hope vanDyne在为Darren Cross工作。PeterParker带着钢铁侠面具参加了Stark Expo世博会，然后回到了皇后区读小学。T’Challa的文件是最小的。没有找到多少黑豹的信息，除了一个模糊的在丛林里拍的十秒录像，估计是振金商人拍的。

“我不明白。”Stephen划着文件，停在了娃娃脸的Peter上面。“那是个孩子。他们都是普通人，我原本以为瓦坎达是个童话。”

“我们也是普通人，”Tony说。“直到有人需要我们，然后我们就不普通了。”Tony的手指在键盘上跳跃。五个图标归类到复仇者的队列里，填补了空缺。“如果我要准备面对世界终结，我需要一个团队。”

“我们，”Stephen强调。Tony也为了和他作战的每一个人撰写了技能表。Stephen点击了他自己的图标。他的文档充满了工作台。他的半身全息投影在左上角，接着简短的简介和基础数据。这是八十七页的第一页。

“好吧。我们。”Tony偷瞄了一眼，Stephen正在专注看着他的文档。两条外科带加固着Stephen前额的切口。Stephen清理了自己，但Tony在他们洗澡时见过了伤口。Stephen今天死里逃生了，如果事情继续的话，这样的情形只会继续发生。“你感觉怎么样？”

“我经历过更糟的，”Stephen漫不经心地说。“你打算怎么招募他们？”

“我打算从Wilson开始—你确定你没事吗？”Tony又问了。“我们该扫描下—”

“Tony，”Stephen坚持道，“我没事。”

“那你为什么会在战场晕倒了？”

“我没有在战场晕倒。”

“某个弯腰的人这样说。”

“我经历了暂时的恶心。而你经历了一次恐慌发作，还试着掩盖它。”

“Jarvis，”Tony呻吟。“我以为我们是朋友。”

“Sir，您在2012年1月12日晚上8点29分授予了Strange博士关于您医疗记录的所有权限。”有些天Jarvis会默默承担责备，今天并不是这样的日子。

“你不需要这样，”Tony喃喃道。“好吧，我以为我被关在那个传送门里面了。我慌了。没必要过度强调这个。”他尝试补救。

“这是你下来的原因吗？”

Tony抿紧了唇。“我不想吓到你。”

“我当了多年外科医，一次恐慌发作可吓不倒我。”Stephen放柔了语调。

Tony猜这是真的。他知道Stephen会比Pepper应对得好得多，因为Stephen在他身边一起准备了应付侵略。Tony习惯性地躲到了实验室里，但也许透露更多也没问题。Stephen不喜欢打斗，但他会明白随之而来的精神方面的问题。

“我之前也有过恐慌发作—噩梦。不论我什么时候闭眼，它们就是我所有能看见的。一开始是阿富汗，”然后是纽约之战，西伯利亚，Tony暗自补充，“然后是这个。我以为我变好了，但…”Tony停顿了下来。Stephen握上了Tony的双手。

“你没事吧？”

“没事—”Tony开始说，但改变主意了。他孤独工作的夜晚，狂热地组装着一件又一件战衣，肆虐他的精神健康。他再也不想重复那些经历了。“不。我。。。不好，”Tony承认了，在Stephen的抚触下摆弄着拇指。

“你想要向专业人士求助吗？”Stephen更加放低了声音，仿佛Tony是一头被车灯晃到的小鹿，“我没有相关的资质。”

“不。”

“Tony—”

“我想要你和我在一起，”Tony说。“你不需要做任何事，就和我一起呆着。这就是我所需要的一切。”

Stephen在Tony脸上搜寻着什么。Tony不知道他找到了没，但是短暂的停顿后，Stephen发了善心。“好吧，但如果症状持续—”

“—我会立刻联络我的私人医疗专家，”Tony保证道。“尽管他可能比我更早发现迹象。他24小时，7天看护着我。”

Stephen喜爱的微笑了。“这人太棒了，我能有他的电话吗？”

Tony拉下Stephen亲了他。Stephen的双唇懒洋洋地，但安抚般地吻过Tony。Stephen的双手小心翼翼地抱着Tony，他的手不定时的颤抖，但尽管它们的脆弱，Tony从未觉得在另一人的臂膀里这么安全过。

“你做梦吧，”Tony在他们分开时说。“那个好医生。。。他是我一个人的。我把他定下了。他不能看其他病人了。”

“太可惜了，”Stephen轻柔地低语，“但我猜他不要其他病人。他已经找到那个人了。”

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

Stephen打着哈欠。经过了一晚上的计划未来，Tony从恐惧中冷静下来。他们在破晓的第一缕光线时上了床，现在是中午了；阳光太灿烂，他的午餐太好吃。感觉食物让他昏昏欲睡，卡住了他思绪的齿轮。他想和Tony一起爬回床上，但他们都有工作要完成。

Stephen，Tony，和Loki站在顶层套房的入口。Tony清了清喉咙。“你确定吗？”Tony怀疑地看着Loki，然后问了Stephen。

“没错，交换知识对维护好的产业标准非常重要，”Stephen说道。Loki洋洋得意地笑了。出于一些奇怪的理由，恶作剧之神站得近到可以挨着Stephen的肩膀。

“魔法是一个产业了，而且卡玛泰姬有标准了？”Tony扬了扬眉毛。

Stephen瞪了他一眼。“古一同意了。我只会带Laufeyson先生进行标准的参观。我们会在白天结束前回来。”他戴上悬戒，用右臂画圈。Stephen和Loki进入了火光的圆环。Tony踮着脚，凝视着Stephen直到通道关闭。

如果要Stephen猜的话，他得说Tony相信Loki会终结侵略，所以信任并不是个问题。Tony更多的是。。。气恼。他不喜欢Stephen和Loki呆在一起，尽管那是在Loki为了地球作战后展现的善意。阿斯基德人将在今天稍后离开地球。Loki已经要求与地球的法师们见面有一段时间了，现在不见就没机会了。

Loki看着在庭院里训练的学徒们。Stephen等着他完成观察。卡玛泰姬的空气带着新鲜的松针水汽。两人慢慢走着，他们的靴子踩着久经使用的光润的石砖。Stephen带着Loki参观了学徒的宿舍，食堂，以及冥想室。Loki带着淡淡掩饰的惊奇观察着陈年的寺庙。

“在阿斯基德，魔法训练不被认同。用魔法作战的人们被认为是胆小的。”Loki沉思着。“真正的战士们用剑和斧头解决问题。”

“我猜大多数‘真正的战士’都不怎么喜欢读书，”Stephen说道。

“确实。”

他们进入了图书馆。Stephen对Wong点了点头，忠诚的男人眯起了眼睛。Stephen已经告知Wong关于Loki的到来。从那之后图书管理员的脑子里亮了红灯。Stephen仔细地观察着Loki，他不愿Loki来证实Wong关于盗窃书籍的威胁。

转向Loki，Stephen指着学徒的分类。“你可以在这儿读到今天结束，但不要走得更远—”在Stephen能够说完前，Loki绕过了书架，向石台走去。Wong抓起了台子上额狼牙棒。Stephen双手下压，示意Wong在那儿别动。他三步赶上了Loki。“你在让这一切变得困难。”

Loki仅仅在石头装置的边缘停下。他观察着能够移动的环状物，然后是这之上的护身符。Stephen曾见过古一操纵这个装置。Loki瞥向幻觉会被投射的位置，眼里充满了惊奇。

“离开阿迦莫多之眼，”Wong警告道。

“他不会问第二次，”Stephen说道。

Loki的眼睛掠过Wong，然后Stephen，又回到了阿迦莫多之眼。他恶作剧般地笑着，双手举起，然后轻轻走开了。Wong令人畏缩地瞪着Loki，但没有跟着。

“奇怪的东西都找来地球了，”Loki说道。

“确实。”Stephen领着Loki回到了学徒区。“帮我个忙，别让Wong割下你的头，或者也别割下他的，不然我得被迫行动，地球会陷入和阿斯基德的战争。”

“你觉得你伤的了我？”Loki嘲弄道。

“我可以试试，如果我失败了，还有Tony。”

Loki翻了翻白眼。“钢铁之人赢过我一次。”他浏览着书架，从各处拿起书籍。他在看到愈合之墓时停下。Loki转向Stephen，“你怎么样，奇怪的医生？”

Stephen叹息着，没有费劲纠正Loki。“如果你是指和奇塔瑞作战的话，我没事。”

Loki眨眼。“你不知道，是吗？”

“知道什么？”Stephen歪头。这听上去可不太妙。

“超越你的界限；超越人类能量，”Loki说道。“你在传送奇塔瑞战舰时就这么做了。法师们从其他空间汲取能量，但一次只能借这么多。一个如此之大的入口要么是自然形成的，要么就是通过聪明的操纵世界能量。制造这样的一个通道消耗个人的光环以及生命力。你感到生命的精华离开了你，不是吗？”

一阵寒冷越上Stephen的背脊。“我要死了吗？”

“所有生命都会死。时间早晚罢了。”Loki把一堆书籍放在了空桌上。“即使阿斯基德人，也不过是缓慢一些罢了。耗尽个人能量是在找死。”

“我。。。并不知道，”Stephen说道。他是觉得作呕，但他以为那是疲惫。那是他第一次使用魔法到极致。“我看到了需求，所以竭尽所能借了能量。当那不够时。。。我没法解释，就好像我进入更深的自己然后看到了更多。。。就等在那儿。”

“你很有天赋，”Loki坐下打开了第一卷书，“自己发现了另一种能量，但却不知道这样做的愚蠢。”

Stephen和Loki一起坐下，语句停在他的舌头上。他看着Loki阅读。当阿斯基德人不打算占领地球时，他看起来像个温柔的王子。尽管任何了解他的人知道这是聪明的伪装。Stephen见过Loki熟练地隔开喉管，没有一丝犹豫。

“谢谢，”Stephen最终说道。

“我并不是没有荣誉的。”Loki看了Stephen一眼。“有意还是无意，钢铁之人减缓了我的即将到来的刑罚，给我提供了赎罪的机会。我不会不还债。”

Stephen点头。图书馆除了他们和Wong空无一人。爽快的微风顺着木格窗穿过，带着春天的甜美气息。Stephen沉醉于这艰苦赢来的和平，他知道这不会持久。“你会在某天重返地球吗？”Stephen问沉醉于书海的Loki。

Loki有一段时间没有回答，正当Stephen以为那是希望他离开的暗示时，Loki说道。“比你想得早。”一个微笑浮上了Loki的嘴角。Stephen也回之微笑。他站起身，轻轻离开了，任由Loki沉浸在了书海里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> Tony成功的当了回Bruce Wayne (请教了作者，是因为妮妮给每个成员准备了档案)  ;D 


	28. Chapter 28

大厦的覆层为了主人一层层剥离。Tony战衣清脆的金属音降落在了顶层，Thor紧随其后。两人笑着，Tony走出了马克五十，拿着他们甜甜圈赛跑的奖品。

“一打盹你就输了，惊爆点。”Tony从甜甜圈大盒中拽了一个出来，把剩下的都给了Thor。

“吾友，你太狡猾了。”Thor把雷神之锤钩在了腰带上，厚重的披风在他身后飘扬。他拿起了一个撒着橙色糖豆的甜甜圈，三口吃完了。“我要求重赛。”

Tony心满意足地哼唱着，甜甜圈的蓬松的口感融化在他嘴里。店员见到钢铁侠和雷神时的下巴都掉下来了。在拍了大合照后，Tony冲向甜甜圈，而Thor忙于聊天。“承认吧，我是最好的飞行员。你也许有速度的优势，但我在障碍跑中轻松胜出。”

Thor看着Tony满足的笑容。他又拿了一个甜甜圈，赞赏着巧克力糖霜。“你让我想起Loki。当我们年轻时，他也经常拿我喜爱的甜点来让我分心。我会追着他，而他会带着奖品跑掉并大笑。”

从反浩克装甲的冲突恢复后，Loki在大厦引起了一系列恶作剧。“有些事永远不会变，” Tony嘴里嚼着甜甜圈说。

“是。不论Loki怎么说，他仍是我的兄弟，”Thor庄重地说。“我们一起度过了千年。。。我以为我们会永远并肩作战。”

“我觉得内心深处，Loki也这么想。”Tony在裤子上擦着手。“他几次说漏嘴了，但你需要修复这个混乱。如果你只是含糊其辞，他会更远地疏离你。”

Thor爱他的弟弟；这对每个人都显而易见。这一世和上一世，Thor都试着和Loki和解，即使用了一切错误的方法。“Loki很生气；他让愤怒侵蚀了他自己。”

“谁不是呢？就像你说的，Loki一千年遵守着阿斯基德的准则。想象下，如果在战争时，你发现你是奇塔瑞人。再加上一层童年的不安全感和社会疏离感。人们对不同可没有这么友好。”花时间了解了Loki，Tony理解骗术大师咽下的挫败。Thor盯着甜甜圈反射的光泽，仿佛里面蕴含着宇宙的秘密。Tony叹息着拍了拍Thor的背。“你在努力，但有时光尝试是不够的。”

“我该怎么做？”Thor痛苦地惊叫。如果不是因为事情的严重性，这个场面会很好笑。“我寻求你的建议。”

“找他谈谈，道歉，而且最重要的，不要指责，”Tony从经验中提议。“做一个好兄长，给他时间思考。他要么会回来，要么不会。”Tony抓过盒子，噗通坐在了沙发上。他指着身边的位置，几秒钟后Tony感觉到了坐垫的下沉。“你不能解决任何人自己的问题，Loki必须自己决定回来。”

“我必须努力，”Thor带着新生的坚定说。

Tony对这个结实的半神微笑了。Thor有一颗温柔的心。Tony想到Thor即将面临的挑战，祝他好运。“努力吧。不过记得你在地球有个朋友。如果你需要我，我就在这里。”

Thor点头。“谢谢你。。。为了你所做的一切。我欠你的情，阿斯基德也是。”

“不客气。”

两人舒适的保持沉默，观察着纽约的天空，Bruce听说他们回来了，也从实验室走出，加入了他们。大厦看起来很冷清，Selvig回到了Culver大学教书。天体物理学家拒绝了Tony让他作为荣誉复仇者的建议，说他宁可专注本职。在他走前，Tony留下了他的地址，Jarvis可以给他终身提供Stark平板。

三名Stark大厦的住民吃完了甜甜圈。无论有没有基因加强过，Tony开始觉得一口气吃十二个油炸糕点可能并不是最好的主意。轻微的嘶声在他们身后响起，Tony不需要转头也知道Stephen回来了。“玩的开心吗？”

“Laufeyson先生提供了一些。。。有趣的发现，”Stephen说着，和Loki一起走向他们。

Tony对着入口扬了扬脖子。“怎么有趣了？”

“我们可以稍后讨论。”Stephen看了看表。“我们比预计晚了，差不多时间了。”

“已经到了？开心的时间果然过的快。”Tony跳下沙发。他漫步走向他们，Thor取回了Loki的手铐。

魔方和权杖在大厦屋顶等着阿斯基德人。Tony在传送门一关闭后就回收了无限宝石。这一世，权杖被认定是Loki的物品，既然Loki不再是敌人，神盾不认为它们能够没收它。另一方面，安理会要求拿回魔方，但Thor并不很友善地对待这个选项。经过数轮谈判后，安理会在阿斯基德未来新王的怒火之下退缩了。

“我猜就这样了。下次见，”Tony对两个阿斯基德人说。Stephen点头同意。

Bruce和Thor握了握手。“会再见面的，大块头。”

“是，吾友Bruce，愿我们会再相逢，”Thor大声说。两人打趣着Thor终于学会一些中庭的民俗了。然后，Bruce有些犹豫地向Loki伸手。Loki看着伸出的手，但没有相握。

“来吧Lokes，别让他等着了。”Tony一条手臂圈过窘迫的Bruce。Loki抱歉地抿紧双唇，但没有说话。Thor把手铐递给Loki。Loki瞥了一眼金属筒，又看向了他们。

“别耽误启程了，弟弟。你必须回阿斯基德由众神之父裁决。我保证我将叙说你在地球的英勇，Heimdall也一样，”Thor提议道。

Loki冷笑。绿光在他全身泛起涟漪；一个幻象。Tony扬了扬眉。他应该猜到Loki不是那种默默接受的人。恶作剧之神决定自己的命运。Tony戳了戳Loki应该在的地方，看着他的手指陷进骗术大师的鼻子。Loki的幻影条件反射地拍掉了Tony的手，但他们并没有身体接触。

“我以为你会更好，驯鹿游戏。这一切之后，你就打算逃走再也不露脸了？”Tony问道。Loki没有看他。

“不可能。。。”Stephen惊叹道。“他一直都被看管着。”

“Loki是出色的法师，”Thor对Stephen说，然后转向Loki。“弟弟，求你了。你必须回去。如果你逃离审判，你只会让事情变得更糟。”

“那由我来决定。”Loki的双拳在身边握紧。“我不会再做Odin的囚犯。”

“弟弟—”

“够了！”Loki吼叫。“我会留在地球。再见，Thor。”Loki的幻影消逝在黯淡的微光中。

“等，等，等一下—”Tony只有一秒钟，在最后关头他抓紧说。“有些事你需要知道。如果你无视我，我保证你会后悔的。”

Loki的幻想皱眉又出现了。他双手抱臂。“别耍我，钢铁之人。你撒谎太差了。”

“我很会撒谎—”房里的四个男人看起来都不信。Tony清了清嗓子。“好吧。我想在你离开前警告你，最好是当面，但看来不得不这样了。记得我是怎么被‘赋予了预见’？”Tony在空中比划着双引号。“呃，又来了一个。”

Tony考虑过提及阿斯基德陷落的最好方法，决定开诚布公。谎言需要进一步的欺骗。Tony想要尽可能的诚实。Thor和Loki都对他很好，Tony觉得他有道德责任警告他们即将发生的事，但他并没有参与九界连成一线的事件。Tony从别人那儿听说了阿斯基德的悲剧，但他猜一个模糊的警告也好过没有。

“我见到一座黄金之城，通过一道彩虹桥连接着九界。”Tony借用上一世Thor给他的描写叙述。“中央有一座宫殿，纯金的拱门，我见到了一名女性，棕色眼睛，棕色头发，你叫她Jane，”Tony对Thor说。

Loki和Thor交换着眼神。“我没有对吾友Tony说过阿斯基德，只有我们的家人知道这些，”Thor说道。

“我也没有，”Loki同意。

“有一次侵略—最近都是这个—可怕的生物，尖耳朵，白色面具。他们的首领，Malekith，试着带走Jane，她有一个叫‘Aether’的东西。他被你母亲阻止了。Malekith的走狗杀了她。”Thor和Loki震惊地安静了，盯着Tony。

“我们必须警告父亲，”Thor对Loki说。“这个预见是多久之后的事？求你了，你一定得记得，”Thor恳求地走向Tony。

“我不知道，大概一年左右。”Tony并不想给一个明确日期。时间线的改变可能会让黑暗精灵提前到来。

Loki的幻象消失了。在起居室的一角，真正的卸下了伪装。他迅速地走向Tony。“如果你骗我—”

“嗨，我不保证。我不知道这个预见有多准确，我只不过是做件好事提醒你们。”Tony用一根手指停下Loki的威胁。“你知道这些有多不可靠。”

“但你精确预言了我的到来，”Loki喃喃道。他的拳头握紧又放松。最终他下了决定。“带我去阿斯基德，”Loki对Thor伸出了手腕。

Tony胜利地笑了，他知道Loki在乎。Thor没这么谨慎。他紧紧地抱住Loki。“弟弟，我知道你会做正确的事。”

“呃。”Loki保持着一贯的不在意。但他肩头的僵硬消失了一些。

Tony看着手铐在Loki手腕合上，Thor拿起了口套。“那有必要吗？”Tony从来不喜欢阻止别人说话能力的概念。“他不会用说话杀死你的。”

“有些魔法需要吟唱，”Thor解释。

“他是自愿回去的。”

Loki对这个侵入式器具的厌恶非常明显。Thor考虑着Tony的话，放下了口套。一群人来到了屋顶。Thor一手拿着放权杖的容器，一手拿着魔方。他把权杖递给Loki，但Loki无视了他，走向Bruce。

恶作剧之神按着中庭的习俗伸出了手。“直到下次见面，Bruce Banner。”Bruce微张着嘴握了Loki的手。Loki对Tony和Stephen点头告别，Thor耐心地等着他的弟弟回来。

“试着也别攻陷了阿斯基德。”Tony无法控制自己。

Loki憋笑。“我可不保证。”他拿着容器的另一头，旋转，激活了魔方。Thor和Loki消失在了光柱中。Tony看着地面；没有烧焦的痕迹，真是出众的环保旅行。他想着他是否能说服阿斯基德采纳这种出行方式。Tony从来都不喜欢彩虹桥，总得有人为绿化维护买单。

“太好了，现在我不知道该拿这个怎么办了。”Stephen仿佛经过漫长忍耐地叹气。他打开传送门，取回了一个小木盒。盒子表面刻着一圈流动的铭文。文字不是Tony见过的语言。一小片金属在圈内悬浮着，一半是红色的。

“这是个指南针？”Tony从Stephen手里拿过了盒子。

“是。Loki做的。”

“他什么？”Tony观察着指南针。它太小了，放在他的手掌中，如此精细，铭文和发丝一般细。“你们就走了最多五小时。”

“魔法帮了忙，”Stephen逗他，被瞪了。

“它能做什么？”Bruce接着拿过了指南针。

“Loki知道卡玛泰姬正在找Kaecilius。他做了这个礼物来致歉。这个指南针并不指向磁极的北端，它是一个追踪器。只需要一缕头发，我们在Kaecilius的卧室找到了。Kaecilius目前逃过了追踪，但他对阿斯基德魔法一无所知。指南针貌似在工作。”Stephen看着悬浮的指针。红色针尖指向Tony身后。Bruce打转，锁定了目标，指针跟着他旋转。

“这是什么，加勒比海盗？”Tony克制着拆解指南针的冲动。他暗自打算稍后扫描它。“我需要给你艘宇宙飞船，把它命名黑珍珠吗？”

“我不知道是否该相信Loki。”Stephen从Bruce手里拿回指南针。

“你有更好的主意吗？”

“我猜没有。”

“那不就得了。只要这不是被诅咒的，你值得一试。接下去是真正的问题：晚饭吃什么？”太阳在三人前降到了地平线，曼哈顿下城沐浴在金色的薄雾中。

“我以为Stephen打算做意餐。”自从他们开始一起打外星人，Bruce和Stephen开始叫对方名字。“上次的肉丸真好吃。”

“你已经赖掉两次做饭了，”Stephen提醒他。

“Tony来做怎么样？”Bruce转向他唯一没有吃过饭的人。

“相信我，这是个坏点子，”Stephen在Tony有任何主意前开口。“说到新兵，我们能雇佣个有厨师经历的吗？有人把烘培列做兴趣的吗？”

“我们在招人？”Bruce问。

“行了，我们点外卖吧，你们觉得墨西哥餐如何？”Tony取出他的Stark手机。三人走向电梯，他点着单。“以及没错，我们在招人。热带惊雷和摇滚时代走后，复仇者需要扩充。你们有我需要认识的超级朋友吗？”

 

 

\----------

 

 

传送门关闭的三十六小时后，Tony坐在当初Thor传达奇塔瑞信息的同一间会议室。红色的名牌墨镜遮着他的眼睛，他对着镜头灿烂的微笑。整个房间陷入了一分钟完全的闪光灯海洋。

在Stark工业的记者会之前，美军发布了一则关于侵略未遂的声明。声明提及了即将成立的灾难控制部门，Stark工业以及联邦政府将合力监管收集，以及储藏稀有的材料。关于复仇者的问题被回答了，他们是谁，以及如何获取了超能力。Rhodey，代表着空军以及复仇者，尽可能地回答了，但拒绝透露会侵犯复仇者隐私的细节。

不幸的是，这则声明没有说明奇塔瑞人是什么，他们攻击的理由，或者他们是否会回来。军方对有些问题没有答案，没有明确的信息激励了来参与Stark工业发布会的庞大人潮。越来越多的民众眼里，Stark工业，或更明确地说，钢铁侠开始超越军方，成为新的官*方代言人。人们相信他们看到的。他们看到钢铁侠用尽全力保护地球，他们看到一架钢铁军团带着核弹飞向了宇宙，终止了侵略。

随着Thor和Loki的离开，Tony再也无法拖延。他选了一个公开的环境，因为他想要关于复仇者的每件事尽可能的透明。在玻璃覆盖的会议室里，人们穿着自制的复仇者衣物，聚集着。大多数人穿戴着钢铁侠的商品。几个脑子快的在草坪上贩卖塑料的复仇者装备。Tony笑着看着一个小男孩穿着迷你悬浮斗篷。他对男孩挥手，给他一个大拇指。男孩周围的人群尖叫了，以为钢铁侠在对他们挥手。

“Stark先生？”一个记者问道。

“是的，亲爱的？”Tony的注意力回到了房内。Rhodey在他左边翻了翻白眼，轻轻说着‘奇塔瑞’。Tony感激的眨眼。“他们不再是一个威胁，至少目前不是。”

剩下的复仇者们坐成一个扁平的‘U’型。Tony坐在中央，面对着媒体。Rhodey， Stephen，以及Bruce坐在他左边，右边是Steve，Bucky，Natasha，以及Clint。两个位子为缺席者预留了。Thor和Loki的名牌放在上面。

“我们已经访问了很多纽约街头的民众，大家都担心这个威胁还没过去。能听听您的意见吗？”

“他们的担心很有道理。如果我是他们，我也会担心。这个世界从来都不是百分之一百的安全。这是复仇者存在的理由；我们来消除超自然威胁。”另一个记者举手。Tony示意她说话。

“Rhodes上校对复仇者提供了有限信息，但仍有很多问题。复仇者是谁？他们将来会怎么运作？复仇者将是个独立组织，还是美军的一个分支？我们中还有其他的超能力者吗？”

“哇，慢下来。”Tony喝了一口咖啡。“复仇者成分很杂。你知道我是谁，Rhodey也不畏惧镜头。Banner博士是一名科学家。”Tony和Stephen交换视线，对方点头支持。“Stephen是一名外科医生，但出于我们选择不披露的理由，他现在是一名法师。半神们将在一段时间里回到阿斯基德。。。以及—”Tony转向右手边，“—我确定你们认识咆哮突击队美国队长以及Barnes中士，最后但同样重要的是，我们有来自一个名叫神盾的间谍组织的两名特工。”

“复仇者将会成为美*军的新分支吗？”记者追问。

“不，目前复仇者被总统Ellis批准继续独立运行。详情还没有被制定，但我的律师们正在起草协议书。复仇者们将在联合国的监*管下运行，但仍维持一定程度的独立。”Natasha和Clint对Tony的提议眯起了眼，在他们能够反对前，Tony结束了声明。

“复仇者的创始会员是战争机器，Strange博士，Banner博士，Thor，以及我自己； Loki，美国队长，Barnes中士，黑寡妇，以及鹰眼将作为顾问，在需要时加入我们。”

全新成立的复仇者们是一张白纸，这是Tony把团队打造成他想要的样子的最好时机。奇塔瑞人的湮灭给了Tony喘息的空间。在他梳理着网络搜索新兵的同时，Tony无法控制地重新想着现存的团队结构。

世界需要复仇者们的保护。Tony负担不起对帮手的挑剔，但他知道前复仇者们是麻烦。考虑到一切，有一个完美的方式既利用他们的才能，又不用认可他们的官*方身份：顾问。

作为一个已经得到教训的未来学家，Tony喜欢这诗意的公正。Steve心不坏，尽管单纯又一根筋。他是战斗专家，所以他直接去了顾问那堆。Bucky只是暂时停留。他很明确打算漫游世界，所以Tony尊重他的愿望。Loki的忠诚值得考究。最后，尽管Natasha和Clint的多余，把他们扔了也可惜，所以Tony决定他们自尝苦果。

Tony在早期熄灭了威胁。他并没有一开始对前复仇者做不利判定，是后者证明了他们仍然不值得被信任，让Tony的决定更容易。

“我们并不在这事上同意Stark先生的看法，”Natasha说。“Steve，Bucky，Clint和我在莫哈维沙漠的战场上。我们值得完全的会员。”

“我很尊敬你，Romanov女士，这不由你决定。”讽刺的子弹停在Tony的舌头上，但Stephen比他快了一步。Tony知道Stephen为什么选择回答，他能够轻松为自己辩护，但由一名队友来救场看起来会更好。

“复仇者们是一个由钢铁侠个人以及Stark工业公司集资成立的私人组织。潜在的候选人必须经历严格的审核程序，而你立即就失败了，因为你不能通过我们的背景测试。我们没有人忘了你们在莫哈维沙漠的英勇，因此你被列为我们的间谍专家。如果我们在将来需要你的服务，我们会在可能的前提下给你事先警告，你将有权拒绝。你和Barton先生并没有被基因增强，也没有超能力。我们为了你们的安全做了这个决定。”

“我发现钢铁侠和战争机器也没有被基因增强或者有超能力。Stark先生可以选择给每人提供盔甲，但他两年前在参议院听证会上的行为显示，他拒绝分享。”Natasha反驳。

Stephen非常轻微地扬眉。“钢铁军团，利用钢铁侠的科技打造，包括五百架搜救装甲。它们可不是任何形式上的秘密。钢铁军团凑巧在两年前开始救了几百条人命。与其问为什么钢铁侠不愿意分享，我想知道为什么你，一名变节的前俄罗斯杀手，在美国没有任何训练记录的特工，这么急于索取一件战衣供你私用。

Tony决定就凭这一段话，Stephen就值得一些变态的浴室s*ex。“好，我们来问一下所有人意见，这是民主。Bruce？”

“我不反对。”

“Stephen？”

“我同意。”

“Rhodey？”

“我同意。”

“我当然同意我自己的建议，Rogers？”

美国队长考虑了一下，然后回答，“我需要一点时间决定。”

“行啊。”Tony耸肩。“Barnes？”

“我不在乎。”

“兄弟，你在折磨我。Romanov女士不同意，你怎么说，Barton先生？”

“不，”Clint清楚地回复。

“Thor和Loki同意我的。六对二。”Tony对Natasha笑了。

“事实上，Stark先生。是四对四。”资深的特工笑了回来。“Bruce博士，Strange博士，Rhodes上校以及你自己是四票，然而Steve，Bucky，Clint和我自己要么没决定，要么不同意。阿斯基德人不在这里明确他们的支持，所以不能算。”

Tony皱眉。“你的反对不会改变任何事。”

Natasha的自信仿佛手上拿着底牌。“我们走着瞧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 我应该早点说的，但我没有留意。上一周，重来一共积累了超过5000赞啦！哇，我不能相信我的眼睛，我们已经到第28章啦？ 90k+文字我完全可以说这是我所写过最长的小说。谢谢每一个人，和我一起这美妙的旅程。
> 
> 译者语：
> 
> 最近工作太忙了，不过我终于更新啦！God我真讨厌某些前队友。。。战斗后还会有些麻烦滴，毕竟人还是那些人。。。


	29. Chapter 29

“不论结果如何，他们人数不够。复仇者是你的。”Stephen说着，和Tony以及Bruce离开了会议室。

“我不敢相信我没让Thor多参加一轮记者会。”Tony拍上额头；作为一个被公认的天才，他有时让人无法忍受得草率。

“我们可以打给Erik。如果他接受顾问的身份，他的支持可以让天平倾斜，”Bruce建议。“Erik在新墨西哥州见过Thor，也许他知道怎么和阿斯基德联系？就算他不知道，我们三个一起能找到办法。”

“不，我们不该把他牵扯进来。他拒绝了提议，就那样了。”Tony记得上一世发生在Selvig身上的事。在聚集起来保护地球对抗奇塔瑞的人中，Selvig是唯一完全没有战斗能力的。不像Natasha或Clint，Selvig没有基因加强，也没有作战训练，他唯一的资产是智力。Selvig在神盾接触他前过着平静的生活。作为一名复仇者，即使是荣誉复仇者，也会让他处于他能处理的更多危险之内。“至于联系阿斯基德，如果有办法的话，其他人早就试了。Thor的女朋友不也是天体物理学家吗？”

Thor和Loki的缺席把情形推到了灰色地带。根据Tony的计划，Steve，Bucky，Clint以及Natasha的顾问身份应该无可非议。复仇者的官方成员会决定他们的行动模式，会支持Tony的立场。

现在他们必须先同意顾问名单，然后决定复仇者的命运。如果Steve和Bucky选择不同意，然后他们，加上Natasha以及Clint成为官方成员，这会是个灾难的配方。Tony想让复仇者保持一个独立的机构，由联合国监管，但Natasha和Clint的会员身份会给神盾以及安理会打开大门。

“你不是你想的这么束手无策，”Stephen说道。

“复仇者是民主的，我可以赞助，但我不拥有它。直到系统确立，每个成员都有同样的话语权。如果我们在成立前分裂，这是个不好的先例，”Tony指出。

“就像你没有因为他们擅自闯入而电击他们一样，不好的先例。”

“接受你的观点。”

“Stark！”一个声音在背后喊他。血涌上Tony的头。为什么有些事不能直接消失？装作没听见，Tony继续走，Steve小跑着追上。

“Stark，如果你有一小会儿，我想谈一下发生的所有事。”Steve迈着大步跟着。Tony加速了。“我不想在这儿找你，但你不接我的电话。”

“我也想知道那是为什么。”

“我不是来打架的。”

“那倒是新鲜了。”

“我想为了发生的事抱歉，”听出了Tony声音的冰冷，Steve解释道。

Tony停下。“Rogers，你刚才是说了一个‘a’词吗？（a指代apologize, 道歉）”

Stephen和Bruce追上了。Steve对他们点点头。他独自前来，没有拿盾牌。“我被误导，而且直接跳到了结论。我不应该闯入你的家。”Steve停下摸着他的脖子。他穿着灰色裤子和格子衬衫。他沙质的金发朝各个方向翘着。“Bucky解释了发生的事。。。谢谢你。”

Tony眨眼。“我并不是为了你。”

“我知道，但那也没有改变你做了的事。”考虑到所有的事，Steve有他的价值。美国队长带着一团混乱的矛盾特质。他既不是正义的灯塔，也不是虚伪的骗子。在美国第一个消耗型英雄的荣光之下，是一个单纯的男人。每个人都在他身上看到他们想要看到的，Tony也一样。Steve曾是Tony幼年崇拜的英雄，他曾是Tony想要打动的领袖，他是那个撕裂了Tony隐喻的心脏的朋友。

Tony叹息。他不能永远躲着。不论怎样，他得处理和Steve的关系。如果他们能平和的对话，这会更好。Tony让Stephen和Bruce先走。Stephen反对，但Tony坚持纽约的出租车也会把他安全送回家的。Stephen不情愿地让步了。他为Bruce和自己打开了传送门。Stephen离开前平视Steve，流露出他丝毫不信任美国队长。

“我觉得我们一开始没有处好，”Steve在传送门关闭后说。他和Tony沿着走廊，发现了一个空的休息室。Tony全程保持安静。不知道要说什么，他由Steve说。“神盾在冰下找到我后就让我处在了他们的羽翼之下，我花了几个月在一个湖边小屋独处，想要赶上我所有错过的。但现在这个世界不一样了，我几乎认不出它了。

Steve眺望着窗外，对一切奇怪的事物感到不高兴。高速汽车在钢铁的河流间游走，人们穿着不恰当的衣服在广阔的沥青路上穿行。他被科技围绕着，科技给看不见的空调动力，给手掌大小的无线电话带来信号。

当Steve看到了未来，Tony不过是看到了即将逝去的过去。

“你会习惯的，”Tony强迫自己说。他和上一世的Steve的话题都围绕复仇者的运行。过去的Steve和Tony是陌生人，有一些人，包括Stephen，甚至会把他们叫做敌人。

“我希望如此，”Steve说。他们站在紧张的安静里。这不是和Bruce敲敲打打或者和Loki阅读那样简单的氛围。Tony颈后的毛发竖了起来。

“关于核弹，你是对的，”就当Tony打算结束时，Steve说话了。“我不知道你怎么能在没有见过奇塔瑞前做下这个决定，但你是对的。我盲目地相信神盾，一部分我仍把它当作是Peggy和Howard建立的机构。”

“他是什么样的？”Tony问。

“Howard？他很神秘，充满魅力。他会给女士们干酪，请她们出去约会。”Steve大笑。“你让我想起他。我听到发生的事，我为你的失去感到遗憾。”Steve的语调变得温和，但真相来的晚了四年。

“那是很久之前的事了。”Tony想要感到乐观，想要挽救他们的关系，但搜寻了每一个角落，旧的复仇者团队仅仅没有什么可以挽回的了。是Steve自己粉碎了脆弱的纽带，任由Tony来拼凑碎片。

记忆会停留，但人不会。Tony上一世的所有都和他一起死了。

安静又被拉长。

“所以呢，你见我想要说什么？”Tony问道。

“尽管神盾做了那些事，Clint和Natasha是好人。他们有道理。我认为人们的行为值得被认可。”Steve转过来面对Tony。

Tony嘲弄着，“‘行为值得被认可’？你知道神盾对你最好的朋友做了什么。你仍为他们工作？”

“九头蛇需要被阻止。”Steve避开对视，忙着观察着人群。“我和Bucky谈了，他理解。Fury告诉我他们一开始这样做的理由。他们不确定Bucky还在。我会在Schmidt的计划不会再害到任何人后立即离开。”

又一次，Tony感受到无比强烈的，想要打Steve脸的冲动。"我不恨你，Rogers，但有时候，这只是—" Tony咬着牙，暗自诅咒他无力表达自己的烦躁。"'被骗一次，其错在人；被骗两次，其错在己。'这句话在你沉没前你没听过？"

“我是为了情报留在那儿。你没有见过神盾运营的方式，Fury做了些令人质疑的选择，但他就和我们一样在试着保护世界。”

“行啊，”Tony的语气不容更改。“随便你，但我不会允许神盾来搅复仇者的浑水。顾问名单已经定了，不会修改。”

“我接受那个。我不介意待命，但我认为复仇者应当作为军队的一支运营。”

“我会在这里阻止你Steve，不然Tony的血管可能得爆了，”Bucky闲步走到休息室。Tony怀疑地看向他身后，但两个杀手没有跟着。“我甩掉了他们，”Bucky补充道。他坐下沙发，期待的看着他们。“你们两个像傻子似地站着。”

Tony窃笑。他也坐下了，Steve也跟着。“再多几根冰棍，这儿得变成冰库了。”

“一个穿着锡罐的男人这么说。”Bucky松了松金属手臂。他穿着通常的连帽衫和牛仔裤。一只手套包着合金手。

“你认为复仇者保持独立是对的？”Steve问Bucky。因为Tony的介入，目前的Steve没有，也永远不会经历洞察计划。他不会有机会一手毁了把他从海洋里捞出来的权威人物。Tony猜测事物无法两全。

“‘政府由人们运作，而人们有他们自己的政治议题，’”Tony引用着上一世的Steve，为其中的讽刺摇头。Tony也在多年间改变了对监管的立场。很长时间里，他无视规则。‘最安全的手是我们自己的。’几年前，这句话会由Tony说出来，但从那时起，他遭遇了没有预见到的后果。被伤痛淹没，他对权利机构低头，最终到达了协议的混乱。经历过两个极端，Tony得到了辛苦挣来的结论。最好的结果总是在乏味的中间，各种力量的平衡。

“我有政治议题，这也是为什么复仇者应当作为一个独立机构，由联合国监管。我们不是一群到处乱窜的义警。如果毫无约束，我们不会比恶棍强，但我们也不是攻击的疯狗。如果这个如我所愿，全球的超能力人士将会加入我们，不同国籍的人们。我们不能把自己当作美国部队。”

Steve为了Tony的前景扬眉。“那听上去像一支军队。”

“是一个团队，”Tony坚持主张。“我不敢相信我们又回到原点。一个恶意外星军队从宇宙的虫洞冲出来。。。那样的事情不会永远消失。你以为莫哈维沙漠是一次血战？那是公园散步。我们有阿斯基德人，我们有后援，我们有先见之明。如果我错过了些什么？如果Loki在曼哈顿打开了传送门？上千人会死，整个城区会被碾为平地。你可以他md确信下一次不会这么容易。地球需要复仇者们。”看到Steve收敛了，Tony继续施压。“我没在创造超级人类，只是召集现存的。谁知道还有多少我们？最差情况，没人响应我。”

Steve和Bucky交换着眼神。“好吧，”Steve说道。“但我们怎么确保这是公平的？”

“简单，我们投票。瞧，Rogers。我知道他们打算说什么，但复仇者不是我个人的玩具盒。我也许会带领这个组织，但不是独裁。如果是的话，我会让Romanov理包走人。现在你和Barnes，我需要你们俩把他们投出去。”Tony抬起拇指，示意两名神盾特工，然后指着门。

Steve犹豫了。“我不知道，强制顾问听上去不对。他们参加了作战。他们和其他人一样拿生命冒险。”

“这是自愿的。如果他们不愿帮忙，无所谓，但他们不能决定事情怎么运作。他们代表神盾。现在，他们是九头蛇的近亲。”

Steve皱眉。“Schmidt杀害无辜，进行人体实验，制造大规模杀伤性武器—”

“神盾做了什么？让我来唤醒你的记忆：他们杀人，进行人体实验，制造大规模杀伤性武器。是我这么想，还是真的相似？唯一区别是神盾为什么这么干，以及他们在对谁这么干。欢迎来到政治101启蒙课。世界不是你想的黑白分明。我那老头子说过，‘相信人性，但是准备好最坏打算。’”

“抱歉Steve，但这件事我会站在Tony这边，”Bucky说。“我见过他们怎么在幕后操作的。有基因实验。我知道你有多爱Peggy，但神盾不是过去那个样子，或者说从来与它成立的初衷不符。”Bucky停下来让他的话被接收。Steve低下头，他看起来很迷茫。

“我们没有决策过程。你让他们进来，你就带来了神盾和安理会。”Tony的工作完了。他转向Bucky。“你有计划吗？”

“我会留着直到尘埃落定，”Bucky说。

“你有地方住吗？”

“我没事的。”

“行吧。”Tony整了整领结。“我需要在出去时和一些人握手。再见了两位。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

Stephen眉头打结地回到Stark大厦。Bruce蹦跳着去了实验室。自从Tony介绍了绝境， Bruce就开始好好发挥他的七个博士学位了。Stephen想要帮忙，但他有更要紧的事。

多亏了Loki的指南针，卡玛泰姬的法师们找到了Kaecilius。古一组织了一次进攻。受过战斗训练的法师们被指示在可能的前提下捉住Kaecilius以及他的狂热追随者。Stephen知道她语句里藏着的意思。他们是被授意去杀人的。Kaecilius和他的狂热追随者们毫无悔意的割下了前图书管理员的头，他们不太可能投降的。

Stephen很矛盾。他医生的一面对希波克拉底誓言宣誓过，对杀人感到厌恶。但法师的一面看到了虫洞倾泻而出的奇塔瑞。他知道放纵的邪恶能做什么，他知道古一是对的。在求生游戏中没有仁慈的空间。

Stephen还没告诉Tony，但他自愿参加了任务。Tony手上有太多事了，一桩桩都快把盘子掀翻了。这是卡玛泰姬的战斗，也就是Stephen的战斗。再说，是一名法师逃犯以及几只走狗。这不需要钢铁侠的精力。

Stephen换了战斗装备，他穿去莫哈维沙漠的一身。Tony修补全套装备，加强了胸部。法师袍前所未有得更轻更牢固了。Stephen别好两个耳机，一边一个。按了按钮，一个全息平行投影出现了。Friday欢快地更新着天气信息打招呼。

“医生，你确定你不想告诉老板吗？”Friday问。

“古一领导着进攻。Tony有够他担心的事了。”Stephen最后调整着武器。悬浮斗篷垂在他的肩膀上。满意一切就位，Stephen放空了思想。他想象着目的地。接下来的几秒钟他和多重宇宙融为一体。他的灵魂穿越了世俗的喧嚣，一个完美的圆圈在他手的第一次转动下形成。

“Strange法师，”古一喊着他。在门厅里，六个身影站成一个打开的环状。他们围着一个方桌，上面放着Loki的指南针。Stephen填补了空位，完成了圆圈。他认出所有的脸。在桌子主位是古一，跟着Mordo，Wong，Daniel Drumm，SolRama，Minoru，以及最后是Stephen本人。三名法师代表着纽约，伦敦和香港，他们从各自的圣殿被召唤而来，不能呆太久。

“我们必须阻止Kaecilius召唤多吗姆。。。不惜代价，”古一编织着光束。细细的光束停留在她的手掌附近，一束束互相交织，一层层覆盖着变得坚硬。这个咒语超出了Stephen应该学习的范围，但他认出了那是个心灵运输的咒语。正确操作的话，这个咒语的效力是即刻的。会直接带他们进入怪兽的腹部。

房里的众人准备着，每个人胸前紧握着选好的武器。Stephen带着发光的平行投影空着手，感到格格不入。咒语跟着能量震动。古一最后扫了一眼房间，然后再指南针上方双手合十。咒语破裂了，把法师们吞没在光的涡流中。Stephen的平行投影随着能量的波动剧烈地闪烁。

有几微秒Stephen感到失重，然后他的靴子触到了马赛克石砖。他们在一个教堂里。五人站在圣坛前，偷窃的书页隆重地放在了地板上。他们的眼睛被黑暗浑浊，一个鲜明的符号在他们的前额闪耀，红色仿佛蚀刻进了他们皮肤。

“我们太晚了。。。”Mordo说道。

“抓住他们！”古一喊道。一个金色的曼荼罗圈出现在她的双手。手腕一转，圆圈变成了扇子，她冲向Kaecilius，打断了他的咒语。

其余的法师们开始和狂热的追随者们作战。Stephen和Mordo一起进攻一个看上去三十多岁的男人。两人一起训练，知道彼此的战斗方式。Stephen召唤了Eldritch的法鞭，Mordo先进攻了。追随者在马赛克上踉跄，勉强躲过了生命法庭权杖。 他的空间碎片和Stephen的法鞭接触，在空中造成了水晶般的反射。Stephen和Mordo轮流着和追随者交战。他们把他逼到了角落里。

Mordo瞥着Stephen，后者知道Mordo在问他能否一击致命。Stephen扬起了鞭，Mordo重复的进攻给了他空间。Stephen挥下了手臂，但是教堂的地板在他的鞭子落下之前扭曲了，马赛克仿佛被无形的气流拉扯着流动，他们把追随者们带到了Kaecilius身边。

“他们在镜面维度以外塑造着现实。”Stephen在空中盘旋，斗篷保护性地在他周围展开。他向古一飞去。其余的法师们站在她身后。

“Kaecilius，现在还不算太晚,”古一说道。

前卡玛泰姬的信徒镇静地站立。他新找到的主人借了他随意折叠物质的力量。他站在石柱上，升起到了教堂中央。和十字架平行，然后合上眼，沐浴在黑暗的荣光里。他的手在胸前维持着咒语，手指相触仿佛在祈祷。

“你竟敢再嘲笑我。”Kaecilius睁开双眼，他脸上的皮肤如同古老的瓷器裂开，一片片剥落，露出了永生的一瞥。“我来你这儿寻求治愈。。。就如我们每一个人，但你教给我们杂耍。别被骗了，真正的魔法她只留给自己，”Kaecilius对法师们说。他的视线短暂和Stephen相交，又看向了别人。Stephen为了他看到的其中的疯狂颤栗。“时间毫不仁慈。我的儿子，我的妻子。。。我没有因为病痛，而是因为时间失去了他们。一个个的，他们在我指缝中溜走。我让他们失望了，就好像你让我失望了。太晚了。。。”

“不！”古一惊喊。

Kaecilius释放了他在打造的咒语。一簇险恶的能量冲出了他的双手。斑斓的光束切穿了教堂。斗篷拉着Stephen避开了其中的一束光。石制教堂震动了，支撑了几世纪的拱门崩塌了。金色的壁画从墙上掉落，圣人们落下了，仿佛在对一个无形的神让步。

“防御！”Wong在混乱中嘶吼。他的拳头上出现了两个曼荼罗圈。他举过头顶。逃离已经太晚了，Stephen也跟着做了。其他的法师们也加入了，他们的曼荼罗圈组成了一个圆顶，包住了他们所有人。古一用能量链捆住了曼荼罗圈，教堂在他们身上塌下。Stephen喘息着，石头撞落在他支撑的部位。他的手臂在压力下颤抖着。毁坏仿佛一直在持续。

当尘土落地后，Stephen和其余的法师们一起护卫。幸而这个教堂是有中等大小的厚石块建造的，大多数从顶部掉落，他们也没有被埋在太多的废墟之下。平民们正在用手机录像。远处响起了警笛声。

晚了二十年。 

Kaecilius的话回荡着，但是男人和他的追随者已经走了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> *背景响起神秘音乐。*


	30. Chapter 30

Tony的夜晚很充实。他握了手，给了又一个即兴采访来支持他的观点，回去后和Bruce敲敲打打。Bruce在生化以及核物理领域的知识对绝境的开发是无价的，因为那是个活的，会呼吸的病毒。绝境超级血清计划在十个月的休眠后又被放上了议程。终于，实验结果开始看上去有戏了。也许这一次，他们终于能治好Stephen的双手了。

Bruce去楼上冥想，而Tony留在实验室。他打开了电视。正是新闻时间，Stark工业的记者会录像在数个频道转播。

“看起来，Tony Stark想要把复仇者打造成个独立组织，接受联合国监管，但到什么程度？其他国家是否能监管复仇者，考虑到它的绝大多数成员是美国公民？这些是我们需要问的问题，”新闻播报员说。

“Jimmy，我理解你的观点，但不要忘了不是美国公民的成员。这个世界从来没有见过复仇者这样的事物。在莫哈维沙漠战斗之前，超级人类是一个城市传说。世界第一个超级人类组织将会造成远超于我们国境线的影响。奇塔瑞这次进攻了美国，但如果下一次不受管辖的威胁发生在其他地方呢？如果复仇者只听命于美国政府，他们可以在其他国家行动吗？ Tony Stark在找折中方案，”一名女主播加入了对话。

“说到折中方案，”记者会的录像切到Stephen提问Natasha的静止画面上，“你对家庭争吵怎么想？黑寡妇不乐意她的顾问地位。为什么Tony Stark想要贬低和他一同作战的一半队友？这是一种权力的显示吗？我认为有更多内幕情况。”

“从Stark工业发布的书面声明来看，‘一名活跃的复仇者必须及时回应威胁，参与恰当难度的任务。相对的，他们有权对决定复仇者未来的事件投票。’”女主播读着面前的文件。“这听上去像一种付出越多，抉择权利越大的平等交换。但一旦一名复仇者被降低为顾问，他们必须被现任的活跃成员多数通过才能变成会员。而顾问并不需要回应威胁，他们也没有投票权。”

“Tracy Turner，记者，作家，星球日报的钢铁侠专家，将加入我们今晚的讨论。晚上好， Tracy。” Stephen和Natasha的静止画面切换到了另一个直播间的直播录像。

“晚上好，Jimmy，Patricia，”年轻的女性说。尽管紧张，她看上去很职业。Tony记得见过她，但他不记得是哪儿了。

“你对今早Stark工业的发布会怎么看？Tony Stark降职他的队友是在争夺权力吗？世界对这件事的反响如何？”Jimmy问道。

“会议的结果毁誉参半，但明显多数是支持钢铁侠的。至于顾问地位，美国公民很担忧前克格勃成员出现在世界首个超人类组织里。美国队长和Barnes中士尚未澄清他们的立场，但从之前的录像来看，我们能看出他们并不介意。也许Stark先生在做决定之前，考虑到了每个人的情况？会员地位不仅仅是授予了权力，更是责任。它要求承诺，有些人也许不愿意给。至于复仇者的运行模式，很多细节有待充实。网上一片混乱，人们在决定立场前需要更多信息。” Tracy停顿。“我能给这件事提供一些个人观点吗？”

“你当然可以。你是钢铁侠话题的专家！”Patricia说道。

Tracy花了点时间整理思绪，然后说道，“Stark先生保护世界已经有四年了。他在美国境内外打击恐怖分子，置自己生命于险境，竭尽全力保护这个国家。到今天，钢铁军团已经救了几百条人命。他同时给Maria Stark基金以及钢铁精神补助金拨款。Tony Stark在从天而降外星人到来之前，已经是个英雄了。他一次次地证明了他的人格。复仇者们被交到了合适的人手里。”

短暂的安静。主播们郑重地点头。“谢谢你的时间。”

“谢谢邀请我。”Tracy的镜头消失在了屏幕上。

“其他新闻，欧盟想要对美国花生酱征税，开启了以牙还牙的贸易战。。。” 

“呃。。。那没有很糟，”Tony想着。他以为会更糟。

“Sir，Fury局长致电，”Jarvis说道。

Tony翻了翻白眼。“把Nicky接进来。”频幕上，花生酱工厂的镜头轻弹变成了Nick Fury阴沉的表情。Fury粗糙的手摸过脸，Tony陷进了沙发里。

“复仇者是神盾的项目，”Fury陈述道。

“你们申请专利了吗？”Tony扬起一条眉毛。

为了确保最强效力，Tony决定继续作为复仇者唯一的赞助人。Tony精通组织后勤，Stark工业是世界上最大的科技集团。在创始成员里，财力上Tony无可比拟。S.I.有足够的资源支持未来三十年的复仇者运作。他也是最受欢迎的复仇者，多年的个人英雄主义，公众宣传以及钢铁军团博得的好感得到了成效。Tony更强大，比他之前做得更好。这个认知激发了一个灵感的火花。

世界需要神盾来打击九头蛇，但复仇者不需要。

“你从来都没被接纳成为会员，”Fury又试了一次。

Tony短暂，毫无幽默地笑了两下。“三亿人看着我拯救了世界，Nick。你得认为这就够了。我猜我大概必须成立个敲竹杠的乐队才能竞争。我甚至有了个名字，Thor想的，the Revengers。你觉得我能招募几人？Stephen默认会跟着我，阿斯基德人恨你，Bruce会毫不犹豫加入我，Rhodey厌恶间谍组织。Barnes不想和你有任何瓜葛，而他去哪里，Rogers去哪里。。。你就只剩下Barton和Romanov。你可以留着他们。”

“你一直都这么顽固。”Fury歪嘴笑了。局长靠近一个不锈钢工作台，轻击着他的平板。“我不认为我能说服你。”

“你不该尝试，”Tony嘲弄。

“我们的接触虽短暂但有成效。。。” Fury极其无奈地叹息，仿佛已经可以清晰预见他行为的后果，但被指示不得不继续。“对接下来我要说的话我也很痛苦。你是个好人，Stark，但我有我的命令。我告诉过你会有这一天的。”一个不好的预感爬上了Tony的胸膛。他想到了Natasha在记者会上说的。神盾手里到底有什么底牌？

Fury翻转他的平板，让Tony看了录像。一个小屏幕上播放着监控视频的录像。Tony睁大了眼。他知道那个地方，随后他意识到只有一个关键事件在那里发生了。录像没有变化，直到一个昏暗的光线照亮了屏幕边缘。当目标接近时，光线更亮了。一件钢铁战衣降落在了混凝土掩体的中央。

录像是无声的，但Tony可以听见战衣内的男人挣扎的嘶吼，就像那晚在无人的大厦顶层听到的一样。战衣静寂地站着，被结构加固的空旷包围。男人的吼叫在沉闷的围墙里回响，但在弃用的空间里没有人听到他的尖叫声。火花在战衣的关节溢出，屏幕被橙色的光辉点亮。录像随着装在墙上的窃听器的震动而抖动着。当尘埃落定，战衣的碎片散落在地板上，一块块烧焦的肉块掺杂其中。

Fury快进到战衣自毁的时刻。战甲上的头盔是第一块掉下的碎片。男人的脸停在屏幕上，直到爆炸吞噬了他。

“安理会在你知道前就开始监视你了。他们对所有初露头角的科技王国都这么干。Stark工业，Hammer工业。。。先锋科技。当你从囚禁中涅槃，说你不会再制造武器时，我们没人信你。我们中的一些人至今仍不信。我们尽可能渗透了每一个能渗透的测试中心，安装了窃听设备，确保他们是离线的。就像Romanov女士授命跟踪你，另一名特工被授命跟随Aldrich Killian。当她意识到他失踪了，她搜索了他的公司，想要找到线索。当然，她一无所获，然后我们获取了他的竞争对手的可用信息，找到了。。。这个。”

Tony让自己呼吸。重生后，他修正了Stark大厦的安保，直到真空包裹般的无懈可击。硬件方面，通过钢铁哨兵中队，Stark大厦在法律许可的范围内最大地武装化了，但是软件方面，Tony已经接受了他的公司内总会有内奸。他没有想到他们会拿到任何有用信息。神盾有多少信息，而安理会又有多少Stark工业的信息？神盾在去年完善了它们自己的保全系统。Tony的窃听仍然带给他稳定的信息流，但他怀疑神盾已经调换了主机，现在在通过旧系统传递给他虚假的谎言。

神盾不再把Tony当作纸老虎。Tony在奇塔瑞的干涉也许拯救了世界，但也让神盾失去了魔方。他们看到Stark工业将能变成的可怕敌人。夺取复仇者的所有权是底线，而Tony就像踩路边的广告纸一样践踏了过去。

“Killian是恐怖分子。”Tony的理由他自己听了都觉得很弱。

“是吗？我知道绝境可能的方向，但这也改变不了什么。Killian是科学家。通过给退役军人他们失去的生活，他获得了他们的忠诚。退役老兵们自愿参加了治疗。他们知道那是实验性的，也没有违背意愿。他们也许得到了超人类能力，也许是隐藏着的超级士兵，但他们还是被治疗了。Killian不是恐怖分子。还不是。”Fury放下了平板。“你深负远见，Stark，但我们这行，除非证据确凿，我们不采取行动。你有我们没有的情报。见鬼，我仍然想要了解你脑子在想什么，但Killian的实验尚罪不至死。”

Tony想要思考，想要争论。他的大脑快速旋转，但他一无所有。Fury是对的。满大人的爆炸还没开始，美国总统还没被绑架。Killian是个守法公民；任何犯罪活动是在2012年开始的。

他该让Killian还活着。

“你想要什么，Fury？”Tony喃喃道。他为了其中的暗指颤栗着。重生后的第一次，Tony知道他搞砸了。时间太紧了，他想要在萌芽状态熄灭每一个威胁，然后专注于世界侵略。他急于动手，应该再等等的。

神盾局长的手指在台子上击打着。“我喜欢你，Stark。有时这很难看出，但你是好人。我们在寻求同样的目标，所以我打算最后说一次：复仇者属于神盾。你给你自己建造了一个帝国，把它废掉太可惜了。我们还是可以共事，你能领导复仇者，神盾会合作，但你必须和我们一样听命于安理会。记得，这不只影响你自己。冬日士兵。。。你还没忘了他，对吧？”

Tony没有回应。

“我们有士兵的受害者的名单，过去七十年内十几次确认的谋杀。所有的都是知名人士。洗脑与否，那些人死了不能复生。如果名单公布于众，你将会毁了咆哮突击队的声誉。”Fury叹息着。“我从没想到我会这样说，但Romanov看错了你。”

“不再是典型的自恋者了？”Tony嘲弄道。

Fury摇头。他唯一的眼睛里有神秘的光泽。“你不符合那个解释，自从你从十诫帮逃离后就不一样了。如果我的预感正确的话，你从来都不自恋。”

“那为什么。。。？”

“那份报告是打算刺激你服从。Romanov为间谍而生。她在红房子训练，为克格勃工作了十年。。。你不认为她就这么真写了那些老套的垃圾？”Fury举起Tony扔出车窗外后重新打印的报告。Fury翻着内容，然后丢到了台子上。文档发出了尖锐的啪声。“她大半个月跟着你，看到了你内心的破碎。她知道你绝望地想要被同意，被认可，被接受。。。

有了那份报告，我们以为你会直接接受我们摆布，你也几乎这么做了。”

Fury的话诞生了吞噬一切的严寒。冰冷蔓上Tony的胃，浸入他的胸骨，冻住了他破碎的心脏。我只是一个很关心你的老人。Fury在Tony人生的最低谷说了那些鼓励的语句。Tony创造了奥创，而奥创威胁了他唯一试图保护的世界。Fury当时支持了Tony，给了他其余人都没有给的理解。

Tony求生似地抓住那些话，然而他们不同寻常的导师关系不过是欺骗的产物。

“你有一股力量，Romanov没看出来。当你跌倒时，与其等着别人营救，你站起来，忙着自救。两次。”他们总是互相理解。甚至也许是互相的欣赏，但Nicholas J. Fury首先是一名间谍。

“当你投票时，想想这个。”Fury切断了通话。

Tony继续坐着。他尝试消化这个情形。当他的大脑持续一团浆糊，他走过去给自己倒了一杯。Tony颤抖着举起玻璃杯放到唇边，酒精一路炙烧着。他强迫自己喝。他以为Killian的考验已经过去了。结束了。了结了。但又来了，两年后，随时准备反噬他。神盾拥有涉案证据。钢铁侠犯下了一级谋杀。被擦掉的监控录像应该会显示Killian访问Stark大厦，进一步奠定Tony的罪行。还有谁能清除十几个镜头，就好像他在平板上抹去灰尘一样容易？

没有Killian造下的杀戮，Tony基于贪婪，而不是其他明显理由杀了一个男人。Tony买下了无主的先锋科技，让他自己当上了首席执行官，而他的前任的身体仍洒落在他的测试中心的地板上。Tony也接过了Killian的研究。绝境有无限潜力，没有满大人的爆炸事件，Tony的行为是商业暗杀。

Tony没法从中脱身。如果录像公诸于众，所有的支持，公众好感，以及Tony如此艰难收获的大范围的喜爱将会化为乌有，但他也不能让神盾控制复仇者。Tony让间谍们幸免了某件灾难，因为他需要他们和九头蛇战斗。但尽管Tony的先见之明，他无法确保他和Fury抓住了所有内奸。如果有Tony错过的潜伏间谍呢？如果神盾新招的是九头蛇的卧底呢？复仇者不能汇报给神盾或者安理会。Tony原打算让神盾生存，这样世界有一道安全网。他没法同时打击外星人威胁再监视九头蛇，即使对钢铁侠来说也太多了。Tony非本意地给自己挖了坑，现在改主意为时已晚。神盾既然活下来了，就不会消失。

“Jarvis，我们能找到Maya Hansen吗？”

“Ms. Hansen的联络号码停用了。”

Tony低声诅咒着。“找到她。我需要Killian的肮脏往事。”电视还在播放着，自从Tony的电话，Jarvis静音了新闻台。Tony轻击了几下，放下他的Stark平板，慢速的新闻播报被巨大的音乐打断了。一个写着‘紧急新闻’的标语在屏幕上滚动。

“一小时前，百年历史的伦敦教堂被一群古怪的人毁了。他们中的一人被确认是Stephen Vincent Strange博士，化名‘奇异博士’。他自称是一名法师，参与了莫哈维沙漠的战斗。”镜头转到颤抖的手机录像。放大了的视频很模糊，但瞄准了Stephen的脸。Stephen站在教堂的废墟之中，他的平行显示是一团模糊的蓝光，充斥着白色和红色的数据流。“假设未被确认的人员也是法师们，他们来伦敦是出于什么目的？区区奇塔瑞侵略的两天后，人们还在为了地球的第一次外星进攻颤抖。奇塔瑞又要回来了吗？地球将要被第二次进攻了吗？剩下的复仇者在哪里？Strange博士在他能被提问前离开了。。。”

“Jarvis？”Tony愣愣地盯着屏幕。

“在，Sir？”

“那是我该死的男朋友吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者语：
> 
> 妮妮重生后搞砸的第一件事。。。还有一章，或者两章，如果Iviv这周Po的话，我们就追上重来的进度啦！谢谢一路跟到现在的小可爱读者们，这也是我人生最长的翻译作品了。接下来我还会继续跟Iviv的原作，如果想看其他翻译的，可以参考我昨天的lofter在下面留言 ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Stephen回到了卡玛泰姬。在战后小结会里，他提出让卡玛泰姬站出来为了Kaecilius造成的损害负责。他的建议被一致否决了；卡玛泰姬在暗处守护地球，现在还不是法师们露脸的时候。精疲力尽，Stephen召唤了传送门回到Stark大厦，却发现他和眼下最不愿面对的人撞了个正着。

Stephen知道他们需要谈谈。他希望能有时间先整理想法，但连这看来也太奢侈了。Tony在大厅里等着他。他坐在从厨房搬过来的圆凳上。汉堡王的包装纸散落在周围的地板上。 “这是一个混蛋长的一周，我有预感它马上要变得更长了，所以开始交代吧，” Tony双臂抱胸。这可不太妙，他生气到无视了他受过的肢体语言训练。

“我。。。” Stephen开口，但句子堵住了。他的挣扎让Tony更加焦虑。

“‘你能和我说任何事。’ ‘我们会一起面对，’” Tony拉长着每一个字。

 “我不想麻烦你。”

“是吗？好吧，你猜当我在电视直播上看到你小小的下班后冒险时，我怎么想。我感到担心。” Tony跳下圆凳，走近Stephen。他踢开挡路的一罐碳酸饮料。被撞瘪的圆柱体飞出了一道长长的弧线，撞到了地板上，然后滚到了墙边。软饮料在水潭里吱吱作响。

“怎么了Stephen？你该是有责任心的那个，理性的那个，告诉我打电话找后援的那个。‘顺便一提我下午要去和某些邪恶干一架’这句话对你来说太长了吗？”

“我也不想这样的。”

“Friday？”

“医生拒绝了我通知您的建议，老板，’ Friday说。

“听上去你是故意的，” Tony在他面前张开双臂，比划着眼下Stephen可怜的境地。

“噢，饶了我吧，” Stephen喃喃道。他脱下斗篷，斗篷在他身后盘旋，然后沉重地走进顶层套房。Stephen不知道他要去哪里，但他需要释放一些压力。自从他回到卡玛泰姬就开始积在胸口的肿块，再加上和Tony的针锋相对，这些让肿块更大了，让他几乎无法呼吸。

Tony紧跟着。这个对话远没有结束。“饶了你？Stephen Strange，你能饶了我吗？你知道我现在的压力吗？复仇者一团乱，超级士兵们基本不听话，神盾就是个t*md大麻烦，我们还会面对一次侵略，然后你还要在现在选择自己毁了教堂？”

“我控制得了局面。” Stephen知道Tony面对的压力。他尽力控制黑暗维度的威胁，这样不会给Tony再加任何问题，但他的最好还是不够。不是第一次了，Stephen怀疑着他在 这一切中到底能起到什么作用。

Tony从第一天开始就站出来承担责任。他发现问题，然后开始解决它们，不管有没有得到帮助。从Stephen能记得的开始，Tony一直在行动。他跋涉着一个个生活的难题，精确又轻易，而Stephen光是跟着就很费劲了。这给他带来无法承受的压力，尤其自从Tony开始背负Stephen的问题。Tony从来不会承认，但他不需要绝境。病毒目前在开发阶段，是因为Stephen当初认为在蜿蜒的道路上疾驰时诊断病人是个好主意。

“哦，这就是你说的吗？” Tony挥了挥手，新闻的播报出现在了墙面上。警察拿黄色胶带封锁了现场。消防员们清理着废墟，确保下面没有压着人。“控制得了？”

Stephen握紧双拳，没有说话。他继续走着。过去一个月的压力终于开始在他身上体现了。Stephen自从莫哈维沙漠战役后就开始低血压，那是扩张他的个人能量的后果。他很容易疲倦，之后的几天都经历了突然的恶心症状。Stephen扫描了自己，数据表明他很健康，除了无法解释的血压过低。这没有影响他的集中力，但需要好几个晚上的睡眠才能康复。

“不-不，你不能跟我冷战。我以为我们是一个团队的，” Tony责备道。两人走过套房。Stephen没关心他走向哪里。他又开始觉得头晕了。他上次吃饭是什么时候？这些楼梯是一直在那儿的吗？Stephen的靴子踩空了。他的身体向前倒。

一个模糊的声音喊着他的名字。

 

 

\----------

 

 

“你感觉怎么样？”

Stephen随着Tony的声音醒来。他的世界旋转着。当他的视线清明时，他意识到自己躺在医院的轮床上。Tony担忧的脸在他的视线上方。Stephen抱怨着明亮的灯光，一秒钟后它们就变暗了，随着令人疑惑的呼呼声。“不 不 不。。。别动。” Tony的声音很轻柔。Stephen想要抗议，他不需要被娇惯，但他仅发出了一声含糊不清的埋怨。

“我在。。。哪儿？” Stephen勉强问道。他的嗓子很干，说话让他痛苦。

“大都会综合医院。” Tony抓过一杯水，把手放在了Stephen的左臂上。直到这时Stephen才看到他在吊点滴。Stephen想用另一只手接杯子，但是Tony不让。他举杯放到Stephen唇边，给他喂了半杯水。

“你就为了低血压让我住院了？” Stephen瑟缩了。这还是他曾经工作的地方。他重新加入看来是没什么机会了，但是他还是希望能够避免羞辱。

“一个潜在致命的健康状况，” Tony强调。

“仅在极端情况下。” Stephen为自己正名。Tony在他背后塞了两个枕头，扶他坐了起来。他的情形和上次来这儿的时候令人不舒服地相似。呼呼声又来了。Stephen望向门口，看着电灯开关处，然后就瞧见马克五十背光眼睛回望着他。在不好的日子，战衣眯起的眼睛看起来十分傲慢。

“你的战衣为什么在这里？” Stephen知道他会后悔这个问题的。

“不然我怎么把你紧急送到医院里？”

“出租车？Tony，别告诉我你抱着我进来的。”

Tony抿紧了唇。“抱歉。”

Stephen呻吟，想着他晕倒后的混乱。战衣的后面有飞行稳定器，所以他们只会有一种姿势。钢铁侠公主抱把他抱进了医院。Christine可不会放过他的。很早之前，Stephen会享受这种知名度，而那些日子仿佛已经很遥远了。现在他的目标是熬过一周不上头条。

“有多久了？” Tony问。

Stephen张开嘴。他想要轻描淡写说没事，但是Tony柔和的凝视在打他的脸。Tony的双眼一直是Stephen秘密的，最喜爱这个男人的部位。他爱Tony笑着的眼睛。眼角会荡起皱纹，Tony会透过长长的睫毛看着被他微笑眷顾的幸运儿。但现在它们充满了担忧，而这又是Stephen的错。

Stephen咬牙，忘了刚才一切想说的，因为尽管他是个蠢货，想要省略信息，他不会当着Tony的面撒谎。“自从战后。”

“我和你说过，你该扫描一下。也许奇塔瑞对你施了什么外星科技魔法—”

“我扫描了。我很健康，你可以问Friday要结果。” Stephen在Tony打算把实验室搬来医院时阻止了他。

“那为什么还会有低血压？战争疲惫通常不会持续这么久。”

“好吧。。。我。。。” Stephen吞咽着。 “Loki和我说的。法师们能够使用世界能量，维度能量，和个人能量。当我打开传送门运输利维坦时，我发现了我的个人能量，而扩展个人能量能带来。。。损伤。”

Stephen可以指出他的语句被吸收的确定时刻，因为所有血色一下子离开了Tony的脸庞。房间被安静笼罩了。“你还能活多久？” Tony哽咽道。

“什么？不—Tony，我没事。我需要一些时间康复，但这没有听上去这么糟。”

Tony瘫在椅子上。他吐了长长一口气，好像他本人逃过了死亡。“你再也，再也，不许再这么做了。你听明白了吗？我不在乎如果全世界着火了。”

“你这是双重标准—”

“答应我。” Tony依偎着Stephen，他的双手握住Stephen的肩头。“求你。”

Tony的双眼惊人的美丽。中央的棕色虹膜黯淡成一圈金环。Stephen只想让这双眼睛充满欢乐，但他不能做无法承诺的保证。“让我们确保这不会发生。如果真到了那时，你也会在现场的前排中心的。”

Tony觉察到Stephen的顽固。他坐了回去。“好吧，但是不准死。死是绝对不行的。”

“如果我说了算的话。” Stephen笑着由Tony抬起他的手，打着点滴的那只。糖分和电解液从他臂下的静脉滴注包里顺着管子流进他的身体。针尖尾部打着胶带，但仍看得到针头的形状。 “别这样。不是你的错。” Stephen知道Tony在想什么，他一点也不喜欢。

Tony的眉头有熟悉的皱褶。他还穿着工作室的背心，沾着机油和疑似番茄酱。这不公平。Tony是一名工程师，他从不该应对毁灭世界的威胁，他从不该收拾别人的错误。Tony应该在他的实验室，敲敲打打，发明创造，或者和他的机器人们斗嘴。

Tony头靠在Stephen的胸口，听着他的心跳。Stephen用没打点滴的手梳理着Tony的头发。他们就这么躺着。Stephen希望这一刻能够永久。但最终，Tony坐了起来。“局势怎么样？和我直说吧。”

“我们弄丢了他们。Kaecilius完成了仪式，可以从黑暗维度汲取能量。如果他把多玛姆召唤来地球，那就会是我们知道的生命的终结。” Stephen叹息。“你那儿怎么样了？”

“你还记得老伙计Aldrich Killian吗？死了两年了，他还跟我没完呢。神盾勒索我，他们有能证明我杀了他的录像。我不能把复仇者拱手相送，因为他们是九头蛇的表亲，但如果他们对外公布了录像，我大概得去坐牢。” 

他们考虑着处境。一团混乱。他们需要时间重新部署，但是事情就这么一件又一件地发生了。Stephen不知道是谁先起的头，因为他们都有这么扭曲的幽默感，两个人都开始大笑了。

“为什么这个该死的世界就不能连续三天不需要被拯救呢？” Stephen问道。 “这事完了我需要一个假期。夏威夷怎么样？”

“我来决定，我们去火星。SpaceX正在接受观光客。我和Elon是朋友，他会给我们留票的。” Tony抽出他的Stark手机，开始发信息。

“听着不错，” Stephen笑着说。

“别以为我就这么放过你了，” Tony专注着打字，回嘴道。

“我说了我很抱歉了！”

“你真的抱歉吗？”

“考虑到结果，没错—”

“但你会再这么做吗？”

“也许。。。”

“不行。你不能这么做。把这个加到单子里。”

“我知道我搞砸了，但我不想。。。”

“不想什么？”

Stephen偷瞄了Tony一眼，对方还低着头。“不想变成负担。” Tony停下打字了。

“史蒂芬妮，” Tony无比认真地说。

“嗯？”

“你是我身上发生的最好的事。” Stephen在Tony强烈的凝视下坐立不安。对方的诚挚如同烈日当空，Stephen无处躲藏。“在遇到你之前，我以为命中注定，我会永远独自战斗。你改变了这个。如果没有你，世界不会是现在的样子，因为我无法一个人完成这些。我们是一个团队，我们一起面对。” 

Tony的双手渗出的热量温暖了Stephen的手臂。这让他镇定。。。安心。不论什么时候，当Stephen需要Tony时，他就在那儿。

Stephen知道他大半生过得浑浑噩噩，但他一定做对了什么，上天把Tony送到了他身边。

“行，我们一起面对。不再有秘密，” Stephen说着。Tony坐了回去。他看着有点忧心。“怎么了？”

Tony深呼吸。“有件事我得告诉你。我几年前就该说了，但总没找到好时机。不是坏事，我保证，但是大事。”

“这听上去一点也不像个灾难。”

“噢，住嘴，你。” Tony手肘轻推Stephen的手臂。“在我们处理完这团乱麻后，我会在晚餐时和你说的，但眼下，你需要休息，而我需要找个人。”

“这个点？” Stephen看了看墙上的钟。午夜过了一刻钟。

“我不会太久的。睡一觉，你醒来前我就回来了。” Tony俯身，快速地亲了一下。他留下了警戒模式中的马克五十。门被轻轻地关上了。Stephen确实感到疲倦，几秒后他决定采纳Tony的建议。有很小可能Kaecilius会再次进攻，而Stephen怀疑任何人会有胆量在医院逮捕钢铁侠。

无论接下去有多紧急的麻烦，它们可以等到明天。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Bucky很惊讶收到Tony的电话。

“你要去哪儿？” Steve站在他自己房间的门前问。他穿着睡衣。Bucky几分钟前也是一样。在Steve刷牙时，Bucky换了件黑色连帽衫，工装裤，以及战斗靴。

“出去，” Bucky在靴子上系好匕首。

“Buck，现在是半夜。” Steve没有被说服。“你有麻烦吗？”

“不是我，但有人也许。” Bucky拉好了连帽衫。“别等我。”

“我和你一起去。” Steve回到房内。他打开橱门，而Bucky把它合上了。

“不，你不去。” Tony的指示很清楚。一个人前来，不要被发现。

“这和Stark有关吗？” Steve抱着双臂。

Bucky眯起了眼。“你怎么知道？”

“我怎么知道？Buck—你不认识任何其他人。”

“我很清楚。你不需要每两小时提醒我一次。” 如果Bucky的回应听上去心存戒备，他是故意的。

“我很抱歉。那听上去不对。” Steve揉了揉脖子背面。 “我只想帮忙。”

“Steve，你目前和Tony的关系如履薄冰，如果我是你，我不会介入。他听上去并没有被攻击。回去睡觉。” Bucky的凝视锁定了Steve，不容讨论。

“如果你需要我，我在这里。” Steve看上去不高兴，但他让步了。

Bucky点头。他抓起一次性手机，离开了公寓。Steve的视线在他身后发烫。

自从他们在Stark大厦尴尬的重逢后，Steve不知疲惫地尝试重塑他们过去的友情。他搬出了神盾提供的公寓，在布鲁克林另租了一间。当他在纽约时，Steve坚持Bucky和他同住，Bucky同意了。

Bucky也是一个过时的男人。他最近才与冬兵的人格隔离。身体上他没问题，但是心理上，他仍在紧张地康复中。他在迷雾后生活了七十年，如此鲜明地重新生活感觉很奇怪。离开Tony安全屋的那天，他被自由感压倒着。希望刺痛着他的胸膛，太阳在脸上如此的温暖。他清理了自己，剪了头发，但当起初的激动过去， Bucky开始感到。。。迷失。

他在城市之间碾转，毫无目的和使命。他是谁？他不是James Buchanan Barnes，也不是冬兵。Bucky这个名字对他很陌生，但他还能是谁呢？他早就远远抛下了他过去的朋友，他的家庭，他的身份。剩下的只不过是两个不同生命的零散记忆。

Bucky听到新闻时坐在沙滩上。他穿着唯一的一套衣服，躺在细沙上，头枕着旅行袋。孩子们在他周围尖叫，他能看到人们对他指指点点。他们比较着他的衣物和他们自己的游泳衣，猜想着他为什么在烈日下穿这么多。Bucky试着回忆 ‘正常’的样子，但他想不起来。

不论有没有触发词，九头蛇带给了他深远的影响。他再也感觉不到左臂，不论他做什么，他也无法洗刷他自己夺取的人命。他们的尖叫将伴随他直到躺进坟墓。

Bucky准备起身离开，然后他听到一群喧闹的青少年。他们把Stark手机靠近他们的脸，研究着悬空的一篇新闻。

首次接触。钢铁侠。三天。

Bucky跳上了下一部去纽约的客运汽车，来到Stark大厦，与一架钢铁哨兵打了一架。幸好，Stark工业现任的首席执行官路过把他从混乱中解救了出来。在电梯里，他在Potts女士的平板上看到了顶层套房发生的争执。他看到红，白，蓝的制服，感到忽然的一阵怀念。Steve也活着，但怎么可能呢？

当发现神盾对他做的事后，Steve很愤怒。但在之后的几周，Steve对他解释了神盾的思考流程，为了他们请求他的原谅。Bucky原谅了，因为他知道打击九头蛇对Steve有多重要。他们一起搬进了公寓，而一切都开始走下坡路了。

他们不再无缝对接。Steve还是那个星条旗的男人，但是Barnes中士已经破碎到无法修复了。他粗糙的棱角伤害着Steve，但与其放手，顽固的男人把他绑得更紧。他迫使刀刃进的更深，把空气挤压出Bucky的肺部。

Steve如此绝望地想要旧友，他拒绝把Bucky视作任何其他。有些天里，Bucky会被他杀害的人命的愧疚压垮，他告诉Steve，然而Steve只会一遍遍对他说那不是他的错，那些被他暗杀的人们只是不走运了。

Bucky并不想为自己的行为脱罪。他犯下了那些谋杀，不论是否自愿，但他仍是那些人永远再也见不到他们家人的原因。他想要接受这个，想要哀悼，想要继续前行。但Steve不能，不会给他这个。Bucky第二次这么想时，退回到了自己的房间。

Steve对那些错过的年月视而不见。对他来说，他们最后一次见到彼此只是在数月前，当Bucky从飞驰的火车摔下。

但对Bucky来说，那是七十年，呼吸的岁月。重复的洗脑影响了他的记忆。到什么程度，Bucky不清楚。梳理他的回忆就好比拼装一个录像带。有人把黑色的胶卷从盒子里拉了出来，把它们剪成碎片，扔在了房子里。关于他的生活，有几天他能清晰地回忆，而其他则是一片空白。

Bucky知道如果重看他父母的谋杀，Tony将会受到伤害，但那是他唯一能从头记到尾的暗杀行动。Howard Stark也曾是他的朋友。如果他能控制他自己，他宁可在接近他们之前跳下路障，但他无法有任何控制，生活是一位残忍的情妇。

一次性手机在他的口袋里很安稳。他两步一台阶地爬上大都会综合医院的楼梯，手机戳着他的胃。他以为它不会响了。如果Tony没有在外星人入侵的时候打给他，他不会需要他。但今晚电话响了。Bucky无视了 ‘不得进入’ 的指示牌，推开了通往屋顶的门。

一个孤单的背影坐在大楼边缘。“你看起来活蹦乱跳的。” Bucky走过去，坐在了Tony边上，他的腿追逐着十层楼下的行人。当Tony没有同往常用聪明的拌嘴回复时，Bucky知道出事了。Tony盯着进出医院的人群。 “为什么拉长着脸？”

“Stephen在楼下，” Tony看到了Bucky的表情，迅速补充， “他会没事的。”

“他最好没事，不然你会撕了半个纽约的。” Bucky放松地叹了口气。 “所以呢，找我有事？”

Tony没有说话，只是递给他一个平板。那是一段录音。Bucky按了播放。

“你想要什么，Fury？” Tony的声音从扩音器里传了出来。

“我喜欢你，Stark。有时这很难看出，但你是好人。我们在寻求同样的目标，所以我打算最后说一次：复仇者属于神盾。。。冬日士兵。。。你还没忘了他，对吧？我们有士兵的受害者的名单，过去七十年内十几次确认的谋杀。所有的都是知名人士。洗脑与否，那些人死了不能复生。如果名单公布于众，你将会毁了咆哮突击队的声誉。。。” 

Bucky把平板还给Tony。Tony让他放在屋顶上。

“如果你是在担心我，不用。我知道我做过的事。我准备好了面对后果，” Bucky说道。

“我也这么想，但我想要先和你确认下。如果这个被公开了，会有激烈反响的。” Tony拿起来平板，开始打字。他面无表情。

Bucky知道不论神盾这次干了什么，他们触到了底线。当Tony生气，真的生气时，他从来不发怒。他沸腾的愤怒会冷静成一汪静止的深潭，不招摇但致命，且无处不在。Tony的防御会砰地落下，合上所有表情，开始工作。

“我准备好了，” Bucky说道。Tony嗯了一声。Bucky看着Tony的手指击打着平板的玻璃表面。“他们这次干了什么？”

Tony嘲笑了一声。他的嘴角扬起，但眼神冰冷。 “他们有什么还没干的吗？”

“是因为Strange？” Bucky提起了住院的医生。

“不。这是我自找的。” Tony讥笑。 “我所有‘善意’的后果。”

“我不明白。”

“Fury和我可有年头了，当我第一次见他时，神盾内部九头蛇滋生着。我给了他一份卧底特工的名单，拯救了他的机构。数年后，在我宣布我会让复仇者独立运作时，他的上峰决定勒索我。。。” Bucky看着Tony翻阅文件。从他瞥见的内容，里面有加密项目，卧底特工，藏在多重访问代码之下的图表。

Tony是这世界上最有能力的人之一。他拥有朋友，资源，最重要的，他自己的智商。Bucky不知道局长是怎么想的，但勒索Tony Stark可不会有什么好果子。

“我试着保护这个世界，我想要做正确的事，我也做好了牺牲我自己的准备来完成它。安理会想要复仇者？行啊，我会让投票停下，试着寻求出路。没必要加剧矛盾，对吗？‘考虑大局，Tony。’” Tony大笑。毫无幽默感的笑声生硬地拉扯着，曳然而止。

“然后Stephen回到家而他就这么。。。倒下了。我这么生他的气，但他摔下了楼梯，我脑海中一片空白，只有悔恨。你曾看着你失去意识的爱人，然后想着t*md到底是哪里错了吗？我看过，然后我有了灵光一闪的时刻。也许我是愿意付出一切，但这不该是我，和我能奉献的，不再是了。” 

Bucky有机会说些什么，但与其给自己的意见，他选择聆听。有时候只需要一双愿意听的耳朵。

“Stephen只是一名普通人。一枚精准的子弹可以让他离开我。已经两次了，Fury当着我的面提及Stephen，让我看好自己的后背。为了全世界好，我可以让步，但接着呢？他们需要多久来给我一个不可能完成的要求？多久后他们会用我去要挟Stephen，或者用他来要挟我？ Happy，Pepper，Rhodey。。。我还要让多少人失望，才能学会我的教训？我的敌人可以害我，但最后，我试着保护的人们。。。他们是受苦的那些。” 

Tony的眼睛湿润了。Bucky扭头，装作他没有看到那一瞬的软弱。他专注这眼前的城市；大苹果（纽约的昵称）充满了生机。

尽管不久前地球经历了一次侵略，这儿的生活一如往常地继续着，因为一个男人不会拿世界的命运赌博。

“你打算干什么？” Bucky问道。

“合理的事：消除问题根源。” Tony恢复了自控。“作为一个未来学家，我很懒散了。我试着想要寻求两个世界的最优选项，但有些东西。。。它们不值得留着。现在我需要一个明确答复，你是加入，还是退出？”

“你在和我开玩笑吗？” Bucky扭头再一次面对Tony。这问题很可笑。

“我加入。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 干得好，安理会。
> 
> 译者语：
> 
> 终于赶着翻完啦！阿爸生日快乐，天天快乐。


	32. Chapter 32

“快醒快醒，有蛋有饼。”Tony笑看着Stephen挣扎着睁眼。他的双眼眯起一条缝，Tony瞥见了底下的深蓝。它们迅速合上了。Tony恶作剧地把餐盘端到了Stephen的鼻子底下。

“嗯。。。早安，” Stephen嗯哼道。Tony知道他在柔软的枕头和煎好培根天堂般的香气间纠结。又过了一秒钟，Stephen放弃，坐了起来。Tony在他腿上放下了餐盘。Stephen打着哈欠，睁大眼睛看着眼前的食物。“你做的？”

“没。” Tony继续摆放着餐盘。做好了，他又倒了一杯黄瓜排毒水。他从大厦的商业厨房里借了一部小推车，装满了他能想到的一切。“我们需要你康复，食物中毒可是违反直觉的。”

“这是个令人愉快的惊喜，但你不必这么做。” Stephen看着班尼迪克蛋以及一旁配的菠菜，正是他喜欢的。Tony给了Stephen一个眼色，后者举手投降了。

Stephen的住院已经过去了一天。在几轮讨价还价后，Stephen同意下周住在大厦。只有这样才能平息Tony的怒火。Stephen至少每天得睡九小时，以及不能踏足实验室。Tony也警告了Bruce不得对医生透露他们的进展。他甚至贿赂了斗篷，用昂贵的衣物清洁剂套装让它盯着它的主人。

“很好，开始吃，然后告诉我这个传奇的早午餐餐厅是不是和Instagram上看起来的一样好。”Tony指了指食物。Stephen拿起了餐刀。他切开一只水波蛋，半熟的蛋黄流到了瓷盘上，浸湿了上面的脆皮松饼。

Stephen每样都夹了一些，放进了嘴里。他嗯哼着表示赞许。颤抖的双手几乎不可能切割精准，他经常失手，尽管对结果的预测更准确了，一些蛋黄仍然逃离了他的嘴。Tony动的像一只灵巧的燕子，他啄了口Stephen的嘴角，含住了胶粘的滴状物。Stephen的胡子贴着他的脸有点痒。

“嗨！” Stephen抗议。Tony几个月来第一次开怀大笑。他又重重亲了一口Stephen的额头。

“我让你安静用餐吧。” Tony转身。“记住，不许工作，不许用魔法，不许和本周恶棍打架。如果卡玛泰姬需要你，我会替你去的。”

“遵命，老板。”

“别对我翻白眼。休息饱了。我需要我的魔法顾问和个人健康专家重新站起来，但可不是以牺牲他健康的代价，” Tony带着一丝郑重地说。

“如你所愿。” Stephen眼里的温暖可以融化最冰冷的冬天。“你不和我一起吃吗？”

“我已经吃过了。我叫了一些人过来。我们会花一整天呆在实验室里。”

“你确定你没事？” Stephen放下了叉子。他看起来准备在Tony的第一丝不确定时跳下床。

“你这周的工作是康复。” Tony走回床边，帮Stephen压好被子。对着男朋友眨眨眼，他强迫自己离开房间。

Tony能和这个男人呆到天荒地老，可以什么都干也可以无所事事。他们从两年前的酒会以来经历了太多太多。Tony以过目不忘的记忆力为傲，但他记不得他们的关系是如何或者什么时候进化的。没有每个第一次的时间线，没有记录的里程碑，只有度过一个个难关的无数月份。他们各自经历了很多失败的关系，有些比其他的更痛。

自从Stephen的车祸后，他们一头栽进对奇塔瑞的准备，但回头看来，也许这是为什么尽管他们生活的喧嚣，他们的关系却坚持下来了。困境让他们了解了彼此是什么样的男人。一起经历过挣扎，然后克服这些挣扎，让他们的羁绊牢不可破。

Stephen填补了Tony之前不知道的空虚。在Stephen前，Tony从不知道和一位信任的同伴并肩作战的苦乐参半。不论Tony做了什么，Stephen如不动的锚，站在他身边。 Tony很矛盾。他不想Stephen涉险，但同时，他又深深，深深地以Stephen的成就为傲。两年前，医生一生中从未打过架。Stephen义无反顾投身其中，除了求胜的意志，他全无武装。

尽管Tony担心，他知道他不该限制Stephen。经历了起初的震撼，Stephen吸收着卡玛泰姬能够提供的一切，来丰富自己对宇宙的理解。一天天的，Stephen熟悉着不同体系的能量。他通过学习和训练进步，正如他成为举世闻名的外科神经医一样。Stephen飞速成长着，很快他会成熟成甚至Tony都无法理解的力量。

Tony漫步走近实验室，切换到了工作模式。有很多需要完成的，而时间总是不够。幸运的是，Tony有帮手。前所未有的，他有可以信赖的人们。

实验室的大门灵敏地开了。Bucky坐在一张空的工作凳上。他一手拿着Stark平板，正在看Tony的神盾数据库。Bruce坐在另一张，空中悬浮着绝境病毒的橙色全息显示。难抑激动，他对着身边的女士解释着。

Maya Hansen惊奇地听着Bruce的话。Jarvis昨天下午找到的她。解释了情况后，Tony用昆式飞机接了她过来。Maya捂着嘴，看着她放弃后项目的进展。作为一名科学家战友， Tony可以理解她内心的情感混乱。绝境是她一生的心血。她抛弃了它，因为原始的病毒注定会失败，但现在她有了新的视角，Tony能看到重燃的热情。

“Tony，我不敢相信。你是从哪儿拿到这个的？” Maya手里拿着一份稀释过的超级战士血清。“求你了，我什么都肯做。让我回到研究团队吧。”

“你从来都没离开团队，你不过是请了个很长的，没有批准的假期，会影响到你的考评的，Hansen女士，” Tony打趣道。Maya如释重负地乎了口气，肘击了Tony的手臂一下。“当然，这得等我们处理完Killian的混乱后。我怀疑他们会让我在监狱里做实验。”

“你有我。Killian很小心，他备份研究，但从来不电子化他的计划。他用纸笔。”Maya翻了翻她的背包，拿出一个活页夹。“这是其中一个，也是为什么他们的特工从来找不到任何东西。Killian早就闻出她很可疑了。”

Tony拿过活页夹开始翻。Killian打算聚集一群绝境强化过的士兵们，来发起恐怖战争。他还没有时间制定更多详细，比如绑架Elis总统以及制造虚假的满大人，但框架已经清晰地记录在案。

Tony吹着口哨。“Maya，我以为你没这么狡猾。”

“多信我点儿吧。你以为我不会监视他资金的源头吗？我知道这些文件藏在哪里。当Killian消失后，我以为这是为了挖掘出特工的陷阱。在我意识到他回不来了以后，我拿走了一切。”Maya胜利地笑了。她扬起一条眉毛，用手臂大大地转动着绝境全息图。“你帮了我一个忙，我就还你一个。”

Tony笑了回去。他和Maya在很多方面很像。Tony从不怀疑绝境是高尚意图的产物，但真到了要做的时候，只要能继续她的研究，Maya会对Killian的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼。

她是真正疯狂的科学家，为了项目的成功愿意走极端。这些矛盾的特质最后造成了她的失败，因为直到最后，她还是一个好人，而一个好人只能走这么远。

“感谢你的好意。Jarvis，扫描这个，增加这个，和我们已有的证据融合。”Tony松开了活页夹，放下一沓纸由Jarvis记录。“好了孩子们，你们都帮了大忙。好好玩，但别弄得一团糟，让我和爱尔莎（冰雪奇缘）独处下，” Tony对Bruce和Maya说。Bruce对Tony的搞怪笑了，继续给Maya讲解着融合的过程。Bucky完全错过了Tony的指代，但他还是跟着对方进入了一个封闭的会议室。

自从Tony得出安理会是个应该被移除的路障的结论后，他回顾了他的数据库，总结了收集至今的信息。和他手上针对神盾过剩的勒索材料相比，安理会令人烦躁地保持匿名。尽管都是影子机构，安理会是另一只野兽。作为一个由世界上一些最有权力的国家的政客们建立的国际委员会，安理会类似地下的联合国。他们提供神盾资金，监管它的运作。

从表面看，Fury作为神盾局长威胁了他，但就整个复仇者所有权争议的大局来说，Fury不过是这些隐形权力者手里的棋子。Tony并不确定两个组织间的透明度。有可能Fury对他的上峰们隐瞒了一些事情，包括九头蛇的渗入。Tony把神盾和安理会当成两个分开的机构，因为毁了它们需要不同的策略。

委员会成员的匿名状态给了他们随心所欲下令的特权。因此，他们威胁了二十一世纪最聪明的人类之一。安理会知道Tony在尽全力前不会让步，他们对自己的证据充满信心，判断Tony无力反抗，这个错误将导致他们不复存在。

Tony想过简单地解决：大量的爆炸以及沾着血的木地板。这是他最终没有选择的选项，因为如果诉诸暴力，他和九头蛇就没什么两样了。再说，Tony也远没到绝望的地步。还有个更优雅，而且各个方面更好的选项：曝光。安理会可没少做道德模糊的决定。毁了他们Tony需要两件事：犯罪证据以及委员会成员名单。

证据而言，Tony活过了现在时间线允许的界限。在他的上一世，事件以迥然不同的方向发展。Tony打扫过Steve和Natasha对世界曝光神盾后遗留下来的问题，所以他知道应该注意什么。Fury匆忙关闭洞察计划，他留下了足够的线索。Tony埋在神盾主机的病毒抓住了这些线索。之后的几月里，Tony找到了工程师们，科学家们，运输工人们。。。他有材料时间表，组装指令，废弃物的地点。。。天空母舰可不是一夜建造的。Tony有证据表明洞察计划存在过。他可以证明该计划正如火如荼地进行着，直到被未知原因中止。再加上他在西伯利亚九头蛇服务器上找到的Arnim Zola的演算程序，已确认的目标超过了70万人。

学术巨匠和政客们都被锁定了。九头蛇的影响不论，如果消息传出安理有想在字面意义上代言世界安全的野心，它将不复存在。这样精准有效的打击系统将会惊扰到无数人的敏感神经。Tony打算一击终结安理会，一招死棋，让它们无法翻身。

名字方面，这是Tony遇到的最大困难。安理会躲在神盾后面，而后者本身也是个影子机构。比如说Rhodey，尽管是对空军有一定影响的上校，甚至都不知道安理会（此处应该和现世的安理会不一样）的存在。Tony的计划需要同时暴露所有的名字。这包括全部委员，以及一线以及二线的候补。神盾绝对在某处藏着某些信息。不在Tony能接入的他们的主机上。经过了一些讨论，Tony和Bucky同意最好开始搜查的地方是Fury的私人服务器。

“进展的如何了？” Tony问道。他们没有很多时间。三天内他们将投票决定复仇者的未来，越早移除安理会越好。Tony封锁了会议室，待机模式的系统重新亮起。一个神盾总部的全息等比模型出现了。他们昨晚标志的蓝色，橙色，以及红色线条编织着大楼。这些代表着潜在的侵入路线，颜色代表着难易度。他们还没有锁定方案。

“我还是认为我们应该走最短路径。” Bucky点亮了红线，放大。这个路线穿过设施中心。半透明的墙壁一层层交织，从远处看，中央位置显得晦暗。

“风险太大了。那儿有太多人流，很容易被发现，” Tony说道。

“如果我一人去，不会有问题。”

“你有没有种既视感？因为我们昨晚讨论过一模一样的问题。” Tony绕过桌子，站在Bucky面前。

“我一人行动会更快。” Bucky保持着视线接触。

“我找你来，不是为了把脏活塞给你。”

“和那无关。在一个侵入任务里，未经专门训练的人员是一个负担，” Bucky强调。Tony捂脸。他知道Bucky是对的，但Tony从不是站在一边，由别人干重活的类型。“如果你让Steve加入，这会容易些，” Bucky小心地说，视线没有离开Tony。 “他有访问码。你和Steve也许不对盘，但他不是个告密者。”

“我知道他不会告密，但出于个人原因，我不会让他加入。” 明显地忽视Bucky偏好的选项，Tony重新看向了模型，放大了大楼的其他区域。Bucky皱眉看着Tony拿着触笔涂涂画画。前冬兵的嗅觉很敏锐，重新拿到身体所有控制权后，他的五感没有消弱，反而加强了。

Tony感觉他的每个动作都被放大镜审视着。“干什么？” 他声色俱厉地说。

“你和Steve间发生了什么？” Bucky毫不修饰的问题穿透了房间。有一会儿，房里只听得到工作台排风机轻柔的声音，“Steve想要和解，但他不知道从何做起。他以为我知道问题所在。”

“你知道吗？”

“不，但我想这和侵略无关。你并没有他们声称的那么自我中心。就我看到的，Potts和Rhodes在早饭前就反驳了你五次，但你并没有让那个影响你们的关系。” Bucky锁住了全息显示，Tony失去了沉默的借口。“我试着找到问题所在。你有一个朋友名单，然后另一个你不论如何也不会忍受的人的名单。如果是直觉，这太精确了。”

“我能怎么说，我不喜欢陌生人。” Tony耸肩。他解锁了全息图。

“Bruce也是个陌生人，他怎么就不同了？”

“听着—” Tony把触笔丢到了台子上。塑料和玻璃平面撞击，留下了印迹。“如果你是为了Steve来的，告诉他我原谅他了。我从来都没对他生气，失望，也许，但不是生气。侵略已经结束了，我们都可以继续各自开心的生活。幸运的话，我们在四五年内不需要见到对方。现在，我们能否回到这个该死的入侵路线上；安理会可不会自曝。”

Bucky并没有信服。Tony知道他想继续施压，但在Tony开口前，Bucky动了。他拿起触笔，放到了Tony够得到的地方。

“抱歉，” Bucky说道。

Tony深呼吸，接受了触笔。“这不是你的错。也不是他的，还不是。没人有错，但我们最好就维持现状。”

“关系紧张？”

“疏远。”

Bucky庄严地点头。他没再提起这个话题。两人工作着，Tony控制不住回想着Bucky说的话。Steve想要和解的欲望带来不便，但也是意料中事。美队不是坏人，只是顽固。他的意图是崇高的，但是Tony没法引证尚未发生的背叛来作为划清界限的理由。

Tony按了按鼻梁。说到时空穿越，他一直想要告诉Stephen他的上一世，但在每每说出口的边缘，他惧怕着后果。和信任无关。Tony可以对Stephen托付生命，如果Tony信任Stephen到和他说了十诫帮，说了Obie，那他也可以告诉他时空穿越。他说不出口是完全不同的原因。

Tony知道Stephen仰慕着他。许多人仰慕他，但Stephen的对他最为重要。揭露重生会带来为何第一次失败的问题。他为什么死在了西伯利亚？协议。为什么会有协议？奥创。为什么会有奥创？

Tony在这个现实里很显赫。他被周围的人们爱着，被公众宠爱，被同伴尊敬。要是Stephen知道了没有先见之明的他本来的样子？要是他的内在不再和外表相称？然后会发生什么？Stephen会觉得被骗了吗？

最终，Stephen的入院迫使Tony做了决定。因为觉得还不够好，Stephen让自己超载。这个发现让Tony痛苦，让他觉得自己是个骗子。他必须告诉Stephen，但得在Stephen调养好以后。

“Jarvis，蜜糖兔兔怎么样了？” Tony问。

“Strange博士正在阅读，” Jarvis提供信息。

“在躺椅上，喝着茶，吃着饼干，就像他应该做的那样？”

“我提示了他您的问题，Sir。他对您提供的意式饼干种类表示感谢，并希望我对您重申休息的必要。疲劳是诱发性能问题的主因，卧室内外皆是。”

Bucky喷了他的咖啡。

“告诉他在能休息的时候好好充能。当我回来时，可是演出时间。”

“哇，穿好你的裤子，我不需要这个画面。” Bucky畏缩了。

Tony满足地笑了，知道对方无话可说了。果然Stephen没有再回复。Tony又长吐了一口气。

每件事都在控制之中。他告诉自己。他会上前一步，一个个解决所有累计的问题。Stephen没事，多谢Maya谨慎的天性，Tony能够证明Killian是一个正在形成的恐怖分子。他的律师们会支持他的行为，做出令人信服的辩论。马克四十七，Tony事件那晚召唤的战衣，没有拍到Killian发动攻击，但拍到了Killian加强过绝境的光芒。那个男人进行了基因改造，十分的危险。证明他清白的最后一步则是正当化Tony没有在Killian死后向当局报案的原因。 

到了那时，Tony能专注于曝光安理会。他和Bucky会入侵神盾总部。如果Tony能连上Fury的私人服务器，获取信息会比从婴儿手里拿过糖果更容易。那之后，Tony可以专注于照顾Stephen。他得确保Stephen在重新投入秘法之前，花时间慢慢康复。

每件事都在控制之中。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记 （部分为译者补充）：
> 
> 可爱的Lofter用户 @周小猫Nocturne 为重来做了这个视频预告片！ *对这虚空叫喊* 来看看这个[Anew Trailer](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av20884084?from=search&seid=3264367729005621370)吧
> 
> 很抱歉更的晚啦。生活很繁忙，我周末食物中毒了。（没事吧@IViv）我将休息一周，处理些现实生活中堆积的工作，所以下周（就是这周）日不会有更新，但我15号会回来的(不着急，慢慢来)!  
> 
> 另外，因为有些读者问了，我计划在复仇者争议结束以及奇异博士线收拢时结束重来。但这不代表我写完了。*模糊的邪恶大笑* 我已经开始续集的剧情设计了！那会在重来的四年后，包括蜘蛛侠：返校季和无限战争。(来嘛，如果Tony不好好揍宇宙紫薯一顿，怎么能算完整的重新来过呢？) 在奇异博士事件后，Tony会成功解决了所有关联到他或者Stephen的事件。(比如钢铁侠2，3，复联，奇异博士，没有奥创，没有协议。) 这个了断太鲜明了我没法错过。这个月无限战争就出了，我没有准备好。。。续集很有可能不会符合复联4的剧情，但会在无线战争剧情线上展开。
> 
> 译者语：
> 
> @IViv加油！我打算去香港看最早首映，但我保证不给你剧透2333


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：  
> - 符合剧情的暴力  
> - 符合剧情的角色死亡
> 
> 这些都在标注里，但因为我们将会进入这些剧情，我想我应该再提示一下大家。这章和之后的章节将会有大段落的电影对话。Kaecilius在电影里说了一些非常漂亮的台词。。。我不忍心缩短它们。

 

Stephen落下了水笔的笔尖，墨迹在纸上拖曳。他小心地控制着手上的肌肉，但是一个锐利的抖动毁了干脆，干净的线条。Stephen叹气，合上了笔盖。他拿起了写满了字迹的笔记本。上面的线条歪歪斜斜的，就像个出了错的心电图。Stephen把笔记本放在一边，靠在了沙发上。他完全地感到无聊。不该这样的，因为他的周假才休了两天，而这已经快让他疯了。

Stephen观察着空荡的起居室，又一次注意到了，他是这大厦里目前唯一没有工作的人。Tony和和Bruce，Maya Hansen，和James Barnes占据着实验室。Stephen能够确定Bruce和Hansen在研究绝境，但是Tony不肯透露他和Barnes在干什么。肯定是和神盾有关，因为它们想要释放Killian死因的威胁让Hansen回到了团队。Stephen希望这周能尽快过去。他厌恶自己在状况之外，尤其这个状况包括Tony。

“Strange博士，如果你愿意吃些早点？维持您的血糖值也很重要，” Jarvis 建议道。Stephen很早就明白了Jarvis不像他的小妹妹这么容易放弃。他挪向厨房，从果盘里抓了只苹果。

“这太荒谬了。Jarvis，告诉Tony我要去卡玛泰姬。不是去训练，我只是去拿几本书。” Stephen咬了一口；水果酸涩的口感让他迟钝的五感为之一振。

“请稍候片刻，博士。”

Stephen戴上了悬戒。他穿着淡奶色的上衣，同色的宽松裤和黑色平底鞋。当刚搬进大厦时，他急忙塞了外套到行李箱内，从那时起它们就在衣橱的角落里积灰了。Stephen今早把它们翻出来，因为他在寻找一些看上去‘正常’的装束。习惯了穿棉质的法师袍，丝绸的触感很奇怪。衣物是凉的，质感丝滑，容易起皱。Stephen几乎一年没有逛街了。他从来没有需求。Tony提供战斗装备，卡玛泰姬提供了训练服。他不知道当下的潮流，这让他既担心又感到自由。Stephen本以为他可以用休息时间来跟上他错过的，但事实上，他完全不在意那些。

“史蒂芬妮，我以为我们说好了。” Tony不高兴的声音在通信系统里响起。

“不会很久的。我拿了书就回来给我们做午饭，意大利菜。”

短暂的停顿。“你保证？” Tony犹豫地回复。

“我保证。” Stephen拍拍表上的屏幕。上午十点半，他还有充足的时间。斗篷感知到了他即将离开，停在了他肩膀上。Stephen举起左臂，用右臂画圈。当他步入时，正是卡玛泰姬的晚上。

Stephen老练地在一排排图书间巡视。他时不时咬一口苹果。他手臂里的书随着在法师区域的穿梭增多了。血魔法。。。噩梦领域。。。无形太阳之书。。。Stephen把一摞书丢在了空桌上。

他接着扫视着古一的私人藏书。它们不能从图书馆带走，自从Kaecilius发生后，Wong对这些书的看护到了另一个等级。Stephen解开绑着卡里奥斯特罗之书的锁链，又看了下表，早上十点五十五分。Tony下午一点左右吃饭。迅速读一读没什么坏处。

Stephen回到了桌前，开始翻书。卡里奥斯特罗之书是研究时间的书籍。他一直想读，但因为他们匆忙着准备对付奇塔瑞，他一直没有机会。他去加德满都的本意是去治疗双手。一开始，Stephen搜索着治疗方面的知识，但如果他可以逆转时间，他的手在第一时间就没有受伤。。。

Stephen瞥向阿戈摩托之眼，然后又看了眼书。“Wong？” 他喊道。无人应答。Stephen冲向了石台，抓过了阿戈摩托之眼。他挂在了脖子上。很重，金属的冰冷透过了他的上衣。Stephen为了触感颤抖着。

“先开启阿戈摩托之眼，” Stephen朗诵到。他专注于胸前的法器，伸进了一束魔法。眼睛有了回应。金属片移动着，眼睛眨了眨睁开了。绿色的球体出现在瞳孔的位置。球体散发出一种古老的力量，接近时间本身。书页被怪异的光芒照亮着。

“好吧。。。” Stephen喃喃道。他没指望眼睛这么合作，不过目前看来，一切还行。

Stephen扭动着手，能量从眼睛传输到他的手腕。咒语呈现出三条光带，在时空的连续下流畅地移动。Stephen寻找着练习物。他看到了吃到一半的苹果。Stephen把能量注入到目标物，缓慢地向右移动着手。他把方向和未来联系在一起。苹果一块块消失了，仿佛被无形的嘴吃了。Stephen直到所有的果肉消失后停下，又逆转了咒语。这一次他把左边和过去联系在一起。果肉重新出现在水果上，所有的对果肉的伤害消失了。

Stephen在大口呼吸了。他理解使用如此有能量的法器的复杂度，它可以逆转自然法则，但他不能抵抗想要学习，发现的冲动。他遵循着时间的流动；苹果腐烂了。他接着违背了流动，苹果新生了。他缓慢地移动着手，越过了起始的时刻，一口一口的，苹果重生了，直到变成了一只完整的苹果。红色的果皮明亮无暇，就像Stephen早上从果盘里抓出来的一样。

“这怎么可能呢？” Stephen低声地惊呼。他把苹果放到一边。完整的水果接触木桌发出了低沉的声响。这是真的。Stephen瞥向卡里奥斯特罗之书，有看向苹果。有个完美的契机让他来做个实验。

Stephen翻着书，直到消失的那页。他发愿让时间倒回。消失的书页从空中具现化。它们接着书脊，随着重力落下。Stephen读着书页上的文字。

“多玛姆。。。黑暗维度。。。永恒生命。”别被骗了，真正的魔法她只留给自己。Kaecilius的话语回响在Stephen的耳边。镜子的平面在Stephen面前出现，但这次他并不是在镜像维度。表面上的裂痕分散开来，像是病态的静脉。

“停下！” 有人在身后喊。Stephen从思绪中跳脱。咒语破裂了，镜面收了回去。Mordo和Wong冲向他。“影响连续的可能性是被禁止的！” Mordo吼叫道。

“我 — 我只是想让丢失的书页回来，” Stephen窘迫地说。他被抓了个现行。

“操纵时间能造成时空的分支，不稳定的维度空洞，空间的矛盾，时间循环！你想要被陷在同样的时刻里不断重复，或者从来不曾存在吗？” Mordo嘶声。Stephen从没见过他如此不安。

“但它起作用了。。。” Stephen喃喃道，指着修复的书页。

“通过损坏时空的连续性。” Wong抢过书。他合上，放回了书架。“我们不影响自然法则。我们捍卫它。”

“但为了什么？” Stephen问。房间安静了。“所以其他维度的生物可以代替我们这样做？诸如多玛姆之类的生物，可以来我们这儿敲门？” Wong和Mordo交换着眼神。很明显他们不愿意讨论这个。“Kaecilius说晚了二十年是什么意思？” Stephen逼问。

“当他刚来找我们时，他失去了爱的每个人。他是一个悲痛，破碎的男人，通过秘法来找寻答案。他是个出色的学徒，但他太自负，顽固。他质疑古一，拒绝她的教诲，” Mordo 停下。他审视着挂在Stephen脖子上的眼睛。

“你在我身上看到了他的影子，” Stephen说，Mordo点头。一群人走到了放置眼睛的石台旁。Mordo调整着石环，地球的投影出现了。

“Kaecilius离开了卡玛泰姬，他的学徒们像绵羊一样跟着他，被虚假的教义诱惑。他盗窃了禁术，因为他是如此确定自己的正确。像他这样的男人是很危险的，他们无视所有的界限，草率下结论。规则的存在是有理由的。当你刚来时，你很好奇，但是你知道尊重。”

Stephen叹气。别又是这个讨论。“Mordo，人们制定规则。有节制的怀疑是健康的。没有它，就不会有发明进步。”

“你觉得你比之前的无数法师们懂的更多？” Mordo的立场坚定。Stephen抗拒着翻白眼的冲动。他没有时间争论。

“总是有改善空间。” Stephen拿起穿着眼睛的绳索，准备解下来。Mordo说了什么，但他的回复被响起的警铃声消音了。

“伦敦，” Wong说道。通向伦敦圣殿的大门被冲开了。Sol Rama冲向了出口，但一片空间碎片戳穿了他的背。他踉跄着向图书馆的方向。黑色笼罩着下手的那名追随者的眼睛。“Kaecilius，不！” Wong惊叫。在Sol Rama失去生气的身体后面，Stephen瞥见了正在蓄力的咒语。一个橙色的能量球出现在Kaecilius和他的追随者的手中。Stephen把手表变化成斥力炮瞄准，但为时已晚。Kaecilius让咒语降临在伦敦圣殿，摧毁了这尊古建筑。

力量的余波让Stephen失去重心。他向后飞去，撞入了另一扇大门。Stephen翻滚着停下。斗篷向两边张起，保护他不被崩塌的砖块砸到。它尽力护住了他的身体，但没有及时覆盖他的头部。Friday正在叫喊着什么。

“医生。。。你。。。能听见。。。医生！” Stephen耳鸣着。噪音伴随着迷失方向的头痛。他稳住自己。石块从他发间掉落。“呼救信号已于东部时间上午11点27分发出，老板已经回应了，他在路上。” Stephen哼着蹒跚走到附近的墙壁，靠着稳定自己。

“Wong！Mordo！” Stephen吼叫着。没有回应，Stephen转向来时的方向。他被撞进了纽约圣殿。咒语损坏了维系着传送的拱门，让纽约圣殿和卡玛泰姬失联了。

Stephen等着他的世界停止旋转。他摇摇摆摆走出了西边的走廊。Kaecilius毁了用防御罩守护世界的三大圣殿之一。如果他能成功摧毁纽约和香港圣殿，他就能把多玛姆召唤来地球。宇宙的征服者会耗尽他们的家园。

一切都会失去。

“Drumm法师！” Stephen喊着。他走遍圣殿，搜寻着男人。他们需要为下次进攻做准备。他留意到砖块和瓦片的变动声，Stephen奔向声音的源头，恰好看到追随者之一切下了Daniel Drumm的腿。Drumm痛苦的叫喊。他弯下腰，双手紧抓伤口。鲜血慢慢在镶木地板上慢慢渗出。

“停下来！” Stephen吼道。Kaecilius没有犹豫，他用一片空间碎片刺穿了跪着男人的心脏。Drumm的身体坠落在地板上，砰的震耳欲聋。在Stephen能理解发生的事态之前， 两名追随者们攀岩着墙壁，从U型楼梯的两边包抄过来。一名金发的女性先接近了。她用碎片刺向他的头，下意识的，Stephen召唤了Eldritch魔法的法鞭。他抵住了女性的进攻，Friday对她射击了电网。她没有预见到Friday的参与。电网直击胸前，她四肢抽搐着倒地。

接下去是在伦敦教堂和Stephen交手的男人。他轻松避开了Friday的第二次电网攻击。薄薄的网线黏在楼梯扶手上，弄脏了木纹表面。Stephen和他交着手，留意着Kaecilius的动向。正如Stephen所料，当看到空隙时，卡玛泰姬的前法师通过空间投掷了碎片。Stephen闪到一边，将将在几英尺外避开了碎片的攻击。斗篷把他悬空到最上面的台阶。Stephen默默地感谢他的同伴，奔向了另一边。他寡不敌众，Kaecilius是个比他大二十岁的法师，他只穿了平底鞋和丝质上衣。正面对抗他毫无胜算。

追随者们追着他。Kaecilius并起双手，十指交握。现实随着他意愿转换。Stephen脚下的地板裂开了，它们移动着仿佛冲向水坝的缺口。Kaecilius站在那终点。追随者们带着恶意的笑容接近Stephen。他对着Stephen的背举起碎片，但斗篷拽着Stephen离开了。它向上拉起Stephen，飞离了追随者们的攻击范围。

两人（物）落在了法器的走廊里，追随者们紧紧跟着。Friday出其不意地发射了另一组电网。她等到追随者接近，疏忽了齿轮的细微旋转声时动了手。它射中了无戒备的男人。细网包裹着他的身躯，电流穿过他全身。他像根潮湿的原木落在了地上。

在Stephen能感谢Friday及时干预之前，Kaecilius从追随者身后出现了。他的碎片和Stephen的法鞭相交，水晶状的反射时不时闪耀着，伴随着两人召唤器物的撞击。Stephen 突然感谢起Mordo的战斗训练。他从不觉得他需要，然而现在他在为了生存战斗。

Kaecilius抬起眉毛。也许他没有想到Stephen会坚持这么久，尤其当他没有给Stephen任何选择，只能正面迎击时。Stephen在Kaecilius叛变数月前加入的卡玛泰姬，两人从未认识，但Kaecilius见过他穿着白色学徒袍。

“医生，六点钟方向有恶意攻击！” Friday喊着，Stephen听到了安静的脚步声。他转身盲目地举鞭向前，幸运地封锁了金色头发的追随者的攻击。

斥力表是Stephen第一次去尼泊尔时Tony送的礼物。它被编程解除街头恶棍的危机。在那时，Stephen会面对的最大威胁是抢劫财物。电网的电压会留下强烈的痛苦，但没有强烈到长时间消弱受害者的力量，也不够杀人。

金发追随者很快恢复。她接近，利用左腿为支点，膝盖撞向了Stephen的胃部。Stephen弯下腰。他知道这举动很糟糕，他留下了巨大的空隙，但痛苦把他压倒了。斗篷拽着他躲到了一边。Kaecilius又试图攻击。幸运的是，背部斗篷的位置让Stephen无法被偷袭。好像受够了这一切，斗篷紫红色的面料愤怒地张开，魔法编织物升起和眼睛平行，然后扭向一边，重重打了Kaecilius一巴掌。震惊于斗篷的大胆行为，金发的追随者在作战中途僵住了。

Stephen利用了对方的走神，跳离了袭击的法师。他的行动加剧了受伤的肌肉。他龇着牙揉着对方膝盖接触的位置。Kaecilius回过了神。他左右转动着脖子，怪异地无动于衷。金发同时也回过神来，又冲向了Stephen。Stephen咬紧牙关，他准备再次跳跃，然而面前的地板崩塌了。

一件金红的战衣用经典的三点式落地降落在了混乱的中央。盔甲的头部歪向一边。“只是你t*md到底以为你在干什么？” Tony的声音从面罩后传来。观察着战场，钢铁侠启动了武器，他的拳头击中了金发追随者的头骨，紧跟着令人作呕的粉碎声。Stephen的袭击者向后飞了出去。她撞进了墙里，留下一个巨大的凹坑，又落到了地上。不论有没有秘法，这个女人不会站起来了。

“Tony？” Stephen嘶声。

“你绝对会被关禁闭，” Tony咬牙说。他启动了推进器。战衣把Kaecilius推进墙壁，直到另一个房间。他们撞击着离开了视野。推进器的冲击波回荡在走廊。给了自己喘息的时间，Stephen环顾着陈列室，找着能用的法器。他的眼角看到了在法师区读过的东西：赛托拉克的深红魔带。

这个法器类似一件中世纪的刑具，全部是锁链和金属片。Stephen把它从钩上解了下来，他追随着战斗声走了过去。Tony没有在玩，圣殿变成了战场。Stephen踩过断裂的木块和粉碎的玻璃。Tony在入口的大厅和Kaecilius交手，橙色的曼荼罗光环闪耀在防魔法的马克五十之上。

“Tony，让开！” Stephen喊道，他把魔带丢了过去。Tony在最后一分钟跳离了法器的路线。赛托拉克的深红魔带抓住了Kaecilius。金属片包裹住男人的四肢。机械装置调整着，直到Kaecilius被捆成了一个侧面的C字型，他的手臂和腿在他的身后缚住了。

终于安静了。

马克五十低飞向Stephen。Tony如同帝王从王座走下一样走出了战衣。他面无表情，鼻子轻微抽动着，唯一流露出他在承受的压力。

“嗯。。嗯。。嗯。。，”Kaecilius从口具中说话。Tony和Stephen无视了他。

“这不是我能控制的。”Stephen抢着说，他知道暴风雨要来了。“当他们进攻时，我在图书馆。冲击波把我推进了一个传送门，我降落到这儿。你可以问Friday。”

“我能证明，老板，” Friday弱弱地说。

Tony转身死死瞪着Kaecilius。Kaecilius继续透过口具含糊的说话。“噢，停止吧，” Stephen拿下了口具。Kaecilius仍然在乱语，一些关于多玛姆和时间尽头的话。“我说了停下来。”

“你无法停止这一切，Dock，”Kaecilius说道。

“什么？” Stephen露出了痛苦的表情。“那不是我的名字。”

“那我该怎么称呼你，先生？”

“博士。”

“Doctor先生？”

Stephen叹气。 “是奇异。”

Kaecilius仿佛考虑了一秒。“也许，我凭什么评价你呢？”

“好吧，绿野仙踪。” Tony插话。“我们中有些人白天需要上班。你有三秒种说点有用的，不然我就把你甩给古一。这眼部的烟熏妆是怎么回事？”

“这是终结也是开端。很多将会变少，最后合一，” Kaecilius说道。Tony翻了翻白眼。他抓过Stephen手中的口具，走向Kaecilius。“告诉我，Doctor先生—” Kaecilius继续。

“听着，我的名字是Stephen Strange博士，” Stephen恼怒地说。

“所以你是位博士？科学工作者？”

“没错。”

“你了解自然法则。一切都会变老。一切都会死去，” Kaecilius说道。Tony想要再次堵上男人的嘴，但决定再给他次机会。“到最后，我们的太阳焚烧炙尽，我们的宇宙变冷毁灭，但黑暗维度。。。那是超越了时间的所在。” Tony皱眉。“这个世界不一定必须死亡，医生。这个世界可以和许多其他的一起成为合一的一部分。伟大而美丽的一体。我们能永生。”

“真的？你从这个新时代维度的乌托邦里获得了什么？” Stephen审问到。

“我得到的和你一样。和每个人一样。生命。永远的生命。人们用善恶思考，但真的，时间才是所有人的敌人。时间杀死所有。” Kaecilius的双眼湿润了。一滴液体挣脱了他的眼眶。流过了双眼周围的黑暗，滑下了他的脸颊。

“那你杀的那些人呢？” Stephen的质问比他想要的柔和。他想到了Kaecilius的家人。他失去的妻子和儿子，但这不是谋杀的借口。Daniel Drumm的躯体毫无生机地躺在Stephen右侧几米开外。血液从他被切断的腿部渗出，在他身后留下了一滩血泊。空气中弥漫着铜味。

“很小，对无动于衷的宇宙来说就是瞬间的尘埃。” 

Stephen医生的那面感到憎恶。“这太荒谬 —”

“是吗？还是你仅仅在欺骗自己？你没有会为之杀人的动机吗？” Kaecilius的话语渗入了Stephen的内心深处。没有光线的地方。自从奇塔瑞之战后，那儿就变得越加的难以安分。“你不会为了保护你所爱的。。。杀人？” 无意识的，Stephen偷看了一眼Tony。“我会的。我会毫不犹豫，而且我会一次又一次地做，不断重复，只要我能再有机会感受到她们在我手臂的重量，但我不能。死亡是终曲。”

Kaecilius注意到了Stephen的安静。“是，你明白了。你明白了我们在做的事。这个世界不是它应该的样子。人类盼望永生，盼望一个超越时间界限的世界，因为时间奴役我们。时间是一种侮辱。死亡是一种侮辱。医生，我们并不是要统治这个世界，我们是在拯救它。把它交给多玛姆，所有进化的意图。所有存在的理由。”

“至尊法师守护着所有的存在，” Stephen说。

Kaecilius沉思着Stephen的回复。他抿唇，点头认同。“是什么把你带来卡玛泰姬，Doctor？是想获得启迪？得到力量？卡玛泰姬是收集破碎之人的地方。我们都是来寻求治愈的承诺，但我们还是破碎的，因为破碎的人更容易被操纵。你想过她怎么能活这么久吗？”

“我。。。看到了卡里奥斯特罗之书里面的仪式。” 在那个时刻，Stephen知道Kaecilius找到了他在搜寻的：怀疑。

“这么说，你知道，” Kaecilius说。

“知道什么？” Tony的视线在Stephen和Kaecilius间交错。“他在说什么？”

“那个仪式给了我力量来推翻古一，撕裂她的圣殿，让黑暗维度进入，因为古一不愿分享的，多玛姆慷慨地给予，生命：永恒的。”

Stephen和Tony交换着眼神。“好吧，你知道我不懂魔法的那些条条道道，你得翻译给我，” Tony说。

“我们需要答案，” Stephen回答。如果Kaecilius说的 — 不，如果他自己所读的是真实的话，情况正变得非常复杂。Stephen从Tony手中拿回口具，堵上了Kaecilius的嘴。“别乱动，”Stephen对Kaecilius说。他怀疑Kaecilius会听话，但赛托拉克的深红魔带是一件厉害的法器。

Stephen开启了去伦敦圣殿，或者它的残骸的传送门。熟悉的警笛声在背景响起。Tony脱下了马克五十。他们走近了镁光灯。


	34. Chapter 34

这周第二次的，Stephen在伦敦废墟上被摄像头湮没了。武装警察们把守着现场。圣殿被夷为平地。记者们尖叫着对他们提问，其他人则要求和奇异博士以及钢铁侠拍集体照。警察没法再控制人群多久。Tony安抚地摸了摸Stephen的肩膀，然后站到一边平息媒体， Stephen感谢他转移了火力。

“Stephen！你没事了。” Mordo奔向他。

“相对而言，是的。” Stephen在夜晚的寒风中打颤。斗篷更紧地拥抱他。他和Mordo走进废墟，和偷听的记者们保持了距离。古一站在一块平地上。街灯无法照到这一处废墟。一块完好的墙面的阴影模糊了她的面容。她转动着手里的竹扇。

“Kaecilius在纽约圣殿，被赛托拉克的深红魔带绑着。还有两名学徒，一人死亡，一人被丧失行动能力。Drumm法师。。。在突袭中被害，” Stephen告知着他们。“有人生还吗？”他指了指崩塌的建筑结构。

“没有，但是Rama法师尚有一线生机。他很幸运通过了传送门。我们的治疗师正在为他疗伤。Drumm法师会被带回卡玛泰姬。” Mordo哀悼地低下了头。其余人也照做了。

“伦敦圣殿被陷落了。只有纽约和香港持续保护着我们不受黑暗维度侵袭。” 古一在为他们的同胞哀悼一分钟后，对Stephen说。“你守住了纽约圣殿。它的法师死了，它需要另一名法师， Strange法师。”

Stephen不敢相信她的话。他厌恶地皱起脸。“听听你说的，他的身体还热着，你就已经开始替换他了？他为了你的事业奉献了生命。”

“Drumm法师为了守护这个世界奉献了生命。这是我们共同的事业。他知道风险，你也一样。一所圣殿不能没有法师，” 古一说。

“不，” Stephen强调。他直视古一双眼。“至少，在这之前我需要一些答案。你永生的秘密是什么？”

“你在说什么？” Mordo问。

“她从多玛姆和黑暗维度汲取力量，” Stephen对Mordo说，然后转身看着古一。“我看到了卡里奥斯特罗之书里遗失的仪式。那是你长生的秘密。”

“注意你的下一句措辞，” 古一警告到，她的虹膜在黑暗中闪耀。

“因为你也许不会喜欢？”

“因为你也许不知道你在说什么。”

“我见过仪式，试过了。我知道你是怎么做的。”

“那不是真的，” Mordo一半为古一辩护，一半在安慰自己。

“信不信随你，答案在那里。” Stephen从不惧怕说出他的想法。他想要进一步施压，但是古一转身离开了。

“追随者们会回来的。你需要增援。” 她召唤了传送门，消失在了卡玛泰姬的深处。琥珀色的传送门在她身后崩塌。

她没有反驳Stephen的指控，这几乎和承认一样了。 “她不是你想的那样。” Stephen也准备离开了，他转身走回Tony身边。

“你没有权利这么说。你不知道她肩上的责任。” Mordo在Stephen进入大众眼帘之前握住他的双肩。

“不会比避免世界终结的侵略更多，我相信。” Stephen甩肩，挣脱Mordo的手。

“是这样的吗？” Mordo退了一步。“你成为一名‘复仇者’，你忘了你的根。古一是对的。我们就不该接受你。”

Stephen深吸气。他让空气停留在他的肺里，当他无法再继续时，他一口气吐了出来。“你对她不屈的忠诚令人感动，但那是盲目的。”

“Kaecilius骗了你 — ”

“卡里奥斯特罗之书呢？法器可不算共犯。” Stephen和Mordo瞪着彼此。远处的聊天发出了哄笑，Tony仍在招待记者。“听着，Kaecilius正被锁在纽约圣殿。你怎么不问问他本人？” Stephen建议。

Mordo考虑着这个提议，随后简短地点头，打开了传送门。正当Stephen向前走时，人群陷入了狂乱。他们正对什么吹着口哨。Stephen抬头，十几架钢铁军团接近了现场。人们欢呼着。军团随着笨重的响声降落在了路边。它们先对着观众挥手，然后开始尽然有序地清楚碎石。

Tony被普通人们围住了。他再次走出了战甲。马克五十以警戒模式站在他身后。背光的眼睛扫瞄着人群，分析威胁。闪烁的镜头把夜晚变成了白天。Tony带着他成名的奢侈太阳镜。在红色的飞行员太阳镜下，他大大的笑容极富感染力。

Stephen开启了自己的传送门。Tony不需要他。他最好去检查下Mordo。他跨入了琥珀色的圈内。传送门在身后崩塌，让他远离了伦敦的喧嚣。他看到的场景让寒意爬上他的背脊。Mordo无助地站在圣殿的大厅，脚下散落着零碎的赛托拉克的深红魔带。法器被毁了，Kaecilius不见人影。

“我猜这是你把他留在的地方，” Mordo说道。Stephen捂着脸。 “他们会回来的。我们需要 — ” Mordo被移动的地面声打断了。他和Stephen交换着视线。他们追随着声音而去。在法器的陈列室里，Kaecilius和其他两名追随者们正在吟唱摧毁伦敦圣殿的咒语。Friday先前使之无力的棕发男人站着守卫。电网的功效应该消退了。

“制止他们！” Stephen喊着，他和棕发男人开始交战。Mordo从他们身边跑过，一名追随者停下咒语迎战。

“求救信号于东部时间下午1点32分发出，” Friday说。Stephen没时间考虑后果，但有一件事很清楚：如果Kaecilius没杀了他的话，Tony会的。

Stephen边留心着Kaecilius，边和追随者交手。能量波一秒秒在累计。他需要终结这一切，但他只学过几个咒语。法鞭是目前他最像样的武器，但那还不够。

幸运的是，法器陈列室里充满了惊喜。Stephen看到在追随者身后的一尊武装着的黑曜石雕像，它紧握住一把剑。他的身体在意识到道德问题之前做出了行动，Stephen手动对准追随者发射了电网。他们靠着墙，所以追随者只能躲向一个方向。他翻滚到了一边，Stephen的靴子踢中了他的肚子。追随者被往后撞去。剑刺穿了他的胸膛。追随者的体重掀翻了雕像，一起撞到了地上，雕像撞成粉碎。Stephen看着追随者挣扎着想要站起，他的手被血液弄滑，试图拔出剑。

“Stephen！” Mordo喊道。他避开对手的又一次攻击。咒语几乎完成了。Stephen不顾棕发男人，奔向Kaecilius。他离得太远了，来不及了。Kaecilius双手高举过头，把能量波撞向了圣殿的地面。让他困惑的是，什么都没发生。水晶的反射在空气中移动。

“镜面维度！” Stephen胜利地叫喊。他的声音在超现实的维度回响。“你在这儿影响不到现实世界。现在是谁在笑了？混蛋。”

“还是我，” Kaecilius得意地笑了。他双手合十又分开，随着他的手势，Stephen脚下的地面裂开。Stephen徘徊在了空中。他搜寻着Mordo的身影，当看到男人用佛多之靴跳到安全地带后松了口气。

“跟着我！” Stephen对Mordo喊道。他冲向站在对面出口方向的Kaecilius。Stephen夺得了对方的悬戒，飞进了最近的走廊。眼前出现了通向不同入口的圆形大厅，Stephen顺势冲进了一扇门。

中间的大门通向沙漠。不幸的是，玻璃门从内部开启。Stephen无法推开，所以他打破了进入。阻力减缓了他的势能，他陷进了沙丘。Stephen从沟渠里爬了出来。他试着吐出进入了不该进的地方的沙子，但是细小的沙砾粘在了他上颚。

Stephen不确定他在哪个沙漠。看上去不像是莫哈维。金色的沙丘在肉眼所及处无尽的蔓延。镜面维度并不传送现实世界的热度，但视觉效果却很相似。Stephen在沙漠晕眩的阳光下眯眼。Mordo落在了他身边。

“我拿到了他的悬戒。没有它，他们不能逃脱镜面空间，” Stephen说道。

“如果我们没有和他一起，这会是个好主意。他们和黑暗维度的联系会让他们在这里更加有力量。他们没法逃脱，但他们仍可以杀了我们！” Kaecilius和追随者们从悬浮的大门处降落。“快跑！” Mordo叫到。Stephen不需要被指点第二次。他的脚跟埋进沙里，全速跑离攻击者。

Stephen召唤了传送门打算回到纽约，但变化的地形让他分心。脚下的沙丘仿佛有了生命。它们颤抖着，从远古的休眠中醒来。沙卷互相交错，形成了蟒蛇的头部。Kaecilius跳到了野兽的头骨上。他一挥手，蟒蛇升到了耸立的高度。野兽的下巴足以吞噬十几名男人。

“这是个太糟的主意。” Stephen呆呆看着蟒蛇的阴影。更多的生物从附近的沙丘处变形。追随者们每人坐上了自己的野兽。

Stephen现在完全仰仗着他的法器移动，Mordo也是一样，靠他的靴子在空中跳跃。在沙砾上跋涉太过不稳定了。它们旋转盘卷着，准备好吞噬触碰到的一切。斗篷全速飞行，但仍不是特大野兽的对手。Stephen距离上的优势在以令人紧张的速度消失。Mordo也显露疲态。

“Friday，Tony回复了吗？” Stephen问。

“这儿没有信号，医生。我们需要回到现实世界，” Friday从斥力炮中回答。她只剩一颗子弹了，她存着准备等视野清晰时动手。

Stephen咬唇。他暗自责备自己发问。如果他都无法战胜几名法师，他又怎么能从未来的危险中保护Tony呢？他知道最后等着他的会是什么：神和外星人。Thanos是强大的宇宙军阀。Stephen需要更多时间。

蟒蛇的下巴赫然耸现在Stephen头上。它冲向猎物。Stephen突然转向右边，勉强避开了被召唤的爬行动物。蟒蛇陷进了沙砾。Kaecilius跳开跑动着，他和蟒蛇同步，直到对方从沙堆深处出现。蛇发出了尖叫，为失手感到暴怒。

Mordo这边事态也不好。他险险避开了追随者的进攻。Stephen必须快速思考。他将Kaecilius和追随者们送到了镜面空间，这样他们的咒语不会影响现实世界，但由于他们现在隔开剩下的圣殿几个大陆了，回去会更安全。视线内没有平民，而现实世界会消弱他们和黑暗维度的联系。这能给他和Mordo他们需要的优势。

Stephen试着打开另一个传送门，但在琥珀色的光环出现前，他身后的蟒蛇粉碎了，沙子浇了Stephen一身。斗篷反过来护住了Stephen的头部。他们失去了飞行能力。Stephen 卷着斗篷翻滚着落地。他迅速转身，看到身前站着一身黄衣。

古一的左手收在身后，一个折叠成半圆的橙色曼荼罗圈出现在她的右手。Stephen爬了起来，Mordo从空中降落。沙子仍在活动，但他们站的地方保持着绝对的静止。

“是真的。。。” Mordo对着古一皮肤上铭刻的符号低语。Kaecilius和追随者们也站进了这片静止的空间。“她确实从黑暗维度汲取力量。”

“Mordo，我不愿打断你，但现在可不是发表生存危机的好时候。” Stephen无法自控，话就这么说出了口。他摇头。天，Tony给他的影响。

“Kaecilius，” 古一扫了一眼Mordo，但最终落在了她曾经最聪明的学徒身上。

“我到你这儿来的时候，破碎，失落。真的，我奉你为师，而你欺骗了我，” Kaecilius说道。

“我试着保护你。”

“保护我远离真相？”

“远离你自己。”

“我现在有了新的老师。”

“Dormammu欺骗了你。你不知道他的真面目。他的永生不是天堂，而是折磨。”

“骗子。” Kaecilius合上双手。他的掌心相触，一片空间碎片出现了。他刺向古一，两名追随者加入了他。

Stephen和其中一名追随者交手，转移了火力，但Mordo纹丝不动。“Mordo，你必须战斗！” Stephen喊道。细发辫的追随者经验充分，她手持两片空间碎片。它们和Stephen的曼荼罗相交。Stephen躲开了进攻，但是迅速的移动使Kaecilius的悬戒掉出了他浅的前胸口袋。Stephen和追随者同时注意到了。Stephen把戒指踢到远方，但追随者扑了过去。她在静止地带的边缘抓到了戒指，但失去重心翻倒了。她被席卷的沙砾吞没。

Stephen没有时间浪费。他冲向古一。她轻松地和Kaecilius以及剩下的追随者作战，但难以置信的事发生了。Kaecilius退后观察战局。他指示追随者进攻，但当追随者成功封锁了古一去向时，Kaecilius用空间碎片刺穿了追随者，也刺到了古一的腹部。碎片直接杀死了追随者。古一向后摇摇欲坠，接着倒了下去。

“不！” Stephen看着场景的演变。他一小时前失去了一名法师同伴，他没有做好准备失去他的老师。Stephen竭尽全力用力挥舞法鞭击向Kaecilius，Friday射出了她第五发也是最后的子弹。射中了Kaecilius的肩膀，足够了，汹涌的电流使他无法行动。

Stephen抓紧时间召唤了入口。他直接开启了通往大都会综合医院的清扫间。Stephen搀扶着古一通过了传送门。他等着Mordo通过，然后熄灭了琥珀色的火光。“Christine！” Stephen吼叫着，疯狂地冲向走道。 “Christine！”他在护士站撞上了她。

“Stephen？” Christine丢了手里的写字夹板。 “哦我的天呐 — 发生了什么？” 作为经验丰富的外科医生，Christine迅速从惊慌中清醒。她拿来担架，Stephen把古一放在了床垫上，他们推着她去了急救室。

“她是心肌顿挫，” Stephen说。

“神经性的？” Christine问。

“是。Mordo！” Stephen推着担架，对身后的男人喊。 “把Tony Stark带回来！” 他把Friday收回手表状态，从手腕取下，丢向了Mordo手里。急诊室的双门被撞开了，里面的护士们急速准备着手术。

“老板正赶来，目前在大西洋上方，显示坐标。。。” Friday的声音消失在关上的门后。Stephen看着Christine为古一罩上氧气罩。

“振作点。。。” Stephen喃喃道。十一个月来的第一次，他取出一副医用手套，戴了上去。橡胶包裹他的手有些太紧了，消毒剂的气味充斥着他的鼻孔。他做不了这个。 Stephen看着他受伤的手；它们无法停止颤抖。这样的双手状况，他无法进行手术。

Stephen搜索着周围，看到了Nicodemus West。他从来不喜欢这个男人。Stephen 沉浸于讥讽别人的错误。他不止一次羞辱过Nick。在这一刻之前，Stephen无法理解他为何这么做，但现在他明白了。

Stephen总是热衷竞争。这是为什么他和Tony，Bruce，以及Selvig像火上浇油一般谈得来的原因。他喜欢那些知道自己在做什么的人们，轻视那些不明白的，或对仍在学习中的人进行肤浅的评论。

他过去把自己的行为误解为职业道德。在医疗界，没有容错空间。他们对人命负责。这种观点仍然不假，但没人不犯错。在所有人中，Stephen应该了解这一点。专注于Nick的错误，他忽略了这个男人在他忙着扮演名流时拯救过的数百条人命。

“Nick？” Stephen问。

“是？” 被问到的男人走了过来。

“我们需要消除她大脑的压力。” Stephen给了Nick他手中的手术刀。Nick睁大眼睛接了过去，点了点头。

“她快不行了！” Christine大叫。

“你需要增加供氧，” Stephen说。

“我需要救生车！” Christine冲向了设备。

“她的瞳孔扩张。没有反应。我没有读到任何脑部活动，” 一名护士说。

没有脑部活动？Stephen瞥向监视器。显示闪烁着。灵体投射。Stephen抱住自己。他强迫他的灵体出窍，看到了漂浮离去的古一。

“你在做什么？” Stephen盯着他的老师的背部。他追在她身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 我想要Ben & Jerry的Stark疯狂榛子冰激凌。。。（译者：我也想，我还去搜了官网2333）另外，Stephen被永久关禁闭了。


	35. Chapter 35

“你必须立刻回到你的身体里。你没有时间了。” Stephen对古一说道。她带着他们到了员工餐厅。他们站在窗台，俯瞰着哈德逊河。她站在大楼的边缘，被眼前的景象惊呆了。Stephen不能体会她的感受。过去的几年里，他每个工作日都会看到这个景色，有时甚至是周末。在午餐时间，他会坐在离他灵体徘徊的不远处的桌子旁。靠窗的位子总是被占了，所以他会坐在几排后，扫视着客户层。只要有一丝麻烦，他就会拒绝病人。他完美的记录与装饰在他公寓的奖状和证书相得益彰。

“时间是相对的。我们拥有我们想象的足够多或者少的时间。” 闪电划破漆黑的水平线。古一看着时间线分裂，然后从视线中缓缓褪去。“我花了好多年堪破时间，看到这个确定的时刻，但我看不到更后面的情景。我避免了无数次可怕的未来，每次之后都会有下一个。它们都指向这里，但没有更远的了。”

“你以为这是你死去的地方，” Stephen说。

“你想知道我在你的未来看到了什么吗？” 古一问。

“不。” 古一转过身看着他，会心地笑了。“想。。。” Stephen承认。

“我从来看不到你的未来，只看到可能性。对他也是一样。” 不需要说他的名字：他们都知道她指的是谁。“你有如此多善意的潜能。你总是出类拔萃，不是因为你渴望成功，而是因为你害怕失败。”

“那是我成为成功医生的原因。”

“那恰恰是你到达伟大的阻碍。” 在地平线上，一部医疗直升机勇敢穿越了风暴。有病人需要手术。Stephen和古一注视着直升机消失在风暴之中。 “傲慢和恐惧仍然阻碍你学习最简单也是最重要的一课。”

“是什么？”

“不是一切都和你有关，” 古一轻语道。她的声音很低，但她的语句及其明白。

一年前，这个概念会让Stephen困惑。每件事都和他有关。毕竟，这是他的人生。但现在，在忍受失去对自身的认同之后，在看到了潜伏在他们和平生活之后的邪恶后，Stephen 破解了他的导师话语背后的意义。这和他们俩无关。只是关乎世界，尽管听着平庸乏味：这关乎大善。

“当你刚到我这儿来时，你问我是怎么治好Jonathan Pangborn的；我没有。他把维度能量直接输入了自己的身体。” 古一的双眼望向天空。她瞥到了Stephen无法看到的未来的闪现。

“他运用魔法行走。” Stephen一直怀疑那就是原因。

“无时无刻。他有一个选择，是回到自己的生活，还是为比他自己更重要的东西服务。”

“我能重新拥有双手，我之前的生活？” Stephen问道，但是他的问题没有重量。他永远不可能回到之前的生活。第一次和Tony并肩作战时，他就意识到了。Tony需要他，正如他需要Tony。面对即将到来的又一次侵略，Stephen不可能停止对Tony的支持。抛弃Tony是他不愿付出的代价。

“你可以，” 古一说，“而世界会因此受损，但人总是在他避开的道路上遇见自己的宿命。我厌恶从黑暗维度汲取能量，但就像你深知的，有时为了大善，人不得不破坏规则。即将到来的。。。没有人能独自面对。只有一起面对，你们才有机会。”

“所以我们能终结它们。多玛姆。。。灭霸。。。有可能一举终结它们所有，” Stephen带着一丝希望回应。

“我不知道。” 古一看着他笑了。“我的路途已经到头了。而你是未来。”

“但我 — ” Stephen退后了一步。畏惧笼罩着他。世界在危难之中，而有生以来第一次他不知所措。他需要保证，但他的老师给不了。他真的能够继承她的衣钵吗？ Stephen思考着可能性，但失败的后果对他来说太巨大了。 “我不够强。我没有准备好。” Tony的脸出现在他的脑海。Tony会为了拯救这个世界付出一切，但Stephen没有准备好允许对方这么做。

“从来没有人能准备好的。” 古一握住了Stephen的一只手。柔和的触碰中和了她话语的打击。 “死亡给了生命意义。知道你时日有数，你的时间是短暂的。”

“但我不能失去他。” 在他左侧的Stark大厦如同一座灯塔，矗立在黯淡的风暴之中。Stephen无法想象没有它的世界。

“每件事都有结束的一天，” 古一斩钉截铁地说。“珍惜和他一起的时间。命运把他带来这儿是有原因的。” 她的手从他手中挣脱了。Stephen转身，但只有他一人。

古一走了。

 

 

\----------

 

 

“他会杀了他自己的。” Tony往脸上泼水。当觉得不够时，他把头垂到了流淌的自来水龙头下。水是冰凉的，足够凉到让他想起了阿富汗的洞穴。他的手机放在台面边缘。一个Bucky的全息影像跳出在了屏幕上方。

“还有两天就投票了。如果我们想要做好准备，今晚是唯一的机会，” Bucky说道。Tony 关掉了水龙头，捂着脸。水滴从他的发间流下。洇湿了胸膛和内甲的背面。他们在大都会综合医院的员工更衣室。斗篷在角落独自闷闷不乐，领子下垂。作为一件衣物，它确实看上去被打败了。

在收到第二个求救信号时，Tony在伦敦解决媒体。他试着联络Stephen，对方应该和他一起呆在这个废墟，但Stephen手表的信号在他的平行显示上消失了。Stephen最后出现的地址是3500英里外的纽约圣殿。看不到附近的法师们，Tony跳进战衣离开了。他送了十几架军团去圣殿，却发现空无一人。当橙色的光环出现在空中时，他正在大西洋的途中。Mordo对他更新了局势。Tony指示一架军团把他们的战斗装备送到了医院。

Stephen在淋浴隔间清理自己。Tony坐在长凳上，靠着柜子的金属平面。他今晚本来有计划。他知道，但古一不在了，Stephen是唯一站在Kaecilius和第三座圣殿之间的幸存法师。窒息感重回了Tony的胸口。自从取出方舟反应堆后，他还没有这么觉得过。

“取消吧。别去了。红色预警。” Tony按了按鼻梁。“留在大厦，直到我回来。我们不得不在投票后再这么做。那是说，假设我能在投票时回来的话。”

“Tony，这可是险棋。总统在你离开时打了电话。他留了言。他想要Steve和我作为官方成员。他是狂热的美国队长粉丝。我们拖得越久 — ”

“听着，我得走了，” Tony在Stephen步出淋浴间时说。“呆在原地。” Bucky张嘴想说什么，但Tony挂了电话。

“如果你有事。。。” Stephen换好了法师袍。斗篷飞奔向他。Stephen先前的衣服被扔进了垃圾桶。经历了沙尘和碎石，它们已经被损坏到没法识别了。他大概听到了每一句话，淋浴间的墙壁薄如纸。

“你敢。你不能丢下我单干。” Tony两大步拉近了他们的距离。“Stephen Strange — 我 — ” Tony哽咽了。他用手指关节揉着胸口无形的肿块，然后挥舞他的手臂，打着圈模拟着传送门。“我没有生气，但如果你再这样干，我会心脏病发作的。”

有些事不对劲。好吧，比过去三小时内发生的一团他妈的混乱更不对劲。Stephen不能直视他。“你还好吗？” Tony问。

“我没事，” Stephen说。Tony一听就知道他在撒谎，但Stephen今天经历了太多了。他失去了朋友，接着失去了他的导师。Tony不忍心指出来。“在圣殿里的追随者。。。” Stephen在停顿后说，他是指那个被一剑捅穿的人。

“在我到那儿之前，他身体已经凉了，” Tony说。Stephen点头，伸出了左手。Tony没有防备，但迅速意识到Stephen正在要回他的手表。“抱歉，” Tony从口袋里取出Friday，系在了Stephen的手腕。

Tony知道Stephen有多憎恶暴力。医生保证过遵守希波克拉底誓言：不作恶，但他被强迫一次次地违背誓言。Stephen不习惯杀戮。Tony希望他能一直这样。

“这没什么。”

“你刚杀了人。哀悼没有问题。” Tony抬头，Stephen带着他读不出的表情看着他。Tony猜测这和古一的死亡有关，但关于这个话题，Stephen就像个合上的蚌一样守口如瓶。

“我知道这天会来的，” Stephen干咽着，“从外星人从天而降的那一刻起。我杀了那么多，我都数不清了。我问我自己，多久我会开始杀人？ 我没有单纯到以为我会永远不用这么做，但与其是我们，我宁可他死。” Stephen从Tony手中抽出了自己的手。他给双耳带好耳塞。按了一下按钮，Stephen个人化的平行显示出现了。蓝色的图标让Stephen的面容沐浴着昏暗的光线。 “Kaecilius会回来的。伦敦圣殿已经陷落，纽约被攻击了两回。。。我们知道他的下一个目的地。”

Tony张嘴，他想说点什么，想反对，想发脾气，做任何事。 Stephen没有准备好做任何这些，精神上或者身体上，但Tony所能做的只有点头。在魔法世界，Tony的经验完全无用。他所能做的，只不过是在最糟情形时，站在Stephen身边。

Tony步入了马克五十，和Stephen站在一起。Mordo在把Stephen的手表还给Tony后离开了。Tony没法让他改变心意。Mordo对全部所学的信仰被粉碎了。他说他不会再继续这条被诅咒的道路。Tony希望如果能简单退出倒好了。

事情不该是这个样子。地球不该经历再一次外星攻击，至少不是在奇塔瑞入侵刚过去的时候。如果在他上一世，这么大的事件发生了，Tony应该知道。多玛姆是地球从未面对的威胁。他不知道怎么对抗，但一件事很清楚。Tony看着Stephen开启了去香港圣殿的传送门。

Tony不会让任何事发生在Stephen身上。他会付出生命保护他。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Bucky拉上了旅行袋，甩过肩膀。里面的装备透过袋子戳着他，但Bucky可不是什么娇贵的温室兰花。他大步走出了房间。门在他身后锁上，封住了里面的路线图。一条入侵路线被高光标识在神盾总部的全息图上。红色的那条：他喜欢的入侵线路。

Bucky不需要提醒。路线很短，他看过十几次了，但如果Tony比他承诺的早回来了，他想给他留个线索。Tony手头上的事太多了。在他们的电话上，Tony对他做了简单说明，一些关于法师们和另一个终结世界的事件。Bucky看了Jarvis播放给他的在伦敦的新闻。Tony在采访中途跑开了。让一名像Tony这样经验丰富的超英如此动摇，一定是一些不好的事，或者和Strange有关。不论是哪种，Bucky不想给他压力，但今晚是拿到名单的最好机会。这机会太珍贵了，不值得被冲下下水道。

他们原本计划一起公开每一件事。在投票当日，Tony会坦白Stark工业收购先锋科技的的行为，Bucky也会告诉全世界冬日士兵的故事。投票会按计划进行。在场的复仇者们会投票谁将成为官方成员，选择他们的领袖，以及对他们的运营方式投票。

为了将反对最小化，在投票前澄清至关重要。大多数在场投票的复仇者们知道Killian，但对于大众来说，在得到权利前声明和在投票获得权力后坦白有天壤之别。

按Bucky的看法，无论如何Tony都会领导他们。介于安理会仍能暗中操纵钢铁侠，甚至连特工们都会默认投给Tony。他们不必立刻曝光安理会，但拖得越久，注定会变得越复杂。当前，安理会处于安全的假想中。他们相信他们拥有先手。一旦投票通过，他们会意识到错误，重新评估他们的手段。Bucky不认为安理会愚蠢到让他们自己暴露在攻击之下，但在尘埃落定前动手是更好的。

Tony也许不是那种会让其他人肩负责任的类型，但Bucky也不是。Tony不愿他潜入一个过去对他怀有恶意的机构。这太冒险了。但Tony没有考虑到的是，冬兵经历过更糟的。

绝对，绝对更糟的状况。

Bucky迈着重重的步子通过走廊。电梯在主实验室外部。他在路上遇到Bruce，对方独自呆在实验室，弯腰看着绝境研究。对Bruce来说，在实验室熬夜挺不寻常。Maya Hansen在工作十二小时后去睡了。他们轮流监控着实验。他们一定离突破不远了。

“回家？” Bruce从实验上抬头。Bucky不经心地应和着。Bruce又看了一眼，注意到了Bucky的外观。“你要干什么？”

“没什么，” Bucky回答。

“是啊，因为这是‘没什么’看上去的样子。” Bruce指着Bucky的作战服，和他提在行李袋里的装备。“说吧。。。你和Tony打算干什么？” Bruce摘下金属架眼镜，双手抱胸。

“解决一个棘手的问题。” Bucky停下脚步。

“好吧？” Bruce期待地看着他。Bucky扬起一条眉毛。“你们解决了吗？”

“我准备试试。” Bucky指着他的行李袋。

“我为什么觉得Tony不知道这件事？” Bruce开始警惕了。他没经历过反审问的训练。对Bucky而言，他的想法就如同堵车中的广告牌这么易懂。Bruce本性善良。他令人惧怕的另一面让很多人对接近他望而却步。在过去，Bruce为了其他人好，孤立了自己。他深深地在乎他所剩无几的人际关系。就Bucky看来，Bruce和Tony分享着真诚的友谊。他们的关系建立在对彼此事业的相互赞美之上。Bruce珍视这段友谊，所以Bucky不得不小心他下面的话。

“Tony手上事情太多了。今晚他必须以钢铁侠现身在别处，所以我想我可以为他减轻点负担。我们有一个短暂的时机，而我从一开始就偏向单人行动，” Bucky解释道。Bruce没有被说服。“如果你担心我背着他，用不着。我欠他的还不了。他把我从精神控制中解救了出来。”

“他做的到那个？” Bruce问。

“B.A.R.F.” 笑容出现在两人脸上。无论Bucky说几次，这个缩写仍然太离谱了。“既然说开了，Jarvis，我说了实话，不是吗？”

“我能作证，Banner博士，” Jarvis无形的声音说道。“Barnes中士，我通知了Sir您的行为。Sir要求你停止让他的臀部疼痛，（让人烦pain in the ass的文雅说法，pain in the rear）, 但如果你坚持，他无法阻止你，因为他正忙。”

“我告诉你了，” Bucky说道。

“好吧。” Bruce放松了一点。“你打算干什么？”

“入侵神盾。” Bucky的脑子里跳出了一个主意。他权衡着利弊，补充道：“你想要帮忙吗？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 谢谢你漫威，激发了我对奇异铁的痴迷。复仇者无线战争： 我 的 天。不做剧透，我二刷了无线，起死回生，在两天内写好了重来第二部的大纲。哦我的天。。。事情将会变得棘手。。。重来第二部大概会和这一部一样长，差不多120k+来字吧。顺便一提，这完全出乎意料，因为我没办法对漫威读心，但我被重来的结尾将如此完美的代入无限战争感到惊奇。


	36. Chapter 36

Bucky翻过了围墙，他沿z字路线疾速跑向目标，轻松避开了移动传感器。保持着跑步的势能，他爬上了大楼的墙壁。用凸起的楼板作为支撑点，他落在了三层之上的砾石屋顶上。他保持低位，用手脚爬行。监视的光线以他熟记的系统在他上方巡逻。Bucky在屋顶对面的边缘停下，他爬进了另一栋大楼造成的阴影里。

“感应装置已禁用，” Jarvis在他的耳机里说道。Bucky拉开旅行袋的拉链，取出了一只小型激光器。他把它接在一根延展棍上。 “你有三十秒。”

注意到Jarvis的警告，Bucky把激光器下放到了二层窗外。带着机械的精准，他在落地窗玻璃上画了个完美的圆。Bucky在裸露的屋顶上插了根金属棒，连了绳索，然后把绳子的另一端系上他的腰带。收好了工具，把他的包推入了不引人注意的角落，Bucky下降到了他隔开玻璃的那层。

他从腰带里取出一个手柄，底部的排气罩吸附在玻璃上。用手柄为支点，Bucky去除了隔开的玻璃。他的姿势很变扭，加厚的玻璃大约超过一百磅，但超级士兵的体能起到了作用。他轻轻地把玻璃放在地板上，让它滚到了线路之外。

“十秒，” Jarvis说。Bucky取下了绳索，晃进了无人的房间。他冲向门。哪儿有个闪着红光的控制面板。他插入了Tony的一枚解码装置，光变成了绿色。“非常出色，Barnes中士，” Jarvis表扬道。Bucky得意地笑了。他保持安静，拧开了风管通道的盖子。

“行了，感应器应该关了。” Bruce的声音从耳机中传来。 “等等，让我再看看。。。。是，关了。” Bucky翻了翻白眼。他爬进了通风管道，在身后盖好了盖子。金属片的管道窄但干净。神盾的虫害部门频繁地打扫总部。

“我不得不承认，你真的够爷们，” Bruce看着Bucky的监控说道。他等在离神盾总部一公里外的货车里。 “我不知道我们犯了多少法律，如果他们逮到你。。。” Bucky没法抗拒。他停止爬行，对着镜头举起手。 **难道你不会变成浩克帮我逃出来吗？**  他比着手语。“说的在理，” Bruce说道。

神盾员工在他下面巡逻着走廊，不能再玩闹了。Bucky继续爬行。他的外套上有很多口袋。金属拉链会擦过通道，所以Bucky确保只用他的手掌和靴尖行走。他放缓呼吸，安静地前行。他几乎到目的地了。再有两个转弯。。。

一扇双门哗地一声轻轻开启，神盾员工进入了走廊。Bucky在原地不动。在空气管子尾部的排气孔平均地隔开，他一个个观察着通过的特工。“队长，你应该加入我们的S.T.R.I.K.E.小队，你会感觉像回家了一样，” 一个沙哑的声音说道。Bucky的心沉了下去。

“我很感谢你的邀请，Rumlow，但不用了。” 通过网状的电线，Bucky瞥到了Steve的淡金发。他穿着经典的美队装备。复制品的盾牌别在他身后。

Steve为什么在这里？Bucky的大脑短路了。他重启着自己，两人在他躲藏的一米外聊天。在过去的两天里，他打过一个电话让Steve知道他还活着。Steve问过他在哪儿，Bucky没说，但他对Steve保证他是安全的。Steve在和一只S.T.R.I.K.E.队一起行动，看起来他并不知情。神盾肯定用借口骗他来了总部。

后天就要投票了，神盾需要额外的安保。安理会也许不把Tony当回事，但不论Fury还是Maria Hill都不是低估敌人的类型。Tony几乎没有可能躺倒任由他们予取予得，他们提防是对的。如果不是Strange那边的把戏， Tony现在会和他一起。

Bucky屏住呼吸。他视线离开两人，但为时已晚。他的凝视触到了超级士兵加强的五感。Steve在途中停下。他转身戒备地观察着走道。除了他们的队伍以外没有别人。

“怎么了，队长？” Rumlow问。

Steve保持着姿势。走廊里落一根针尖都能听到的安静。 “没什么，” Steve说。Bucky 听到脚步远去，放松地叹了口气。他继续爬着，但一个剧烈的力道撞击了他的腹部。金属片被撞击凹起。Bucky嘟哝着，疼痛汹涌着他的躯体，蔓延到四肢。他启动了金属手臂，撕开了空气管道，落在了身下的走道里。

Steve取下了他的盾。他命令S.T.R.I.K.E.成员先走。他们在冲回来。Steve的双眼在看到闯入者时睁大了。“Buck？你怎么—” Bucky把Steve踢入了他身后的S.T.R.I.K.E.人群。

 **抱歉** 。Bucky暗暗道歉。他冲向Fury办公室的方向。他没忘了任务。尽管被认出了，现在退出也还太早。

“启动警报！” Rumlow吼叫着，推开Steve。

“警报已禁用，” Jarvis说道。

在追逐的兴奋之下，一股能量给他的四肢充能。Bucky在一眨眼间推开了没有戒心的特工们。他到达了走廊尽头，但他没有缓下来的意思。举起金属手臂对准，他击碎了墙壁。阻碍物减缓了他的势能，但在另一头的房间很大，他又重新提速。Bucky击损了另一面墙壁。尽管他的手法很粗暴，Tony建造的手臂毫发无损，连油漆都没有任何刮痕。

“哦狗屎。我们要做什么？” Bruce问。

“你不是有—” Bucky停下来，对着一名神盾特工脸上揍了一拳，男人撞进了一个办公隔间，粉碎了内饰，“—三个博士学位之类的吗？用它们啊！”

“ **七个** ，但它们没有一个包括违反法律！” Bruce吼叫。

“启动封锁步骤，” Jarvis说。 没有警铃，安全门砰然落下。金属屏障让特工们陷入绝境。Bucky遵循着他的线路。“建议您迅速撤离神盾位置， Banes中士，” Jarvis警告道。

Bucky心知肚明，但他很近了，太近了。他冲开了Fury办公室的门，被一个膝盖踢到了下巴前，Bucky双手锁住了进攻，在他的袭击者身下滑入。黑寡妇在他身后落地。她的寡妇之吻在没有开灯的办公室里闪耀。

“嗨士兵，想我吗？” Romanov问候道。当Bucky没有回答，她扭头歪向一边。“你至少该认出我。” 她冲向Bucky，他们迅速交着手。Fury的办公室空空荡荡，没什么抵挡物来削弱她的进攻。和Romanov的认知不同，他确实认出了她。

这也是她还在呼吸的原因。

Bucky接住了Romanov的拳头，抓着她的猫女装正面提起，把她丢出了房间。她背部着地。 Bucky利用这个时机，掀烦了一个书架挡住出口。

“别动，” 一个声音在他身后说。Bucky定住。他举手过头，慢慢转身。Clint Barton，神盾最好的枪手之一，站在房间中央，弓上有一只箭待发。Bucky并不是唯一想到用空气通道的人。Romanov跟着Barton的路线。她从金属片通道跳下，落在了Bucky身旁。Romanov伸屈着右手的手指，Bucky能粉碎了她的拳头，但他没那么做。现在他要为放过敌人付出代价。

尽管经验丰富，Barton和Romanov都没有加强过身体。稍微用一些策略，Bucky可以扫翻他们两个，但他没有时间。有几个军团的特工忙着追在他屁股后面。他必须立刻把Jarvis插入Fury的主机，不然他今晚就不会离开大厦了。

“你在浪费时间。” 出乎Bucky和Romanov意料，Barton转换了目标。他退后，和Romanov站开，箭头对准她的胸膛。“它不在这儿。”

“你知道我在找什么？” Bucky问。

“Clint—你在干什么？” Romanov脸上的震惊是真实的。

“跟着我，不然你永远找不到，” Barton对Bucky说。 “抱歉Tasha，老板的命令。你知道的。”

“Fury命令我不惜一切守住这个房间。” Romanov调整着她的手。

“不-不，” Barton呵斥道。他握紧了弓弦。“你是用来转移视线的。我们中有内奸。我不想伤你，但我会执行被命令的事。”

“在哪儿？” Bucky问。“名单在哪儿？”

Barton的视线转向Bucky，又回到了Romanov身上。“我们现在出发。别动。”

“你知道那是不可能的，” Bucky说。一声巨响震动着被挡住的门。又一声。书架在冲击力下移动。又一猛击，门被冲开了。美国队长举着盾走进了房间，Rumlow和S.T.R.I.K.E.队员们紧随其后。

“我们需要走了！” Bucky喊叫。

“现在是绿色状态吗？你需要我过来吗？” Bruce问。他在观察着每秒恶化的状况。

“还不需要！” Bucky和Rumlow交手。他不想把Steve或者Romanov弄残疾，但对着Rumlow他没有这样的问题。他用金属臂对着男人的弹射盾猛击，迫使对方后退。

“Tasha，” Clint对挣扎的黑寡妇说，“我们需要人手！” 他放松了握着弓弦的手。箭飞过混乱，钉在了新人的胸上。对这位S.T.I.R.K.E.人员幸运的是，箭头并不是被设计成刺穿肉体的那种，接触后，箭头会散开不致命的毒素进入血液，使目标不能移动。

Romanov闭眼低声咒骂着。“Clint，我发誓如果你在玩我，我会亲手杀了你。” 她剪刀腿绊住了一名S.T.R.I.K.E.队员的脖子，猛击他的头直到对方昏迷。

在房屋另一侧，Rumlow抛弃了盾。“我们会抓到你的，” Rumlow对Bucky说，他从腰带里取下一只电击棍，“那之后，我们会确保你听话。” Bucky对Rumlow的话皱眉。这个男人可能在当神盾特工时见过他们，Bucky曾逃脱神盾的监管，但那恶意听着不对劲。

“Brock Rumlow：未经加强的S.T.R.I.K.E.指挥官，空手作战专家。根据数据库，他是九头蛇的卧底特工，” Jarvis提供了信息。

这就说得通了。Bucky的眼神变得冷酷无情。他避开了电击棍，手肘封住了Rumlow的喉咙。如果Bucky之前打算让他受伤，现在他要杀了他。

“Buck—停下！” Steve困惑地叫喊着，他信任的三人联合对付他的巡逻队。“发生了什么？” Steve直觉地为Bucky挡住了一名S.T.R.I.K.E.队员的子弹。

“长话短说，他是 **九头蛇** 内奸，” Bucky愤怒地说。他金属臂的装置嗡嗡作响。Rumlow 躲避了。他竖起的头发险险擦过了Bucky的手臂，Bucky砸进了结构强化的墙壁，为了失手嘟哝着。他缩回了手臂，带下来一大块墙壁。

“队长—他在撒谎！九头蛇重新洗脑了他，他们在入侵设施！” Rumlow十字交错地舞动着他的电击棍。他抵挡着Bucky的攻击。

“你个混账—” 电击棍的电流噼啪作响。Bucky深呼吸。是时候试试Tony的手臂了。他和电击棍直接相交，捏断了它。电流让他的手臂发黑，但手臂表面分散了电击，Bucky只感到了轻微的刺痛。

“Cap！帮我拿下他—” 一个盾撞进了Rumlow身侧。力道让他飞过了房间。他撞破了窗户。Bucky奔到地板边缘向下望。Fury的办公室在二楼，下面有灌木丛。 Rumlow会活着。

**真可惜。**

Barton和Romanov解决了余下的S.T.R.I.K.E.成员，Steve也帮了忙。设施诡异的安静。他们处于神盾中心，尽管Jarvis的干预，安保也该把他们包围了。

“一切还好吗？” Bruce问，他的语调里的恐慌稀释了。他通过Bucky的监控观察着Barton。“如果他真是听从Fury的命令在这里。。。”

“是…我们还好。” Bucky把Jarvis插入了Fury的手提电脑。如他所料，主机被格式化了。

“别浪费你的时间。都在这儿了。” Barton收回了他的弓。他递给Bucky一个硬盘。

Bucky怀疑地看着伸出的手，但他拿过了物品。“为什么？”

“安理会让所有人头疼，不仅是你和Stark。再说，如果Stark被逼的太紧。。。” Barton没有说完，每个人都知道他的意思。 “好像他们忘了他有一只军队。在复仇者和安理会之间，局长做了他的选择。”

Bucky厌恶地抽动着鼻子。Fury，这个狡诈的狗*娘*养的。双面间谍刻入他的DNA了。安理会监视着神盾的运营，Fury不能违抗一个直接命令，但他一旦完成命令后，所有人都可以随便玩了。

安理会的计划注定会失败。木已成舟；复仇者们仰仗着Tony的领导。如果安理会硬把他们塞进光荣的军队部门的角色，复仇者们会报复，或更糟， **解散** 。神盾过去误读过Tony，但他们知道一件事：Tony从不低头

安理会的蠢货们以为他们能控制一名Stark。被逼为憎恶的人们工作，Tony会变成一枚被激活的定时炸弹。只要没有世界末日让他分心， Tony会沉入黑暗中，等着最恰当的时刻回击。Fury为了安理会做的每个动作都会加速这个计时器，当炸弹爆炸时，神盾也会跟着玩完。

如果他们间的冲突无可避免，与其等待连带伤害堆积，还不如帮挑选的一边在战争开始前赢得胜利来的高效。Fury在上司和复仇者之间选择了后者， Bucky不知道该叫Fury疯子还是表扬他神智清醒。

房内鸦雀无声。Barton，Romanov，和Steve正等着他的回答。Bucky看着手里的硬盘。他必须交给Tony来确认它的真实性，但目前来说，他的工作做完了。

 

 

\----------

 

 

Stephen和Tony被大面积的损坏包围。街道成了一片废墟。平民们叫嚷着被他们推开，恐慌刻在他们脸上。霓虹灯牌在喧嚣之上闪烁。街头食物的味道被尘土和汽油泄漏的味道压制。街尾的一家餐厅爆炸了，香港的街头人头攒动。爆炸可能杀了几十人。

“Jarvis，启动余下的军团，警示当局，清空街道，” Tony说，但Stephen知道为时已晚。在香港圣殿应该所处的位置，宇宙能量的漩涡占据了整个街区。它每秒扩张，吞噬着触到的一切。怪诞的紫绿色和大片蓝色交织：黑暗维度。

Kaecilius带着胜利的微笑接近他们；一边各站着两名追随者们。“亲爱的，如果你有任何好主意，现在是时候了。” Tony抬起了推进器。从Stephen的平行显示来看， Tony锁死了Kaecilius，但他在看着他们后面壮大的漩涡。

Stephen有了一个主意。他没怎么练过，启动这样规模的魔法是危险的，但世界的命运危在旦夕。“我有，拖住他们。” Stephen在胸前交叉双手。阿戈摩托之眼睁开了，它的虹膜发出了温暖的绿光。

“不。” Kaecilius看到了眼睛，冲向Stephen。Tony发射了推进器。光束直接击中了Kaecilius的胸膛，他被甩到了废墟丛中。

“你再敢哪怕看他的方位一眼，我会把你融成肉浆，” Tony对Kaecilius说。Stephen的左手挥过右前臂，熟悉的时间光带出现了。用尽全力，Stephen命令眼睛让时间倒流。 Kaecilius八字张开的躯体从地面升起，发射的推进器光束重现在他的胸膛，回到了Tony的战衣内。Stephen把Tony带出了时间循环。

“发—发生了什么？” Tony结巴道。他看着追随者们退回到远处。爆炸的大火被控制，然后就好像被吸入真空般熄灭了。坠落的霓虹灯牌重新回到了架子上。崩塌的大楼被拼了回去。

“咒语成功了！” Stephen在大楼移动的杂音间叫喊。眼睛获得了足够的势能维持这个咒语，无需Stephen的输入。一名奔跑的消防员从想要救援的人身边跑开，把他撞到了地上。

“小心！” Tony飞向Stephen身边，帮他站了起来。他们躲开了又一群行人。“从没想到我会这么说，但魔法确实能派上用场。”

“阿戈摩托之眼会把时间溯洄到进攻几分钟前。香港圣殿还在的话，地球的防御会被重塑。我们需要抵抗Kaecilius对圣殿的袭击。” 又一堆碎石从街上升起，显露出一名被钢条穿透的男人。“Wong！” Stephen奔向他的法师同伴。

Wong死了很久了，但当咒语继续，他的眼里恢复了生机。Stephen等待着，直到Wong又再次站立，才让他脱离了眼睛的影响。“破坏自然规则，我知道，” Stephen说着，当Wong看着亮起的阿戈摩托之眼。

“好吧，现在别停啊，” Wong说。

“抬头，” Stephen提醒道。Kaecilius和追随者们出现在视线里。他们不再受眼睛影响。他们和黑暗维度的联系消弱了他们对现实的依附。

Tony眼角抽搐。“得了，我没耐心了。Jarvis, 分析他们的战斗模式，执行激进终结。” 马克五十在一阵金红风暴中冲向追随者们，对手精准地挥舞着空间碎片，Tony以越来越精密的准确度避开了攻击，直到他一气回击了每一个人。他对准其中一人的肚子爆炸，让另一人甩到了坍塌的大楼里。水泥块重新变成墙壁，困住了里面的追随者。

Stephen和Wong交换着视线。“他之前上哪儿去了？” Wong放下了他的狼牙棒。

“别问了，” Stephen检查着眼睛。无论这个法器是什么，它是Stephen所知中最厉害的。他短暂地猜测如果他更有经验的话，他能够用这个影响更大的区域。也许甚至能控制宇宙规模的时空延续。

Tony与追随者们交战着，香港圣殿又回到了它本来的秘法状态。黑暗维度的漩涡缩小到原本尺寸的四分之一。“不！” Kaecilius嘶吼道。他奔向Stephen，打算最后一搏，中断咒语。一片金属刺中他的脚踝，他摔倒在地上。

“趴着，” Tony打开了头盔。他对着Kaecilius的手腕各自发射了约束装置。磁铁的手铐猛地合上，锁住了Kaecilius的双手。Stephen和Wong加入了Tony，三人看着香港圣殿一砖一瓦地重塑。

Stephen眯起了双眼。有些事情不对劲。这太容易了。如果黑暗维度的威胁能够这么轻易地被控制，那为什么古一不这么告诉他？他的老师没法看到比她死亡更远的地方，但Stephen不认为命运会这么仁慈。

Kaecilius大笑。疯狂的笑声让Stephen的视线离开了圣殿。 “你不明白，对吗？” Kaecilius问Stephen，他的眼里充斥着疯狂。“你没有心，医生，你是个懦夫。我以为你明白，但你就和余下的一样眼瞎。你不能抵抗必然发生的事。我让他失败了，但还会有别人，其他人会被启示，追随同样的道路，其他人注定会成功。”

“嗨，闭嘴，” Tony警告道。

“这不美吗？” Kaecilius向往地看着黑暗维度。 “一个超越时间的地方？只要时间仍祸害着这个世界，其他人会加入我们的远征。而你，挡路的愚人。。。有一天你会失去你的全部所爱，而这全部都是你的错。”

“我说了，闭嘴。” Tony抬起了推进器。

“你以为这是胜利？今天，明天，以及之后的每一天；  **你永远不会准备好的。** 你会死于痛苦，知道你有机会拯救他们，但你让它流逝于你的指缝！”

Tony举起Kaecilius的领口。他对着灰发男人脸上揍了一拳，对方昏了过去。“别听他的，” Tony对Stephen说。他观察着街道。眼睛尽职地纠正了破坏。“我们回去吧。军团马上会到的。我们可以在路上接上Barnes，但愿他还活着，然后点些外卖。我饿坏了。” 

Tony把Kaecilius的身体挂上了他的肩头，他在空中画圈，示意让Stephen带他们回去，但Stephen静静地立在那里。

 **Kaecilius是对的。**  

今天，明天，以及之后的每一天，他们永无宁日。在所有维系生命的星球之中，多玛姆最渴望地球。他们也许这次制止了他，但是以什么代价呢？地球失去了至尊法师，Mordo走了，Daniel Drumm死了，Sol Rama生死未明，Minoru不知所踪，剩下谁来守护他们不受黑暗侵扰？

当多玛姆注定回来时，他们能再次打败他吗？

Stephen看着Tony，又看向持续缩小的通往黑暗维度的入口。他划分清楚着他的思绪，他从Tony人生之书学到的一页，考虑着可能性。

“无论你在想什么；这是个糟透了的主意。” Tony放下了Kaecilius。他向前走了一步，对Stephen伸出一只手，但Stephen默默地离开了。他终于明白了他该做的。Stephen 直线飞向宇宙漩涡。“Stephen Strange！停下！” Tony追着他。城市在他们身后缩小。Tony的推进器全力燃烧。他跟上了Stephen，想要抓住斗篷。匆忙中，Tony忘了合上头盔。他脸上的表情是完全的恐慌。

Stephen躲避着Tony。他举起了带着悬戒的手，琥珀色的光环出现了。“Tony，我很抱歉。” 话音刚落，Stephen把传送门推向了Tony。马克五十消失在空中。Tony被传送回了街面。Tony将将避免了被撞到店铺里。他抬头看着Stephen缩小的身形。他又冲了上去，但他现在离得太远了。

“Stephen，回来，让我们谈谈！”

“我很抱歉。。。我不能拿你冒险。” Stephen听到了Tony语调里的绝望。他无视了正在撕裂他胸口的痛苦，继续向前。他穿过了界限，黑暗维度吞噬了他。

“Stephen—KKTTCHH。。。”

“我们丢失了信号，医生，” Friday说。入口在他身后关闭。

Stephen徘徊在虚空中，给了自己一些时间调整。“现在只有你我了，亲爱的女孩。” Stephen看着他前臂上的时间带。他来到了黑暗维度。被征服的世界串在了一起，像项链上的珠子。它们无序地漂浮着。生命力被抽干了。曾经生机勃勃的星球现在只是贫瘠的荒原。

Stephen在其中更平滑的一个星球着陆。他的心脏跳动的如此剧烈，威胁着仿佛要在他的胸腔里燃烧。他知道接下去要面对的。有些东西在他身后移动着。Stephen转身，看到了原始能量团的涟漪。Stephen曾试图想象宇宙生物的样子，但没什么能让他准备好面对眼前的景象。多玛姆的眼睛是两团星云。他眯着眼，看着微小的凡人胆敢入侵他的领地。

Stephen深呼吸。他想到了Tony。

“多玛姆。。。我来谈条件了！”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者问答时间#3
> 
> 与其毫无目的地循环死亡，Stephen用他在黑暗维度的时间练习秘法。这解释了他在雷神3里的能力水平。给你点赞，Stephen，多任务处理之王。
> 
> 译者:
> 
> 果然还是要有钢铁军团啊，看看前队友们变得多懂事233


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：章节内含有复仇者：无限战争的剧透

“多玛姆。。。我来谈条件了！”

“求救信号于东部时间下午6点59分进入等待序列。”

“你是来。。。找死的！你的世界现在就是我的世界了。。。和 **所有的** 世界一样。” 多玛姆的话在多元现实的集合体中震动。一束宇宙能量杀死了Stephen。他的肺部在热量下萎缩，肉体化为了灰烬。

 

-

 

“多玛姆。。。我来谈条件了！”

“求救信号于东部时间下午6点59分进入等待序列。”

“你是来。。。找死的！你的世界现在就是我的世界了。。。这是什么。。。幻境？” 黑暗维度的统治者审视着他的国度。

Stephen得意地笑了。“不，这是现实。”

“很好，” Dormammu说。一片空间碎片刺穿了Stephen的心脏。

 

-

 

“多玛姆。。。我来谈条件了！”

“求救信号于东部时间下午6点59分进入等待序列。”

“你是。。。发生了什么？” Dormammu倒抽气。

“如同你给了Kaecilius来自你维度的力量，我也从我的维度里带来了一些能量。” Stephen抬起了手臂。时空延续的光带在他的上臂流转。“这是时间。 **无尽的循环的时间** 。”

“你敢！” Dormammu吼叫道。他举起拳头，向Stephen身上打去。

 

-

 

“多玛姆。。。我来谈条件了！”

“求救信号于东部时间下午6点59分进入等待序列。”

“你不能永远这么做下去！” Dormammu嘶声。

“实际上，我能。” Stephen对上了远古生物的眼神。“现在事情就这样了。你和我，被困在这个时刻， **永无尽头。** ”

“那你会用永恒的时间死去！”

“是的，但是地球上的每个人会活着。” Stephen眯起眼。太多条人命维系在他身上。他没法退却。一步也不能。

“但你会受苦。”

“痛苦是一位老朋友了。”

 

-

 

“多玛姆。。。”

“多玛姆。。。”

“多玛姆。。。”

“我来。。。”

“我来。。。”

“我来。。。”

“。。。谈条件了！” 

“。。。谈条件了！” 

“。。。谈条件了！” 

 

 

————— 

 

 

Stephen在迷雾的海洋中醒来。白色的水汽模糊了他的视线。他的大脑在晕眩；重复死亡会让人如此的。Stephen试着分辨他的方位，但他只能看到无尽的虚无。

 **发生了。。。什么？** Stephen回想起事态的变化。多玛姆为了逃离时间的束缚，接受了他的条款。黑暗维度的君主停止了对地球的攻击。Stephen试了多少次完成那个的？在一百次之后他放弃计数了。他的头部，四肢，器官。。。他身体的每一处都被撕开，被磨碎，被碾为尘土。然而同时，他又没事。他仍存活着。Stephen直面了宇宙征服者，而且赢了。

每个一生融成了大量倾泻的扭曲色彩。Stephen会感到恶心的。他蜷起身，在地上呕吐。当没有吐出什么时，他注意到他没有在现实的身体里。他不记得灵体出窍，但他接受了这些零星信息。Stephen维持着婴儿的姿势，命令他脱离实体的胃部听话。

那些是很不容易的时刻，但他做到了。地球是安全的。多玛姆发誓永远不会回来了。他可以回到Tony身边了。想起Tony，Stephen的嘴角上扬。Tony会非常生气的。好吧，更生气了，因为Stephen就像个自视甚高的超英实习生，无视Tony的反对，他只身不带援军地冲进了跨纬度的入口，然后字面意义地让自己被杀了几百回。Stephen会回到地球，一把把Tony抱进怀里，然后恳求宽恕。小个男人会演一出好戏的。他会做出许多厚脸皮的要求，Stephen会全部满足他。

被他的目标提起精神，Stephen召唤了剩下的力量，让自己站好。他看着古怪的环境。现在雾气散开了，景色的新面貌展现了出来。地面被漩涡的阵列包围，望不到尽头的怪异池塘充斥着这个存在的层面。不同世界的活动在它们内部再现。情景并不持续很长世间；一些是平凡的事件，另一些则展示着史诗般的战斗和杀戮。它们诉说着旧的和新的故事。Stephen举起了阿戈摩托之眼。它在迷雾世界里明亮地闪耀。

Stephen开始理解了。他在见证时间；无边无尽的时间。也许他对眼睛的滥用造成了比他预期更大的激烈反应。Wong警告过他打破自然规律的危险。他知道会有巨大代价，但他不会在忍受了几百次死亡后再也无法见到他的爱人。他会找到回家的办法，去他的技术细节。

他的左侧有些动静。看到了眼前的景色，Stephen惊讶得张口结舌。这不可能，站在三十，也许三十五尺外，是一个黄衣人影。她放下了兜帽；露出来的脸带着和善的眼睛对Stephen微笑。Stephen最后一次见她还不到一天，但没有她的指引，这些小时变得很长，满溢着不确定性。Stephen伸手。他笨拙地走了几步，一旦他的意识理解了他所看到的，他向她奔去。古一的笑容诉说着喜爱和悲痛。当Stephen靠近，她摇头，然后转身离开。

Stephen站在他的导师刚才的地方，搜寻着她。她去哪儿了？她是没认出他吗？在他脚下展开的场景吸引了他的注意。这个漩涡很大，散发着阴暗不详的气味。Stephen挣扎着让视线穿透黑暗，他凝视地越久，图像越清晰。他剧烈地吸了一口气。在黑暗，冒泡的混乱中间，是 **Tony。**

Tony看似在什么掩体里。那儿还有其他两人。是Steve Rogers和James Barnes？Stephen跪在漩涡之上。一股力量排斥他进入。在里面，Tony正在和他的复仇者同事打一场要输的仗。Stephen离开后发生了什么事件吗？ Stephen的脸皱起。Tony在干什么？他为什么不使用任何镭射枪？马克五十和Stephen记忆中的看上去不一样。战衣的保护符文呢？

通力合作，超级士兵们占了上风。Rogers拿盾牌撞向了Tony的头盔直到碎裂。他从Tony脸上扯开了破烂的金属，把他的盾牌高举到了空中— **他要下杀手了！**  

“不！” Stephen向下够。阿戈摩托之眼触到了漩涡，分开两个世界的力量消失了。Stephen坠入了池塘里。浓密泥泞的液体碰触着他的脸庞，Stephen持续下落。他穿过了胶粘的层面，落地时仅仅听到了令人恶心的压碎声。

接下来的一切发生得太快了，Stephen无法理解。Rogers丢弃了他的盾牌。超级士兵们一起离开了。Tony被一个人留在掩体里。Stephen冲了过去。他想要帮Tony坐起来，但他的双手穿过了触摸到的一切。他仍在灵体里。

Tony爬着想要重新站起来。裂开的方舟感应堆的金属刺穿了他的胸膛。Tony咳嗽。红色溅泼在水泥上。失败了几次后，Tony倒下了。在他被毁的战衣里，Tony带着无奈凝视着下落的雪。在一阵恐慌中，Stephen搜索着掩体寻求帮助，但只有他们。引擎在远处轰鸣； Rogers和Barnes登上了昆式战机。

Stephen终于理解了这情景的重量。超级士兵们联手对付Tony，损坏了他的战衣，由他带着生命危险的伤，把他丢下了。Stephen从没有信任过俩人中的任何一个，但他相信他们会做正确的事。他的信心很明显是给错对象了。他需要把Tony带走。Tony迫切需要医治，但要这样做，Stephen首先得找到他的身体。他又搜索着设施。在遍寻掩体无果后， Stephen徘徊回了他开始的地方。他在躺在地上的男人的身前几步处震住。

气温在零下，但是Tony的鼻孔没有吐出蒸汽。几片雪花盖上他长长的睫毛。他看着很安静，好像他终于能享受等待已久的安宁了。

“不—不，不，不！不要这样对我！” Stephen扑上前。“你活过了阿富汗；你活过了同神和外星人作战。你能活下来的。加油Tony—这个世界需要你。 **我** 需要你。” Stephen试着轻轻抱起Tony，但Tony僵硬的身体滑过了他的手指。

“不要这样对我。” Stephen无法制止声音里的颤抖。当黑暗维度吞噬了他，当多玛姆一遍遍地对他处刑，在无尽的苦痛中，他想着Tony。Tony的眼睛在阳光下的色彩。Tony爱玩的斗嘴和机智的反驳。Tony看到Stephen时脸庞亮起来的方式。Tony称Stephen是他全世界最喜欢的人时的嗓音。。。这不可能发生。Tony是他们中最好的。Tony坚强地撑过了这么多苦难。

“求你了。” Stephen孤独的声音回响在空荡里。“求求你，回答我。你必须。。。”

 

 

—————

 

 

Stephen坐在掩体里，看着颜色从Tony脸颊褪去。这个幽灵般的冒牌货是他爱着的男人的拙劣模仿。雪花从天上落下。白天变成了夜晚，夜晚变成了白天。又一架昆式战机的引擎打扰了宁静。

一个红色的生物盘旋进了视野。无论它是什么，它不属于地球。Stephen大声对着闯入者推攘咒骂。他太过绝望地想要保护他还剩下的这么点儿的Tony，但他的拳头触碰到了空气。闯入者检查了Tony的脉搏，当它没有感知到任何时，它记录了犯罪现场。这个生物把Tony从冻原抬起，这是Stephen会付出一切想干的事。Stephen尖叫咒骂着，看着它把Tony抬进了昆式战机。他只有在听到Friday的声音在通讯装置里响起时才安静了下来。

他们把Tony运回了纽约，举行了私人葬礼。只有一小群人被允许出席。Pepper，Rhodes，Happy，以及Vision—那个机器人，Stephen了解到—每个人都有机会来说出他们的道别。Tony档案里蜘蛛符号的孩子长大了。他没法说完。他湿着脸跑下了讲台；估计是去无人处哭了。

他们把Tony放在一个装满了白色玫瑰的棺材里。他的脸被清理过了，裂口和伤痕被化妆掩盖了起来。Rhodes比Stephen上次在Stark大厦里见到时老了十岁。他坐在轮椅里。上校合上了棺材盖。其他四名男人扛着Tony退出了教堂。他们把Tony放进了土里，一铲铲土，他们把他埋在了他父母身边。

Stephen在仪式中保持着鸦雀无声。没有什么感到真实。他的心脏尖叫着让他拒绝他所看到的，因为如果他接受这个现实，那么—

Stephen跟着人群回到了教堂，他们互相安慰着，共同的悲痛增进了他们的感情。但最后，太阳落下了地平线。哀悼者们离开了，Stephen被独自留在思绪里。他徘徊着来到了教堂后面。没有人摘下装饰品。一张黑白的Tony照片在空荡荡的棺材台上对着Stephen微笑。

“Tony？” Stephen喊道。他的问题被遗忘在了令人窒息的安静中。

然后Stephen忽然意识到。他再也不会见到Tony了。

Stephen在台子上弯腰。他的呜咽听着更像压抑的嘶吼。他哭尽了他所有剩下的泪水。悲痛和疲倦让他精神混乱，Stephen怀疑这一切是否是个糟糕的噩梦。也许这是多玛姆的把戏之一。他仍被困在黑暗维度里，Tony在香港是安全的。Stephen等待着。也许Tony会从他身后跳出来，宣布Stephen得到了他的惩罚，然后他们俩可以重新振作亲吻。他们可以回家。

Stephen抬起头。照片里Tony的笑容和刻在他记忆里的一样动人。现在那是他所拥有的Tony的全部了：记忆。Stephen记得他旁敲侧击想让Tony主动的日子。他记得刚失去双手时，他呵斥Tony的日子。他记得他太过骄傲，不愿承认他陷入爱河的戏子。 **所有的那些他浪费的时间。**

有什么伸进了他的胸膛，挖出了他的心脏，把跳动着的红色器官换成了铅块。Stephen呆在Tony身旁，直到他的照片被换成了别人。他原先感到喜悦的地方被麻木覆盖。就这样了。死亡：曲终人散。

Stephen再也受不了了。他离开了墓地，再也没回来。他希望他从没去黑暗维度，但悔恨是来的太迟的领悟。他可以留下的。他可以保护他的。他可以做的更多。 **他为什么没有做的更多？**

葬礼的二十四小时后，西伯利亚事件对余下的全世界公开了。 **钢铁侠之死。复仇者内战。再次重申索科维亚协议。** 一条条头条炙烧着Stephen的神经。无法逃脱，所以Stephen读了所有他失去的年月里发生的一切。

从那一刻起，时间加速了。Stephen空洞，无目的地漫步在纽约街头。他漂泊到他的公寓，发现了相同副本的自己。Stephen知道操纵时间会有后果，看起来，他的灵体穿越到了未来的四年以后。处于未知原因，现在的Stephen Strange仍然是一名神经外科医生。他从没遇见Tony。

Stephen看着他自己又失去了双手，但这一次一点儿也不轻松。没有人支持他，让他脚踏实地，他的思想随着每一个失败的实验治疗堕落。Christine爱他，但她不 **理解** 他。绝望吞噬着Stephen。他变卖了所有的财物，买了去尼泊尔的单程票。

在纽约市的另一角，Stark工业分崩离析。Pepper尽了全力，但无法挽救残局。他们的指路明灯离开了。没有钢铁军团，随着复仇者的解散，世界挣扎着抵御超自然威胁。Tony甚至对Stephen保密的项目，把他发射入低空轨道连接所有卫星的项目从未成型。某天，又一个外星装置出现在了天上：第二次入侵。

Stephen无力战斗。他看着外星人被Tony预见的军阀带领征服地球。剩下的复仇者们聚集了。当下的Stephen Strange开启了阿戈摩托之眼。他把它叫做时间宝石。Stephen苦涩地笑了。时间。。。他怎么能忽略了？他和Tony搜寻的无限宝石一直都在那儿，就在他的眼皮底下。

Stephen的副本激活了眼睛。他看到了所有即将到来的冲突的可能性。没有方法取胜，没有一条道路能带他们取得胜利，但Stephen不是那种会在任何时间线放弃的类型。他又试了，这一次，与其穿越到未来，他回到了过去。他们在哪里做错了？有没有任何事，他们可以做出改变，而给他们一次机会的？他花了无数个小时在咒语里，在黎明破晓前找到了答案。

他和Vision访问了一个Stephen这些年避开的地方：埋葬Tony的私人墓园。Stephen握紧了拳头看着他们挖出了棺材。每一铲都是对逝去的残忍鲜活的提醒。他们打碎了墓盖， Stephen对着里面的尸骨合上了双眼。在时间宝石和心灵宝石的合力下，他们复活了Tony，把他送回了过去。Tony会保有所有关于未来年份的记忆，但他不会知道这是怎么发生的，或者为什么发生了。

Stephen在完成后倒下了，他耗尽了他的生命力来维持咒语。Vision也不好。他的深红色皮肤褪成了苍白的粉红。Thanos的孩子们到来，发现宝石守护者们死去或残疾了。他们从Stephen的尸体上取得了时间宝石，从Vision的头部撬开了心灵宝石。疯狂的泰坦星人集齐了无限宝石。一个响指，一半的宇宙化为灰烬。

Stephen的灵体开始瓦解。他没有感到恐惧，只有欢喜。他累了。这个世界没救了，但是Tony被送回的那个世界，那个他来自的世界，也许他们有个机会。

 **Stephen** 。。。在远处，一个含糊的声音喊道。他无论在何地都能认出那个声音；无论分开多少年，多少个世界，甚至多少个一生。Stephen闭上了眼睛。在他身边，人们逃走着，城市崩塌着。地球被死去太阳的光芒染成了血红。当再次睁开双眼，他躺在地上。 

香港圣殿完好无损地站在他眼睛的余光里。一群中国人正在拍照。

Tony跪在他身旁，头盔收了起来。薄薄的一层汗覆盖着他的五官。Stephen伸手，Tony在半空中抓住了他的手，一个奇怪的，Stephen见证的西伯利亚的重演，只是演员角色对调了，而Stephen终于回到了他身体里。

Tony正在说什么，但Stephen的耳鸣淹没了所有话语。Stephen不知道他离开了多久，但他毫不关心。他的手指终于摸到了他爱的男人。在他结了疤的手指之下，Tony的脸是 **软** 的。

Tony活着。

Tony被送回他身边了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记
> 
> 我无法制止想要让这章符合无限战争剧情的冲动。这契合得太天衣无缝了！
> 
> 译者笔记
> 
> 一字字翻过葬礼和后续，我要死了。。。


	38. Chapter 38

当另一个入口出现时，Tony正在制定援救方案。细小的裂缝吐出一个红蓝相间的圆点。Tony的平行显示收到了太多的求救信号，甚至Jarvis都被如此之多的信号序列延迟了。Stephen从天空直线坠落；斗篷也在维持飞行中变得破烂。Tony在Stephen撞进街面前接住了他。他把男人放了下来，检查着脉搏。脉搏很强烈，让他松了口气。但Stephen不回应他的呼唤。当Stephen终于睁开眼时，好像经历了另一次生命。

Stephen自他醒来的几秒内就疲惫地晕倒。黑暗维度的入口吸收了Kaecilius和他的追随者们，然后永远地合上了。在更有余裕的日子里，Tony会质疑这个结果，但眼下他脑子里只有一个重点。Wong开启了重回Stark大厦的传送门。Tony对Stephen进行了他能做的每一种扫描。在结果没有显示异常之后，Tony终于感到精疲力竭。他为Stephen换了睡衣，把他放在他们的床上，自己也爬上了床。

Tony陷入了无梦的沉睡。他在第二天醒来，决心要放一年的假。他的床边是空的，套房内的卫生间传来水声。Tony自己也可以洗个澡，所以他脱下衣服，想要加入Stephen，但眼前的景象让他中途震住。

Stephen穿着全套衣物站在喷水底下。他的白衬衫已经被水流打成透明，露出了肚子上黑紫的伤痕。Stephen紧握着拳头。水流浸湿了包裹着的伤口，这些是小伤，但是Tony之后还是得重新包扎它们。

Tony已经有很多年没有体会过完全的无助，但在Stephen独自飞进黑暗维度之后，这种感觉又回来了。Tony对Stephen莽撞的举动是这么，这么的生气，但和往常一样，一旦Tony意识到事情不对时，他沸腾的暴怒转换成了担忧。

Tony缩短了两人的距离，伸手到了淋浴头下。水是冰冷的。他调整了温度，站在了屏风外。“亲爱的，你得和我谈谈。我不会读心术。” Tony掠过Stephen脸上粘着的潮湿的发缕。另一个男人回避着他的眼睛。“那儿发生了什么？” Stephen紧闭着双眼。他张嘴，但没有说话。“没事了。” Tony温暖地抱着Stephen。“我在这儿。你回来了。”

Stephen浸湿的外套冷冷地覆盖着他的皮肤。Tony的手拂过Stephen太阳穴边上的一缕灰发。温暖的水流恢复了一些Stephen的四肢机能。他慢慢地推着Tony，直到Tony被压在他和墙壁之间。冰冷的瓷砖让Tony的脊椎颤抖，但他不敢动。他放低双手，直到放在了Stephen的臀部上。他们就这么站在水流下面。Stephen把他的全部体重压向Tony，用更高大的身体护住了Tony，让他与外面的世界隔绝。

“你确定你不想和我说说吗？” Tony过了一会儿问。

“我。。。需要一些时间来处理发生了的事，”Stephen说。Tony知道他该把这个对话留到日后。

他们安静地吃着早饭。Stephen几乎没有动他的食物。Tony焦虑地在吧台下轻踩地面。Stephen Strange是坚忍理性的化身。他沉着，有能力，冷静。外科神经医的训练强化了他毫不惊慌的举止。看着Stephen如此动摇吓坏了Tony。更糟的是，Tony完全不知道他怎样才能帮上忙。时间是相对的。对于Tony，那只是在地球上的几秒钟，但对于Stephen。。。无论那里发生了什么，情况很糟。

Bruce，Bucky，和Steve在早上10点准点到达，汇报任务进展。他们互相聊着天，Tony给小群体准备着咖啡。斗篷徘徊在Stephen身后，他并没有加入谈话。Stephen看着很虚弱，游离于现实之外。他朝着超级士兵们的方向空虚地瞪着。

 **这绝对是我生命中最长的一周。** Tony想着，陷入了柔软的沙发靠垫。他的身体目前电量很低，尽管强化过的体格能够让他更有承受力，精神上的疲惫让他的大脑停转。

“你还好吗？” Tony轻轻挤着Stephen的手。Stephen对忽然的肢体接触跳了一下，但除此之外没有拒绝Tony提供的安慰。Tony等到Stephen安定下来，然后轻柔地按摩着他的手。他追逐着Stephen的手指上的伤痕，Stephen僵硬的身体在几次抚摸后慢慢放松了下来。

笑声扰乱了Tony的思绪。Bruce，Bucky，和Steve在他们的狭窄空间里讨论着。Tony 从沙发起身。他急着了结汇报任务。Stephen没法工作，Tony今天想要和他呆在一起，确保他康复了。 “Jarvis给了我昨晚的情况进展，” Tony说着走近其他人。“有机会时我会扫描数据。”

“我仍不信任神盾，但他们现在玩我们说不通，” Bucky打量着不语的医生说道。他想要提问，但Tony摇头，Bucky不再说了。

他们讨论着任务的细节。Tony和Bucky说了大部分，Bruce和Steve补充。一旦被透露了他们间谍问题后的理由，Steve惊人的合作。Tony后悔让Bucky单独行动，所以他对Steve最后一分钟转变立场表示感谢。让Bruce对神盾变身浩克会是个灾难。

汇报进行的很顺利。重生后第一次，Tony和Steve坐下，进行了礼貌的对话。这几乎令人愉悦。要不是Stephen的健康让他耿耿于怀，Tony会想让谈话继续。满意每个人都达成了一致，Tony站了起来。“做的不错，团队成员们。大家的努力都很有成效。我欠你们一回。”

“谢谢你照看Bucky。。。Tony，” Steve也起身。“我能叫你Tony吗？”

Tony嘴角一边扬起。他既没肯定也没否定这个请求。“会再见的，队长。” Steve回了一个微笑。他伸出手。Tony也伸出他的，但在Steve能够握手前，他从Tony视野里消失了。

Stephen的拳头打上了Steve的下巴。Steve撞向了咖啡桌，粉碎了玻璃台面。Stephen 站在Steve上方，带着一种Tony从没见过的神色。纯粹的，不掺杂质的愤怒。

“哇—自己人！” Tony喊道。Stephen没有预警的恶意让他措手不及。其他人迅速作出反应。Bruce从沙发上跳起来拉住了Stephen。斗篷绕着两人打圈。他不情愿伤害Stephen的朋友。Stephen抵抗着拉扯，但疲倦让他虚弱，Bruce也比看上去强壮。Bucky帮着困惑的Steve坐起来。他金属手臂里的装置移动了。他准备着应对再一次的攻击。Tony的大脑到身体的过滤从来都靠不住。他纵身跳到Stephen身前，延展了他的斥力表，推进器发热，随时准备射击。

很神奇的，冲突让一个人的优先顺序暴露无遗。Tony瞄了一眼身后两人的状况。Stephen的双手不受控制的颤抖。他打了Steve一拳的手无法合拢成拳头。Stephen的双手自受伤后就很脆弱，这一拳肯定如同伤害Steve一样伤到了他自己。

“医生，我知道我们看不对眼，但不要再这么做了，” Steve抹去了裂开嘴唇上的血迹。Stephen痉挛着在Bruce手上挣扎。他用还能动的手召唤了法鞭。

“冷静下来，Stephen！” Tony转身。他把自己挡在Stephen和超级士兵们之间。他的斥力表锁住了Steve，但他把空的那只手放在了Stephen的胸前。这让Stephen恢复了些许理智。他的挣扎放缓了，然后完全停止。

“我们难道不该说说这个吗？” Bucky问。

“这是个出色的建议，” Tony转向Stephen。“来吧。。。用说话解决问题。”

Stephen加重的呼吸是房间里唯一听得到的声音。空气里充满了没有问出口的问题。Tony 干咽。Stephen的话简短又突然。“松开我，Bruce。”

“如果我松手，你能保证不冲动吗？”Bruce问。

“松开我， **现在。** ”

Bruce松手了。他退回了几步，双手举起。Stephen一言不发地离开了。“这该死的怎么了？” Bucky盯着Stephen消失的方向。Tony收起了他的斥力表。他对其他人短促地点头，也同样快速离开了。他在升降跑道上找到了Stephen。

自他重生的起初数月，说是出于情感也好，没有时间也好，Tony没有对Stark大厦的蓝图做任何改动。大厦的建造和他上一世完全一模一样。他们所处的升降跑道并不是三层下的那个直升飞机停机坪，而是他用来剥离钢铁侠战衣的狭窄跑道。自从Tony升级到马克四十八后，他一次也没用过剥离装置。曾经的科技尖端变成了过去的一处遗迹。

也许年纪让他柔软，Tony没有拆除重沓的科技。这是他的见证，所以他在敞开的走道上设置了栏杆。他们现在把跑道用作不通向任何地方的第二个露台，Stephen曾质疑过不合理的设计，但最终放弃了，因为Tony只会耸肩回答他。

Tony走到Stephen身边。他握着金属栏杆，颤抖着吐了口气。他不愿听上去显得与Stephen对立。他花着时间准备着自己，Stephen说话了。“你打算在医院里和我说什么？”

“什么？” Tony斜视看他。

“我住院的那晚。你想要告诉我一些事。是什么？” Stephen转身面对Tony。

“现在不是最好的时候。你还没好—”

“Tony。” Stephen双手放在了Tony的肩头。隔着汗衫，Tony能感觉到它们的颤抖。水雾的光泽覆上了Stephen的双眼。它们充斥着如此多的痛苦。“求你了。。。这对我非常重要。我需要知道。你想和我说什么？”

Tony会做任何事来减轻他的痛苦。他们都没准备好面对真相，但他们几乎从来得不到想要的。“我。。。来自未来，” Tony说。当Stephen看着一点也不惊讶时，Tony找到了问题根源。Stephen知道，但他怎么可能知道？只有一种解释。“你在那儿看到了什么？”

“你是怎么回来的？” Stephen无视了他的问题。“或更确切的说， **为什么？** ” Tony 不愿回答。Stephen经历了足够多了。他需要休息。“Tony， **告诉我，** ” Stephen请求。

Tony再也压不住真相了。Stephen声音里的绝望让他无法承受。“我死了。一次事故。我没有活下来。我闭上眼，醒来后是四年前了。” Tony意识到了。“这是你为什么揍了Rogers的原因吗？都过去了，我没事了。”

Stephen在这些话里没有得到安慰。了解了真相没有减轻他肩头任何的重量，反而加重了。他捂住眼睛。“ **我试着保护你。** ”

Tony紧紧抱住Stephen。“我知道。你做的很棒。”

“我试过。那不够，” Stephen把脸藏在Tony的颈窝。Tony想要拉开查看Stephen是否无恙，但顽固的男人不让Tony看他的脸。

“没事了。我在这儿。你没事了。” Tony把Stephen抱得更近。他的肩头感受到了一小块潮湿。Stephen保持着安静，但当Tony在他耳边低语着温柔的安慰时，他发出了破碎的抽泣。Tony胸口的肿块蔓延成了贯穿全身的隐痛。他自己的眼里也开始泛潮，但Tony需要为了Stephen坚强。他眨掉湿润，专注着臂弯里美好的重量。

这次很险，如果他们持续作为复仇者，他们总会面临永远失去彼此的危险。没有解决办法。地球需要她的保护者们。他们只能彼此照看，一起变强，这样当下一次威胁来临时，他们会准备好。

“我很抱歉，” Stephen再冷静下来后说。

“关于？” Tony带着点力道靠向他。他揉着Stephen眉心的结，想要把它抚平。

“一切。关于我在去卡玛泰姬前是个混蛋，我瞒着你训练，我没有做更多—” Stephen被一根放在他唇上的手指禁声了。

“在你吐出更多胡话前，我要制止你。你为我做的比我从来能要求的都要多。没有人能说Stephen Strange的坏话，甚至Stephen Strange也不行。”

Stephen轻笑了一下。他咬住唇点头。“好吧。”

“我们进去吧。” Tony拉着Stephen的T恤正面。Stephen用袖子擦着眼睛。他的鼻子堵住了，他大声地哼鼻涕。他看着对自己感到厌恶。“你需要休息，” Tony说。

“还不到中午。” Stephen看向他空空如荡的手腕。Friday还在工作室。Tony暗暗决心尽早修好她。两人走了回去。尽管在拥抱后分开，他们的手以无言的默契交握着。

“我不知道你如何，但我可以在剩下的这周都躺在床上，” Tony说。

Stephen考虑着Tony的建议。“你想吃午饭吗？”

“床上吃饭也不错。你在想什么？”

“意面，也许辣培根番茄细面。”

“好-吃。” Tony拖着每个音，用空着的手做了个‘可以’的姿势。

Stephen微笑。他的眼睛还红着，但绝望的空气消失了。“这很蠢。。。我在黑暗维度里迷失了时间。有一刻，我全部能想到的是我再也没法给你做的饭。”

“呃-呃，这是谁的错呢？‘用不了多久，’他说。‘我会在午饭前回来的，’他说—顺便提醒我了， **史蒂芬妮，** 我还在生气呢。你在过去的一天可没做什么对的事，所以我就直接开条件了。厨房工作，一个月。这期间，你被关禁闭了，直到我松口，” Tony滔滔不绝，直到Stephen在半路停下，把Tony掉转了个身。他在Tony的额头亲了一下。

“只要你想，什么都行。” Stephen对着Tony的目瞪口呆大笑。

“嗨！” Tony的脸颊窘困地燃烧。他捂上Stephen刚亲的地方，拉着他进了房间。他们从意面做起，其实更像是Stephen从意面做起，而Tony在做好前偷吃，阻碍进度。他们利用了冰箱里的食物。在食物处理机的帮助下，Stephen能用任何东西做出意面。这是他众多传奇的天赋之一。

Tony吃了三份，加上甜品。吃完时，他不得不仰着肚子倒在地毯上。Stephen建议他们散步，帮助Tony消化。两人拜访了中央公园。从之前的错误学习，这次Stephen用魔法屏障掩护了他们。他们谈话了。Tony说到他的上一世，Stephen说了他看到的未来，包括他是怎么看到的。

“我们必须丢掉它。” Tony想着和Stephen其余袍子堆在一起的眼睛。

“无限宝石联系着宇宙不同的领域。它们从创造诞生之前的六个奇点的残余中锻造而生。它们无法被摧毁，” Stephen 说。

“我猜用凿刀把它弄碎是不可能了。”

“很不幸。”

Tony思考着情报。“阿斯基德有心灵和空间，时间在地球，现实会在九界连成一线时到来。你说柴达星拥有力量，也就是说。。。”

“ **灵魂。** ”

Tony为了不知所谓，无法计量的灵魂的概念颤抖；在生物体内的能量堆，代表着他们真实的本质。“知道它在哪儿吗？”

“不。它的位置没有被地球上任何的文字记录。我们只能继续寻找。”

“我们该把你的项链弄出地球，越远越好。”

“当我成为卡玛泰姬的法师时，我发誓守护自然法则，” Stephen犹豫地说，“以某种古怪的意义，我为了守住誓言破坏了规则，但我不能放弃阿戈摩托之眼。”

Tony停下脚步。“这会让你处于攻击的中心。我知道你想做正确的事，但我们需要从策略层面着眼考虑。”

“也许该是把宝石留在地球上。” Stephen带着令人感到痛苦的真诚凝视着Tony的双眼。“除了我作为法师的誓言，我们除了阿斯基德没有银河系的盟友，而他们已经有了两颗无限宝石。我们能把眼睛送到哪儿去？在我见到的未来，Thanos带着四颗宝石来到地球，他只缺时间和心灵。为了收集宝石，他去了柴达，一个比我们科技先进的星球，和阿斯基德，一个实际上住着 **神明** 的星球。” Tony离开了对话。他在湖边停住，Stephen紧跟着他。“没有星球，没有文明，没有缝隙是安全的。在我看来，把时间宝石留在地球会给我们一个重要的优势。”

“他会来找我们，” Tony喃喃道。

“正是如此。” 两人看着眼前的景色。第五大道的高楼围着茂盛的林地。远处一群鸭子划着水。湖面在微风下吹出了涟漪。这很平常，但宁静。

“我们有多长时间？”

“六年。”

“至少这是我最长的准备时间了，” Tony吐着气。两人交换了眼神，最后，Tony点了点头。无论有多不情愿，他同意Stephen的观点。主场优势太珍贵了，不能被抛弃。如果他们终将面对Thanos，他们还不如按照自己的规则来。

六年，2190天，52,560小时，从现在算起。

“顺便一提，你是怎么知道我回来的办法的？” Tony问。“从开头这个就困扰着我，但我推不出经过。就好像我眨了眨眼，现实变化了。”

 “我。。。送你回来的，和Vision一起，” Stephen说。

“ **你和Vision？** ”

“再加上时间宝石和心灵宝石的力量。我的副本看了几百万个未来，你是他们唯一的机会。他用生命把你送了回来。”

“但那是— **我不知道我在做什么，好吧，我不再知道了。** ”

“也许先见之明并不是关键。” Stephen转身面对Tony。“动力，改变和创新背后的力量，在没人愿意或者有能力时作出艰难决定的勇气。在你走后，世界停滞了。复仇者解散了。没人做了哪怕一件事来对抗即将到来的入侵。他们无视了所有的警告信号，直到为时已晚。你比你认为的更加重要。”

“我从来不想你们中的任何人为了我死去。” Tony最怕他爱的人们为了他牺牲。这种可能性在他第一次把权杖握在手中时就折磨着他。这是他最糟的梦魇。

“我知道，但有时，没有其他办法。” Stephen垂下了视线。“我无法想象这些年来你背负着的重担。作为唯一的知情者，孤身战斗—”

“但我不是一个人。我有你。”

“这可真是帮了你大忙了。”

“嗨，不许说Stephen Strange的坏话。” Tony用自己的鼻子摩擦着Stephen的，做了个爱斯基摩人的亲吻动作。“你是唯一能帮我看住后背的人。”

“考虑到你的选项，我不确定这是个恭维。”

“你可真是巨大的大煞风景。尽管我猜我们中只能有一个有趣的，于是我的下一个话题。” Tony退后一步，仪式性地清了清嗓子。他稍微打理了自己，从他的头上移开了一个无形的王冠。Tony把王冠放在了Stephen头上，又好好调整了几次。“祝贺你，医生。我找到接班人了。你现在是正式的新任预见之王。哦，无所不能的先知，您能赐予我们您全能的存在吗？”

Stephen对着Tony的噱头窃笑。“你的退货条款呢？”

“不能退，你得拥有它。” Tony扬手示意Stephen继续走。

“Tony，” 他们回到了沥青路上，Stephen呼唤着。太阳很明亮，空气很温暖。春日驱逐了冬天的寒冷。融化了冻土，诞生了新生。

“是？” Tony回复。Stephen的双眼和头上的天空一样蓝。

“我爱你。”

很简单的单词。Stephen之前说过不同的版本，轻松又挑逗的，但这次不一样。这次不是宣言，而是承诺。行人被Stephen的咒语更改了路线，绕过了他们。他们在彼此浑浊的旧世界里擦身而过，但在这里，他们找到了彼此。

Tony胸口的肿胀无法抑制，所以与其压制它，Tony听从了内心。他向前倾身，把唇压上了Stephen的。

“我也爱你。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 重来即将结束。还会有一章，然后就是收尾的终章。下一部会作为单独文章发表，但我会确保和此篇链接。我想再次大大感谢我所有的读者。回头看，Tony和Stephen一起走过了这么多路。
> 
> 译者笔记：
> 
> 倒着时差，出差一周，排队站了两小时小荷兰的panel还能回来更新，我是爱你们的~
> 
> IViv告诉我她刚写完第一部了，等不及结尾的可以先啃英文 ;p


	39. Chapter 39

投票在周一晚举行。尽管时间很尴尬，很多人仍出现在会议中心场外支持他们最爱的英雄。

Tony在当天早上发布了两则新闻。一则以匿名形式发给了全球的情报机构。它记录了洞察计划，包含了与安理会相关的完整人员名单。Tony会给些时间让那则信息发酵。第二则是以Stark工业名义发布的。它汇总了Kilian的犯罪。与马克四十七在事件当晚的录像一起，Tony拥有了足够的证据来支持他的行为是出于必要。

披露并没有削弱钢铁侠的民意好感度。在落地窗外，金红色海洋盖过了其他颜色。“孩子们很喜欢你，” Bucky边说边对着小咆哮冲击队员挥手。玻璃窗外的女生腋下夹着一直Bucky熊。当她的英雄注意到她时，她发出了尖叫。Tony笑着也对着小钢铁侠挥手。

“他有什么问题？” Bucky瞥了一眼Stephen, 后者正散发着几乎不加掩饰的敌意气息。Stephen的视线，甚至在和他的粉丝互动之时都一刻不离Tony。

“说来话长。” Tony按了按鼻梁。Bucky也是九头蛇的受害者，Steve不是坏人。Steve做了他能做的来保护他的朋友，尽管让Tony付出了代价。Tony确信Steve并没有计划要他的命，但那也改变不了发生的事情。Stephen正在挣扎接受新的信息。Tony不怪他。Tony花了两年才能再次直视Steve，而他们已经是确立的团队。Stephen承诺他会克制不弄残超级士兵们，这也是Tony最多能要求的了。

投票即将开始。其余的Avengers从玻璃窗前回到了他们的位置上。他们以各自的方式盛装出席。Rhodey穿着空军制服，装饰着奖章和荣誉徽章。Steve，Natasha，和Clint穿着神盾给予的服装。Bucky身着四十年代咆哮冲击队员制服的复刻版。Stephen穿着一套崭新的法师袍，悬浮斗篷在他身后威严地摇动。Tony穿着标志性的西装三件套和名牌太阳镜。甚至Bruce都从他的行李箱底翻出了最好的衣服。

“你确定你准备好面对了？” Tony问Bucky。他公布了Stark工业和先锋科技合并背后的真相。目前为止，大部分公众都正面回应了，但恶意携带着离谱的阴谋论回击只是时间问题。Tony准备好了。他站在道德高地，但Bucky的案例要更复杂。

冬兵差不多运行了七十年。他的袭击名单包括了一些二十一世纪最高调的暗杀。他杀了John F. Kennedy总统，法国国防部长Jacques Dupuy，参议院Harry Baxtor，仅仅举几个例子。更不用说Howard和Maria Stark，他们的死至今仍缠绕着Tony。

大众对Bucky并没有个人情感，即使在最好的日子里，洗脑也是粗略的解释。为了证明自己，Bucky不得不坦白他在九头蛇影响下做的每一件事，在即使没有证据的前提下提供证据，忍受公众奚落，接受繁重的身体和精神评估来证明他对社会不再是个威胁。整个过程可能需要数月，如果不是数年。与此同时，Bucky将失去他苦战得来的自由。

“我想要把过去放下，一次性的。” Tony点头。有时候没有对错。他们能做的最好就是做出决定，然后履行它。

团体在圆桌上各自的椅子坐下，Thor和Loki缺席。投票很直接。主持人重申了顾问和官方成员身份的区别。Steve和Bucky弃权，选择维持他们的顾问身份。Natasha和Clint关于成为官方成员的要求被普选拒绝了。当决定他们的领袖时，Stephen，Bruce和Rhodey全体一致选了Tony。

Tony看到了自己名字后面百分之百的支持率。他的双眼湿润了。他拧了拧自己，尖锐的疼痛清除了他胸口的多愁善感。他很感谢自己带了太阳镜。钢铁侠不会哭；他是权威的代表。

Tony坚定地站上了讲台。他看着眼前的人群，调整了麦克风。他计划这一刻太久了，当它终于到来时，他不确定该再说些什么。一部分的他并没期待会走到这么远。Tony面对他小心策划的团队。他们一一对着新任的领袖点头。Stephen视线与Tony相交，他自豪地微笑。Tony对着他的副指挥官眨眼。他从口袋里取出了提示卡，清了清嗓子。

“复仇者是特别能力个人组成的团体。我们中的一些经历了超自然加强，另外则是在铁罐里的男人，但是我们所有人都有一个目标：保护世界稳定，不受内部和外星球威胁。复仇者是世界上第一个这样的组织。因为与众不同的性质，我们将作为一个独立组织，但那不代表我们会不受监管。一份名为 **复仇者官方行为守则** 的文件已被撰写，上呈联合国批准。我们将遵守文件里制定的规则和指南。行为守则将会经历所有需要的修改来确保双方都对结果满意。”

“复仇者是一个会对行为负责的组织。我们会尽力将附带损害控制在最小范围。除去时效性的威胁，或者灾难性后果的威胁，我们将尊重各个国家和疆土的主权完整。我们不会涉入除非被需要的矛盾中，未经允许，我们也不会跨越任何国境。”

Tony停下。他的助理给他准备的提示卡接着是感谢政府官员，但他还想说一件事。所有视线都注视着他。Tony记起第一次对世界宣布他是钢铁侠的时候。那已是十年前了。

Tony对自己微笑。如果他当时即兴表演了，现在他也一样可以。他选了个摄像机，望向镜头，好像他在直接和另一边的人对话。

“我们在这个宇宙并不孤单。我们从来都不是孤独的。地球目前是安全的，但再过多久，会有另一只外星军队从宇宙的虫洞中冲来？特殊情况要求特殊方案。致所有尚未露面的超能力个人，我在此公开邀请你们所有人。我们知道你们存在。来加入复仇者吧。没人应该独自战斗。联合起来，我们将足够强来翻越未来的困难。我们需要站在一起，因为当时候来临，地球会需要我们中的每一个人。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

Stephen在离开会议室时，对着尖叫的粉丝们挥手。双重门在他们身后关上，锁上了喧嚣。复仇者们站在走廊，不知道接下来应该去哪里。

Tony在和一小群政客道别后，加入了他们。 “S.I.在上城拥有一些土地。我会把它重建成新的复仇者设施。目前它将主要存储器材，但随着我们扩展，复仇者大厦也会跟着扩展。在纽约时，欢迎你们在那儿休息。” Tony打破了安静。

“你的大厦呢？” Bruce问道。

“Stephen会打造一个很赞的传送门来连接两处。我会过来升级和谈工作，但除此之外，大厦是家。我学会了区分工作和生活，”Tony说。Stephen点头赞同，迎来了又一个放肆的媚眼。“你们的计划如何？我知道你为了绝境会留下，”Tony的手臂挽上Bruce的肩，“Rhodey会回到空军。”

“Steve和我会调查你找到的线索，”Barnes说。

“Zola。” Tony点头。“你不该在软禁阶段吗?”

“我相信神盾会很高兴在能够做到时把我当作资产的，” Barnes嘲弄道。

Tony看着Barton和Romanov。“我们会回神盾，” Barton说道。

“去干超级-秘密特工事务了。我猜那就这样了。” Tony伸手，弓箭手握了。他转向Romanov，做了一样的动作。“我会再见到你们两位的。”

“如果你需要我们，打我们电话，” Romanov说。如果Stephen的凝视有魔法特性的话，两名特工会同时燃烧。他们没有回头地离开了，跟着Rhodes，Barnes，和Rogers。

“Rogers，借一步说话，” Stephen喊道。Tony对着Stephen的要求迅速扭头。Rogers 走了回来，Barnes紧紧跟着。考虑到他们上次见面的结果，Rogers很防备。

**他活该应当小心点。**

“我们讨论过这个了，” Tony说。

“我不会伤害他的，” Stephen说。

“保证？”

“我保证。” Stephen和Tony交换着眼神。Tony抿着唇，然后垂下了视线。他对Stephen小小点头。出去时，他拍了拍Barnes的肩膀。Barnes看向Rogers，后者点了点头。Barnes和Tony以及Bruce一起离开了，留下Stephen和Rogers独自呆在走廊里。

Stephen深深吸气。他示意Rogers跟上。他们走进了一间空的，不会被打扰的会议室。Stephen锁上了身后的门。Rogers警惕地看着Stephen。Stephen没有给空头安慰。他打开了电视。正好是新闻频道。

“ **我们在这个宇宙并不孤单。我们从来都不是孤独的。。。我在此公开邀请你们所有人。。。来加入复仇者吧** 。 **”**  Tony的演讲正在播放。Stephen调大了音量。接下来他需要一些背景噪音。

“博士，我们为什么在这里？” Rogers的问题压过了Tony的声音。

有两种愤怒：炽热的和冰冷的。炽热的愤怒是冲动的，有激情的，情感驱使着个人。冰冷的愤怒是理性的，不带感情的，个人驱使着情感。区别是控制。Stephen在纯白的，炽热的愤怒中对Rogers出拳。愤怒使他盲目，他选了最失策的攻击形式。

现在控制权回到了他手上，他满意地知道他会重复他的行为，不过这次，他不会只出一个拳头。他会在Rogers脚下开启一个传送门，把他丢在西伯利亚深处，然后就留他在那里。也许失温会提醒Rogers他第一次被冻在冰下的情景，但这次，没人会找到他。

也许他会活下来，也许他不会；Stephen不关心。他要Rogers感受到自己的身体慢慢停转。他要Rogers体会在异地死去是什么感觉，完全的，彻底的孤独。

“博士？” Rogers重复。他的姿势调整了。他下沉了重心，调整了手上复制盾的角度。Stephen一步步走近，Rogers没有动。

“人类生命是一个谜，” Stephen开始说。Rogers为了看似不想干的话题皱眉。“只不过没有正确的解答。我们被给予一堆碎片，然后我们分析作出结论。随着新碎片的发现，谜题的意义变化了。所以，把这当作我给你的礼物。” 

Stephen把Rogers推了回去。尽管他们如此接近，超级士兵的反射避开了Stephen的手，但这并不是Stephen攻击的理由。Rogers的灵体脱离了他的身体。他的瞳孔缩成了针尖，他的意识在多重宇宙的缝隙里下坠。Stephen给他看了两个事件。Tony在西伯利亚的死亡，以及半个宇宙的毁灭。

美国队长的眼睛被形容成像无云的天空一般蓝，但凑近时，Stephen能够看到掺杂的一抹绿色杂质。Stephen把他拉回现实。穿越多重宇宙的剩余力量把Rogers猛摔到了地板上。“那是什么？” Rogers站了起来，伸出空着的手。他开合着它们；一秒前他正在紧紧攫住什么。

Stephen猜想着这是不是古一曾在他身上见到的。愚蠢，拒绝相信，坚信自己是对的，当他只不过是个闭眼在世间蹒跚而行的男人。他那时一无所知，而他现在所知寥寥。“一千四百万六百零五次可能性。你成功毁了唯一一次一半宇宙得以生存的机会。”

“那是我将要做的事吗？” Rogers问。“Tony知道吗，那是为什么他一直。。。”

“这感觉一定好极了，觉得自己是如此的正义，拥有所有的答案。” 知道不完整的真相或者完全不知道，哪种更好？ Stephen会想要后者。

“你为什么给我看这个？”

“显然不是为了你。我要你知道发生过什么，所以你会保持距离。我已经指令Jarvis取消你进出大厦的权限。” 电视上，新闻主播们正在讨论复仇者公开招募的成功率。他们辩论着行为准则的可信度，以及复仇者扩张的必要性。

“我理解你为何这样做，” Stephen停顿了很久说道。

Rogers的气息平静了下来。他不可置信地看着Stephen。“如果这是你担心的，医生，我给你我的承诺。我不会伤害他。Tony和我也许有各自的分歧，但我们—”

“ **我亲眼看着他们埋葬了他。** ” Stephen再一次缩减了两人的距离，把他的音量放低到耳语。“我不在乎你的承诺。我理解你为什么这么做，因为你给我明白这点：如果事情到了你，或者Barnes，或者Tony的地步， **我会毫不犹豫。** ”

Stephen站了回去。他戴上了悬戒。“时间会分辨你是友是敌，但在那之前。。。” 他召唤了回顶层套间的传送门。

“离开我们的生活。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

如果说他不在乎谈话结果，Tony是在撒谎。但Stephen是一个守信用的男人，因此与其在大堂徘徊，Tony和Barnes道别，与Bruce开车回了Stark大厦。他抓过了Stephen的手表，与Maya打了招呼，然后离开去了他用来合成Starkium元素的实验室。

你可以说他被宠坏了，但除非是合作，Tony更倾向拥有一整间自己的实验室。不相干的闲谈让他分心，而当情绪适合时，他有在项目中游走的习惯。当他独处时，他不需要过滤和Jarvis的对话。工作流程更顺畅，他的大脑可以享受太需要的休息。

Tony停在了实验室的地下车库里。Jarvis已经开启了设施。拥有秘密实验室的缺点是没有人维护。停用数月后，一层厚厚的灰堆积在工作台上。Tony花了一小时给设施通风，除灰。这很奇怪的治愈，因为他把自己的工作量控制到可以花时间做这些诸如扫除的平凡工作。

Tony给自己倒了杯速溶咖啡。粉碎机里的豆子已经不新鲜了，但速溶也比没有强。他浏览着他的档案，更新了无限宝石的部分。满意没有遗漏，Tony把Stephen的手表放在了台子上。

钢化玻璃表面被打碎了，表内的机械装置也损坏了，它不再能伸展成斥力炮。Friday没有回应。信号传输器是唯一工作的部件。Tony修了他能修理的部分，调换了不能修的配件。他考虑过给Stephen一只新的手表，但Stephen就和Tony一样念旧。Stephen会更情愿拿回他的旧表。

敲打了一会儿，手表被修复了。Tony重启了Friday。“Fri？” 当她活力的声音没有一如往常地打招呼时，Tony问了。

“晚上好，老板。很高兴再次见到你，” Friday说。

“害我担心了一秒。” Tony轻拍了拍表带。他旋转着椅子面对显示屏，检查着数据。“你的传输器出问题了吗？不久前你让Jarvis被垃圾信息卡壳了。”

“每次恶意交锋我都发送了求救信号，老板。”

“每次？” Tony转身。“一定有几百次了。”

“确切的说，九百九十九次，Sir，” Jarvis说。

Tony的心沉了下去。“给我看录像。” 自从在联合暗能量行动设施的沟通不畅后，他们授权彼此在紧急时覆盖隐私设定。出于救援目的，Friday记录着所有危及生命的状况。Tony扫过几十个最早的录像，记录着Kaecilius和追随者们。接下来的录像黑压压的。Tony的双眼在看到类人的能量群时睁大了。当Stephen被一片空间碎片穿透时，他震栗了。

Tony的心跳加速。他回到了主目录。一页页没有打开的文件夹。他滚动着记录，随意打开播放。每次都显示Stephen死于一种不同的，但同样可怕的死亡。在九百九十九次尝试之后，多玛姆屈服了。他发誓再也不回到地球，将Stephen驱逐出了他的领地。

Tony的拳头砸向了显示屏。屏幕掠过了房间，碎在了远处的墙上。Stephen告诉了他发生的事，但他直到现在才领会到局势的严峻。Tony把他的马克杯也丢向了墙壁。当那没有使他的思绪冷静下来时，他损坏了视线所及的每一件东西。

Tony不知道他在对什么生气。是气多玛姆竟敢伤害Stephen？是气Stephen荒唐的，不成熟的计划？还是气他自己，无力保护他所爱的人们？他变成钢铁侠，来保护手无寸铁的人们，但自从他从阿富汗回来，Happy住院了，Pepper几乎摔死了，而Rhodey失去了双腿。他们是对他最重要的人们。是他的错，他让他们处于险境，然而，他没有保护到他们任何一人。

Tony从废墟中挖出Stark平板。他提出了自从媒体杜撰了复仇者内战后他就在思考的想法。这需要他重新装置方舟反应堆，但与其给他的心脏充能，反应堆将会容纳纳米技术的战甲。

他再也不会被措手不及了。


	40. Chapter 40

2012年7月15日，一个晴朗的早晨，Bruce和Maya取得了突破。

Tony从董事会上被叫走，Stephen也被呼唤离开了纽约圣殿。他们在Stark大厦的实验室里见了Bruce和Maya。四人环绕着一株蕨类植物。带着止不住的欢欣，Maya剪下了这株茂盛植物的一根茎。伤口灼烧着红色。Tony惊奇地看着灰烬里出现一根细长的茎叶。烟灰薄片在两边伸展，形成了叶子。黑色的物质转变了颜色，就像变色龙一般模仿着周围的色调。Maya举着移除的茎放在了新生的边上。两根是相同的。

“这东西不会像上次那样在我脸上爆炸对吗？” Tony退后了一步。

“这是我们在十二小时前解决的问题。” Bruce取回了一株更小的植物。它在前一晚枯萎了。“我们在不同的物种上测试了相同的配方。” Bruce走向一排存放在各个玻璃罩里的植物。“它们没有任何激烈反应。为了安全，我们不得被稀释配方。再生效果会在数月后消失，但伙计们。。。我想我们找到了配方。”

被前所未见的科技突破吸引，小团体一直工作到夜晚。配方已经确立，把它转化成血清显得轻而易举。Maya拿起完成血清的样本，发出了喜悦的尖叫。她晃动着，橙色的液体在容器内荡漾，在被打扰时发出了琥珀色的光芒，但在表面平静后黯淡了下来。他们取名为绝境超级血清。Maya提议再做一轮测试。当Bruce和Maya走向爆室时，Stephen悄悄地走出了实验室。

Tony在休息室找到了他。Stephen坐在沙发上，双手抱着头。他似乎在沉思。Tony走了过去，他拿起Stephen的一只手，研究着伤痕。“Jarvis计算了配方，没有发现缺陷。运气好的话，这个月底血清就好了。我们应该等等，出于安全考量。是 – 是啊，我知道那不是我两年前做的事，但绝望的时刻，极端措施。我们现在不着急了。”

Stephen奇怪地没有说话。Tony皱眉。在他提问前，Stephen坐了起来，直视他的双眼。“我不会用血清，” Stephen说。

Tony张开又闭上嘴。“我不明白，” 他最后说，举起血清样本。“看看它。它稳定了。你真的打算不要你的双手回来吗？”

“当古一离世时，她澄清了很多谜，包括我拒绝的那个脊椎断裂的病人是如何能重新行走的。我的魔法足够强大到治愈任何伤害。我能治好我的手，但是代价呢？使用魔法是有代价的。失去的双手让我可以操纵另一种力量。我必须尊重这种平衡，来保有我的力量。”

Tony发现紧握的手上传来的颤抖。“但你能重新当回外科医生。你能拥有你之前的生活。”

“这个世界比起Strange博士，更需要Strange法师。”Stephen看着Tony眼里的悲伤斥责道，“噢，停下来。这不是因为你。这是我自己的决定。在一个我还没有见到你的宇宙里，即使不是复仇者，我也选择继续做一名法师。”

“这是你去尼泊尔的理由。”Tony叹息着，滑下了沙发。他把头放在Stephen的腿上，他的脚支撑在扶手上。

“我知道，但局势变了；优先项也变了。” Stephen按摩着Tony的脑袋，迎来了满意的哼鸣。“不过我不会对超级士兵血清说不。我受够了在每次战斗后感到精疲力竭。”Tony 抓住了纠缠在他头发里的手，亲了一口。

“那个宝贝随时都为你准备好了，史蒂芬妮。”

 

 

\----------

 

 

Stephen变成了纽约圣殿的法师。和Wong，Sol Rama，以及Minoru一起，卡吗泰姬的法师们重建了伦敦圣殿。缺少至尊法师，地球对其他维度的威胁防范是脆弱的。法师们时刻警惕。他们知道辛苦挣来的和平不会持久。

Tony正式领导了复仇者。基地扩张了。Tony关注着潜在招募成员，但由于不想改变他们的航向，他保持着距离。

Rhodey在空军做的很出色。作为唯一美军和复仇者间的联络人，他得到了完全应得的晋升。他慢慢开始控制钢铁军团，这让Ross将军非常懊恼。

Pepper在Stark工业首席执行官的位子上干的风生水起。她利用了投票结果的宣传，对市场投入了新一代的Stark科技。她正顺风顺水地帮助Tony成为万亿富翁。现在，Happy开车带着Pepper去所有地方。两人逐渐靠近。Tony为他们感到高兴。他告诉Happy放手去追，他值得 **快乐。** 对方给了他个巨大的白眼。

随着安理会的解散，神盾深埋地下。Tony再也没有收到Clint或Natasha的联络。他仍有办法联系他们，但他不打算这么做。

Steve和Bucky损坏了Zola的地堡。他们给了Tony一份服务器的副本，来交换他的线索。Bucky没有兴趣加入神盾，但他可以用个借口来保持行动，销毁更多的九头蛇设施。他和Steve建立了自己的反九头蛇合作社。他们从神盾处得到定期的更新，所过之处留下了一连串爆炸。

Thor定期访问地球。有时，他带着Loki。出于对Loki抵抗齐塔瑞的谢意，他的刑罚被缩减到了原来的一小部分。在Thor的监督下，他可以离开牢房。Loki试图掩饰，但Stephen的进步给他留下了深刻印象。当Thor去找Tony时，两人会在镜面维度交手。

Thor告诉Tony众神之父听取了他的警告。表面上一切都没变，但实际上阿斯基德正暗中为了黑暗精灵做准备。在Tony，Stephen，Jane，Darcy，以及Selvig的帮助下，阿斯基德人终结了九界连成一线，从Malekith处夺去了以太粒子。Thor把现实宝石带回了阿斯基德，承诺会找一个安全的隐藏地点。

通过绝境项目获得了丰厚的奖金，Maya成立了自己的公司。她决意把绝境带到下一个层面。有了稳定的配方，她可以着手更广的配给。Maya给配方申请了专利，她自己，Bruce，Tony，和Stephen是最先想到的名字，但出于情怀，她也加上了Aldrich Killian。她面前还有很长艰难的路，在十年或者二十年内，绝境超级血清可以对公众开放。

Bruce重新开始环游世界。他隐姓埋名，但给了Tony他的号码，所以总是可以找到他。上一次Tony打的时候，他在泰国。就好像所有不怎么见过太阳的科学家们，Bruce身上充满了可怕的日晒痕迹。他试图用一件过大的夏威夷衬衫来掩盖。他给Tony传了张躺在沙滩上从椰子里喝椰汁的自拍，提醒了Tony他也好久没和Stephen度假了。两人在那天晚上去了威尼斯。

当Tony和Stephen在贡多拉上喝着红酒时，Justin Hammer忽然打来了电话。Tony的条件反射是钢铁军团出了问题，但事实是，Hammer打来道歉的。他承认他从不想要伤害任何人，他也很感激Tony给了他第二次机会。他反思了他的行为。Hammer承认他从没恨过Tony。所有小气的想要占上风的伎俩都是赢得Tony认可的相反尝试。他羡慕Tony毫不费力的天才，但面对所有的一切，他现在释然了。Hammer把他的男朋友介绍给了Tony和Stephen。他们俩在公众服务时认识的。四人聊的很愉快。Hammer的男友甚至问Tony要签名，让Hammer觉得很尴尬。

Tony和Stephen在意大利呆了一整周。他们在各个城市观光，猛吃意大利冰激凌，收集古老的意面食谱。两人能呆的更久，但他们都对闲呆着感到无聊。Stephen即席宣布了假期终止，在他抓到Tony躲在卫生间，用他的Stark平板工作时。他们焕然一新地回到了纽约，准备大干一场。

刚开始重来他的人生时，Tony孤独又害怕。他计算着每一步。在每一个对时间线的改变背后，他会花上数周筹划。Tony担忧着他会否将地球带向正确的道路， **最好** 的道路，但在充满神秘的宇宙里没有确定的事；他们只有选项。

随着时间，Tony学会了拥抱不确定性。时空穿越是一种分歧，是一种可能性的体现，而可能性给了他重来的机会。

Tony不再害怕。他身后有一个团队，下次他摔倒时，他们会接住他。

无论未来会丢给他们怎样的挑战，他和复仇者会一同面对。

  

  

 

**重来。**

**-完结-**

 

 

**Tony 和 Stephen会回归的。**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：
> 
> 重来正式完结了！我最后打 -完结- 时觉得很没有真实感。Tony从靠在马利布的火炉旁之后，Stephen从在第一次见到Tony的酒会后，他们都走了太多的路。我为他们俩感到如此自豪。
> 
> 目前来说，他们的故事结束了，但即将有新的挑战等着他们。坦白说，我还没有准备好放手这个宇宙。我已经开始着手下一部的大纲，你能在这儿找到它：
> 
> [新生。](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764346/chapters/34143008)  
>   
> 随着Thanos到来，他们将面对史无前例的成败攸关！ 
> 
> 我很感谢我可爱的beta们的辛勤工作:
> 
> Lavanyalabelle  
> HoodedIronLady  
> Missaness  
> Zinny
> 
> 没有她们，这文不会写成的。
> 
> 最后，致我所有新老读者们：谢谢你们伴随我这一路奇妙的旅行。你们是这文真正的英雄。我很有幸拥有每一位的你们。我希望你们享受阅读这篇文，因为写它带给了无穷的乐趣。;D
> 
> 译者语：
> 
> 铛铛铛铛人生的第一部长篇翻译结束！感谢大家一路的陪伴和鼓励。真的感谢每一个为了重来阅读 点赞 宣传 画画 做视频的朋友们:D
> 
> 奇异铁在无限战争后吸引了更多的小可爱关注，我非常开心，也希望大家继续为了妮妮和奇异添砖加瓦。我们下周第二部见！


End file.
